So Close, and Yet CUT
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: "Rather it's a physical wall between brothers, or a mental wall trying to block out the one that one of those brothers hates the most..." Multi couples, but mostly P/Russ and Rus/Lat. New warning in almost every chapter. Uncut on Y!Gallery. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

August 13, 1961

"West!" The silver haired man screamed, banging against the wall blocking him and his brother.

"Bruder!*" He heard Germany's call on the other side of the iron wall.

"West! I will... I'll kill that communist bastard!" Prussia slid down to his knees. "I'll kill him..." His forehead met with the wall.

"Well, you certainly may try." Prussia's eyes widen in hate when the heard that voice. "But I don't think you'll get that far. Infact, you may just want to keep quiet about killing my boss... Unless you meant me." Russia smiled that same smile that was always on his face.

"I'll kill you both..." He muttered under his breath.

"I'd stop saying things like that, unless you want to be the one to die. My boss... He's very... Paranoid.(1) Some believe that he has killed people for disagreeing with him, and even got rid of the evidence, but you didn't hear that from me." He warned the other.

"Bruder?" The voice on the other side of the wall could be heard again.

"I'm okay, West!"

"I'd advise you to come home with me. It's been very wet lately, and the nights can get to about twenty-five degrees."(2)

Prussia ignored the other man's offer and continued screaming. "Bruder, I will get over there... I will tear down this wall! I'm awesome like that, you know!"

"I know..."

"Suit yourself, then. Remember, you're free to stay at my place any time..." Russia chimed in again.

"I'd never willingly... Fucking communist..."

"Perhaps not." Russia walks away, leaving the other be. 'No, he would never willingly live with the person he hates.' He looked up at the dark sky. "Huh... It looks like it's going to rain again."

APHAPHAPHAPH

Translations *

"Bruder" - "Brother"

(1) We're talking about Stalin here. He's one hell of a paranoid bastard. Infact, he hired people to kill his competition with an ice pick, even when that competition went to America in worry that he'd come back... And he'd kill anyone who he thought was trying to kill him, or... Has anything against him in general, and eventually, burn all evidence that the people existed...

Added note: Apparently I read the date wrong and I thought it said that he died in '63, not '53...

But I'll keep it, for... Future stuff? You'll find out what I mean, eventually.

(2) I looked it up. Apparently, even in August, it's still fairly cold in Russia, plus it rains a lot. I think the average is fourty degrees?


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**CONTAINS SHOTA! **If you can consider Latvia as "shota." **ALSO CONTAINS TORTURE!**

APHAPHAPHAPH

"Prussia~! Time to wake up~!" Russia shook the boy's shoulder in attempt to wake him up.

He just groaned, rubbed his head against the oddly comfortable cusion, and mumbled- "Noch fünf Minuten..." But apparently the Russian didn't catch that.

"I told you to get up!"

"Ich sagte, noch fünf Minuten!*" Russia slapped the silverhaired boy, who screamed. "What the hell? What the hell was that-" Crimsom red eyes met violet.

"Good morning!" Russia smiled his usual smile.

"What... Am I... Why are-!" Prussia was cut off with his coughing.

"Ah~! Poor little Prussia, sleeping in the cold rain. Big strong Russia came to save him from any serious sickness!"

"Serious sickness?" Prussia asked with a voice that was not his own- this one was cracking and straining to get out of the boy's mouth. He tried putting a hand on his throat, before realizing that they've been binded by cuffs behind his back.

"Да.* It seems that you only have a fever, followed by a cold right now. An hour longer and you may have gotten hypothermia."

"I told you that I don't want to be here!" He screamed, followed by more violent coughing.

"I listened and left you alone, but where did that get you, hm? Besides, I would've forced you to live here with me sooner or later anyway. You belong to Russia now."

"No. I'm. Not." Prussia said, one word at a time so not to cough again.

"Yes, you are. Don't worry, though. Sooner or later you'll learn. I'll be back soon with your supper, so you can have time to think this through, да?" With that, Russia left.

"No. What? Get back over here, you damn Russki!" He tried to leave the bed, but then noticed that his ankles are bind together as well. It wouldn't matter so much anyway. Even if it was possible, he hadn't the energy. After screaming, he was caught in a fit of coughs once again.

Eventually, he heard footsteps again, though they were a little quieter than the Prussian would expect. Latvia came in the room with a bowl of what he could only tell was steam. Probably some type of soup or stew.

"Where's that damn Russki?" Prussia asked angrily.

"He said that he had some work to do, so he sent me..."

"That's fine and all. The last thing I want is to see his stupid face again. However, how am I supposed to eat?" He moved his arms to create a jingling noise with the chains for emphasis.

"Um... I'm supposed to feed you myself..."

"I am not eating whatever that damn Russki gives me."

Latvia's eyes widen in fear. "P-P-Please eat... J-Just a l-little..." The small nation walked closer to the other.

"Get that damn-!" Prussia attempted to kick the bowl away with both legs. Succeeding, only to cover Latvia with the scorching hot soup.

"AH!" Latvia screamed in burning pain.

"D-Dammit..." Prussia, not knowing what to do, just laid his head again the mattress. He didn't mean to hurt the smaller nation, just...

"What happened? What's with all the screaming!" Lithuania ran into the room just a few minutes after the "accident."

"Latvia!" Estonia followed after his older brother, screaming. "What happened?"

"Let's get you in some cold water!" Lithuania and Estonia escorted Latvia in Prussia's private bathroom that he didn't notice before and turned the water on for a cold shower.

"What's going on?" Russia walked into the room, looking calm as always. Lithuania, hearing his voice, rushed to the Russian's side right away.

"W-Well, Russia... Sir... It seems that Prussia tried kicking th-the food away and... Um... It... It got all over Latvia and... Um..."

"It was an accident..." Prussia said. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Not even an hour of conciousness and you're already causing problems." Russia said in an unusally cheerful tone. "By the way, Lithuania..." He looked toward the open bathroom door.

"Oh! Um... W-We had to get Latvia in cold water to prevent scarring, and we weren't really thinking all too much... We just kind of acted quickly, I mean."

"..." Russia paused for a moment. "I'll deal with you three later." Russia picked up the sick man bridal-style with ease.

"Put me-!" The German couldn't finish before he started coughing again.

"Don't talk. Whenever you do, you cough. If you get me sick... Well, that punishment might be double this one."

Prussia held a confused look on his face now. "Wh-"

"You hurt Latvia." Russia cut him off. "That's my job. Plus you didn't eat."

"Eat? With this cold?" Prussia stated quietly, shortening his words to reduce pain in his throat.

"Да. You need to eat something." Russia said merrily while opening a door even with the German in his arms. The light went on automatically.

Prussia, too tired to argue further, closed his eyes in fatigue, wanting to get at least a little more rest and a little less strain for his body, until his body was hoisted upwards and his arms were forced up, and his legs were dangling down like a puppet. He didn't even notice the Russian freeing his arms before they were connected to the bricked wall with another pair of cuffs.

Russia grabbed the chest of the German's-or rather, the Lithuanian's-jacket. Prussia never noticed it, not even now. "We'll need to get rid of this." He mumbled before ripping the front of said jacket up, Prussia's chest fully exposed, minus the cross necklace dangling down between his chest. He grabbed and tugged on it. "...And this." He said before ripping it off.

"Bruder!" Prussia screamed, before coughing once again.

The Russian slipped the cross necklace in his jacket before turning on his heels and going towards a chest. He turned again, holding out a whip.

"This is going to hurt you a LOT more than it's going to hurt me." And with that, the whipping started. Shortly after that, the screaming started as well, hurting the silver haired's throat even more. That was the only vocal noise before the whipping stopped and the Russian started talking again.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He stared at the other in his pathetic state. His face was flushed and sweaty, his body had bleeding welts all over it, and he was shaking madly.

"I d-didn't... Want... T-To hurt..." 'Ah, fuck it.' He thought before nodding weakly. 'Being sick is NOT awesome!' He felt like he was going to throw up. If he eaten anything, he probably would have.

Russia had a huge grin on his face. "And will you eat now?" This time the German shook his head. "Then I'll just leave you here for the night..."

Prussia's eyes shot up, though he could barely see the larger figure infront of him through unfocused eyes. "H-Hypothermia..." He said quickly before coughing once again.

"Right... Well, then I'll just have to tie you down on your bed and feed you through an IV."

Prussia just nodded agreeing for once. At least he wouldn't have to use his throat.

Prussia let himself go limp in the Russian's hands to cease further strain and wear to his body. Russia stripped him from what was left of the jacket and sweat pants-also Lithuania's- before putting him on the bed.

Prussia was quickly strapped to the posts of the bed before he could get comfortable, with that, meaning that he wasn't moved much further. He didn't even feel the needle prick his skin. He was too sick and tired to do anything but sleep at this point.

Leaving Prussia alone for now, Russia went to search for the smallest of the Baltics. He found him cleaning a random piece of wooden furniture in the hallway. "Latvia~!" He called out, making the small nation flinch.

"Могу ли я вам помочь?*" Latvia said without much thought.

"Да. Will you come with me, пожалуйста?*" Without waiting for an answer, Russisa dragged the small nation to his own bedroom.

"You've failed to feed Prussia." He said right when he locked the door.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Strip." A simple command, but also a command much needed right now. Torturing Prussia made him hard and very needy. Latvia complied without saying a word. "Lie down face first on the bed, and spread your legs." Again, Latvia obeyed quietly.

Russia took off his clothing one article at a time while walking, but stopped when he was next to the bed. He didn't want to get his scarf dirty, but he felt naked without it. Wait, naked was just what he wanted right now. He carefully sat the scarf down on a nightstand before towering over the little nation.

"This is punishment, so you get no preparation."

Latvia nodded in understandment, but he still screamed when the Russian entered in him. When he was fully sheathed in the little nation, and pulled back, Latvia wanted this to end soon, but knowing that the chances of that happening were slim. Oh god, it hurt. Much unlike the last time, but a little part of him still enjoyed it.

"Russia..." He moaned when the larger nation hit his prostate.

"You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment."

Latvia nodded and replied with a weak "Yes, sir..." At least Russia wasn't pounding into him roughly. At least the Latvian could keep up with the pace... Every now and then.

APHAPHAPH

"Ich sagte, noch fünf Minuten!" - "I said, five minutes!"

"пожалуйста" - "Please"

"Да" - Um... "Yes."

"Могу ли я вам помочь?" - "May I help you with something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Latvia woke up to the feeling of a cold hand pinching his cheeks, but he saw the wall, meaning that he had his back turned towards Russia.

"G-Good morning, s-s-sir... I'm s-sorry for sleeping on th-"

"Don't worry. If I didn't want you to sleep with me, I would have said so." He held the smaller nation to his chest. At least his body was warm.

"S-Sir, what about my-"

"Shush, моя маленькая Латвия...* Let's stay like this for while..." Russia kissed the shell of the smaller one's ear. "Such a good Latvia... Unlike Prussia... But, at least he will be fun to break."

Hearing this, Latvia felt a little... Angry? He couldn't really tell. "If... If you need anything, sir... You could always ask me... I won't guarentee perfection all the time, but I'll try my best, Russia..."

"Да. Like you always do, because you're such a good boy..."

"Fourty degrees...(1) His fever rose..." Estonia stared at the flushed boy, wondering if he should put a wet towel or not on his head. The fever was mainly caught through a cold, after all.

He decided against it and stood up to wake up the Russian. "Russia..." He knocked on the Russian's bedroom door. "Lithuania's making breakfast, and it should be done soon."

There was no answer for a moment, before Russia replied. "Just meet me downstairs. I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay, sir..."

After he was sure that the Estonian was gone, he sent Latvia in his clothes that he was wearing the previous day to his own bedroom (not really his "own," but not Russia's either) to change his clothing while Russia climbed down the stairs, eager to hear anything the Baltics would know about the German's condition. (While fully clothed, of course.)

"So..." He smiled at the two older Baltics immediately. "Did you check on Prussia?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Estonia cleared his voice. "His temperature rose by two degrees.(1) Plus, his blood was seeping through the bandages, so I changed them. He didn't seem to have noticed much, though."

"A-And, Russia, sir..." Lithuania spoke up after a short pause. "I've prepared a new bag for his IV, just in case it's going to be needed again."

Soon, Latvia came down as well. "Where were you?" Lithuania asked immediately.

"Um... Uh..." He shook, not sure how to answer.

"Don't worry about it, Liet. I'm sure whatever it was, it was important. Right, Latvia?"

The smallest nation nodded. "Y-Yes..." He said meekly.

"Then sit. Join us, little one."

"Good morning, Prussia~." Prussia stared at the Russian with an angry expression, but Russia didn't seem effected. The Russian, setting a bowl of food down first, undid the cuffs around Prussia's wrists. "Did you learn your lesson from yesterday? Will you eat willingly now?"

Prussia didn't say anything. He just tried gesturing- making one hand still and flat, while the other one shook a little above it. Russia's grin stretched wider.

"What was that? You'll need to tell me."

Just those two short sentences, eight words total, made the German very frustrated with the other. He strained his voice to make noises, even if they weren't his own, exactly.

"P-Pe-n... No... Note... B-Book..." He strained his voice a lot, but it was still very quiet. Hopefully loud enough for Russia to hear. He brought a hand to his throat, hoping to massage it or something to make it feel better.

"'You need a pen and paper?" Russia guessed. He was kind of surprise in the German's voice right now, which is why he let it slide when the silver haired man just nodded for his answer.

"Well, I suppose it's okay. It's not like you can run off or anything." Russia made a small gesture to where Prussia's feet would be under the thick comforter. "I'll be right back~!"

Prussia wanted to die if he had to live with this pain in his throat and the fatigue his body was currently suffering any longer. He hated feeling so... Defenseless and unindependent... Especially in that damn Russki's house.

"Here we go." The Russian walked in the room with a thick stack of loose-leaf paper and a pen. He set the items down on Prussia's lap.

Prussia set about half of the paper aside, using the other half as a surface to write on.

His hands were shaking, so he had to strain himself to keep it as steady as he could. 'My throat hurts like hell still. I'd rather have the IV again. At least then I won't starve and can save my self the pain of swallowing something.' He wrote.

The Russian sighed but still smiled. "If you really insist." He pulled the bag out- that he grabbed beforehand- from his jacket to replace it.

"What about your hydration? Your mouth needs the water as much as the rest of your body does."

'Do you have ingredient... No- Do even know what "buttered rum"(2) is?'

"Of course I do, but I'm not giving you alcohol. I'll just get Lithuania to make some tea with lemon juice and honey in it."(2)

Prussia just turned away and closed his eyes. Not really caring where the paper went at the moment, as long as he could get some rest. He didn't really want to move, or think, or even breath. He was starting to regret sleeping outside a little. If he followed Russia home willingly, at least he would have the energy to... Well, do everything he can't do now.

His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette walked in and set a small plate with a cup on it by the bed. "I only did this because Russia requested it."

'Yeah right. You're just afraid to disobey him.' Prussia thought.

"At least you're getting what you deserve."

Prussia quickly scribbled the word 'What?' on a sheet of paper.

"Remember? The Polish-Swedish Wars?(3) I still haven't forgave you for that."

Prussia wrote quickly. 'What about Russia? Don't tell me you came here willingly!' Lithuania took a moment to understand the quick handwriting.

"At least he didn't threatend to kill Poland." And with that, the Lithuanian left before Prussia could write any more.

He sighed, picked up the cup and took a sip of it. It was still hot enough to have an effect on his throat. He drank about half of it and set it down. With nothing else to do, he took the time he had to draw various things- A tomato, a wurst, a decent sketch of his brother's and Italy's head...

Italy... He missed seeing his face. The things Prussia wanted to do with that body, but he knew that the Italian was off-limits. He knew about his brother's feelings for his pasta-loving partner, and the said partner's feelings for his brother. He envied his brother so much because of it. He would do anything to have the Italian in bed, eagerly waiting for Prussia to take him. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hasn't noticed the various scribbles of the word "Italy," with little tomatos around it.(4)

"Hello again, Prussia~! I came to see if you finished the tea or not, considering that you burned little Latvia last time!" He walked toward the short, platinum haired boy's bed-side, but his attention averted to the paper instead.

"What's this?" He snatched the paper from the boy's hands. He looked through it quickly before smirking. "Oh, you poor boy. You honestly think that someone's going to save you still?" He chuckled. Prussia crumpled up a sheet of paper into a ball.

"No one is going to save you. They abandoned you. Plus, I heard some things about little Italy and Germany's new relationship. They're happy together without you. But, anyway..." He he cut off the tube of the IV, replacing both ends of it with a blue plastic plug, (5) and undid the cuffs binding the German's ankles. "I will allow you to walk around in this room for a whi-"

He was cut off by a paper ball hitting his head and an IV trying to hit him in the gut. Luckily for him, Prussia barely had the energy to swing it around, so he grabbed and yanked on it until Prussia let the IV go.

"So, you just lost the priviledge of having your arms free while having an IV in you. That didn't last long."

Before Russia could say or do anything else, Prussia darted to the bathroom. Russia pushed the IV out into the hallway, but decided to stay in the room anyway. He just wanted to see Prussia's face when he realize that the Russian was still in his room.

Russia decided to lie down on the bed, hands cusioning the back of his head until he heard some loud, disturbing noises coming from the private bathroom. Apparently he would be needing the IV again.

Eventually, when Prussia came out of the bathroom, he was shaking and as pale as his hair. He ignored the Russian on his bed and grabbed the cup of tea that Russia apparently forgot was there, to wash away the waste in his mouth and throat. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of tea left, or he would probably ended up spilling.

"Do you want more?" The Russian asked.

Prussia was thinking about smashing the glass cup down on that stupid face, wiping that stupid smirk off in the process, but he really needed something for his throat, and he definately didn't need more open cuts in a cold basement. He nodded, setting the cup down.

"Wow, I thought you'd protest against every little thing, but apparently I was wrong~!" Russia sang while picking up the cup.

Prussia fell back on his bed, tired again from throwing up and... Well, everything. Being this sick, in his opinion, was certainly NOT awesome. He didn't want to do anything but sleep all the time. All the damn time... In Russia's house, nonetheless... But at least now he was alone, so he could take the time for a nap until somebody bothers him again.

APHAPHAPH

Translations *

"моя маленькая Латвия" - "My little Latvia"

"Да" - "Yes," but I doubt you couldn't have figured it out yourself. XD

(1) I'm talking about Celcius here. 40 degrees Celcius is about 104 degrees fahrenheit.

(2) Both are supposed to be very good for coughs and sore throats...

Too bad I'm both underage for drinking, and I don't like tea.

(3) There was a part in the manga about this, where Prussia fought against Poland and Lithuania. Prussia... Actually, I'm not gonna spoil it for you.

(4) Apparently Prussia's crush on Italy is canon.

(5) The nurses had to do this to the IV a lot before going out to do some therapy or after getting my head checked again... (I had a stroke a year and a few months ago...)


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

It was day three now in this house and it still hurts for Prussia to talk. He was chained to the bed with the needle stuck in his skin again, and he was bored. Communicating was going to be tough. He noticed that the bag was almost gone now. It's just a matter a time before...

"Prussia!" Of course. "How are you feeling?" Russia asked. Prussia just stared at him with a slightly angry face, as if he should know already.

"You're going to have to tell me so I can know..." Russia tilted his head a little.

Prussia turned his back facing the larger country. He tried to fall asleep, despite the other being there.

"You've been sleeping a lot since you got here." Russia slipped the needle out of the smaller nation. "Then again, I've noticed from time to time that you would always have bags under your eyes. Do you usually suffer from insomnia?"

Prussia shrugged. 'If that's what you wanna call it, I guess.' He thought to himself.

"That's not healthy..." Russia pushed the IV out of the room. "Now then!" Ivan pulled out a thermometer from his jacket. "Open wide!" Prussia decided to ignore him. "I'm not taking those cuffs off of you until you obey." To this, he just sighed and opened his mouth a little. It wasn't like it would kill any body to get his temperature taken.

Russia stuck the metal tip under the other's tongue. "Good boy. I'll be right back~!" With that, he skipped out of the room. Prussia slumped on the pillow while waiting. He wanted to get better soon so he could leave and- hopefully- talk to his brother.

Russia returned with an unopened bottle of orange liquid in hand. Prussia guess it was cold medicine. The thermometer beeped, and the Russian took and looked at it. "Your fever is getting slightly better, but just in case, I got Lithuania to buy some medicine for you. It should especially help with your throat."

The plastic was removed from the bottle, then the plastic cup covering the cap, which was soon filled with the contents in the bottle. "Drink up, if you wanna get your hands free." He brought the little cup to the other's lips.

Prussia willingly took it down his throat. He didn't really enjoy the taste, but it was helping his throat. His wrists were free soon after all of the medicine went down. Not caring what the Russian thought, he got out of the bed to make his way to the bathroom.

When he came back out, he saw the Russian lying on his bed. "You didn't vomit this time. That's good. Get better soon, okay? I want you to join us for meals and explore around the house to get to know it." Russia got off of the bed, so Prussia filled it right away.

"I think I'll get either Lithuania or Estonia to make some tea for you. Have fun being alone until then!"

Prussia closed his eyes as soon as he heard the door shut behind the Russian. He wanted to take a nap while he could.

Russia, after "asking" the Estonian for tea, found Latvia by Prussia's bedroom.

"Latvia~!" He called out. The small nation jumped in surprise.

"Да, сэр?"*

"What are you doing?" Russia put his hand on Latvia's head, pushing it down.

"I-I was going to ch-check on Prussia... Sir..."

"Did I ask you to do that?"

"N... N-N-No... Sir... But I-" He was smacked by Russia. Latvia barely kept his balance. "Мне очень жаль, сэр! Но я закончил дома..."* He screamed.

"Don't you ever go in there without my permission. Понял?"*

Latvia nodded his head quickly and shakingly. "Да, в России, сэр!"*

"Хорошо!* Now then... Why don't we check on the German?" Russia wrapped his arm around the smaller one's shoulders.

"Prussia!" Russia called out when he opened the door with his free hand.

Prussia groaned quietly and turned his body so he was facing the other two. At least it was a nice nap while it had lasted.

"Don't you want to say something to Latvia?" The smaller nation was shaking like a shaved rabbit in the cold.

Prussia took this chance to jot down some things on a piece of paper. When he finished it, he handed the paper over to Latvia. It read-

'I didn't mean to hurt you. I just really didn't want to eat- especially if that bastard commie made it. It looks like it didn't leave any scars on you, so that's good. So... I'm sorry.'

"Do you forgive him, Latvia~?"

The Lavian nodded, making Russia's smile even wider. "You are such a kind boy." He placed his hand on the smallest one's head again.

"Breaking you may be very hard. Much harder then this little one was." Russia said out of the blue. "But hopefully you'll be easier to build up into something perfect faster than this one." Latvia wondered quietly what the large man meant by that.

Prussia angrily wrote- 'You will NOT break me!' and handed it to the Russian, who simply crumpled it up- already knowing what it would say, and tossed it aside.

"At least you look at me in the face. Little Latvia was never very rebellious. He was always shy and meek, but it wasn't until recently that he would look at me more often than not." Russia's hand left the small boy to walk towards Prussia. "And do you know what I had to do to get him to look at me?" He grabbed the platinum hair's chin.

"I had to remind him how safe he is with me. I had to tell him about the millions upon millions of people you and your little brother killed."(1) Latvia turned his head away with wide eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Prussia screamed, turning his head away from the grip.

"Don't touch you?" Oh, Prussia..." The large nation chuckled. "The touching has just begun!"

"What?" Prussia screamed before coughing violently.

Russia continued. "But I'll put it on pause for now. 'Don't want to get sick, after all!"

"Wha...?" Latvia asked without thinking. "I-I mean..." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that, Latvia?" The Russian turned his attention towards the smaller nation.

"N-Nothing, сэр."

"No. You definately said something. What is it?"

"Are, um... Are you... Um..." Latvia's whole body was shaking violently again. "Can I ask you later... Alone?"

To hearing this, Russia's smile spread even wider than Latvia has ever seen it. Of course, he didn't look at the Russian's face very often, but that smile on Russia's face was very, very wide.

"Of course, Latvia!" Russia chimed excitingly. He walked over to grab Latvia over his shoulders again.

"You sound good, Prussia." Russia quickly said before leaving, passing Estonia in the process.

"How long have you been here, Estonia?"

"Not very... I mean, the tea is still warm enough." He stared at Latvia, who stared back at him.

"Okay. Just give him the cup and continue with your chores. I'm a busy man, after all."

'Busy with what?' Estonia wondered after both Russia and Latvia left him with Prussia.

APHAPHAPHA

I'm planning on making this a LONG fic!

Not as long as a day a chapter... I'll skip around some. Otherwise, I would be writing around 10,220 chapters, and that's excluding leap years!

Translations*

"Да, сэр?" - "Yes, sir?"

"Мне очень жаль, сэр! Но я закончил дома..." - "I'm sorry, sir! But I finished all of my chores..."

"Понял?" - "Understand?"

"Да, в России, сэр!" - "Yes, Russia, sir!"

"Хорошо!" - "Good!"

(1) I'm talking about the holocaust, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**CONTAINS SHOTA AND MENTIONS THE HOLOCAUST AND HITLER!**

APHAPHAPHAPH

Russia pushed Latvia in his room and locked the door behind him. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Latvia knew that he couldn't get away with lying. Or at least, he never could before. But... Maybe he could get away scott-free if he asks another question instead. "Wh-What did you mean by "build me up?" He asked quickly.

Russia tilted his head. "That's not the question you wanted to ask me. Earlier, you started with "are you." Am I what? What you do want to know?"

"Are... Um..." Latvia shook. "Do you... Do you also um... Do "that" with Lithuania and Estonia?" He asked meekly.

"Do "that?" Do what, Latvia?" Russia started working on the small nation's uniform buttons.

"Do you..." Latvia's voice squeaked. He looked down at his clean boots. "Are you touching and having sex with Lithuania and Estonia?" He asked quickly.

"Why?" Russia licked the shell of the other's ear, earning a gasp. "Are you jealous?"

Jealousy... Was that it? "I... I'm not sure how to answer that, сэр."*

He slid the jacket off of Latvia's shoulders. "You did learn, Да? I know at one point, you wanted to become dependent on Germany, Правильно?"* Latvia gasped again. How did he find out? "Even though the Holocaust would kill you for your homosexual relationship with me? (1) Apparently, Germany's... Old boss, didn't approve of homosexuals." (2)

"But you forced me!" Latvia spat out without thinking.

"Really? It seems like the last time we had sex, you enjoyed it."

"That's not true! I mean... Yes, I tried to enjoy it as much as I could... I didn't want it... But I didn't want to anger you even more."

Russia chuckled against Latvia's ear. "You're so honest! And you're also so very, very cute!" He started working on the pants now.

Latvia didn't try to get away, but he did protest still. "Please, сэр... I just wanted to talk... Honest..."

"You said you wanted to talk alone, what kind of message did you think that would send to me?" Russia pushed the pants down to the other's ankles. "On the bed." He whispered.

Latvia obeyed, using the pillow under him to rest his forehead on and hips brought up to the height where Russia could have him.

Russia slid his hand across the small nation's back gently, making him moan quietly. Russia smiled and decided he wanted to hear more of those moans. He pushed him down on his stomach.

He started kissing Latvia's shoulders, then trailing them across his back, and up again to his neck, where he could tell that the small nation under him was crying.

"You don't understand..." The Russian mumbled. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead by now." He held Latvia close to his chest while still laying on top of him on the bed.

Latvia didn't say anything, but he did try to stop crying for his own sake.

"If only you knew everything that I know..." Russia turned his body to the side, taking Latvia with him. "But... I think I'll save us both the tears and exhaustion of explaining..." He nuzzled his face in the Latvian's hair. "I'm surprised at my self to how kind I'm being to Prussia, after everything he- and that brother of his- has done..."

Hearing that made Latvia cry again, but now for both of their sakes. "Russia..." He whined. He started sobbing into the large nation's arms while gripping thems at the same time. "Russia! I'm sorry for crying... I'm sorry!"

To this, Russia couldn't help the small smile spreading across his face. If there was one thing that he could call "good" about this war, it would be how easy it is to break down his Baltic nations, especially this one.

"There is another phrase you could use. It can be considered the opposite of "sorry." Why don't you try that one word instead?(3) Just to see where it would get you."

"I only know it in my language... Paldies."*

"It's cпасибо* in Russian, and that phrase is also going to be your best friend."

"Cпасибо..." Latvia repeated.

"You know, Latvia... You took one giant step forward in one night, just to take steps back bit by bit every day until today..." He licked the smaller nation's ear, getting a small pleasurable shiver in return. "Why is that?"

"Um... Well... Sir..." How was he supposed to answer that?

"Well, Latvia?" Russia took off his gloves and set them aside.

"Um..." Latvia was shaking nervously again. "I... I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Wrong answer." He forced a finger inside of Latvia, making the smaller nation squirm around his touch.

"R-Russia..."

"Shush..." He nibbled on the Latvian's ear. Latvia tried to restrain from moaning.

"Don't hold it in... I want to hear your moans..." The Russian searched around until he found what he was looking for- the bunch of nerves that can force any man to make a pleasurable sound.

And that's just what the Latvian did. He squirmed around some more, moaning and screaming out nonsense. Then the finger pulled out as sudden as it has entered. Latvia groaned in annoyance at the absence. In place of the finger, however, was something much larger, making the Latvian scream.

"Moan my name... Scream it!"

"Russia!" Latvia screamed, obeying the Russian's request eagerly.

"Good boy..." The Russian hissed as he continued.

Latvia's moans and screams could be heard throughout the hallway outside of the door. They even woke Prussia up, who got up to try the door, only to find it was locked from the outside. He banged against it in frustration before sliding down to his knees in exhaustion.

'Being sick... Well..." He was too tired to even finish that thought.

APHAPHAPHAPH

No PRussia here.

Translations-

"Cэр" - "Sir"

"Правильно" - "Right"

"Cпасибo" - "Thank you"

Latvian-

"Paldies" - Also "Thank you."

(1) They would kill homosexuals in the Holocaust.

(2) I'm talking about Hitler here.

(3) "Thank you" is only one word in Russian, and apparently Latvian as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHARACTER DEATH, TORTURE, AND NON-CON!**

APHAPHAPHAPH

"R-Russia, sir?" Lithuania knocked on the door to the Russian's room.

"Come in." Lithuania entered the room, with Estonia following closely behind him.

"Russia..." The Estonian cleared his voice. "We'd like to talk about Latvia..."

"What about him? Is he okay?" Russia looked up from his desk with fake worry.

"We hear him at night sometimes... And when we wake up, he's not with us, and... Well, he's just a kid!" Lithuania rose his voice.

"He's a teenager. His phermones are going crazy right now, so I just give him what he wants." Russia stated blandly.

"We just want you to leave him alone! You already have us, so why him?"

"Because he doesn't want to be left alone. He enjoys my company. You can even ask him yourselves."

"That's a lie!" Estonia hissed.

"Then why don't you go get him and we can ask him in this room?"

"He'll probably lie to your favor."

"Then just ask him alone. I don't care."

It took a few more days before Prussia was feeling almost completely better and was able to leave the room. Of course he immediately ran to the front door and then outside, only to find a heavily locked, tall wooden fence.

"Fuck..." He tried jumping to get a grasp of the top of the fence. "Fuck..." He finally kicked the fence, but it didn't budge. "Fucking dammit! Who the hell gets a key pad lock for a wooden fence?"

"Anyone who doesn't want their pets to escape." Russia smiled. "I've been looking for you!"

He shot a dangerous look to the Russian. "I am not a pet..."

"You might as well be, and you're not allowed out here alone."

"I've been stuck in that room for a week! And I am no one's pet!"

"Besides mine. You may be out here, but you have to ask me to come with you first. I don't want you to get away from me so soon!"

"What? Fine then. I'll just ask one of the Baltic states."

"You may try, but they know that they would get punished if they do take you outside."

"What? Why the hell would you punish them? That's bull shit and completely unfair!"

"Were you fair to the thousand of people you killed just for their religion?"

Prussia's eyes widen a little. "I didn't want to do that! It was my boss who had that idea!"

"Really? Did you involuntarily laugh while you were killing my little sister?"(1)

Stuck. Prussia didn't know what to say to that. "You don't... I was..." He stuttered. Russia took a deep breath before grabbing Prussia by the wrist.

"That's why you're going to be punished for everything you did..." He hissed in a dangerous tone.

He dragged the German boy down into the basement, who just kind of skipped behind the larger man.

"Do you understand why you're here?" He threw the smaller man to the floor before turning on the light.

"Because you're unawesome and is going to "punish" me for something I didn't do!"

"Heh... Haha... "You didn't do?" What was it that you didn't do? Ukraine is even afraid to talk to ME! Her fucking brother! All because of you and your brother!(2) She doesn't trust any male now, and... She doesn't have a sister to talk to about it anymore..."

The German lowered his gaze. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he probably deserved to be punished for all the damage he'd done. He didn't even fight back when the Russian kneeled over to cuff his hands behind his back.

"All the damage you have done to the world, and those millions upon millions of people... Well, I wouldn't call that "awesome." Russia said in a mocking tone. Prussia just turned his head away. "But I will fix you. Of course, you will need to break before that."

Russia stood up and retrieved something from a dark corner. At first Prussia couldn't tell just what it was until the large nation was completely in sight again.

"Just remember..." Russia flicked his wrist to test out the whip. There was a loud "crack" in the air, and Prussia just barely refrained himself not to jump. "You did this to your self, and you deserve much, much worse then I'm going to give you today." Still nothing from the other.

He started whipping away at the other, not wanting to leave an inch unmarked. Prussia made some screams, but mostly contained them to himself.

He kept on going until he was satisfied and tore the back of the shirt Prussia was wearing, fully exposing his now bloody back. Next thing the German heard was metal against metal- probably an old door, before something was pressed against his back.

"Mein Gott!*" He screamed. "What are you doing? S-Stop! It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts." Russia pulled the metal stick back to admire his work. The Soviet's hammer and sickle was burned onto the German's back. "Now everyone will know who you belong to..."

Russia forced Prussia's head down none-too-gently to get at his hips. He tore away what was left of the garments that were keeping him from what he was after. Then Prussia realized what the Russian's intentions were before he finally struggled.

"Should I use a tranquilizer to get you to stop moving?"

"S-Stop!"

Russia chuckled. "Did you stop when the millions upon millions people ask you to?"

"Quit asking me that!"

Russia just laughed harder. "I'm trying to tell you that you got your self into this..." He pushed all the way in with no preparation what so ever, earning another bloodcurdling scream from the German.

"It hurts! Take it out!"

"Нет.* You might as well get used to this sooner or later..."

"Nein!* S-Stop..." Prussia finally gave up on holding in the tears that were begging to come out, though he still tried to keep his sobs silent. "Ah-Ahh!" A certain sensation suddenly was spreading across his body.

"There it is..." Russia hissed.

The Russian could barely get up to his knees so he could fix his pants when he finished. He looked at the finally sobbing German and smiled even wider. "Where did all of that pride go, Prussia?" He stuff a hand into the other's pants, making the silver-haired boy gasp. "My, you're quite hard..." He removed the hand.

"Y-You ba-bastard..." Prussia heard the Russian rummaging through a box.

"If I'm a bastard now, than what will I be when I prevent you from ejaculating?" The hand was in the pants the German was wearing again, only this time it had a ring in between the fingers. Soon that ring was constricting the urethra.

"I hate you..."

"We'll work on that, too." Russia picked up the beaten boy and carried him out of the basement.

The Baltic nations didn't dare look in the Russian's direction when they heard the foot steps getting louder to their ears. Estonia, who was trying to calm the Latvian, pushed him away. Latvia was shaking still, afraid of being unprotected, but it was better for them this way.

Russia put the German down on his bathroom floor to run some water for a bath. While waiting for the tub to fill up, he got Prussia completely undressed, then undressed himself.

Prussia was getting worn out from everything. He didn't protest when he was lifted up and placed in the tub with the also naked Russian. The water turned pink within seconds when Russia started scrubbing the cuts clean.

"You're not "Prussia" anymore, are you?"

"O-Of course I-" Russia placed a finger on the other's lips.

"No, you're the German Democratic Republic now... Or "GDR."

"You are NOT going to call me "GDR!"

"No... "East" works too..."

"If you absolutely refuse to call me by my name, than the least you can do is call me by my "human name."

"It's "Gilbert," isn't it?"

"Yep. The most awesome name you'll ever hear, too!"

"It's certainly better than "GDR." Russia said admittingly.

After awhile of gentle scrubbing, Russia started draining the water and got out of the tub. "Stay in there." He then starting looking through a cabinet behind the bathroom mirror. "Here it is~!" He pulled out a bottle of pure alcohol while smiling.

Prussia looked at him in disbelief. "Y-You're not going to use that..."

"Why not? You don't want to get those cuts infected, right? I don't want to have you lose some limbs." He unskrewed the cap.

"N-Nein!*" Prussia tried standing up, but the still wet tub and the cuffs binding his wrists behind his back made it very difficult.

Russia poured the liquid all over the other's back, thighs and legs, and then again to his chest and stomach. The screams could be heard from just about any room in the house. Latvia tried to shut the world off by covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight.

APHAPHAPH

Man, I'm an evil bitch.

Translations *

"Mein Gott" - "My God"

"Nein" - "No"

"Нет" - "No"

(1) Wikipedia quite literally said that "Germany killed Belarus."

(2) And Germany, apparently, used Ukrainians as "concubines" or something...


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**CONTAINS SEXUAL TORTURE! DEFINATELY NOT FOR LITTLE KIDDIES!**

APHAPHAPHAPH

Done with their chores, the three Baltic nations were waiting for Russia in the his library.

"Is... Is it bad to think that life is better with Prussia around... T-To take most of Russia's attacks?" Latvia asked suddenly. The other two brothers looked at him.

"Wh... What?" Lithuania asked.

"Well, ever since Prussia got here, Russia has been taking most of his anger on him, and whenever we're "punished," well, it's nothing like it used to be."

"Well..." Estonia and Lithuania exchanged eye contact. "Actually... We've been meaning to ask you something ourselves..." Estonia cleared his voice. "Russia... He said that... Um... Well, what you do with him sometimes..."

"It isn't actually any of our business..." Lithuania added. "But... We're worried... He's been seeing you a lot lately... He kind of said that it was because... Um... Well, he kind of said that it's... Almost consensual."

"Um... I..." Latvia blushed lightly. "I-It's just easier... Doing wh-what he w-wants... I mean... Um... I just remembered- I forgot to do something..." With that, he left the two alone.

"Dammit... Just... Dammit!" Estonia cursed. "What is that supposed to mean? That he lost all will to fight back?"

"Maybe... Or maybe that's only half of it... I mean, would you admit to something like "I enjoy sex with Russia?"

"No... But that gives me an idea..."

Russia bounded Prussia to a bed, gagged his mouth, and shoved a dildo far up his ass on full blast, with an IV half-filled with aphrodisiacs. Of course, he only thought that it was just nutrition for his body. (He was also kind of worried about having the IV in when he already had all those cuts.)

Prussia was hot and sweaty. He assumed that it was only because of the pain he was in. He was also painfully hard. It only got worse every time the dildo would rotate and hit his prostate, only to not cum because of the cock ring around him, but that didn't stop him to become a dripping mess.

He gave up repressing his moans after the first half-hour, even though he knew Russia could hear him, and maybe the Baltic states as well. If he could be humiliated even more than he was already, he would want die, probably.

Well, atleast he wasn't completely bare. Most of his body was wrapped in bandages, that were now wet with his blood and sweat. Still, he felt uncomfortable because of Russia.

'That damn commie!' Prussia thought. He screamed into the gag as loud as he could in frustration, which apparently alerted the "commie bastard," because he entered the room almost immediately after hearing that noise.

"Are you okay Gil~-Bert~?" Russia asked mockingly.

Prussia turned his head away from him in an attempt to ignore the other's presence. Though, ignoring Russia was hard when the communist grab ahold of Prussia's neglected member.

"You're quite hard. I'm almost afraid of the ring failing." Prussia moaned involuntarily.

"How 'bout this?" Russia took the needle out of the German's hand. "I'll let you cum if you suck me off..." He removed the ball part of the gag, making a hole leading to Prussia's mouth, who immediately turned his head the other way again. "Or I could force you to take me in your mouth anyway and then leave you here like this for a few more hours!"

Prussia looked back up at the man, before turning his head away again. 'I... I am NOT... Going to... Stoop that low...' He thought stubbornly to himself.

"No? You're still going to resist?" Russia took the broken necklace from his pocket to inspect it. "Okay, if you're really gonna be that stubborn." He said teasingly while dangling the necklace infront of his own face.

Prussia made an "Ah!" noise at the sight of his necklace.

"Ah?" The Russian repeated. "Oh? You want this?" He moved the necklace back and forth infront of the German's face.

"Aah..." Prussia nodded while trying to talk around the metal ring in his mouth.

The Russian smirked, even more so than usual, and even more malicious than usual. "You're going to have to work for it." He said while unzipping his pants. He closed his eyes shut and stook out his tongue, which made Russia chuckle.

"Don't hide your eyes, Gilbert! I wanna see them!" He giggled like a child.

Prussia growled and stared at the Russian angrily.

"That's much better!" Russia's moved so his knees trapped the German's head inbetween them. Prussia averted his eyes to the ceiling when Russia tried squeezing through the gag's hole, only to get stuck and having to pull back.

"Черт...*" He cursed. "If you bite, I'll wipe off and take you hard and dry in the ass." His hands wrapped around Prussia's head to undo the gag.

Prussia relaxed his muscles in his jaw while ignoring the Russian's persistance.

"Apparently you don't want this necklace after all..." Russia teased.

"Just... Give me a second... Okay..." Prussia opened his mouth as wide as he could. If he need to, he could always imagine it's someone else.

Russia held his head so it wouldn't get away before forcing himself inside of the German's mouth. Prussia gag a little while trying to relax his throat. He couldn't do much of anything, so he just layed there and let Russia do the work.

After awhile, Prussia could hear the other one moaning. He closed his eyes and started imagining it was Italy above him. He moaned a little, making Russia lose control of his body.

"Ah..." As soon as Russia was done he slipped out of the mouth, Prussia gasped from the lack of oxygen.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" He teased the German again. Russia dropped the broken necklace next to the mattress before freeing Prussia's hands.

Prussia immediately went for the cock ring. He took it off before Russia could stop him and moaned loudly.

"My, Gilbert's a little slut, isn't he?" Russia chuckled.

"I am NOT a fucking SLUT!" Prussia grabbed his necklace before the Russian could change his mind and keep it with him again. Prussia stormed into the bathroom, making sure to lock it behind him just in case.

He felt so dirty. He filled a cap for some mouth-wash until it was almost full, swallowing about half of it to clean out at least his taste-buds, and used the other half for actually cleaning his mouth. Then he decided to brush his teeth until his gums bled. He didn't bother washing his teeth out.

"Bruder..." He clutched the cross of the necklace even tigher around his hand. "I will see you soon, no matter what..." He heard the key for the door turn and unlock before it opened.

"Well, I was planning on cleaning your cuts anyway. Your bandages needs to be changed, after all."

"Fine..." Prussia agreed. He was too tired to do anything more. Plus, he didn't to walk around with wet bandages. He allowed Russia to undo them before grabbing a wash cloth to clean the skin. The cuts has already scabbed over.

"Well, I guess I don't need to change your bandages after all. I guess you're still a strong healer."

"Of course I am!" Prussia boasted.

"There, done. Go lay down until I return with some clothes for you."

"I was going to do that anyway..." He yawned and went back to bed.

"Нет, you'll be sleeping with me for now on!" Russia grinned. "You were just staying in here until you got better, because I didn't want to get sick!"

"W-What? Do the other three sleep with you?"

"Not all the time. That's makes you special!" Russia picked up the German with ease.

"Put me down, you bastard!"

"Нет. Not yet." Russia didn't put the other down until they were in his large room. Prussia fell back-first on the bed.

"Have fun when I'm gone~!" And with that, Russia shut and locked the door behind him.

"Damnit! You bastard! I hate you!" Prussia screamed at the Russian. "I hate you..."

APHAPHAPH

**I'm kind of surprised at my self, actually...**

**Translations ***

**"****Черт" - "Damn"**


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**Contains a lot of medical... Stuff... Nothing sexual, though.**

APHAPHAPHAPH

When Russia came back, he found the German sleeping. Of course he was. He hasn't gotten much rest since the war, aside from the days he was sick. Even then, he still had trouble getting to sleep at night when he was coughing.

"Wake up, Gilbert!" Russia shook the platinum-haired German awake.

"Can't I get some sleep without you interrupting? What do you want?"

"I got clothes for you. Put them on!" He set a neat pile of clothes on the foot of the bed. "When you're done, come downstairs for lunch."

As soon as the Russian left, Prussia's first action was hiding his cross. He decided to hide it deep in between the mattresses for now. Then he looked at the clothes. The first one was a maid's outfit. "'Fuckin' kidding..." Fortunately, when he lifted up the dress, he found some plain shirts and sweat pants.

He took his time going down the stairs. He didn't really know the house well enough to know where to go, and due to the lack of talking, he had to follow the sound of lettuce crunching together and silverware clattering against painted glass. He found them eventually, though, and, without saying a word, sat down on the only empty chair with food infront of it.

"Oh, Gilbert! Are you okay? It took you a while just to get dressed. Does the clothes fit?"

"I had trouble finding the dining room, and the clothes are a little big, but otherwise they're okay, I guess..." He mumbled while stabbing his salad.

"That's good, I wasn't sure what size clothes you wear, after all!"

Prussia just grunted and continued eating the side dish so he could get to the main course. He couldn't tell what it was, though. "Excuse me, but what is this?" He cut the food with his fork in half.

"It's pelmeni.(1)" Lithuania stated simply.

"Oh..." He took one of the halves into his mouth. "It's good..."

"Thanks..." This was a bit more than Lithuania wanted to talk kindly to the German, but he knew that it would be better to do so infront of Russia. "Um... How do you like it, Russia?"

"It's good, like everything you cook. Have you gotten lessons from France?"

Surprised by the sudden, and slightly flattering question, he struggled to find the answer. "Uh... N-No, I haven't... But, thank you for your kind words..." Prussia wanted to gag.

"Speaking of France, you were friends with him, right, Gilbert? Are you a good cook, Gilbert?"

Prussia dragged pelmini in circles on his plate, spreading out the sauce. He could only do simple things. He wasn't like England, but he wasn't exactly a chef, either. "No..." He answered simply.

"Well, that's too bad. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped then."

Prussia was the last one to finish. He started to carry the bowl to the sink, only to get it taken away from him by Lithuania.

"I-I'll take this... I was doing the dishes anyway, so..."

Prussia was a little dumbstruck. "Um... Thanks?" He was still tired from everything. He went into one of the guest rooms to sleep in there, instead of Russia's room. His sleep schedule changed ever since the day he was concious here.

"Oh, Liet! Have you seen Gilbert?"

"The last time I've seen him, I took his plate from him to clean it, and then he ran off."

He sighed. "Alright. Wait for me in my room, and don't come out until I return."

"O-Okay, Russia. Have a safe trip!" The Lithuanian smiled.

"Don't worry about me. Worry more about Gilbert, if anyone..." Russia muttered.

Red... Why was it so red? "Bruder?" The person infront of him- also covered in red, looked so much like his brother, but there was something... Very different. "W-West...?" No, this blood-covered man wasn't his brother. His brother wouldn't shoot people, person after person, with almost a smile on his face.

"Who are you? Where's mein bruder?"

The figure chuckled. "Gilbert, don't you recognize me? I am your bruder!"

"No... No you're not... You're a fucking sadistic Nazi!"

"Then you're bruder's now a sadistic Nazi. Didn't you know that already?"

"No! You're not... You're not... Mein..." He coughed violently. Then there was a gun

The person claiming to be Germany pointed his gun at Prussia. "If you oppose Nazi Germany, I will have to kill you, mein bruder or not. That's my order."

"N-Nein! Nein!"

Prussia woke up after rolling onto the floor in his sleep. His body was covered in cold sweat. "Mein Gott..." He walked out of the room, only to see Estonia infront of the room.

"Oh! Um... So you're here! Uhm... Yeah... Russia thought you went out and got around the fence somehow to go to the wall, but um... You've been here the entire time?"

"Ja.* I was tired, and now I'm awake. Um... I'm just gonna walk around, looking for something to do, I suppose."

"Well, there is a library... Um... You're not allowed to leave the house without Russia..." The Estonian mumbled...

"Whatever... How long has he been gone?"

"I dunno... Almost two hours?"

"That wasn't a very long nap." He mumbled. "So he's probably almost back. Damn." He walked downstairs quietly, with Estonia quietly following him.

"Gilbert! Your fucking ass is gonna be... Gilbert! I swear to fucking Dažbog,(2) if you don't come over here right fucking now, I'll-"

"Russia?" Estonia interrupted the Russian's screaming. "Russia, I... I found P-Gilbert... Apparently, he was... He was sleeping in..."

"Breathe, Estonia."

Estonia took a deep breath before continuing. "-In a guest room... Infront of the stairs..." He finished.

"So... I wasted all of this energy for nothing?"

"I-It's just extra excercise, not like you need it at all!" It's true. Russia wasn't fat, just big boned, and strong. Most of his weight came from muscle.

"That's true. Lets go home, then."

"Um... Please don't punish Pr-Gilbert for this..." He didn't exactly cared for the German, but the last time Prussia was punished, Latvia was almost too scared to talk for the rest of the night.

"Well... He didn't tell me he would be taking a nap."

"He probably couldn't find you."

"I doubt it. Why are you trying to defend him, anyway?"

"Because..." Was he supposed to say that it was because of Latvia? What would happen to the small nation if Estonia slips up. "His voice is loud, and I have a hard time trying to focus on whatever it is I'm doing, rather it's chores or reading, or whatever..."

"So it's for your own reasons?"

At this point, Estonia knew that the Russian pretty much knew it as well. "Not just me. Lithuania and Latvia, too..."

"Latvia must have been a shaking mess."

"A little, sometimes." They both knew that that was an understatement, but Russia didn't care, and let it slide.

"We're home~!" When they got home, Russia called out to the German again, only to get a weak wheeze in response. "Gilbert?" He walked towards the direction of where he heard the wheezing. "Gilbert?" He repeated.

He found Prussia in his living room, curled up on the floor, sweating and in pain. "Can't... Breath..."

"Get Liet!" Russia yelled to the Estonian, who complied right away. The Russian ran to Prussia to lift him so he was sitting before putting their mouths together to do CPR on the German to get some carbon dioxide(3) in his lungs.

The German coughed, still clutching his chest where his heart would be. "It hurts..." He whimpered pathetically.

"Yes, I know, Gilbert. Just a little longer." He continued breathing into the other until the Lithuanian came in with a worried brother.

"Russia...?"

"Est- Tubes!"

Estonia knew right away what he was talking about. "Yes, sir!"

Then the German started shaking, and his face started turning blue- he was having a seizure. Russia quickly turned to Lithuania.

"Stretcher! Got it!" The Lithuanian said before the Russian could give him the order.

Russia held onto the German tightly, so he wouldn't hurt himself with his arms or legs.

"Russia, I- Mu Jumal!*" Estonia gasped.

"I'll need help strapping him down!" Lithuania walked in with a gurney.

Russia, Lithuania and Estonia all worked on binding the German to the stretcher. Soon after Prussia came to. His vision was blurry, but he could see strands of brown hair. "Lith...?"

"Ah! He's awake! Hold his mouth open so I can put this endotracheal tube(4) in!" Estonia ordered.

"What's-? Ah!" Russia forced Prussia's mouth open so the tube could be forced down his trachea.(5)

"Don't talk or swallow!" Russia ordered the clearly confused and scared Prussia. "Just breathe..."

Lithuania pressed his ear against where Prussia's heart would be, and gently pressed a hand against where his lungs would be. "His heart beat's still fast, but it's slowing down, and he's breathing again." He stood up again, and looked at Estonia. "Go get a bucket of cold water, and a wash cloth. He's still running high on a fever."

Estonia stumbled on the way to the kitchen, but caught his balance almost right away.

"Where's Latvia?" Russia asked.

"I saw him on the way back here. I told him that you were running out of vodka, and to go get some. Sorry if that's not okay, but I don't want him seeing this."

"He's gone, then. Good..." Lithuania sighed in relief to this reaction.

Prussia pulled on the bonds and looked at Russia. He finally started crying in confusion and fear.

"You had a seizure, little Gilbert. That's why you're bound to this gurney." Prussia's eyes widen, but the crying slowed down.

"Here." Estonia returned with a wet wash cloth that he put on the German's head.

"I want him in my room. Do you think you can do that?"

"We can try. It would help a lot if you were to help us, Russia. I mean, you're so strong and all..." Lithuania replied.

"If I must. The legs of the gurney can be bent under the bed, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Both Lithuania and Estonia started working on that. Russia picked up one side and Estonia and Lithuania picked up the other.

"When Latvia returns, tell him to just set the vodka on the dining table."

"Okay, sir. Um... It should be okay to remove the tube for a few minutes when his heart's beating, let's say, a hundred-fourty beats per minute or less? I imagine that he's going to have a fast heart beat for a while, after all of the excitement. After you find out what he thinks or know what caused this, put it back in."

Once they got Prussia into the large room, Russia quietly order the two brothers to leave them be. He was tired, and he was sure the German was tired as well. Russia set up the gurney into a standing position again to press a hand against Prussia's chest. He stared at a clock above his small fire place and he mouthed the numbers of the heart beats as he counted them.

"One, two, three..." He stopped counting when he got over a hundred-fourty in less than a minute. He then took one of his many pillows off his bed and lifted the German's head up so it could support him.

"I'll be right back. Just breathe, relax, and don't have another seizure."

When he did come back, he came back with a blanket and a few pillows he got from one of the guest rooms, and a two new items to the German. He set the blanket and pillows down on his own bed for now.

"I'll have to put a catheter(6) in your urethra just in case you have another seizure again. Luckily you haven't soiled your self the first time, but we can never be too sure..." Russia unbounded Prussia's ankles to take off his pants and boxers.

"Here." Russia handed him some keys. "If you feel any pain of any sort when I start, just jingle those around and I'll stop. Do NOT ignore the pain!" Russia warned him before working on the preparations.

Prussia turned his head to the Russian to see what he's doing. Unfortunately for him, he could only see that light brown back of his jacket. Then Prussia's legs were forced spread apart and a sterile cloth-like thing was placed underneath his testacles. He was confused, but he also knew better than to try talking right now.

"You may feel a cold touch on your penis. That's only iodine to sterilize it." Prussia gasped when Russia grabbed his member, and again when he felt the cold iodine Russia was talking about. The coldness continued about three times.

"Alright. Remember to make some noise with those keys if you feel any pain, no matter how small."

Russia started inserting the tube in slowly, making the German's breath hitch a little. He kept the tube going until a few seconds after he could see urine flowing in the tube. "This may feel weird." He started injecting sterile water into the catheter, forming almost like a bubble inside Prussia's bladder.

Once the water was gone, he threw away the iodine-soaked cotton balls and sterile cloth before putting on some new gloves. He secured the tube to the gurney before taking a wet wash cloth to clean the iodine off of Prussia, then dried him off, just in case.

"Alright. This may be uncomfortable to you, but it's more for your own health as well as others who will be forced onto this gurney."

He picked up the second item- a bedpan(7)- and placed it under the German's hips. He used the extra pillows to prop up Prussia's back for slightly more comfort. He bound the ankles back and covered the body with the extra blanket he brought.

"Oh, Gilbert, your wash cloth came off..." Russia placed the wash cloth back on the German's forehead. Prussia certainly looked better than before. Russia decided to check his heart beat again.

"Okay, just relax your throat muscles..." Russia started to slowly pull the endotracheal tube out slowly. "Can you breath?" Prussia nodded slowly. "Can you talk?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"Can you tell me what happen?"

"The... Explanation's... Long, but... Basically, a big... Big group of my... My people died... Around the same time..."

"How many?"

"O-Over a hundred, I think..."

"Well, as much as I want to know what started everything, I don't want you to have a hard time breathing again. Why don't you just rest, maybe get some sleep to-"

"No!" Prussia's eyes widen at the suggestion.

'That explains it, kind of.' "I see... Well, dinner's going to be ready soon, I'm sure, but I don't want to leave you alone..."

"D-Do... What-!" Prussia gasped for air.

"Okay! I'm going to put this back in now, okay?" Prussia nodded and opened his mouth willingly for Russia. He held back the need to gag. "Alright. You just relax, breathe, and I'll be right back again."

"Oh, Russia! I was about to call you down. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yes, I know. I'll be eating upstairs today, in my room. I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, I'll just send the food upstairs in your room, then. Um, what about Gilbert?"

"He's... Taking a nap right now. He's so cute! I don't want to disturb him. I'll get him food whenever he wakes up, so you don't need to worry about him." He turned to the dining room table, where Latvia was sitting.

"And this would be my vodka, I presume?" He took the bottle of clear liquid and smiled at the Latvian.

"Да, в России, сэр."*

"No need for formalities."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You're such a good boy. So obedient... And so cute, too!"

"Cпасибo..."* His cheeks started getting a little rosey.

"Russia, dinner's done." Lithuania interrupted. "Should I still carry the food up to your room?"

"Sure. I'll help!" Russia ruffled through Latvia's hair before leaving.

"Thank you for the vodka."

"Y-You're welcome..."

Lithuania set the dishes down on Russia's desk. "Should I get an IV for him?"

Russia looked at the German, who was struggling to stay awake. "Да. That would be helpful."

"Alright. I'll get that right away then." And with that, the Lithuanian left.

Russia ran his hand through Prussia's hair. "Don't force your self to stay awake. I want you to sleep, so sleep..."

Prussia shook his head, making the wet cloth fall again. Russia sighed and put the cloth back. "Yes..." He shook his head again. "You will go to sleep by the time I do, even if I have to drug you." Prussia shut his eyes closed and forced himself not to cry.

Lithuania came back in with the promised IV. "You're going to feel a prick in your skin..." He told Prussia, who winced when the prick did come. "Does your chest hurt anymore?" Prussia shook his head. "That's good."

"Go eat, Liet. I'll watch over him."

"O-Okay, sir... If you need anything, just let me know." Lithuania left with that.

Prussia stared at the fire place, counting the bricks in his head to pass time. When that almost lulled him to sleep he started focusing on something else. He tried to look at the Russian, almost like a game, to keep him occupied. He tried lifting his head as high up as he could, making the wash cloth fall again.

Russia sighed and walked toward the German. "Gilbert..." He took the cloth and set it on his desk for now. Prussia could hear the Russian rummaging through his desk for a few minutes before Russia returned to his side again.

"I asked you to sleep, but you refuse to do so." He took the needle that he got from his desk and injected the contents in the IV bag. Then he carefully moved the IV and stretcher at the same time so they were next to his bed.

The gurney was a few inches above the bed. Russia left again, and Prussia could hear water running from the private bathroom's sink, before the wash cloth was placed on his forehead again. Prussia could hear the other taking off most of his clothes before the room grew dark with a flick of a switch.

"Cпокойной ночи,* Gilbert." Russia slipped into the red comforters of his bed. "Сладкие мечты... That means "Sweet dreams," by the way..."

Prussia hopes that they would be sweeter this time, for his own sake.

APHAPHAPH

A loooooong one this time. =D

So basically, I was upset when I was writing this, then I could barely breathe... But then I watched the new Halloween episode of "The Office." (Owned by either BBC or I heard "NBC?" I dunno. NOT MINE, THOUGH!) Then I REALLY couldn't breathe, so I made Gilbert suffer the same fate. ("Asshet.")

I was trying hard not to get silly by writing serious things... And maybe I got a little too serious... Maybe not.

Also, for those who are curious- A seizure just kind of shuts your brain down or something, so when you come to, it feels like you just blinked or something. I should know, I had three last year, plus a stroke. I was making up my own memories of how I got strapped down on this gurney, and how I got on this bed, and how I got this tube in me, until my dad told me that I had a seizure.

Not fun.

Translations *

(In German) "Ja" - "Yes"

(In Estonian) "Mu Jumal" - "My God!"

(In Russian) "Да, в России, сэр" - "Yes, Russia, Sir"

"Cпасибo" - "Thank you"

"Cпокойной ночи" - "Good night"

(1) Um... It's like ravioli stuffed with meat with sour cream on the side sometimes.

(2) It's a Russian God. I think s/he's the God/des of wealth and... Thunder, maybe? I dunno. It was top on the list I got it from. XD

(3) Time to learn science! You breathe in air, and breathe out carbon dioxide. XO

(4) Breathing tubes- tubes that helps you breathe.

(5) AKA, your throat.

(6) Basically saves you the trip to the bathroom. I had one in me once, but I was unconcious... So, I needed to watch a step-by-step video on how to put one in a male because I R Srs Wrtr!

(7) A pan to save the rest of the trips to the bathroom. Fortunately, I didn't have one of those, because unfortunately my body said "noshitting4u!" for a few days.

If it weren't for the stroke, I probably wouldn't know half of the medical stuff that I do know now.


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Prussia's body jerked sideways violently in his sleep- still strapped down on the gurney- making him fall on the sleeping Russian with the IV following with him.

"'Ад-!* Gilbert!" Russia undid the straps that were binding Prussia to the stretcher- including the attachment from the catheter to the gurney- making him roll onto the bed. He was pale and breathing heavily. Russia slapped his cheeks gently to return color to them. Prussia looked up at the Russian.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Prussia nodded. Russia reached for the endotracheal tube, only to have Prussia moved his head away quickly. "...Was it a dream that caused you to have trouble breathing before?" He guessed. Prussia nodded, with some deep breathing. "Was it the same dream?" Another nod. "Was... Was it about... Your brother?" This time Prussia shook his head slowly.

Russia put the stretcher and IV onto a standing position again. "Are you hurt?" Prussia shook his head. "Good. You're going to sleep a little... Differently than most people usually would." Prussia shook his head, but Russia wasn't paying attention. He was gently pulled out of the bed.

Russia bent the legs closely under the stretcher before lifting it up and onto his bed. "This way, I can keep an eye on you, and you won't have to hurt yourself accidently." He made sure the wheels were bent sideways. "...Or me." He added, muttering.

Prussia shook his head again. As tired as he was, he was not going to sleep again after he attacked his people with the dream.

"Yes. Though the chances are lower now, it would be better to be prepared just in case. This isn't for humiliation this time..." Gilbert's eye twitched. "... It's for your health." Russia led Prussia around the bed with the IV and catheter. "Lay down." Prussia just stared at the stretcher, making Russia sigh in frustration. "I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too. I don't want to use violence right now..."

'That's a lie.' Prussia thought to him self. Then, Prussia suddenly bent over on the bed, gasping for air. He crawled over to the gurney and got into position with Russia's help.

"I'll make a call. Just keep breathing."

That's just what Prussia did... Well, the only thing he could do actually. He was glad that he could this time. He started letting his mind wonder, thinking of anything that didn't have to do with 'that person.'

"Okay, it should be fine now..." Russia yawned. "Do I need to force you to sleep again?" Prussia didn't do anything. Russia sighed. "Very well..." He started looking through his desk again. "I understand you don't want to right now, but it's not good for anyone to not sleep." Russia filled the IV bag with a drug before laying back down on his bed, next to Prussia.

"Are you cold?" Russia asked. The other man shook his head. "That's good. You're not too hot, are you?" Another shake. "Хорошо, хорошо..."* He yawned again. "'Night... Gilbert..." Russia quickly fell back asleep.

...

"Lithuania! I want to ask you real quick, before you start working..."

"G-Good morning, Russia. What is it that you want to ask me?" Lithuania started combing his hair while talking.

"If he has them still, do you think it would be a good idea to get Gilbert's tonsils out?"

"Well, um... It's not a bad idea, I don't think. This is because of last night, isn't it?" Russia nodded.

"He said it was caused by a bad dream, which had an effect on his people, causing them to die in some way- probably trying to get over the wall, and having the effect bounce right back to him."

"Did he tell you all of that?"

"No... I figured most of the other things out my self."

"Ah..." Lithuania wasn't surprised.

"So, that will be added to your chores list!"

"Okay, sir." It took awhile for the Lithuanian to figure out that Russia meant calling in for a doctor's appointment.

...

"Gilbert! Are you awake yet?" Russia merrily skipped into his room to see a still sleeping German. "Oh well." He looked through his desk to find an empty needle. "Might as well take out that catheter."

After removing the object, he just stared at Prussia's "vital regions" for a second before going for the idea he had. He bent down... Pleasure jolted through the German's body as his eyes snapped open.

Prussia bucked his legs up as much as he could to get Russia's attention. Russia stopped and stood back up. "Good morning." Prussia stared at him angrily while panting. "Let me take care of that..." Russia slowly removed the tube from Prussia's throat.

"Wh-What the he-EL!" Prussia pushed his head back against the pillow when Russia took him again. Prussia's breathing was getting heavy. He still tried his best not to moan or buck his hips. But he also just wanted to get this over with at the same time.

'All be damned if the Russki hasn't done this before. His mouth feels amazing..." His hands balled into tight fists when he came to prevent himself from moaning.

"Don't stab your skin too much with your nails. We wouldn't want you to cut your self so I'd have to waste some vodka for you." Prussia spread his fingers out. White marks where his nails were stabbing soon turned to red, but not bleeding.

"Get me out of this damn thing..." Prussia ordered the Russian.

Russia stood up, licking his lips. "I will, but first, how was your dream?"

"My dream?" It took Prussia a few minutes to think. "I... Can't remember it, actually... I guess it was an okay dream, then?"

"Really? That's good." Russia undid the bonds that were binding Prussia to the gurney. "Now go change. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

...

Russia caught Lithuania in the kitchen. "Oh, Liet~!"

"Good morning again, sir." Lithuania said.

"I'm sorry that the time I wanted to spend with you was cut short last night, but I made the guards at the wall promise to severely hurt, instead of kill, any Prussian that tries going past the wall, if possible. So hopefully we won't have to repeat last night."

"I-It's alright... We always have tonight, or... Any night. Forever..." Lithuania added.

"That's very true. In fact, why don't you wait in my room for me after breakfast!"

"'Sounds good, sir."

Breakfast was quiet for the most part. Afterwords Prussia wandered around the house- trying to get familiar with it. Estonia and Latvia took care of cleaning the dishes while Lithuania waited for Russia in the large, red room.

When the Russian did finally walked in, he had the small Latvian clinging to his sleeve. Lithuania's eyes widen.

"I-I thought you wanted to spend time with me alone..."

Russia smirked. "Did I say that? I don't think I did." He looked at the smaller nation, still clinging onto him. "You may sit down on my desk chair to watch, and you better watch every second." He whispered. Latvia did so, bring the chair out and turned to the bed. He was shaking and his cheeks were a little flushed.

Russia crawled over the Lithuanian, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I'm not stupid. I know what you've been trying to do to avoid having Latvia under me instead of you. So now, I'll give you what you want, with him watching."

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

"Ад" - "The hell" (Or literally just "hell." I got the same thing for all variations.)

"Хорошо, хорошо" - "Good, good".


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Prussia's body jerked sideways violently in his sleep- still strapped down on the gurney- making him fall on the sleeping Russian with the IV following with him.

"'Ад-!* Gilbert!" Russia undid the straps that were binding Prussia to the stretcher- including the attachment from the catheter to the gurney- making him roll onto the bed. He was pale and breathing heavily. Russia slapped his cheeks gently to return color to them. Prussia looked up at the Russian.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Prussia nodded. Russia reached for the endotracheal tube, only to have Prussia moved his head away quickly. "...Was it a dream that caused you to have trouble breathing before?" He guessed. Prussia nodded, with some deep breathing. "Was it the same dream?" Another nod. "Was... Was it about... Your brother?" This time Prussia shook his head slowly.

Russia put the stretcher and IV onto a standing position again. "Are you hurt?" Prussia shook his head. "Good. You're going to sleep a little... Differently than most people usually would." Prussia shook his head, but Russia wasn't paying attention. He was gently pulled out of the bed.

Russia bent the legs closely under the stretcher before lifting it up and onto his bed. "This way, I can keep an eye on you, and you won't have to hurt yourself accidently." He made sure the wheels were bent sideways. "...Or me." He added, muttering.

Prussia shook his head again. As tired as he was, he was not going to sleep again after he attacked his people with the dream.

"Yes. Though the chances are lower now, it would be better to be prepared just in case. This isn't for humiliation this time..." Gilbert's eye twitched. "... It's for your health." Russia led Prussia around the bed with the IV and catheter. "Lay down." Prussia just stared at the stretcher, making Russia sigh in frustration. "I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too. I don't want to use violence right now..."

'That's a lie.' Prussia thought to him self. Then, Prussia suddenly bent over on the bed, gasping for air. He crawled over to the gurney and got into position with Russia's help.

"I'll make a call. Just keep breathing."

That's just what Prussia did... Well, the only thing he could do actually. He was glad that he could this time. He started letting his mind wonder, thinking of anything that didn't have to do with 'that person.'

"Okay, it should be fine now..." Russia yawned. "Do I need to force you to sleep again?" Prussia didn't do anything. Russia sighed. "Very well..." He started looking through his desk again. "I understand you don't want to right now, but it's not good for anyone to not sleep." Russia filled the IV bag with a drug before laying back down on his bed, next to Prussia.

"Are you cold?" Russia asked. The other man shook his head. "That's good. You're not too hot, are you?" Another shake. "Хорошо, хорошо..."* He yawned again. "'Night... Gilbert..." Russia quickly fell back asleep.

...

"Lithuania! I want to ask you real quick, before you start working..."

"G-Good morning, Russia. What is it that you want to ask me?" Lithuania started combing his hair while talking.

"If he has them still, do you think it would be a good idea to get Gilbert's tonsils out?"

"Well, um... It's not a bad idea, I don't think. This is because of last night, isn't it?" Russia nodded.

"He said it was caused by a bad dream, which had an effect on his people, causing them to die in some way- probably trying to get over the wall, and having the effect bounce right back to him."

"Did he tell you all of that?"

"No... I figured most of the other things out my self."

"Ah..." Lithuania wasn't surprised.

"So, that will be added to your chores list!"

"Okay, sir." It took awhile for the Lithuanian to figure out that Russia meant calling in for a doctor's appointment.

...

"Gilbert! Are you awake yet?" Russia merrily skipped into his room to see a still sleeping German. "Oh well." He looked through his desk to find an empty needle. "Might as well take out that catheter."

After removing the object, he just stared at Prussia's "vital regions" for a second before going for the idea he had. He bent down... Pleasure jolted through the German's body as his eyes snapped open.

Prussia bucked his legs up as much as he could to get Russia's attention. Russia stopped and stood back up. "Good morning." Prussia stared at him angrily while panting. "Let me take care of that..." Russia slowly removed the tube from Prussia's throat.

"Wh-What the he-EL!" Prussia pushed his head back against the pillow when Russia took him again. Prussia's breathing was getting heavy. He still tried his best not to moan or buck his hips. But he also just wanted to get this over with at the same time.

'All be damned if the Russki hasn't done this before. His mouth feels amazing..." His hands balled into tight fists when he came to prevent himself from moaning.

"Don't stab your skin too much with your nails. We wouldn't want you to cut your self so I'd have to waste some vodka for you." Prussia spread his fingers out. White marks where his nails were stabbing soon turned to red, but not bleeding.

"Get me out of this damn thing..." Prussia ordered the Russian.

Russia stood up, licking his lips. "I will, but first, how was your dream?"

"My dream?" It took Prussia a few minutes to think. "I... Can't remember it, actually... I guess it was an okay dream, then?"

"Really? That's good." Russia undid the bonds that were binding Prussia to the gurney. "Now go change. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

...

Russia caught Lithuania in the kitchen. "Oh, Liet~!"

"Good morning again, sir." Lithuania said.

"I'm sorry that the time I wanted to spend with you was cut short last night, but I made the guards at the wall promise to severely hurt, instead of kill, any Prussian that tries going past the wall, if possible. So hopefully we won't have to repeat last night."

"I-It's alright... We always have tonight, or... Any night. Forever..." Lithuania added.

"That's very true. In fact, why don't you wait in my room for me after breakfast!"

"'Sounds good, sir."

Breakfast was quiet for the most part. Afterwords Prussia wandered around the house- trying to get familiar with it. Estonia and Latvia took care of cleaning the dishes while Lithuania waited for Russia in the large, red room.

When the Russian did finally walked in, he had the small Latvian clinging to his sleeve. Lithuania's eyes widen.

"I-I thought you wanted to spend time with me alone..."

Russia smirked. "Did I say that? I don't think I did." He looked at the smaller nation, still clinging onto him. "You may sit down on my desk chair to watch, and you better watch every second." He whispered. Latvia did so, bring the chair out and turned to the bed. He was shaking and his cheeks were a little flushed.

Russia crawled over the Lithuanian, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I'm not stupid. I know what you've been trying to do to avoid having Latvia under me instead of you. So now, I'll give you what you want, with him watching."

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

"Ад" - "The hell" (Or literally just "hell." I got the same thing for all variations.)

"Хорошо, хорошо" - "Good, good".


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPH

He found Prussia in his personal "library," reading a German-to-Russian book he has gotten recently. Russia's smile spread from ear to ear at the sight.

"Isn't this a pleasant sight?"

"Hm?" Prussia looked up at the tall nation. "What do you want?"

"Just to see what you were doing, just in case."

"Just in case" what?"

"Just in case you were trying to escape, of course!" Russia noticed a piece of paper that Prussia was writing cyrillic(1) on it. "Лeиcтyфил? Лигpcтyгл?"

"What?"

Russia pointed to one jumble of characters. "Лeиcтyфил." He pointed to the other. "Лигpcтyгл. What were you trying to spell out?"

"Chair."(2)

"Chair?" He studied the two "words" for a second before smiling. "Председатель."

"And that's why I'm trying to teach myself Russian." Prussia stated sarcastically.

"No, I mean, that's chair in Russian. I don't know what you're trying to do exactly, but it doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you trying."

"I'm only trying because you and the others would say things in Russian and I can't understand if it's about me or not!"

"It would help for someone to teach you how to pronounce the cyrillic before trying to use it."

"It says it right here in the book, actually. That's why I was trying to spell "chair" twice, to see if I get it or not."

"No, you do not, yet."

"Thanks, jackass! Now I kn-" Prussia was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. A red mark was printed on his skin.

"Do I need to teach you some manners instead tonight?"

"I think it's you that needs to learn some manners." Prussia shot a deadly glare at the Russia.

"I'll take that as a yes! But first, it's lunch time!"

Prussia sighed. "No! I don't need to learn "manners!" Prussia protested, but the Russian ignored him and dragged him to the dining room by his wrist.

Lunch was quiet and awkward. Well, awkward for Prussia, atleast, but he could always break the silence if he wanted to. Besides, he's been wondering something ever since he could think about anything besides how unawesome he felt when he had the cold.

"Why do you have medical things, like IV's and..." He was about to say "gurneys," but he remembered that Latvia wasn't there at the time, and he didn't want to alarm the tiny nation. "-Bandages." He said instead.

"Well, we're not human, so we can't die as easily as humans can. Lithuania read all of the hospital and anatomy-related books in this house when he was bored." That, and Russia told him to, just in case, but he didn't say that. "And I had some medical training myself, so depending on the situation, we'll just do whatever is needed here."

"Depending on the situation?" Prussia repeated.

"Yes, sometimes if it's life threatening to humans, but not to nations, we'll just do whatever we have to here. Oh, and while we're on the topic, you're getting your tonsils taken out, when was that again, Lithuania?"

"Next week, Tuesday."

"What?" Prussia took a quick glance over at Latvia. "Why?" He asked, knowing full well why, but not wanting to worry Latvia. He has a soft spot for cute nations, sometimes, and he was the cutest Prussia has seen in a week.

Russia's usual smile got bigger when he noticed how Prussia was worrying about his little Baltic nation. "Sometimes I hear you snore at night..." He lied. "The way you snore, it sounds like you're having trouble breathing. I don't want you to choke in your sleep."

"Huh. I didn't know that." The German simply said. He would only look up to take quick glances at the Latvian.

"After lunch, you'll be doing the dishes with Lithuania." Russia said, suddenly changing the subject. "Afterwords, Lithuania will show you where the cleaning supplies are, so you can finally help out with the house work."

There was a pause, before Prussia hummed a quiet "Mmm-hm." Trying to sound like he wasn't actually listening.

"Do you understand?"

"Mmm yep." 'Whatever. It's not like there's anything else to do here.'

After he finished with his lunch, Prussia started doing the dishes before everyone was done eating, just trying to keep away from the Russian, who chuckled.

"I'm happy to see your enthusiasm to help out, but next time, wait at the table for everyone else to finish eating. It's only polite."

Prussia didn't say anything. He just continued to wash whatever he could until he was finished and had no other choice but to sit down and wait on everyone anyway. When everyone was finally done, Prussia rushed the dishes to the sink before starting to clean them. Again, also trying to avoid Russia. Plus, the sound of running water gave him an excuse to ignore his words.

Once he was done, he followed Lithuania to a door. "You can find what you need in this closet." He said quietly before leaving to do his own chores.

"Um... Thanks?" Prussia tried saying before Lithuania left.

Prussia never really did any cleaning up for anyone but himself, (especially his bookcases filled with his journals, that were left behind) but atleast doing something keeps his mind off of unwanted thoughts. Well, for the most part.

He decided, after dinner, he'd hide someplace. Any place. Right now, he'll clean in rooms and small areas- hopefully small enough to fit him inside. So far, though, the best place he could find was the private bathroom in the room he was in for the first few days.

It could work, though. He could lock the door to the room, shove the bed infront of it, and then lock himself up in the bathroom. Or, if he could find a painting long enough, and a closet door that opens out, he could barricade the door with it.

"Gilbert! Dinner will be ready soon, so come down in about ten minutes!" Lithuania called up the stairs.

'Already? I guess time flies when you're making plans...' Prussia thought. "Okay!"

This could work out for him. He went from room to room, locking the doors. Hopefully making Russia spend more time looking for him, and maybe, just possibly giving up for the day. Then he could run off when he figures that they would all be asleep.

He went down the stairs, seeing Latvia at the bottom of them.

"Um... Latvia, right?"

The Latvian jumped and turned around, shaking. "Y-Ye-Yes s-sir... It-It is..."

"You don't have to be so nervous and formal around me..."

"S-Sorry s-sir..."

Prussia sighed and reached over to pet the small nation's hair, but he flinched and started screaming.

"Russia!"

"What? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I-If it's about the soup, I didn't mean to hurt y-"

"N-N-No... I'm sorry, it isn't you, just..." A pair of strong, large arms wrapped around him. Latvia backed up into the Russian's chest.

"It's about someone else, да?"

"What does that have to do with..." Prussia's eyes widen. "What did he do to you...?" He whispered, not really expecting an answer.

Latvia hid his face in Russia's jacket. Russia rubbed his red-suited back in reassurance.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Next chapter is actually going to be kind of a side-chapter about Latvia and WWII.

(1) Russian alphebet.

(2) "Chair" in German is "Lehrstuhl."

Л makes a "L" sound. "и" makes an "ee" sound, and so on.


	12. Under Germany Part 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING- SHOTA/NON-CON AND TORTURE/CHILD ABUSE! (If you can call Latvia a "child.")**

APHAPHAPH

Occupation of Latvia by Nazi Germany Year 1941, July 10th

Russia was always in his room since he got the news about his sisters and his Estonian and Lithuanian nation a few days previous.(1) His men were still fighting their best, but lately they've been dying, and he's been feeling a bit weak because of that.

The Baltic nations have been feeling worse, especially Lithuania and Estonia. Estonia accepted the Nazis hoping to independence, only to get most of his people stuck in Auschwitz for being Jewish, or gay, or defying the Nazis. They took away Lithuania on the same day.

Now all that was left for Russia was his little Latvian nation. Latvia has been helpful to the Russian's time in need. Though his people may not be as strong as the Russian's, he was still there when Russia needed comfort.

Latvia was carrying a fairly large bottle of vodka (large compared to him) up to the Russian's room. Then there was a loud "bang" on the door, making Latvia drop the bottle and scream in surprise. Russia left his room immediately.

"What was that?"

"R-Russia... I-I don't kn-KNOW!" Latvia screamed and jumped again, turning around when he heard the door being smashed in. A blonde figure walked in, and Latvia noticed the infamous band he was wearing immediately.

"Good evening, Ivan. Raivis."(2) The blonde known as Germany looked at the shaking Latvian with a dark smile on his face.

"What more could you possibly want from me, Ludwig?" Russia asked, noticing the army behind the German.

The smile spread as he barked out orders. "Halten Sie den russischen weg von dem Jungen."* His army of men immediately started marching past Latvia to hold Russia down. "What good is having two Baltic nations if you don't have the whole set?"

Latvia's eyes widen as they looked at- or at least tried to look at- Russia. "Ivan!" He screamed.

Ivan's eyes widen as well. "You are NOT taking MY Raivis!" He started beating the army with his signature steel pipe. Some of the men shot the large nation's shoulders, knees, arms... Where ever they could to weaken the large man.

Germany grabbed Latvia by the wrist, who immediately started fighting against him. "No! I don't want to go with you! I know what you do!" Germany bind the small nation's wrists together behind his back.

"But your older brothers miss you! And I'm sure you miss them too..."

"No! Ivan! Ivan!" Latvia screamed the Russian's human name over and over again. Sure, living with Russia was tough, but at least he didn't kill Latvia's people in a holocaust. His feet were dragging across the floor, hoping to slow Germany down long enough for Russia to get out of the sea of people, but to no avail. Russia slung the Latvian over his shoulder.

Germany set Latvia down none-too-gently in a back seat of a car. Germany pulled on the boy's hair for Latvia to sit up and make room for him. Latvia yelped at the pain on his head when his hair was being pulled.

"I hope you stay quiet for the duration of the trip back home. Do you know any German?" Latvia shook his head meakly. "Well, you better learn. You're going to be stuck with me forever." Latvia's heart sunk at the word "forever." Germany turned to the driver in the front seat. "Fahren."*

When the car started moving, Latvia assumed that he just said "drive," or some kind of variation. "Fahren..." He whispered quietly to himself. Luckily, Germany didn't hear him.

The trip was a long one. Latvia, afraid of checking himself or asking, but he guessed that he's been in the car with Germany for at least a quarter of the day before they finally stopped infront of a motel. He was afraid to fall asleep, not knowing what Germany would do to him if he did.

"We're going to be staying here for the night. Let me see your hands." Latvia complied, turning so Germany could undo the chains binding his wrists together. He was dragged out of the car and into the motel, where he had to hear more German between two people. Then he was dragged into a room.

"Streifen." Germany ordered. He grabbed a pair of rubber gloves to put on.

"...I-I... I'm sorry... Wh-What does th-that...?"

Germany sighed. "Strip naked. Now."

Latvia closed his eyes as he reached up to undo his uniform buttons with shaking hands. They were soon shoo'd away before Germany ripped his red uniform open. Button flew everywhere, making "pang" noises against the floor and walls. He got working on his pants, not wanting to anger the German even further.

As soon as he was bare, Germany dragged him to the bed, cuffing him to the posts of it. He sat on the Latvian's knees and grabbed Latvia's face. "Open your mouth." He did. Germany yanked his jaw furthur down to get a good look inside of Latvia's mouth.

Even when he was released, Latvia still kept his mouth open, just in case of anything. Germany pushed at his jaw, saying "Schließen."*

Latvia slowly moved his jaw up, hoping that this is what Germany was saying. When his mouth was all the way closed, the hand on his jaw trailed all the way down and under his hips. Latvia made a quick noise in protest by instinct.

"I'm only doing a body check for now." With that, Germany's index figured shoved its way in, earning gasps from the tiny nation. Germany slapped his thigh with his free hand, making Latvia yelp. "Stay quiet!" he screamed with another slap.

More fingers joined the first one, making Latvia bite his lips to avoid making any noise. He couldn't hold everything back when all five fingers made their way in. That earned him another slap, before hearing Germany chuckle.

When those fingers left Latvia, he sighed quietly in relief. That was, until Germany removed his gloves and pants, and lifted his legs up. At that point, Latvia gave up trying to hold back his tears- he was failing anyway.

Latvia screamed from the pain, and when Germany didn't hit him for it, he continued to scream. He tried his best to ignore it when his prostrate was hit. Luckily for him, that didn't happen much.

When Germany finished, he uncuffed the small nation, before flipping him around and cuffing him again. Latvia could feel the bed shift from lack of weight, meaning that Germany wasn't on it with him any more. He couldn't turn his head much, so it started him a bit when he felt a hand brushing against his old scars on his back.

"It's a shame that damn Russian scarred you already." Germany pulled back several steps. "No matter. I can scar you customly, so I can tell mine from his." He smirked while he was striking Latvia's back with a whip, making percise marks while listening to the boy scream.

"You should have stayed quiet like a good boy." One more lash, and he was done. He smiled at his work. Anyone could tell what it was when inspected enough. "It's a shame, I can't put a circle around it to make it seem more official." He traced a circle around the swastika(3) symbol he made.

He uncuffed the boy, just to bind his wrists together behind his back again, and shoved him off of the bed. The light shut off and Germany got on the fairly large bed alone, muttering "Gute nacht"* almost mockingly.

Latvia didn't have the energy to scream anymore, so he just fell asleep in his own tears soaking the floor under him.

APHAPHAPHAPH

(1) Again, Belarus died, and Ukraine's woman got raped. Estonia accepted Germany "with open arms," and they basically took over Lithuania. Look it up. I'm not gonna go all detailed for four events!

(2) They have human names given by Hidekaz.

Russia- Ivan Braginski. Latvia- Raivis Galante. Lithuania- Toris Lortintis...Something... It's not very important until the next chapter. Estonia- Eduard... Something. Germany- Ludwig Be... Beli... Prussia- Gilbert... Same last name as Germany's, duh. XD

(3) That infamous Nazi symbol... Poor you and your education if you didn't know what it is, actually...

Translations*

"Halten Sie den russischen weg von dem Jungen." - "Keep the Russian away from the boy."

"Fahren." - "Drive."

"Schließen." - "Close."

"Gute nacht." - "Good night."


	13. Under Germany Part 2

arning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING- MENTIONS OF DISTURBING ABUSE!**

**Also, hinted RoChu. 3**

APHAPHAPH

The beatings and "body checks" were frequent, as well as being forced to be taken. Whenever he would get food just added to the embarrassment. He would eat Germany's scraps, from the floor, and if he didn't eat all of it... Well, he would be punished severely. He always did eat everything given to him, though, because of how rarely he got enough of anything that could be considered as a meal.

Sometimes, if Germany was in a good mood, he wouldn't care if Latvia used his hands to pick the food off of the floor. Latvia had to pay close attention to the German's mood hourly, though, because when he was in a bad mood... Well, one of two things would happen- Latvia wouldn't get fed, or he would, with a boot grinding the back of his head, making his face grind against the food. He wasn't sure what one was worse.

He hasn't seen his brothers in three years, despite Germany's words at the beginning. Actually, he hasn't seen anyone face-to-face besides Germany in the last three years. Latvia found out that his brothers were fighting along side with Germany, while he kept Latvia for more personal reasons. Latvia's people fought alongside Germany, but mainly because if they don't, they would get sent to concentration camps instead.

"Lettland."*

"Ja, meister?"*

"The Russian's are advancing with some help of the Allies. Load me up a gun and bring it to me."

"Ja, meister. Sortof,* meister." Latvia ran into the room where all of Germany's guns are. He got one ready and returned to the German.

"Is this okay, meister?" He held up the fully loaded shotgun for Germany to see.

"Ja. Dank."*

"Du bist willkommen."*

There were loud "bangs" on the door leading out of this building. Germany aimed carefully at the door, just waiting for the enemies to enter. As soon as the door broke in half, he shot. He could hear screaming, making him smirk.

"Good evening, Ludwig." Russia mocked the blonde. Germany could see Lithuania tending China's new bullet wound.

"I missed." He muttered, aiming for the Russian's head this time. Estonia immediately pointed a pistol to the German. Lithuania and China, while kneeling, pointed their guns at him as well. China pulled the trigger, aiming and hitting the German's hand. Germany dropped the gun more in surprise than the new wound.

Latvia immediately grabbed some bandages from a table in the corner of the room to tend the wound. Russia glanced at him for a moment. "Latvia?" He whispered quietly to himself.

Latvia didn't look anything like the Latvia from three years previous. This Latvia wasn't shaking, or had tears in his eyes... Speaking of his eyes, they were dark, dull and dead. He looked like he hasn't gotten any decent amount of sleep or food in weeks.

His thoughts were broken when he heard more shots coming from Estonia's gun this time, then Lithuania's and China's. They were all hitting, but they didn't seem to be affecting his- ah, he was wearing a bullet proof vest. A few shots actually hit him, though, before he grabbed Latvia's wrist, seizing the bullets right away. Germany pulled the small nation infront of him, using him as a shield.

"How cowardly, Germany." Russia started walking up to the two.

"Stay away, or..." He tried lifting his shotgun with one hand, but being too long, he couldn't do much with it.

"Or what? You'll shoot him with that thing?" He paused to look at the other three. "Go. I don't want you to get hurt by the likes of him." He ordered, mainly talking to the two Baltic nations. They left, but China stayed, not trusting Russia's new gained strength entirely.

Germany turned Latvia around and slapped him. "You stupid child! You didn't even take gun-point into the situation!"

"Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!"* Latvia cried out.

Russia took this moment to take out his pipe to swing it at Germany's head. Germany fell over, but Russia still kept on bashing him with it until Germany was bloody enough to satisfy him. He wiped his face off of blood before leaving the now unconcious nation alone.

China walked over to take Latvia by the arm and drag him out of this building while Russia was beating on Germany. He called for a car when he made it outside by using a pay-phone.

"E-Es tut m-mir..."

China held him close, chanting "it's okay's" to the small Latvian boy until Russia showed up. "I called for another car. The closest non-German place to stay at is about... Four hours away, aru?"

"Thank you for your help, Китай."* Russia pecked the brunet's forehead, making him blush.

"It's just repayment from your help when I was serving France and England, aru..."

"That was centuries ago!" Russia took Latvia from China. "Are you going to ride with us?"

"No. I'm actually going to America by helicopter. It's one disguised as one of Germany's, aru, so I'll be staying here. You go home."

"Suit yourself." Russia smiled his usual smile when the car arrived. He placed Latvia right next to him. "Do you already know where you'll be going?" The driver only nodded. "Good."

Latvia started breathing heavily once the car started moving. Russia noticed right away.

"Latvia?"

"The longer I'm away from him, the worse the punishment is going to be..." He muttered.

"What are you talking about, Mоя Латвия?"*

"I-If we go back n-now, than p-punishment won't b-be as b-bad..."

"We're not going back there. We're going home now, to Russia."

"Wh-Why d-do you hate me..." Latvia finally had tears in his eyes.

"I don't hate you, Mоя Латвия. That's why I'm taking you back home."

"H-He'll g-get me b-ba... Ba...Ack... He always d-does..." Latvia's face started turning green.

"Driver, stop!" Russia said without thinking. As soon as the car has stopped, Russia rushed Latvia out of said car and led him to a near-by tree, where he threw up what little he had in him. A thought came to Russia. He carefully removed Latvia's torn-up jacket to look at his back. It was red, green, black... Every color it shouldn't be, meaning that any cuts weren't treated, so it got infected.

Russia immediately dragged Latvia into the car again, barking out one word- "Hospital!" The driver understood and started up the car again.

APHAPHAPH

I'm sorry about the overuse of German. It just seems more in place... Err... Or... "Appropriate?" Is that the word I'm looking for? Something like that, for Latvia's obedience in Germany.

Translations*

(German) "Lettland." - "Latvia."

"Ja, meister?" - "Yes, master?"

"Sortof" - "Right away," in this sense.

"Dank." - "Thanks."

"Du bist willkommen." - You're welcome.

"Es tut mir leid!" - "I'm sorry!"

(In Russian.) "Китай." - "China."

"Mоя Латвия." - "My Latvia."


	14. Under Germany Part 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF NON-CON AND SEEMINGLY MENTALLY SICK!LATVIA! If... Those are the rights words to describe...**

APHAPHAPH

Russia dragged- practically carried- Latvia into the hospital the second they got there. He always made sure welts and cuts were treated before it was too late, so he never had to deal with anything like a skin infection before.

"Hallo, kann wie-"* Russia ripped the boy's jacket off and turned him around before the lady behind the desk could finish her sentence. She covered her mouth in surprise before picking up the desk phone.

"Komm mit mir."* She said, bekoning the two with her finger. Russia supported Latvia, almost carrying him again. She led them to what looked to be an office with a doctor sitting in it.

"Dank,* Aarika." The girl, now known as "Aarika," nodded before leaving. "Hello. Nice to meet you. May I have your names?"

Russia's eyes widen a little when he heard the doctor speak in English. "Yes. You may call me herr* Saar."(1)

"And the boy?"

"He's my nephew. We just call him "junoir."

"Really now?" The doctor looked up and down at Latvia. "You two aren't German, are you?"

"Um... No... Well, he has German blood in him, but my step-brother and I are Estonian-Latvian." Russia told the doctor lie after lie, creating a fake life.

The doctor dragged Latvia farther into the room. "May I ask that you take all of your clothes off?"

Latvia looked at Russia. "God ahead. You already have your jacket off anyway..." Latvia sighed and started taking off the rest of his clothes.

"So your brother's wife is German, then?" The doctor asked while inspecting Latvia's body.

"Ja... Um... Would the inspection cost extra? We're a little short on money." Russia asked, worried about the doctor finding anything he didn't want him to find.

"Well, if you want anything done on this boy, an inspection is going to be necessary."

"We really just want you to treat the infection..."

"What happened to "junior" anyway? I mean, it looks as if he's been tortured." The doctor said, ignoring the Russian's words.

"I... I don't know. He won't tell me. I just walked in on him while he was changing in his room and saw those scars on his back... I immediately rushed him over here after seeing his back."

"He looks like he hasn't been eating..."

"On the way here, he threw up, so maybe he's been doing so frequently... I don't see him very often. Maybe there's a reason for that, though, now that I think of it..."

"Alright. You may leave the room and wait outside. I'll be calling for some more doctors to work on his welts, to start..."

"To start...?"

"It's possible that he may have been sexually abused..."

Russia paused for a moment. "...I-I'll leave you alone to do your work, then..."

Not even five minutes later, Latvia started screaming for Russia. "Where's Ivan! Ivan!" The boy was now panicking. He didn't have much energy to thrash about.

"Calm down." The doctor said. He continued with the inspection. "This may feel weird, but understand that it's for your health." The doctor started probing the boy. "If we can find anything, we can find out who attacked you..."

Latvia gasped upon hearing this. "Nein!" He started thrashing around with the little energy he did have. He tried getting up and running for the door, but he was stopped before he could get halfway across the room. "Let go!" He continued to struggle.

The doctor dragged him with him to a button, which he pressed, making a loud "beep." "Ich werde etwas Hilfe im Messraum brauchen 'E', sofort!"* He screamed in German. A few minutes later, and a bunch of people rushed in.

"Help me strap him down!"

Latvia continued crying "Ivan" even when he was completely bound to the cold, metal gurney stomach-down. The doctor continued his probing, which made Latvia scream louder.

"He got really upset when I told him that I was going to find out who sexually assaulted him."

"That makes sense, but are you sure that's what happened?" One of the nurses asked.

"Positive."

"Whatever you say, doctor."

AaAaAa

Russia was listening to a couple doctors speak in German. He didn't have anything better to do and he thought he heard "Junior."

"Er ist immer noch schreien nach jemandem namens "Ivan."*

"Er ist immer noch schreit? Wer ist Ivan?"*

"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich bin Ivan."*

The two doctors continued talking to each other before one of them turned to Russia. "Please wait here for eine minute."

"'Dank." He sat down again, anxious, but he couldn't help but smile to himself still, upon hearing that his Latvia has been screaming his name.

"Okay, herr Saar. They will meet you upstairs in operation room D."

"Dank." He repeated. Russia started going up a level and waited outside of the locked room.

PpPpPp

Latvia got tired of screaming, but he still muttered the same name, and asked where Russia was.

"Junior... Do you want to see Ivan?" Latvia nodded weakly. The doctor covered him up with a thin blanket and started moving the boy out of the room.

Russia stood up the second he saw Latvia's head. "R-Junior."

"So I take it you're Ivan?" The doctor asked.

"That's correct."

"I-Ivan...?"

"I'm here..." Russia touched Latvia's cheek to reasurre him.

Latvia rubbed his face against the gloved hand. "Don't leave again..."

"Am I allowed inside?"

"I suppose you may... I mean, he'll just demand to see you again. That is, if you can stand watching us work on his back."

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about the boy."

"Right, set up the anesthesia." The doctor asked a random nurse.

Russia made sure he was in sight of Latvia at least until he eyes got heavy and he closed his eyes. Russia laid against the wall, hearing the doctors talking jargon to each other. He eventually fell half-asleep.

HhHhHh

"Ivan, wake up..." A nurse nudge him by his shoulder.

"Hum... I'm awake..." Russia yawned.

"We moved your nephew to his room."

"Okay... I'm up..." Russia got up and stretched.

"He'll need to stay in bed... Um..."

"Yes? Is there something else I need to know?"

"N-Nein..."

He smiled, but barely enough for anything to see. "Alright, so where's Junior's room?"

"Uh, right... This way, bitte."*

"Dank." Russia followed the nurse to a room.

"Uh, Junior? Ivan's here now."

"I-Ivan?" Latvia got up by his arms pushing into the bed. "Iv-ah!"

"Lay back down! You're still recovering!"

Russia rushed to the boy's side. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Es tut mir leid, Ivan..."

"You don't need to apologize..."

"If you need anything, get me or the others, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks for everything."

"Du bist willkommen." The nurse left with that.

"... I don't want to go back there... If I do... Would he kill me?"

"You're not going back there. You're going back home, with me."

"...Okay..."

Russia sighed and reached out for Latvia. He winced when the boy flinched. Normally, he enjoyed seeing fear in other nations, but this time, he didn't cause the fear. Someone else did. He pulled back.

"I won't let him get near you, or vice versa."

"They know who raped me. They were just quiet about it probably because they didn't know what to do..."

"Right... He's such a powerful person to them. If it was anyone else, aryan(2) or not, he would be sent to one of the camps right away for being homosexual... Or bisexual, I don't really know."

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I don't think so..."

"I... Think they said that I can leave in a few days..." His eyes started dropping again.

"That's good..."

"...I don't want you to get hurt for this..."

"I won't... You're still tired. Go to sleep..."

"You're not going to be there..."

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have too. Now go to sleep, or I'll punish you when we get home if I have to."

"Es tut- um... I'm... Sorry?"

"That's correct... Keep practicing and you'll be able to recall all Russian, English, and even Latvian you lost in the past few years. Go to sleep already..."

"Okay..." He closed his eyes. When he heard Russia getting up to turn off the light, he whispered quietly to himself. "Gute tschüs."*

He felt Russia's lips on his forehead. "Good night."

"G-Good night..."

WwWwWw

They got out of the hospital as soon as possible. Lithuania and Estonia talked to Russia, so they already knew what happened with Latvia. They were about half way home then.

When Russia and Latvia made it to their first Motel stop and into the room, Latvia collaspsed on one of the beds, clutching the pillow, screaming "Thank you" in different languages over and over again into the pillow.

"You're welcome..." Russia joined Latvia to hold him.

"Th-Thank you for saving me. Thank you for taking me away... Thank you for not abandoning me... And thank you for wanting me back... I... I thought that, when staying at the hospital, that I wouldn't wake up on the beds... That Ger-Germany would have-"

"No. Never. No one else can have my Latvia. You are mine! No one elses!"

"Thank you... Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Latvia kept on chanting until he got tired out and fell asleep in Russia's arms.

"You're welcome." Russia said to the Latvian.

APHAPHAPHAPH

WOO KIND OF SAPPYNESS!

I don't do fluff... I do angst, hurt/comfort, and humor.

And what better way to put comfort in the hurt than making everyone sick. XD

(1) "Saar" is supposably a comman Estonian surname.

(2) What Hitler called the "perfect race-" Blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Translations *

(German) "Hallo, kann wie-" - "Hello, how may-"

"Komm mit mir." - "Come with me."

"Dank." - "Thanks."

"Herr" - "Mister"

"Ich werde etwas Hilfe im Messraum brauchen 'E', sofort!" - "I'm going to need some help in inspection room 'E,' right away!" (Now that I think of it... "Assistance" sounds better... Oh well. XD)

"Er ist immer noch schreien nach jemandem namens "Ivan." - "He's still screaming for someone named "Ivan."

"Er ist immer noch schreit? Wer ist Ivan?" - "He's still crying? Who is Ivan?"

"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich bin Ivan." - "Excuse me. I'm Ivan."

"Bitte." - "Please."

"Gute tschüs." - "Good bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Prussia held his face with his palms while listening to what Russia knew about what happened when Latvia was taken away, and everything he knew about what his brother, who HE raised, did to the poor boy. He just finished supper, and he already felt like he was going to puke.

"E-Excuse me..." He muttered quietly before running off, still trying, and failing, to hold back tears.

"Ah... I guess I struck a few heartstrings."

Prussia ran into one of the rooms to hide in. He shoved the bed infront of the door, locked himself in the private bathroom and squeezed in the drawer under the sink. He was positioned awkwardly, but atleast he was well hidden.

Russia didn't bother looking for him, but instead, went looking for Latvia. "Latvia~! Where are you~?" He found Lithuania carrying a laundry basket. "Liet?"

Lithuania jumped at the sound of his nickname. "Д-Да?"

"Have you seen Latvia? I wanna see him right now."

"H-Нет... I haven't."

"Did you listen to my story about him?"

"Only parts of the beginning, but I was washing the dishes at the same time."

"Well, if you see him, tell him that uncle Ivan wants to see him, okay?"

'Uncle Ivan?' "Okay. I'll do that if I see him." In truth, Lithuania was trying to hide Latvia from Russia any way he could. It didn't mean that he lied to Russia- He'll tell Latvia, but it doesn't mean that he's going to let him see Russia.

AaAaAa

"He was talking about the time I was with Germany, wasn't he?" Latvia asked quietly. Lithuania continued to fold clothes.

"I think so. And by the way, he said that "uncle Ivan" wants to see you."

"Oh..."

"I'll leave you alone and pretend I didn't see you so you won't have to go see him."

"N-No, I'll go see what he wants."

"But what if he hurts you?"

"I think... I'll be okay... If he said "uncle Ivan."

"What does that mean, anyway?"

Tears stung Latvia's eyes. "Um... I can't keep him waiting..." He ran off before Lithuania could say anything to stop him.

PpPpPp

Latvia knocked on the door to Russia's large room. When he heard "Come in," he opened the door slowly. He sniffled, trying to hide his tears, but it didn't work.

"Y-You want t-to see me?"

"Да. What's wrong?" Russia walked up to him.

"N-Nothing's wrong..." Russia cupped his face.

"Don't lie to me." He wiped a tear away from Latvia's face with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry! I just... I over heard you talking to Pr-Gilbert... Мне очень жаль."* Tears started streaming down the Latvian's face as he looked away. "A-And then Lithuania told me that "uncle Ivan" wanted to see me..."

"Oh... Come, join me in bed."

"Wh-What about Gilbert?"

"I'll leave him be for the night." Besides, if he didn't show up in time to breakfast, then he has an excuse to call out the dogs. "Actually, can you get a fire started for us?"

"Sure..." Latvia got working on the fire place with ease. "Anything else, sir?"

"Come to bed with me." Latvia obeyed quietly. Two large arms wrapped around his body and a chin rested on his head. "Латвия. Моя Латвия..."* Russia whispered, lulling Latvia to a gentle sleep.

APHAPHAPH

Short chapter is short, but sweet.

Translations*

"Мне очень жаль" - "I'm sorry"

"Латвия. Моя Латвия..." - "Latvia. My Latvia...'


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Russia didn't find Prussia yet, but he did find Lithuania in the kitchen making breakfast. "Lithuania, where is Gilbert?" He asked.

Lithuania continued what he was doing. "I don't know... I'm sorry. I'm sure he's here, though. Remember the last time he disappeared, and you thought he went to the wall, but actually he was just taking a nap?"

"Alright. I'll search the house, but if he isn't here, and if he gets away, I'll punish you first."

"O-Okay... R-Russia..."

Russia walked up the stairs and checked a door- it was locked. He unlocked it, searched in the closet, then the bathroom. Nothing. He found multiple locked doors, but with nothing inside of them.

Then he finally found the locked room with the bed in the way. He checked the closet, then the bathroom. Still nothing. Giving up, he screamed. "Lithuania! Get the dogs!" He slammed his fist on the sink, creating another loud "thump," and some moaning.

He crouched down and opened the tiny door under the sink, finding a certain albino trying his best to rub his head. "Nevermind! I found him!" He pulled Prussia out from under the sink. "Breakfast is ready, Gilbert."

Prussia's face was red, and his eyes were extremely bloodshot and puffy. The bags under his eyes increased, making his face a black and red mess.

"I'm tired... I didn't get a lot of sleep last night..." Prussia's voice was high and almost hoarse.

"You may take a nap after breakfast." Prussia followed the Russian about halfway across the room before his knees gave out from under him. Russia looked behind him, and saw Prussia trying to hide his face with his palms again.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know... I didn't know about anything. I still don't know most of the things my br- Um... Nazi Germany, did. I was just told to kill, or get my people killed. Most of them were for refusing, just like everyone else... I had to burn people. I had to do... Unimaginable things, just to survive... But I knew I was killing your sister... It's always just kill or be killed in the damn world..."

"It's not always that. I know that you were forced to fight. Just you and Germany could create a genocide without help. That's why we seperated you, and you were forced to live here with me."

"But why was I sent with YOU?" Prussia gave the Russian an angry glare.

"Because you were forced to be apart of Germany, and because I took Kalingrad away from you. Plus, they all had different reasons. England said that Germany is more... Calm and well-mannered socially. France said that it would be awkward, seeing how you two were best friends in the past. America... Well, he mainly wants to get to Japan, which apparently is easier through Germany. I don't think China wanted any part of Germany."

"...And what's your reason for... Having me stay here for awhile?"

Russia chuckled. "Germany has personally cause... A lot, to my family..." He frowned at that part. "He killed my sister, raped my other sister, as well as Latvia and Lithuania's former... Husband, or wife, or something like that."(1) He decided not to mention that he helped Germany with that.(2) "And... Well, I'm not sure what he personally did to Lithuania and Estonia. Sure, he invaded France, but he didn't personally kill or rape his family."

"But I helped..." Prussia whispered quietly, more to himself than to Russia.

"That's just the thing. You only helped. You were forced to help. If Germany was here instead of you right now... Well... If it were him, he would probably have to suffer everything he forced upon others, only to survive and suffer even more. But I won't let his people die out. I'd force him t-"

"I get it. I don't want to hear anymore..." Prussia stood up, and tried walked again, but his vision was blurry and he was too tired to try to focus. He ran into Russia, who he thought was the door at first.

Russia helped him by picking him up bridal-style and carrying out and into the dining room. "Don't blame yourself for raising him incorrectly or anything. You did your best, but bosses can have a big effect in a nation's life." He set Prussia down on a chair. "Do you need help?"

Prussia shook his head and started eating. The food had gotten cold, but he didn't care. Everyone else finished by the time they got down here, so that would mean that he would have to take care of his plate.

He tried eating kind of quickly to work on that and get some sleep. When he finished, he waited on Russia before taking both plates and walking to the sink. Or, he tried to, but Russia's hand on his shoulder told him otherwise.

"Let Lithuania take care of those." He took the plates from Prussia. "I don't want you to break them." Russia set them down on the counter next to the sink. "I'll carry you upstairs so you don't trip and fall."

Before Prussia knew it, he was laying in the big bed with the comforter wrapped around him and the pillows soft against his face. He fell asleep within seconds.

A few hours later, after lunch, Prussia was still asleep. Russia didn't think anything of it right now. He was too busy focusing on something much more important to him. "I'll be going to Ukraine to big up my big sister. I want one of you to come with me."

"It's going to be her birthday soon, right?(3) But... We're all guys, and what about her... Well..."

"I don't think she minds Latvia. He's so innocent and cute. Besides, I took him the last time I visited my older sister."

"So, you want me to come with?" Latvia asked, as though he didn't already know.

"Да. We'll get going in an hour, so pack up between now and then. Oh, and if ANYONE makes her upset, or otherwise not happy, I won't guarentee you'll want to survive the torture. Понял?"*

"Да c-c-сэр." They all said, almost in unison.

"Хорошее."*

The day was almost over when Prussia finally woke up. The first thing he noticed was how hungry he was. He got up, tested his walking and vision, before going downstairs into the kitchen to find something to eat. He guessed that everyone else was asleep, considering how dark it was in this house.

The only things he could find to be considered as a meal were some left-overs from dinner. "Better than nothing, I guess..." He had to heat everything up in the oven before eating it, of course, but that was okay with him.

After his left over dinner-lunch, he decided to put a jacket and his boots on to go outside. It was three in the morning and he didn't know where Russia was, so he figure he test him by climbing the fence and walking around outside.

He walked along the wall, that was now decorated in graffiti. He eyes some bolts on the wall, thinking that he could maybe climb on them... But, no. They had search lights at night, and he was pretty sure he was spotted a few times. He could even hear some guns getting ready to fire at him.

"Another time, then." He whispered to himself as he walked away.

APHAPHAPH

(1) In one of the comics, where Poland meets Lithuania for the first time, they talked about "marriage" and "getting married."

And then Poland said "So, like, show me your penis, and junk." right away. XD

(2) I can't remember what it was called, but during WWII, Germany and Russia took over Poland.

(3) Ukraine's birthday, according to Himayura Hidekaz, is August 24, where Belarus is August 25.

Translations*

"Понял" - "Understand"

"Хорошеe" - "Good"


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPHAPH

"Gilbert, it's time for breakfast." Estonia shook him awake.

The first thing Prussia noticed was the lack of the large Russki when he woke up.

"Where the hell is he?"

"And a good morning to you, too. He's going to be gone for another day or so. He's going to pick up Ukraine."

Prussia's eyes widen. "Wh-What? Why?"

"It's going to be her birthday on the twenty-fourth. After that, it would have been Balarus' birthday..." Estonia looked down onto the floor.

"S-So they're coming here?" Prussia's breathing started getting heavy at the sound of having to face the one Germany raped the most during the war.

"I wonder if Prussia found out where we're going before he got himself nearly shot to unrecognition." Russia said to himself while holding up a spoonful of food to Latvia's face, who took it unhesistantly. "He's been very economically sick for decades, and now he's very emotionally sick."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably taking advantage of the day to rest." Latvia said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Да, as long as he doesn't do anything incredibly reckless, and as long as his chores are done..." Russia took a sip of vodka. "I'll kill him if he hurts my sister..." He brought the glass of vodka up to Latvia's lips, who was surprised, but gladly accepted it.(1)

"Sh-Should we get g-going, then?" The glass came back, and he was forced to drink more then just a sip. He started feeling warm and his face flushed a little.

"Not yet." Russia nibbled on the boy's ear, making him gasp and moan. "How about after we spend..." He kissed Latvia's neck. "A little time together... To moan as loud as we want and not worry about Lithuania or Estonia getting in the way."

"R-Russia..." Latvia moaned.

"What does Ukraine like?" Prussia asked, poking at his food.

Estonia and Lithuania looked at the albino, then at each other.

"Um... Well..." Estonia looked up at the ceiling.

"You two don't know, do you?"

"I know she likes bread, such as paska(2) and babka.(3) I'll probably be making kolach(4) as well, for Belarus' birthday. It's sad, but it's... Traditional."

"So you only know what she likes to eat?"

"Well, we don't really know her... Why? Do you want to do something for her?"

"In a way... I... I don't really know how to explain it, but I guess it's for an apology? I dunno. I know what mein br- Nazi Germany has done is unforgivable, and I helped... I dunno..." He covered half of his face with his hand.

"I understand that feeling. If you want, you may help me make the bread. It will be quicker that way, so we can even the time for other chores out."

Prussia looked up a little, but with little light in his eyes. "...I think I would like that..." He said quietly.

Lithuania smiled slightly. "Glad to hear. We can start the babka first. The raisins should left to the sink..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) I guess alcoholic!Latvia is canon...

(2) "A traditional rich Easter bread. It is shaped in a short round form. The top of the paska is decorated with typical Easter symbols, such as roses or crosses."

(3) "Another Easter bread, usually a sweet dough with raisins and other dried fruit. It is usually baked in a tall, cylindrical form." And it sounds so good...

(4) It's traditional for it to be used for Christmas, or a funeral. (Thus, one of Lithuania's lines.) I just find it weird... I mean, I suppose religiously, Christmas and a funeral aren't so different, but otherwise... It's braided baked dough, which I'm sure Liet is a master of. XD (Braiding, I mean.)

And thank you Wikipedia for the information.


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING: I've been forgetting to add warnings to my chapters... And I forgot to look through and edit the last two chapters... I think they're okay, but... ^^; THAT IS ALL! XD**

APHAPHAPHAPH

Latvia was running east through the snow. He knew that if he went far enough, he would reach Poland. Though Germany helped Russia took over Poland a few years ago, he still knew that Poland has recently been able to get away from Russia recently. He could call for help there.

He could hear dogs coming after him. Packs of them, in fact. He was so tired, and it was cold. If he waited until spring to do this, it would be nicer, but he was more used to the cold weather than Germany by living with Russia for so long. At least, he thought he was.

"Ah!" Latvia screamed when one of the dogs caught up to him and landed on his back. A few more dogs came close and bit into his wrists and ankles, while the one on top bit his shoulder. He screamed louder at the pain.

"That was a really stupid stunt to pull with me. Did you try running away when you were with Russia?" Latvia could hear boots walking across the snow. "I'm sure you're going to get sick for being out here for so long. Maybe I should burn you? It's not like you can die from that."

Latvia's eyes widen. "N-Nein!" He tied pulling his head up, just to have it smashed down on the ground by a paw. He heard an order in German, and then he felt the dogs getting off of him. Germany reached over to grab the small nation by his scalp, making Latvia yelp.

"Then again, I did hear some where that body on body contact is the best way to raise your body temperature." He was dragged to a helicopter not far from where he got caught.

"Nein! Es tut mir leid!" Latvia started screaming, but he didn't have the energy to cry.

"Do you honestly think that would work?" He was thrown in the helicopter. The dogs got in after the German, who started undressing as soon as heat was circulated in the helicopter again. "Latvia..." He felt some hands on him. "Latvia!"

"Nein!" Latvia struck the man next to him with his fist.

"Bad dream?" Russia asked, seemingly concerned.

Latvia stared at him dumb-foundedly, breathing heavily. He was in a moving car, with Russia and a hired driver. Cold sweat covered his forehead and tears were falling from his eyes. "Es tu- Nei- I mean..." He shook his head to clear it out before trying again. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about that. We're almost to Ukraine's place, so I wanted to wake you up. Plus, you were moaning and moving around in your sleep." Latvia grabbed his clothed armed and squeezed it. Russia returned the touch by wrapping his arm around the Latvian protectively. "Have I mentioned yet that you're my new favorite?"

Latvia shook his head. "Really?" Russia nodded. Latvia wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or not.

Being the "favorite" isn't what it sounds like when it's dealing with Russia. You get more attention, some times he'll just give you "perks" to chores, such as cleaning the house with only a maid's outfit on, and absolutely nothing else, and the such. It also meant that you get to go with Russia on trips like this.

Though, given the traumatization he had to experiance with Germany during the war, living with Russia wasn't so bad. Plus, he's strong and guarantees protection especially to the favorite. Though mostly, as long as you make him happy, and seem to be happy while doing it, you'll be safe most of the time anyway, and Latvia is still greatful to Russia for taking him back.

"Look! There she is!" Latvia looked outside the window and saw that Ukraine was indeed waiting outside, waving at the car.

"Велика сестра! Це так приємно бачити вас!"* Russia chimed the second he got out of the car.

"Так, це здорово бачити тебе, Росія."* She hugged her little brother happily. Seeing them make Latvia smile gently.

"Ah... I hope you don't mind that I brought Latvia with me..."

"Ні,* I don't mind..." Ukraine looked over at Latvia.

"H-How have you been?" Russia asked.

"I've been well... How about you?"

Small talk, small talk. Latvia leaned against the car and waited for the talking to stop. When he saw Ukraine trying to pick up all three of her bags at the same time, Latvia walked over. "Y-You don't have to worry about those... Please, let me take care of them..."

"Oh! Thank you for the help!" Latvia grabbed one briefcase, being it easier for him with his size. Russia took the other two.

"I can take care of these. Wait for us in the car?"

Ukraine nodded. "Thank you!" She waited inside of the car, taking the passenger's seat.

Russia hovered over Latvia while he was loading the small trunk to whisper. "She seems happy. Keep it up."

Latvia's eyes widen in surprise, but in a good way. "Th-Thank you." He whispered back.

After a couple of hours, they made it to the first motel. Ukraine had her own room, for personal reasons, of course, where Latvia had to share with Russia. He was forced on the bed with Russia, who slipped an ungloved hand under the boy's uniform.

"It's still nice to feel how much more food you're getting compared to when I brought you home the second time."

"... I..." Latvia hesitated. "I ran away multiple times. I tried to get to Poland, to call for your help, but he always caught me before I had a chance to leave Germany." Latvia told the large Russian quietly, knowing that it would make him happy to hear that.

"Really?" Russia asked.

"One time I got kind of close to Poland, then he caught me, and he..." Latvia started crying. "He... He..."

Russia nuzzled his chin against Latvia's soft hair. "You don't have to tell me..."

"He... H-He..." Latvia explained what Germany has done to him after getting back to his place.(1)

Russia froze for a minute to register that in his head a few times, before getting up while still holding onto Latvia's wrist. "I need a drink... Do you want to come with me?"

"Y-Yes, please..." He barely whispered his answer.

APHAPHAPH

(1) I described something fairly disturbing in the uncut version.

Translashuns~!

(Ukrainian) "Велика сестра! Це так приємно бачити вас" - "Big sister! It's so nice to see you"

"Так, це здорово бачити тебе, Росія" - "Yes, it's great to see you, Russia"

"Hi" - "No"


	19. Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING: ANGSTY! and possibly out of character!Prussia! Also, mentions of rape... Plus there's some parts that're kinda... Cute...**

APHAPHAPHAPH

Russia, Latvia, and Ukraine arrived home shortly after Lithuania woke up and started on breakfast. "If you're tired, you may sleep in the guest room next to the Baltic's room. Can you show her where that is, Latvia?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Latvia started walking toward the stairs.

"Actually, you don't need to do that. I slept on the way here in the car, and besides, I think someone's making breakfast right now."

"Th-Then should I wake up Estonia and P-Gilbert?" Latvia saw Ukraine's eyes widen a little. "I-I mean... You... I'm s-sorry... I-I don't think he's an-anything l-like..."

"He won't hurt you." Russia spoke. "He's a lot different from his brother..."

Ukraine took small steps back. "A-Are you sure...?"

"Positive." Latvia said without much thinking. "He hasn't hurt anyone on purpose here. I-I mean, he spilled something hot on me before, but that was completely accidental." He looked at Russia, who smiled at him. That didn't tell him much, but atleast the aura around them was lighter than usual.

"Why don't you go get them." Latvia nodded and ran upstairs. "We should wait in the dining area for food, don't you think?" Ukraine nodded and let Russia lead her to said dining room.

Latvia decided to get Prussia up first, considering that Russia's room was closer to the stairs then their shared room, but when he got there, there was a note on the door.-

'I'm sleeping in the guest room next to the Baltic's room. If your sister wants to use it instead of sleeping with you, then come wake me up- I don't care.

~Prussia'

Latvia folded the letter up a few times and placed it in his pocket, incase Russia wanted to read it. Of course he'll have to mention the letter if asked, despite the name used at the end. He didn't want to get Prussia in trouble, but...

Well, it's not like the chances of it coming to that was very large anyway. He skipped to the room he shares first, waking Estonia up before the German.

"Prus-Gilbert..." He gently shook Prussia awake, who moaned before looking at him. "R-Russia and Ukraine are here, a-and b-breakfast will be ready soon..."

Prussia turned away to hide tears that he was afraid that would be coming. "I-I'm not hungry. C-Couldn't I eat later, when I am hungry?"

"I... I told her th-th-that you aren't a b-bad guy... And R-Russia said that you wouldn't d-do anything t-t-to hurt her..."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Latvia gasped and jumped back at the sudden yelling from the German. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! It's just... What am I supposed to say to her? What can I say to her? "I'm sorry that I had to help Germany rape you? If I had known sooner that that was his intention I would've fight against him a little, just to get a bunch of my people dead?"

"Wh-What...?" Prussia jumped at the feminine voice and looked at the doorway. Ukraine started crying.

"We came here to see what was taking so long, but now you just made my sister cry..." Russia looked angry, which wasn't normal at all.

"U-Ukraine, right? I-I'm sorry... I'm very sorry... I couldn't do anything... My people were forced to fight or die. I did a lot of things that I wasn't proud of. So many- too many, unawesome things..." Prussia brought a hand to his face. "I didn't want any part of it..." A little part of him did, but the idea of a genocide as big as the holocausts was too far for him. He more enjoys fighting against people that will fight back. "I still don't know what I did wrong when raising mein wenig* bruder..."

Ukraine walked up and hugged the German boy, still crying. "Th-Thank you..." She cried onto his clothed shoulder. "N-Now I know how you feel... Oh my Бог...* You don't understand how much that means to me..."

"...You must be hungry by now..."

Ukraine let go of him. "Так,* I am."

"Happy birthday, Ukraine." Lithuania said. "I made you some bread, and Estonia helped me pick out groceries for borscht(1) and Perohy."(2) Russia perked up at the sound of "borscht."

"Thank you, Lithuania and Estonia."

"Oh, a-and P-Gilbert wanted to help to do something for you on your birthday..."

"Really? Thank you, Gilbert!"

"You're welcome." He said quietly.

After they ate, all three of the Baltics, plus Prussia, worked on the dishes. After they were done, Prussia automatically went towards the closet with all of the cleaning supplies, before Russia stopped him by the back of his shirt.

"What?" Prussia snapped, forgetting for a second about Ukraine.

"We're going into town, and it would do you good to go outside every once in a while." Russia tossed the German his jacket- the same one he came with. But he didn't question the Russian. He just put it on himself.

However, Ukraine did speak up about it. "You're not going out like that!" She turned to Russia. "What are you thinking? If he went out like that, well, who knows what would happen to him!" Prussia took off his jacket to search for any symbols or anything on it that he may have forgotten about. "It's a military uniform or something very important in Germany, isn't it?"

"He'll be just fine. Most Russians know that I'm important, and having a German with me, as well as the Baltics, wouldn't seem so strange to them. Besides, it's still cold outside and we don't have anything for him yet. We'll buy something before going home if that would help your nerves."

Estonia cleared his voice. "Um, actually, Russia... I have this old jacket from when I was younger. I was saving it for Finland, maybe, whenever he grows, but I think it's not that much smaller than Pr-Gilbert."

"Perfect! But why didn't you tell me earlier?" Russia had a dangerous aura around him.

Estonia panicked a little and stuttered. "I-I-It just slipped my mind, I guess... L-Let me go get it..."

"Please hurry!" Russia smiled and tilted his head.

Estonia ran to go grab it, while quietly chanting "Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert" until he returned. "Here it is!" It was a green, old jacket, but at least it was in good condition.

Prussia muttered. "Thanks." He took his jacket off and replaced it with Estonia's old green one. Then suddenly, a thought came to him. "Wait... Is there even enough room in the car?"

"Well, maybe if we squeezed you four in the back. Latvia is pretty small, after all."

"I thought we were just walking?"

"Yes, we are. I'm just picking on Latvia."

"That's not very nice, Russia!" Russia chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Latvia. I was just joking." Then he placed his hand on Latvia's head, pushing it down.

The first store they went to was a small gift shop. Every good comment from Ukraine's mouth on certain items were bought automatically for her. Prussia stayed quiet most of the trip. The only time he talked was in the restuarant they stopped at. He had to get Russia's help with the menu that was in cryllic.

Then Prussia finally got his own jacket on the way home. It was all black and plain, but it fits, and he likes it.

Lithuania thought it would be a good time to have the babka and the paska that was decorated with little candle-shaped and sunflower formations on the top(3) right when they got home.

"I... I hope it's good... So sorry if I messed up..." Prussia muttered while breaking a large chunk off for Ukraine. "Though, Lithuania did most of the work on making them..."

"You were still a big help." Lithuania said.

"Thank you, both of you." She took a bite out of the babka first, then the paska. "They're good. Very good."

"Thank you, Ukraine. I'm glad you like it so much!" Prussia just smiled in agreement with the Lithuanian's words.

"So... I've been sleeping in a guest room for a few days, in case you come here and wanted to sleep with Russia, but um... Would you rather have the guest room to yourself instead?" Prussia asked Ukraine.

"No... I think I'll sleep with my little brother tonight. It's been so long since the last time we slept together like siblings."

Russia nodded. "Indeed it has."

Prussia smiled more to himself than to Ukraine. "I'm okay with whatever you want. It's your birthday, after all..." Though he doubted the Russian would do anything to him while his sister was staying.

The Baltics and Prussia left the two siblings alone, assuming that they wanted to have some times together alone anyway. It would make sense, atleast. Prussia took some paper and a pen and locked himself in the guest room he was staying in for the past few nights. He started writing about what happened so far in this house. Using the words "awesome" or "unawesome," or simply complimenting himself almost every other sentence.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, and afterwards they all just sat around and talked while Prussia sat in a corner, listening but never actually talking. When he went to bed, he wrote about the rest of the night, and about how lonely he was.

"I-I don't know anyone here..." He quietly whispered to himself. "Latvia is afraid of me, I almost killed Poland, even though Lithuania, today he was... Nice to me?" He wrote down "Does he pity me?"

"No, it must be because of Ukraine. But, he, before Ukraine..." He started crying, making the paper under him wet. "I miss Italy-chan, and mein bruder... West..." Then he wrote down- "Wo ist mein bruder gehen?"

"Where did my brother go?"

APHAPHAPH

Expect angst overload in the next chapter, mmm'kay?

(1) It's a type of soup, or stew. It also happens to be Russia's favorite food. Infact, he included it when introducing himself to Germany, as well as "I want part of Poland, and I want Italy..." Probably because the first time he saw him, Italy forgot to put some pants on. Anyway...

(2) Do you know what "perogies" are? Those potato filled pasta things that looks like ravoli?

(3) Actually, babka and paska are normally made for Easter, decorating the top with rose and cross-shaped... Bread. But Lithuania made it special for Ukraine... (And Russia. X3)

Translations*

(German) "Wenig" - "Little"

(Ukrainian) "Бог" - "God"

"Так" - "Yes"


	20. Chapter 20

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you. I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING: MORE angsty Prussia! AAAANGST!**

APHAPHAPHAPH

The next day was pretty uneventful for Prussia. Russia and Ukraine went to Belarus' grave, while the others stayed at home, working to make up lost time. They left, with Lithuania this time, to bring Ukraine home. The house was too quiet for him.

Prussia made the guest room a room where he can write in. He would stash the papers under the bed when he's done. Lately he's been crying himself to sleep, clutching his cross in his hand as though it was a life-line.

When Russia came back, it was past midnight. Prussia stayed in the room. He hid the cross between the matresses again and instead hugged a pillow the second he saw that they were back. He was having a hard time actually sleeping.

"How cute." He heard Russia say when he entered the room.

"Leave me alone..." Prussia muttered.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"...No. I couldn't get to sleep."

"Do you want some pills to help you?"

He hugged the pillow tighter. "...No..."

"Then I'll just inject you with something instead."

"No!" He buried his face in the pillow. 'Pay attention to me...'

"But, what else can I do, then?" Russia grabbed a needle from his desk. The sight of it made Prussia jumped and scoot back into the wall as far as he could, bringing the pillow with him.

"Get away from me!" 'I'm so alone...'

Russia set the needle down on his desk. "Come here."

"No!" He shouted. 'Why don't you come here?'

Russia sighed and started walking towards him. "Shush. The other's are trying to sleep."

"Get away! Leave me alone!" 'I'm so lonely in this house!'

Russia crouched down. "Gilbert, what's wrong?"

"You're too close! That's what's wrong!" Russia suddenly hugged him, making Prussia sob into his chest. "I-I don't know anyone here! I-I-I think I may be going crazy... I feel like I'm going crazy! Stupid war! Stupid Nazis! Stupid Russia! Stupid, stupid Germany! Why am I here? I didn't do even ten times the damage he's done! So why me?"

Russia stroked the white hair. "Are you afraid?"

Prussia sniffled and slowly calmed down. "O-Of what...?"

"Of being alone. Of being not liked." Russia nuzzled his chin in platinum hair. "My sister said that she likes you."

"R-Really...?"

"Да. I think she's glad she was able to meet the... Most awesome side of you, first."

"All sides of me are my most awesome sides!" Prussia managed a smile.

"Да..." Russia thoughtlessly said. "How 'bout we get some sleep, though. I'm really tired and I'm sure you are too."

"Why can't you be awesome like this all the time?" Prussia asked to himself in a whisper.

"Good night, Gilbert." This time, it was Russia held Prussia in his sleep.

AaAaAa

The next morning, Gilbert decided to help out with breakfast. Anything to keep his mind off of the few previous nights. It didn't work when he started flipping the buckwheat pancakes. He wasn't paying much attention before the hot pancake landed on his hand.

"SHIT!" He swore. The hot pan and pancake dropped to the floor, the pan making a lot of noise. He quickly ran cold water on his hand.

"What's going on?" Russia asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Let me take care of that!" Lithuania ran to get the pan and clean up the mess. "Gilbert burned himself. It was an accident."

"Let me see." Russia started walking towards Prussia.

"I-It's no big deal." Russia snatched his wrist to inspect the now wet hand.

"Why don't you go outside with me? Just in the yard for now."

"I'll call you two whenever food is ready." Lithuania said.

PpPpPp

It was chilly outside, as always. Russia dragged Prussia to what looks like a small green house in the corner of the back yard. Inside there were nothing but sunflowers.

"Pretty?" Russia asked. Prussia nodded.

"I like the color." 'They're yellow, like Gilbird.' He thought to himself.

"Да, me too. They make me feel warm, even when it's cold out." Russia handed the albino a watering can, and grabbed one for himself.

He took the can from the Russian. "I've never taken care of plants before." He said admittingly.

"Well, then this is a good time to start! Here, I'll even let you plant your own flower." Russia handed Prussia a black and white seed. "Just bury that and water it. Just enough to fill the palm of Latvia's hand." He giggled.

Prussia did what he was instructed to do. "Do you do this every summer?"

"Да~! Then when fall comes around, we pick them and decorate the kitchen with them!"

"Oh..." He waited for Russia to finish up with his flowers before doing anything else, at least, until he heard Lithuania's voice.

HhHhHh

After breakfast, Prussia was dragged into a small place in town. Russia said it would be good for him to get some air. He would wonder around every now and then to look at something. Russia didn't seem to mind, though.

That is, until Prussia wanted to see the lake below the cliff he was walking on. It wasn't too far down. He doubted it would kill anyone if they were to fall from there. He was enjoying the view of the little fishes that would come by every now and then until Russia grabbed him around his waist.

"No!" He screamed while pulling Prussia away.

"Wh-What? What's wrong?"

"Don't you dare fall!" He fell back, bringing Prussia with him.

"I wasn't going to! What made you think I was?"

"I..." He let go of the albino. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. Forget about it."

"Well it's kind of hard not to now." Prussia muttered.

"Let's go home..."

They were both pretty quiet on the way home, until they made it to the big wooden fence when Prussia muttered. "Thank you..."

Russia turned to see him. "What was that?"

"I said thank you..."

"...Пожалуйста."* He smiled.

"...How long does it normally take for a sunflower to grow?"

"Um... About three months in warm climates. That's why I have that green house- for the warmth the sun gives out."

Prussia thought for second before speaking up again. "That means my sunflower wouldn't grow until about November, if it's still warm enough in there!"

"It normally starts snowing then..."

"Well, shit." He grumbled.

WwWwWw

"Um... Lithuania...?"

Lithuania stopped what he was doing. "Yes, Latvia?"

"R-Russia said that... That I'm his new favorite..."

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

"...Пожалуйста" - "You're welcome"


	21. Chapter 21

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING: KINDA DISTURBING.**

APHAPHAPHAPH

"Wh-What?"

"He told me that I'm his favorite right now. I don't think it's true, though... But still... I don't know why he would lie about something like that..."

"Latvia... Let's escape tonight."

"All of a sudden?" Latvia shook slightly again, despite Russia nor Prussia being there.

"No. I've been thinking about this for awhile now..." Lithuania sat down on a nearby chair.

"B-But what about the wall?"

"I'm not German. I could just say that I've got some business over in Lithuania, and forge Russia's signature if deemed necessary."

"I... I don't want to leave... Not right now..." Latvia said in almost a whisper.

"What? Why not?"

"Wh-What about France... Or Turkey... What would they do to someone like me...?"

Lithuania sighed and pushed his bangs back into his head. "Well, if you absolutely refuse to leave with me, then I guess just pretend that you didn't know, for your own sake. But... Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"A... Are you sure that you do?"

Lithuania smiled softly. "Positive."

AaAaAa

"I got something for you, Gilbert~!" Russia had his hands behind his back.

Prussia looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Come here to find out!"

He sighed and walked towards the Russian. "What is it?" He repeated. Suddenly, Russia locked a collar around his neck, and cuffs around his wrists. They were all connected together through multiple chains. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't want you to get away from me."

"Have I ever tried to get away from you...?"

"The first day you were free to roam the house, remember?"

"...No." He lied. 'It's not like I have anywhere to go...'

Russia locked a chain leash to the collar part of Prussia's chains. "Now you can't go anywhere without me when I have your leash on!"

"Don't treat me like a fucking dog! What the hell did I do to deserve this anyway, huh?"

"It's just a safety precaution."

"For what?"

"I'm just... Concerned. I can't tell you why, unless Lithuania doesn't mind tell you himself."

"Lithuania?"

Russia yanked on the leash. "Come to bed with me." Russia started dragging the German to the large, red bed..

"Wh-Why? And right now? What about Lithuania? I was gonna ask him..."

"Later."

"No! Stop it, damn it!" He started pulling the leash back towards him.

"But don't you want to learn Russian?"

Prussia stopped his struggling. "On the bed?"

"Да!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Russia yanked hard on the leash, catching Prussia off-guard and making him trip and fall.

"Damn it! Stop that! The bed isn't a fucking hard surface, so how am I supposed to write?"

"Who said anything about writing? We're just gonna look through a book."

Prussia stood up. "...Whatever..."

"Come!" Russia patted next to him on the bed.

PpPpPp

Estonia turned Lithuania down, saying that he has to stay for Latvia, and that if he gets caught again, Russia would probably kill him after the incident with him and Germany.(1) Oh well. Lithuania promised to get Poland's help so Estonia and Latvia could leave Russia as well.

He left the room when he was sure both of his younger brothers were asleep. He checked on both Russia and Prussia as well. Both of them looked like they were dead asleep. 'Good...' He thought to himself.

He slipped outside, remembering the combination for the lock, he turned the dials to match hs memory before pulling on it. He slipped out of the door- not even bothering to close it, before darting towards the wall.

It would take about an hour on foot when running. After about twenty minutes he got tired, but he had to keep going. If he were to stop and take a break now- "What was that...?" Lithuania heard distant barking. "Šūdas!"* He cursed under his breath while running towards the wall again.

After about another fifteen minutes, he was closer to the wall then he was to home. His whole body was cramping up badly, but if he were to stop now... He could see it clearly now, but before he could get close enough to see any guards, he was bit in the leg.

"What?" He screamed, but instead of looking back, he still tried to run. That is, until a whole pack of them pinned him to the ground.

"Really, Lithuania? I expect this kind of behavoir more from Gilbert, not you." Russia walked infront of the brunet. "Plus, you left the fence wide open for anyone to get out! Who knows if your brothers are still in bed or not! But because of you, I didn't have time to check! I even had to wake Gilbert up by calling for dogs loud, barking dogs."

He reached down to grab a chunk of brown hair, making the dogs that were pinning the Lithuanian down move away so Russia could lift him up in the air. "When he came out to see what I was doing, I told him to go back to bed, and he did!" He snapped a collar on the slightly shorter man. "He didn't even seem to hesitate running free, instead, he didn't even think about it!"

He yanked the chain leash, forcing Lithuania to hit the ground. "Come." Lithuania weakly tried standing back up, only to have Russia force him back down under his boot. "No, no! Dog's do not stand on two legs when walking, and you won't either!"

Lithuania tried getting up again, but only on his knees this time. He started following Russia by crawling on his hands and knees with his head bowed down.

HhHhHh

Russia sent the dogs back before going home, having Lithuania crawl the entire time. Once they did got home, Russia immediately dragged Lithuania down the basement. He locked his end of the leash to the wall.

"I'll deal with you after breakfast. Until then, enjoy the cold floor~!" Russia shut the door- making sure not to slam it, and locked it so no one could get in. Lithuania tried getting comfortable in the basement. Atleast he still had his clothes on, for now.

APHAPHAPH

And it gets worse!

(1) Estonia immediately accepted to fight along Germany the second they had the chance in hope of freedom. Of course, they couldn't tell Stalin that, 'else they would be SENT TO SIBERIA!  
IT'S A GOOD THING RUSSIA CEASE TO EXIST!

Russia: "I'm still here, though..."  
Freak: "That's the joke."

*  
(Lithuanian) "Šūdas" - "Shit"


	22. Chapter 22

arning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

**WARNING: DISTURBING. (As in, Liet is treated like a dog for most of this chapter.)**

APHAPHAPHAPH

Lithuania woke up to the sound of the Russian and food hitting the ground. "Eat." Lithuania looked at the Rusisan, and then to the pile of Kasha(1) on the floor. He started reaching for the food, only to get his hand swatted away. "Dogs don't eat with their hands."

Lithuania lowered his head to take the porriage that way. He ate all, licking it all off of the dirty floor, knowing that this would probably be his only meal today. "Good boy! Now beg for this water!" Russia held up a glass full of water.

Lithuania looked up at him. "P... Pl-Please..."

"Nuh-ah! Dogs don't talk like people do!" Russia smiled, amused. Lithuania gritted his teeth before whimpering and climbing Russia's leg. "Can you bark for me? Come on! Bark for me!"

"A... Arf..." Lithuania said quietly.

"What was that? I said bark!" Lithuania made a more realistic, and panicked, bark this time. "Good, good boy..." Russia poured the water on Lithuania's head, making the brunet tip his head up to get as much as he could in his system.

"How about we go upstairs to my room?" Without getting an answer, Russia yanked on the chain, forcing Lithuania upstair- on his hands and knees again. Luckily, the other three in the house knew better than to hang around where Russia could see them from infront of the basement door. They didn't even catch one of them on their way to Russia's room- not even Prussia, who hasn't been here for nearly as long to learn what and what not to do.

He was shoved into the room, with only one order- "On the bed, сука."*

Lithuania crawled on the bed without saying a word. He knew what was going to happen. It happened so many other times in his life, so why not now? He waited for either the next order, or for Russia to declothe the Lithuanian himself.

"Why were you trying to run away from me last night, hm?" An order, not a question. Though Lithuania stayed quiet until- "You may talk now."

"I... Who's your favorite right now...?" He wasn't sure if he should let the Russian know what Latvia told him before.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"S-So it isn't me...?"

"Latvia told you, didn't he?" Lithuania froze, making Russia chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him for telling you. Well, if you're willing to pay his price, that is."

"Y-Yes sir..." He would probably suffer the same way anyway. The only difference would be that if he were to refuse, Latvia would have to suffer as well.

Russia smiled his usual childish smile. "Хороший мальчик!"*

"M... M-May I ask you... Why, sir?"

"Why~ what?" Russia tilted his head, as if he didn't know.

"Wh-Why- no. How did he b-become your favorite?"

"Well, he was there for me when both you and Estonia gladly sided with Germany without a fight, first of all..."

"But didn't he-"

"He was forced by Germany. He didn't want to leave with him, at all. He was mentally and physically raped almost beyond repair, but I seemed to have had a miraculous touch on him. The poor boy still has nightmares about him, though."

"I... I do to..." Lithuania quietly said to himself.

"I'm still glad that you didn't put up a fight when I brought you back, though, and I'm still glad that you apologized and then thank me multiple times. But I'm still angry at you for leaving me willingly. Now then!" Russia walked up and grabbed the brunet's waistband before pulling them down, along with his briefs.

Lithuania's face was pushed against the bed, but his hips were still hanging in the air. He heard a zipper being pulled down. Then he felt Russia pushing inside of him with no warning.

"I'm going to have to be quick. I have to leave soon, leaving you here all by yourself..." Russia sped up, not really caring to bring the other pleasure.

"Ah... R-Russia..." Lithuania moaned. Russia payed no mind to him, though, and just continued working on releasing himself.

"Ngh..." Russia moaned quietly as he finished up. "G-Get dressed up... No, wait... Stay here for a few minutes before leaving the room, just in case..." He stood up and zipped his pants back up. "I'm going to be needing your help when we get back, after all..."

"Y-Yes, sir..."

"Gilbert? Latvia? Estonia? Where are you guys?" Russia decided to check the library first, assuming that he'd find at least someone there. His assumption proved to be correct when he found Latvia cleaning.

"Latvia~!"

"Ah!" The Latvian jumped at the voice. "R-Russia, s-sir?"

"Where's Estonia and Gilbert? Do you know?"

"I-I think I've last seen Estonia in the living room... But I haven't seen G-Gilbert since breakfast..."

"Thank you, Latvia." He smiled. "Now, come with me."

Latvia set the duster down. "Y-Yes, sir..." He followed the Russian to the living room, where Estonia was sitting and staring at a window.

"Estonia~! What are you doing~?"

Estonia's head sped to the Russian's direction immediately. "Russia! I-I, um... I-I-I'm sorry... I kn-know what you told me, but... Prussia seemed to have really wanted to t-tend his little sunflower outside a-and couldn't find you all morning, so he got m-me to watch after him as he waters it r-real quick..."

"Really?" Russia put his hands behind his back and smiled a little wider.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He just didn't want it to die! I swear!"

Russia giggled a little. "I'm not very m-" He was interrupted by the door opening, then closing. He turned to the albino, still smiling his usual smile. "Where were you?" He asked the German, as though he didn't already know.

"I was watering my flower. Is there a problem with that?"

"Нет, but tell me next time, ладно?"*

"Then don't fucking hide to where I can't find you!" Russia continued to stare at him. "What? What do you want?"

Russia walked to Prussia to undo the bonds from the night previous, and tossed them to the side. "We have to go now." Russia grabbed Prussia's wrist.

"What? Go? Go where?" He tried his best to pull away from the Russian.

"To get your tonsils out! Remember?" Prussia stopped struggling once he did remember.

"D... Did anyone else in this house got their tonsils removed...?" He asked, wondering just how much it would hurt. 'Of course, my awesomeness endure it, but warnings never hurt anyone... Well, not me anyway.' He thought, remembering Austria and smirking a little.

"No...?" Russia looked at Estonia and Latvia, who both shook their heads slowly. "No, they haven't..." Unless Lithuania has, but he doubted that.

'Crap...' Prussia thought.

APHAPHAPH

(1) Some type of porriage. Sometimes it's made with berries, or... Some other things that I forgot apparently.

Translations*

"Cука" - "Bitch"

"Хороший мальчик" - "Good boy"

"ладно" - "Okay"


	23. Chapter 23

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

APHAPHAPH

Lithuania was in the kitchen, already preparing lunch for when everyone returned. He ponder about what he should give to Prussia, though.

"Well, a cheesey-type of soup is always quick and easy, and spices aren't required, so it won't burn his already sensitive throat..."

When they did return, he wasn't called yet. Instead, Russia escorted Prussia upstairs. Prussia tried opening the door to the room he was in when he had a cold, but was stopped by Russia.

"You'd only go in there if you have something contagious. I highly doubt sleeping with you right now will remove my tonsils as well." Prussia just stared at him for the weird comment before walking away towards the Russian's room.

"Get to bed. I'll get you something to write with, and to write on." He dug around his desk until he found the promised items, as well as something else. He started at the folded up piece of paper or a big, wondering why he didn't burn it yet, before an idea came up to him.

"Here. You can write with these." He handed the German a blue pen and a purple-covered notebook. "I'll get Lithuania some food for you. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's at least pureed."(1)

Prussia just nodded and wrote something down real quick before ripping the page off and setting it on the table-desk next to him- A note saying "Thank you for the food." Then he started writing stuff down as if the notebook was one of his many diaries.

AaAaAa

"Lithuania~!" Russia walked around, looking for him.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lithuania yelled.

"Oh~?" Russia pratically skipped there to see lunch already almost done for them.

"Gilbert's lunch is right there." The brunet pointed to the pot filled with what looked like melted cheese.

"Thank you, as always, Liet." Russia took a bowl and filled it with the substance. "I will be eating in my room today, to keep an eye on Gilbert. You will send my food to my room, да?"

"Да, сэр."

Russia grabbed a spoon and went up to his room. "Look what Liet made for you!" He set the bowl down on the nightstand by the "thank you" note. Prussia grabbed the bowl and Russia waited for his food at his desk. He decided to take a look at that letter he found earlier. He wanted to write a letter as similar to this one as possible.

'I am writing this letter to say "thank you" for Lettland.* Has he gotten into trouble a lot when he was with you? When I took him in my bed last night, he almost moaned your name! Fortunately he stopped himself...

He is cute, though. I can see why you kept him! And his body is still young, as well! He's so sensitive to all of my touches. His cuteness and sensitivity's the reason why I decided to keep him more as a... Servent, rather then fight along-side with me, but don't worry- his people are still fighting to their deaths for Nazi Germany.

He's not a bad cook, either. It's too bad he's so clumsy, though. One time he spilled almost a full mug of beer on me! I think he learned his lesson, though. It's amazing how much more compliant one can be just by burning their hand on a stove! Of course it backfired and I had to either hire someone to make my meals or make them myself for almost a whole week before he could move his hand again.

Did I forget anything? I don't think so, so far at least. Alright, I guess that means that I'm done. So, thank you again for the boy.

Germany'

Russia got out a pen and a piece of paper himself and started writing.

'Dear Germany,

Thank you for giving me your brother. He's doing just fine here. He was very sick during his first week here, though. You remember the day where you could only talk to him through the wall, дa? Well apparently he slept outside in the cold rain. Fortunately I found him before he got really sick.

After he got better, I punished him for what I thought he did. I didn't know that he didn't know about what you've done to Ukraine and Latvia. He knew that his people helped, but afar from that, he had no idea. Too bad I didn't know before, or he probably wouldn't have had to take the punishment. Though because I told him what you did to Ukraine, he seemed to have been shocked enough to not put up much of a fight when I raped him.

Unless he actually wanted it, of course.

Sorry, excuse me for my language. Anyway, have you had a really hard time breathing when a bunch of your people died around the same time? Apparently he had some sort of nightmare that was inspiring to his kind or something, because a bunch of them died- they were probably trying to get over the wall, and when I got home, he was having a very hard time breathing.

He had a seizure from lack of air- though don't worry, nobody got hurt. We strapped him to a gurney and forced an endotracheal tube in his throat to he could breath and not hurt himself.

Because of that, though, today he got his tonsils taken out. Right now, he's sitting in bed, eating the soup Lithuania made for him. Actually, he's been a very good boy so far! The only thing that he had to be punished for that he's done here is accidently hurting Latvia and refusing to eat when his throat hurt during the first week here.'

There was a knock on the door. "Russia, I have your lunch for you." Lithuania entered with a fairly large tray of food.

"Thank you, Liet." Russia moved the letter to make room for his food.

Lithuania moved towards Prussia to grab the almost fnished bowl that he set out to the side. Lithuania was assuming that meant that he was done with the food, but he didn't asked infront of the Russian.

"Do you want something to drink? Water perhaps?" Prussia nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a second then." Prussia grabbed the thank you note and added "again" to the sheet right under "thank you."

After finishing his average Russian lunch, he got back to writing his letter to Germany.

'We both just finished our lunches. Right now, The German Democratic Republic (formally Prussia) is writing in the notebook I gave him to talk to us with. Apparently he's been writing stuff down on loose-leaf as though they're his journal or something. I don't mind, though. Some of the things he writes about are just things that he did for the day, with some side comments.'

A paper ball hit him on his head. Russia looked at the German, who held up something that said "open the paper up!" He did. The pen cap fell out of it. (Apparently it was used to shift the weight more towards the Russian.) It read "what about my sunflower?" on it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your sunflower for you! I wouldn't let any sunflower die before birth!"

He sighed at the semi-weird comment and layed down.

'Oh, right. Have I mentioned yet that I'm letting Gilbert plant his own sunflower? Of course, I would need to take care of it until he feels up to doing it himself. And he... He only tried running away once, and the attempt wasn't much. He checked to see how high he could jump and tried getting over the fence, but I found him and he stopped without a fight.

That was when he was first let out of the room I kept him in during his fever. He didn't give actually joining the Soviet family a chance. But that was the only attempt to escape before actually having meals with us.

He met Ukraine during her birthday. (The 24th.) He said that he wanted to do something for her birthday, so he helped Liet cook. The food was good, and I think Ukraine likes him! Though unfortunately, because of somebody, she's still too afraid to trust any male besides me.

May she find true love someday.

Yours truly,

Russia

P.S.: I don't mean to be rude, but is that rumor about you and Italy true? I ask because Gilbert drew hearts and tomatoes around the drawing of Italy he made.'

He folded the sheets of paper in half before stuffing them into envelopes.

"Would you want books in German or something to read?" Prussia shrugged before nodding. "I'll get you some right away, then."

APHAPHAPH

(1) "Puree" are food that have been smashered so you don't really need to chew. Also, it's easier for swallowing.


	24. Chapter 24

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I also may have some historical things confused... Sorry 'bout that. ^w^;; I'm trying as hard as I can, though.

Let's say it's about September 2nd now...

**WARNING: NON-CON!**

APHAPHAPH

It's been a few days since Prussia has gotten his tonsils taken out. His throat still hurt every now and then when he would talk for too long or too loudly, but he never talked much in this house anyway.

"Ngh..." Russia moaned in his sleep. "Н-нет..." He moved around a bit, making the bed move and waking Prussia up after awhile.

Prussia nudged the large Russian next to him, muttering. "Wake up. You're talking in your damn sleep..." When Russia didn't do anything, he punched him in the shoulder- Not too hard to bruise, though. "Wake the fuck up, you bastard!" He yelled. He brought a hand up to his throat unconciously after using his voice.

Russia moaned some more and looked up at Prussia. "What's the matter?"

"You were moaning and moving in your sleep, waking me up... That's what the matter is..." He yawned and plopped down on his pillow.

"Oh, is that all?" Russia grabbed Prussia by the waist, who immediately fought to get free. "I just had a bad dream..."

Prussia didn't even want to know what his "bad dreams" are about. "Get off of me!"

"Нет..." He pulled Prussia closer to him. Enough so, he could feel the Russian's arousal.

His eyes widen. "A-Aren't you tired...?"

"Нет. Not anymore..."

He remembered something. "Are you... Are you going to be... Okay?"

"Yeah... I don't think my people would be as affected, because I had a dream of... A long, long time ago... None of my people now were born then."

Prussia could feel that his words are making Russia physically softer. "Okay..."

"Even if I died, you wouldn't be able to get out alive. Actually, I think that if I were to die, you would, too." Prussia was pulled slightly closer. "Because I own you." Russia nipped the other's ear.

"It's..." Prussia stared at the little clock next to him, trying to make out the arrows in the dark. "Five in the morning... Let me sleep..."

"But Gilbert~... I have to get tired so I can fall asleep as well..." Russia grinded his hips against Prussia's.

"Nein!" Prussia struggled to get away again, but even more so then he did earlier. Russia slipped his hand under Prussia's shirt and started teasing the German's nipples. "Stop, you bastard!"

Russia did stop, as asked. Then he grabbed some rope from under his bed. "Do you know what happens to little boys who angers their masters?"

"I'm not li- You are NOT my mast- Let go of me!" Russia grabbed one pale wrist to tie one thing of rope around it. The other end was soon connected to one bed post. "What are you doing? Stop!" His other wrist was soon tied to the bed as well.

"If you want me to sleep, then you should help me~!" Russia got to work on the German's flailing legs as well.

"I never said that! I just asked if you were tired!"

When Russia was done, Prussia was in the middle of the bed, face-down. He ran his hand from Prussia's back, to his boxers, which were soon pulled down.

"Nein!" Prussia strained against the ropes, burning his wrists in the process.

"It's not that bad, is it? I mean, we've already done it once before..."

"Nein...!"

"I wonder if you can say something to me in Russian, yet?"

"Да, я могу."* Prussia said without really thinking much.

Russia chuckled and slipped a finger inbetween the cheeks. "Do you know how to beg in Russian, yet?"

"...Не..."* Prussia muttered quietly.

"Too bad~!" Prussia's breath hitched, but he strained to not scream or moan.

"St- I'll kill you!" Prussia growled.

"How? By killing all of my people? I don't know if you've noticed to not, but Russia's the largest country in the world, meaning that a lot of people live here."

"Stop it before I..." Prussia started grinding the rope against the bed post. "Stop..."

"The friction between the bed post and rope is too little, judging by how tight the rope is right now. You won't be getting out that way." The fingers slipped out. "The quickest, easiest way to get out is to just accept this and wait until I'm done."

Soon, Prussia could feel the Russian's obviously erect member against him. "No!" He tried moving around as much as he could, but to no avail. Russia forced his way in, making the albino scream. "Nein! T-Take it out!"

"Нет. Not until I finish." Prussia- the screaming making his throat hurt like hell- stayed quiet, but still shook his head slowly from side to side. But then, Russia's hand made it to his own neglected flesh and started moving his hand, making Prussia gasp in surprise.

"This isn't punishment, so you'll get release as well... Aren't you happy?"

"No, I'm not fucking happy!" Prussia screamed. "Why should I be when you're fucking raping me!"

"No tears, yet?" Russia said as if he wasn't using large amounts of energy right now.

Hearing that, Prussia stuttered. "O-Of course not..." After saying that, though, tears started stinging the corners of his eyes. "I'm too awesome for that..." He said quietly. "Get... Off..." Prussia growled.

"That's what I'm doing right now!" Russia replied with an innocent-looking smile.

"That's not what I fucking mean, you bastard!"

"Can nations be considered as illegitimate children?"

"What the hell are you talking ab-ah... Ha!" Russia wiped his hand clean on the bed sheet.

"Such a slut... But still, so unlike a woman..."

"Ha?" Prussia asked instinctively in confusion. Russia, without even realizing it, was practically ontop of Prussia's body, panting and moaning until he was finally finished and slipped out.

Russia untied the ropes binding the German to the bed with a small knife he always had in his room- just in case situations like these came around. "I doubt you want to go back to sleep in these sheets. Why don't you go change them for us?"

"Go change them yourself..." Prussia said, wanting to yell instead but couldn't because of his throat.

"If you'd really prefer that." Russia gathered up the bedspread, bringing the ends together- with Prussia still in it. He tied the ends tightly together by using the rope he had used minutes before, but still making sure that there were (small) openings so the albino could still breath. He pushed the now struggling Prussia off of the bed and left to get new sheets.

Prussia took a deep breath, getting ready to scream as loud as he possibly could, even though he already knew that it might cause some seriously damage to his throat afterwords.

"SIE FICKEN BASTARD! ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE DICH!"*

APHAPHAPH

"Да, я могу" - "Yes, I can"

"He" - "Don't"

"SIE FICKEN BASTARD! ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE DICH!" - "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"


	25. Chapter 25

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia managed to get out of the thin sheets once he figured Russia would be asleep. He thought about taking a shower, but he didn't want to wake Russia up and tempt him even more. At least he could sleep in another room, right?

'The door's probably locked...' Despite this thought, Prussia placed his hand on the door-nob and turned it. He widen his eyes a little in surprise. 'It's open...'

Sudden ideas of escape raced through his mind at that time. He got over the fence one time before, and it wasn't like he really needed to jump the wall, either. Who's to say he couldn't get a job and maybe rent a place on his own in Russia?

Deciding to set out his plan, he grabbed some clothes, left the room to change, and went down into the kitchen to grab some food, and some knives. He found a paper bag to store the food in, before going outside.

"They're still here..." Prussia fingered the knife marks he made to get over the fence before when Russia was gone. He smiled. "Perfect." He slipped one knife in one of the slits, then another, until he could step on the knives and get high enough to get over the fence.

'I didn't grab extra knives with me this time to get back over, so there really is no turning back now...' He started running towards where he remember town was. If worse came to worse, he'd wait behind a random shop until it opened.

He looked through the store signs to see which one opened the earliest. He found one that opened in about an hour and a half since he left, so he decided to wait behind that one shop.

"This was one of the shops that we went to on Ukraine's birthday, I think..." Prussia mumbled to himself. He ended up taking a small nap against the brick wall of the building.

He woke up when the sun was high enough up that it was obvious it was past an hour and a half from when he first fell asleep. He shot up to his feet, looked over the corner of the building to see a few people walking about, before actually entering the front doors in the store.

"Привет."* A, what looked like to be a middle aged man, greeted him.

"Привет. Um... Вы говорите по-английски?"*

"I know a little. Why?"

"I want to get a job here. I'll do anything."

"A job? One minute." The guy left, and Prussia waited patiently for him.

The man went around back to look at one of his five posters. Three of them looked a little old, but two of them looked new. "Я знал это."* He picked up a phone and dialed a number.

The German albino waited until someone snuck up on him and bound his wrists together with hand-cuffs. "What the hell?" He looked behind him to see a man in a uniform.

"Your name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, correct?" The employee asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Prussia hissed through his teeth.

"You see, all of the businesses and such recieves a certain number of posters for whoever is under Ivan Braginski's control. If one of them shows up asking for a job, a house, or someplace to stay without showing any sign of permission from mister Braginski first is ordered to call the police immediately."

"Wh-What? I don't fucking believe you! Let me see the Goddamn posters!"

"Sorry, I can't do that right now. Maybe you can ask mister Braginski, though." The man ran a hand through his hair. "I do not really understand why anyone would try leaving that place. I wish I was under mister Braginski's "command."

"You have no i-fucking-dea what it's like living with him..." Prussia growled.

"Come on, Beilschmidt. Mister Ivan Braginski's waiting for you at home." The, now known as a police man, dragged the German away.

"Nein!" Prussia lifted up his feet to avoid getting in the police car.

"We have permission to knock you out if you refuse to comply."

"I'll fucking knock you out!" He was suddenly dropped and stepped on in the head.

"Such temper, and such a tongue, too." The police man tried forcing the albino in the car again, this time succeeding without having to knock the poor man out completely. The back doors stayed locked in the inside, just in case.

The ride wasn't a long one. It couldn't have taken more then ten minutes before the car stopped and the man driving talked again. "I can see mister Braginski waiting for you!"

Prussia was dragged out of the car, and forced to stand against it. He kept his eyes on the ground while the police man undid the cuffs before pushing him into the large Russian's grasp. He closed his eyes and ignored the simple Russian the two were speaking in.

"I was so worried about you!" Fake words. Anyone around to hear what he said after the police left could tell.

"You'll wish that you were dead after I'm done with you." Prussia's face turned pale.

APHAPHAPH

"Привет. Um... Вы говорите по-английски?" - "Hello. Um... Do you speak english?"

"Я знал это." - "I knew it."


	26. Chapter 26

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia was forced into the basement. The light turned on, and he noticed for the first time that there were three other doors in the cold room. Russia unlocked one with one hand, the other buried deep in Prussia's hair, before tossing the albino in the room.

Russia locked the door behind them. "You're going to be living here for awhile... How ever long it takes for me to think that you won't try leaving again." He walked up to Prussia to grab his wrist and drag him to the wall. "You better make sure you're good so I won't forget about you, for your own sake." He hissed.

Despite his words, Prussia still tried struggling when he noticed some chains dangling from the wall. He was forced out of his jacket and shirt before quickly being pushed against the wall- back facing it. The cuffs, he noticed, were adjustable to fit just about anyone's wrist.

Then Russia ran his hands over one of his pant legs, then the other one. He checked all of the pockets- nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Prussia asked when the Russian's hands started fiddling with his button and zipper for his pants.

"Body check." Russia pulled off both pants and underwear. He reached over to search one of Prussia's most private parts when he didn't find anything.

"What the hell kind of body search is- Ngh!" Prussia could feel the Russian's finger trying to go in as deep as it would go. Russia used his other hand to yank the German's jaw down to search his mouth.

"Tongue, up." Prussia relunctantly lifted his tongue up. Still nothing. Russia forced a second finger in the other's hole.

Prussia tossed his head back while trying to hold back moans as well. "Wh-Why do you need...?" His eyes widen when he realized it. "Nein... Please, no..."

Russia chuckled. "You ran away from me!" He smiled.

"Th-That's because you raped m- Don't!" Prussia screamed when he saw the larger man pulling down his own pants. "No! NEIN!"

Prussia cried slow, painful tears as he was being raped for the third time by this Russian. Russia would, every now and then, brush his thumbs against Prussia's nipples, which got hard in the cold air.

Russia carelessly dropped the former Prussian when he was done. The cuffs still held Prussia's body up, after all. Well, they were until Russia undid them. "You can go to the bathroom over there." He pointed to a bucket in a dark corner. "I'll see you later, then~!" Russia left with that.

Prussia, after getting his clothes back on, crawled over to the bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the ones he's been sleeping in upstairs, but at least he was able to sleep on it with little discomfort. He curled up in the thin, and kind of small, blanket before going to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

** WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! **

**Oh, and non-con in the last chapter... Woops.**

APHAPHAPH

With no clock, and no window, Prussia easily lost track of the days he spent in the basement. Eventually, he became more compliant to Russia, hoping everyday that he would be let out. He even tried being friendly with him, but Russia would always leave the room, leaving Gilbert alone.

The door opened- it was Lithuania. "I have your lunch, Gilbert."

Prussia stood up to grab the tray. "Thank you." When he reached over, Lithuania's sleeve slipped back a little, revealing half of a dark red line. "Uh-Um..." He hesitated slightly. "...Can... Can you get Russia for me, please? Tell him that it's very important and that I really need him..."

"O-Okay..." Prussia noticed dark, black rings around the other's eyes. "I'll let him know..." His voice seems terribly hoarse, as well. "Good bye... Prussia..." The door let out a loud, annoying squeak.

"Prussia?" Why would he call me that all of a sudden? Oh well, I guess..." The albino sat against the wall and started eating what was given to him. He was finished with about half when the large Russian came in.

"You said you needed me?"

Prussia stood up from his spot against the wall, nodding. He decided he should just tell him what he saw. "I saw a cut on Lithuania's arm. And he looks and sounds as though he hasn't gotten any sleep for... Ever." Russia eyes widen in what looked like... 'Fear? Is that it?'

"Wh-What else? Anything else?"

"Well, um..." Prussia stared at a floor while thinking. "He said, "goodbye, Prussia" before leaving..."

Russia ran over to an old chest where he keeps some of his "toys," and- after some digging around- he grab one of those things that he made Prussia wear before. Then he ran to the albino to bind his wrists and neck together before pulling on the leash. Prussia decided to keep his question to him self.

They passed by Lithuania in the hallway on the second floor. He was stuttering more than usual. "H-H-Hello, R-R-Rus-Russia... G-Good afternoon... And... And Gilbert, too..."

"Да, it is, isn't it?" Lithuania nodded shakingly.

"W-Well... I-I-I should co-continue w-w-working on my chores..."

"Oh? I assigned more chores for you today?"

"Uh, well, I... I mean... It doesn't hurt to clean..."

"Well... Okay... That's true. I'll see you later, then!"

"Uh-huh..." Lithuania said meekly.

Russia dragged the German to his room, but then he let go of the chain leash and walked over to his desk. "Try to watch Liet without him noticing. If he leaves your sight, you may leave the room..."

Without replying, Prussia opened the door just far enough so he could see the brunet cleaning a side-table where a vase is usually sitting. He watched until Lithuania moved. He moved to see Lithuania and watched some more. Then after supper, Russia quietly told Latvia and Estonia to take turns watching to give the albino a break.

Prussia heard foot steps going up the stairs. "Prussia..." Russia whispered quietly.

"Yeah, yeah..." The albino went to the door and opened it just enough to see Lithuania carrying a long rope with a loop at the end with him. He closed the door. "H-He's carrying a long rope with him... With a large loop at the end of it... What is it called again...?"

They both heard a door being shut closed. Russia jumped up from his seat. "Liet! Search the rooms for him! Check every other door!"

Prussia did as he was told, checking out every room until he found one he couldn't get in to. "This one's locked!" He yelled panickly.

Russia ran to the door to unlock it, and Prussia decided to check other doors just in case. At least, that is, until he heard Russia screaming. "Liet!" He ran in the room Russia walked into, and nearly shriek when he saw Lithuania, dangling from the ceiling, and his face turning blue.(1)

"Lift him up just below his knees!" Prussia obeyed, not wanting the brunet to die. He heard heavy gasps above him, and he let go of the air that he didn't know that he had held until now.

Russia reached up to cut the loop of the rope with a pocket knife. When it was cut, he grabbed the boy and Prussia let go of him, letting the Lithuanian be carried bridal-style.

"Go to my room. In the top drawer of my desk, there's a few handkerchiefs. Grab one and give it to me. I'll be two rooms down from my room." Without answering, Prussia ran to the fairly red room to grab the requested item.

In the room Russia said he would be in, he set the unconcious boy down on the bed. He positioned the Lithuanian's limbs so he could strap them down to the bed with leather. He grabbed an item from a small table in the room, clamping it on one of Lithuania's hands. Then he took the other one and repeated the process.

Russia got a pair, custom made in metal, so no one could bend their fingers went put on. It had metal around the hand's wrist, and then metal running up each finger, with a ring around the knuckles, and five small rings around the joints in the middle of the fingers. They were specially made for the Lithuanian in moments like these to prevent self scratching.

Prussia ran in the room, handing the Russian the thin cloth without a word. "Спасибо.* Please, wait for me in my room, ладно?"* Prussia only nodded shakingly and ran out of the room.

Russia wrapped the piece of cloth around Lithuania's head and tied it tightly enough so he couldn't move his tongue, but not too tight that the blood flow in his head slows down. Then, he strapped the boy's head, body, and knees down to the bed as well.

He decided to slip up one of Lithuania's sleeve. "...He was right..." Red, scabbed over cuts ran across the Lithuanian's arm. "Well, at least you're safe, now..." Russia brushed some brown hair out of the boy's face.

APHAPHAPH

(1) So according to 2004's world record book, apparently Lithuania had the highest suicide rate.

I know this fiction doesn't take place in 2004, but at LEAST it gives me ideas for this fic!

"Спасибо" - "Thank you"

"ладно" - "Okay"


	28. Chapter 28

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lithuania woke up, staring at the ceiling. 'Of course...' He didn't even attempt to get up or talk.

Prussia curled up in the large bed fit for at least three, going through the events that just happened over and over in his mind. He hasn't been waiting for Russia for too long, but to him it still seems like hours before Russia came into the room.

"Follow me, please."

Prussia got out of the bed and followed quietly. They went downstairs and into the living room where a phone was out of the receiver. Russia picked up the phone and talked into it.

"Are you still there? I have Gilbert with me now... Okay. I'm giving him the phone now." The phone was handed over to the albino, who took it with shaking hands and put it up to his ear, but not talking into it yet.

"Hello?" A low, tired voice called on the other end. Prussia's eyes widen at that voice.

"G... Germany...?"

"You have one hour." Russia whispered before leaving.

"You're not going to call me "West?"

"Well, I... W-We'll talk about that later... How are you-"

"First, how are you doing? Are you hurt? Is the bastard feeding you well enough?"

"I-I'm doing fine... I... I think I'm actually being over-fed, actually... Um... I'm not feeling any pain right now-"

"Right now?"

"Y-You know... I didn't hurt my self or anything..."

"You're stuttering."

"Um... Well... That's... That's because of... What I've done recently t-to be able to talk to you..."

"Really? What did you do, then?"

"Um..." He looked up at the ceiling. "Can a nation commit suicide?"

"What?"

"I helped Russia save Lithuania from hanging himself to death..."

"Oh..." Germany paused a little. "I don't know... Maybe, by trying to kill himself, he's killing his people one by one with suffocation or something as well... I don't know, though. It's just a guess..."

"Oh... Okay... Thanks anyway. Um... Hows Gilbird?"

"Gilbird's fine. He misses you, though. I think he can't find you, so he's sticking with me right now."

"That's good... What about Italy-chan?"

"Um... Italy... He's been... Avoiding me... Ever since the war ended..."

"Oh... Um... And speaking of the war... I understand why I'm here..." He said in a whisper. "You know that I didn't want any part of that genocide... Of any genocide... And... Although I miss you... Very, very much... A little part of me is glad that we lost so that wouldn't have to continue any longer..."

They were both quiet for a while, before Germany spoke up. "Oh! Right! Um... You know how "heroic" America claims to be, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, I guess he saved Belarus on the verge of death!"(1)

Prussia's eyes widen. "Wha... Uh... Th-That's fucking great!"

"There is one problem, though... The Cold War..."

"Right... Damn it."

"It only seems as though it's a fight between bosses, mainly. I see America doing some work every now and then that his boss assigned hm to do, but other than that..."

Gilbert thought of something. "...What about Ukraine?"

"What about her?"

"Does that war have anything to do with her?"

"Oh... Well... I don't know... Maybe not..."

"...Well... I can try to contact her without Russia knowing why, I guess... I can't guarentee much of anything, though. I could try asking Estonia or Latvia if I could contact her, though."

"Well, you can do what you can if you want."

They talked about what they've been going through- obviously avoiding the terribly bad things- until France came into the room Germany was in, raising a hand and whispering.

"Um... I guess we just have five more minutes now."

"Oh... Then, um... Would... Would you try again? Would you try to have genocides again for let's say, for example... Russia's people?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just wondering..."

"...If it would bring you back. I'll risk anything."

"But because of the war and the mass murder of people we were responsible for, now there's a wall seperating us. You would risk another genocide to see me, when a genocide was the cause if you not seeing me?"

There wasn't an answer from the German. Prussia wasn't expecting one anyway. "I'm sorry to end our short discussion like this, but I just really wanted- needed, to know if mein bruder is truly back yet or not, like I thought when we were first seperated..."

"...Give..." Germany hesitated a little. "Give Russia my thanks for being able to talk to you."

"I will."

"Ich liebe dich."*

"Ich liebe... Ich liebe meinen bruder, auch."*

"...Viel glück."*

"You too. You know that I'm too awesome to need much luck, anyway, so you don't have to worry about me, anyway!"

Germany chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"...Bye."

"Bye."

Prussia set down the phone on the receiver, sighed, and started walking upstairs. Something has been bugging him, and he was sure Russia knew at least part of the answer.

APHAPHAPH

(1) I guess America "saved" Belarus and made it part of the U.S. or something... I didn't get quite a straight answer, but YAY! She's not dead!

"Ich liebe dich" - "I love you"

"Ich liebe meinen bruder, auch" - "I love my brother, too"

"Viel glück" - "Good luck"


	29. Chapter 29

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Can a nation commit suicide?"

Russia looked up from his work with a smile. "Hm?"

"Can a nation kill him or her self without killing his or her people?"

"That's a complicated question to answer... Can't we talk about it after I'm done? I'm behind on my work because of Lithuania."

"Whatever." Prussia grabbed his notebook, that he made his personal journal, and he started writing in it with still shaking hands. He continued writing until he ran out of things to write about. He layed on his back flat in the middle of the bed, complaining. "Bored... Let me go out to take care of my flower at least, if you don't want me complaining to you all day."

"Your sunflower's fine, though it might have to be picked soon."

"What? Why?"

"You've been in the basement for almost two months. It's October twenty-fifth today. If it weren't for your alarm with Liet, you probably would still be in there."

"Wh... What?"

"Hopefully Lithuania will be mentally stable by the eighteenth."

"So... Does this mean you can answer my question?"

Russia sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I don't really know what would happen. I do know that whatever Lithuania's feeling effects his people, so I think that he's been thinking that if he suffocates long enough, all of his people would kill themselves or die in some way..."

"...Did anyone die?" Prussia asked, being a little concerned.

"No Lithuanians commited suicide during that act a few hours ago and right now. However, I have noticed a little dip in his population just yesterday. It was a small, abnormal dip, though. Nothing dangerous to Liet himself."

"It was probably because of the self-infliction with a knife that he's been doing..."

"Да." Russia put all of his paper work in a neat pile. "Why don't you go check on Lithuania though, just in case, until supper is ready."

"Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Lithuania looked at Prussia with tired eyes. He seemed to be breathing just fine, but Prussia wanted to be sure. "I guess... Grunt once if you can breath..." Lithuania grunted quietly. "That's good." He took a seat on the only chair in the room, next to the bed. "I was told to wait here until I'm called for dinner. So..." It was kind of awkward for Prussia to talk to Lithuania in his current state.

"Wait a minute..." Prussia thought out loud to himself. "Russia called me "Prussia" today!"

"Estonia, can you go get Gilbert for me, please? Oh, and Lithuania would be needing to eat from a needle and tube today, too. Latvia, you can help him with that, да?"

"Да, сэр." They both left right away.

Russia chuckled and slipped something in Prussia's drink.


	30. Chapter 30

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia was writing in his notebook again, on Russia's bed, while said Russian was seemingly working at his desk. Russia decided to take the chains off of him-for now. "I have one more question as to why I'm here... Why not China's place instead?"

Russia's eyes widen at that name, but he calmed down right away. "Berlin's closer to Russia, then to China."

"Oh, right..." Prussia sighed.

"Did you already ask me that?..." He thought to himself. Russia looked up at the former German. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing full well the answer, but figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, anyway.

"Yeah... I guess I'm still shaken up from Lithuania and from Ger-..." Prussia quickly stopped himself.

"Ger..." Germany? Why would you be shaken up by Germany?"

"I... I just haven't talked to him in a while before today. I learned a lot about what's going on, even in just an hour. So... Thanks? I... I guess..."

"Добро пожаловать.* I would've been fine with you talking to him for a little bit longer, considering what you've done today, but France didn't want you two talking for too long."

"France, huh? That's great." Prussia said sarcastically.

Russia shuddered a little. "I'm sure it is..." He replied back sarcastically.

Prussia's grip on the pen loosened to the point where it fell through his fingers and onto the bed. Soon his arms went slack on his sides and he fell backwards when his back felt heavy as well.

"Wh... What's going on? I can't move! What did you do?"

Russia stood up from his seat. "Maybe it's something you ate..." He sat on the bed. "Or drank." He unbuttoned Prussia's pants.

"What are you doing? What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry. I thought about you when I got the pill made. I added in a little something to make you feel good as well." Russia slipped his hand in Prussia's pants.

"You bastard! S-Stop... Stop!" 'This is bad... I can't move!'

Russia ignored the other's pleas. He lapped on one nipple and rubbed the other one with his thumb. Prussia moaned involuntarily. "N-No..."

"I gave you a drug that will relax your muscles- including your throat. I also added a small amount of an aphrodisiac." His tongue trailed downward. "So you'll be needing this as well, no matter what your brain says... You're pretty hard already!"

"I hate you..." Prussia hissed through gritted teeth.

"I wonder how many girls you were forced to try to breed with... You're no aryan, but you're so pretty, and so... Rare." Russia worked on his own garments.

"Do not call me that!"

"So you were?"

"No..."

"You have beautiful silver hair, and those pretty red eyes of yours..." He lifted Prussia's legs over his shoulders. "I wonder, if I were to show you pictures I recieved- mainly for evidence- that I got from the holocausts, maybe then you would hate your brother as much as I do." He pushed against Prussia.

"No! Don't! No!"

"Oh... To late~!"

"...And to think, I- Mgh! Stop..."

"I will when I'm done... Besides... I don't think you really want me to stop..."

"Yes... I- Ngh..." Prussia turned his head away and moaned.

"No matter what you say, you're still hard. I'm not stopping until I am finished anyway." Russia reached over to give the boy under him some "much needed" attention.

"Ah-Ngh... Ah-I... I hate you..." His moans echoed throughout the room with each thrust. "Ah-AH!"

"Ngh..." The sight and sounds from Prussia made Russia finish sooner then he wanted. He pulled out slowly, carried the boy to the bathroom, and ran some water in the tub before fully declothing himself, and Prussia.

"What's wrong? Did you move your lips too much that the drugs spreaded to them as well?" Prussia didn't answer. "I'll take that as a "yes," then." He brought the albino with him when he lowered himself in the tub.

He ran a cloth over the boy's stomach. Prussia, still unable to move, just sat their and let him without protest. He figured that it would be okay if the Russian thought that he couldn't move his lips- it saved him the energy of talking.

"You're so beautiful..." Russia whispered. Prussia chose to ignore his words. "You should be able to move a little in about an hour..."

When he was finished washing the both of them, Prussia was set on the bed, face-down and shirtless. Russia clothed him in boxers, but nothing else. Russia ran his hands over Prussia's shoulders before digging into them with his thumbs. Prussia's eyes widen in surprise as he moaned loudly into the mattress.

"You have so many knots..." He continued downward, digging his fingers in the former German's back slowly. Prussia's moans from this were much louder then the moans from the sex he was forced into just moments ago.

"Ah! Wh-Why are you...? A-Ah..." Russia went back up to the back of Prussia's neck.

"I wanted sex, I got sex. I wanted to take a bath with you, so I did. I felt that you need a massage, then I felt like giving you one, so now I'm giving you a massage."

"Whatever... I'm not compl- Mgh... Gott!"

"Do you feel good?"

"Mein Gott... What do you think...?"

"I dunno. I never gave myself a massage before. It would be hard to, if it's even possible." Russia continued to massage Prussia's whole body- almost. He avoided his "vital regions" this time.

Prussia tried lifting a hand up, but it seemed like tremors would go through his blood whenever he would try.

"What fucking gives? You said in about an hour, so why can't I move yet?"

"It's possible that I relaxed the muscles too much, which was what the point of the pill was." Russia said casually.

"...I hate you..."

"I love you, too!" Russia kissed the non-moving German, who wanted to hide his face at that point. To make matters worse, Russia put the chains connecting to his neck and wrists on again before holding and eventually rocking him to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

*Translations*

"Добро пожаловать" - "You're welcome"


	31. Chapter 31

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It was after lunch now. Prussia was on the bed, reading through his notebook and chuckling to himself, where Russia was working.

"Oh, right!" He chimed. He dugged through his desk until he found what he wanted. "I want you to take a look at these!"

Prussia looked up from his notebook. "Why? What is it?"

"Just look!" Russia layed out several photographs on the bed.

"What..." Prussia looked at the morbid pictures. "What the hell is this...?"

Russia picked one up to move it more towards Prussia. "Do you recognize this man?"

The "man" was had blonde hair at about half way to his shoulders, and dead, green eyes. Though what Prussia was really focusing on was the fact that he looks like a skeleton with skin trapped on real tight. It looked like he has burns on his back.

"Sh-Should I...?"

"Дa, you should. He had to suffer from more than most of the other people in the holocaust. He's Jewish, homosexual, and Polish! He also couldn't die because of his people!"

Prussia stared at the picture while running the four things in his head. "Mein Gott..." His eyes widen when he figured it out. "Oh... My God..."

"Your brother caused everything seen in these pictures!" Russia pushed a few others by the picture of Poland.

"He's not..." Prussia stared at the pictures while heaving heavily. "My God...!" He got off of the bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit his lunch out in the toilet. Russia gently ran his hands over Prussia's forehead to push his hair back.

"I thought you've already seen the damage."

"I never...!" His face was practically in the toilet this time as he let out what he had left. Russia rubbed his back when he was done. "Wh-Why the Hell would you show those... To me...?"

"So you can realize just like the everyone else."

"I-It wasn't all Germany..."

"Дa, true, but if it wasn't him, it was his people."

"Mei-My God..." Prussia cleaned himself up while Russia gathered the photos together.

"I will be leaving soon- Alone this time."

"Good!"

"Do you know what that means for you?" He took a leash out from under his large bed.

"I'll finally be left alone?" Prussia asked sarcastically.

Russia chuckled. "Yes, that is part of it." He locked the leash on Prussia's collar/cuffs and pulled on it. "Come."

Prussia was forced to follow the Russian until he opened the basement door. Prussia's dark red eyes widen. "No."

"Да." Russia pulled on the leash hard enough to almost make Prussia trip and fall down the stairs. He was being pulled down the stairs until they made it about half-way across the room. "Don't worry, though. I shouldn't be gone for more then a few days. Five tops. До свидания!"* Then he pushed Prussia to the wall and ran out of the room before Prussia could get to the door.

Prussia tried the doornob, but he was too late- it was locked. He knew that banging on the door would just be a waste of energy, so instead, he dragged the mattress to the floor to lie down on it without having metal bars poking at him.

APHAPHAPH

You can now find the uncut version of this fic on Adult Fan Fiction.

"До свидания" - "Bye"


	32. Chapter 32

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Now this fic is in the same place as the uncut version, chapter wise.

APHAPHAPH

"France, America, and I, have joined custody of Germany..." England started. "Where Russia will now have the custody of his older brother, Prussia. There shall be a wall between Germany and Berlin, to deny any contact between Germany and Prussia for now on."

"What?" Germany slammed his fist against the table. "You can't seperate me from mein bruder!"

"Who says we can't? There is no law saying that we cannot do this." America replied.

Germany turned to his albino brother, who was staring at the wooden table. "Bruder, say something about this!"

"West..." Prussia didn't look up at him.

"We shouldn't allow Prussia to cross Russian borders either. If we did, they could contact each other, then who knows what would happen."

"Wh... What...?"

"Don't worry. Russia is the largest nation on earth, aru. If you feel the sudden need to travel, there's plenty of places to go in just Russia alone. Aru." China tried comforting the albino.

"What did he do to deserve this?"

"Understand that this is partially for Prussia's protection as well."

"Protection?" Germany scoffed. "How is living with Russia considered as "protection? Why not you, France?"

France sighed. "I'll explain later. It'll take awhile to do so, and we are running short on time."

Prussia looked very tired. His head started nodding away until falling forward right before he hit the table.

Prussia woke up with tears in his eyes. He gasped loudly when he heard the door opening and turned around to see who it was. Then he frowned. "Where were you that it took you... Um..."

"Almost two weeks?" Russia guessed.

"Yes! That!"

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Don't ignore my question!"

Russia chuckled. "Why don't you come up stairs to find out?"

Prussia, without saying another word, walked past the large Russian. When he made it to the stairs, Russia stepped on the leash that was dragging behind, before bending over to grab it.

"Patience..." He said.

'Whatever.' Prussia thought as he went up the stairs. He was dragged to Russia's room, and when they entered, he was immediately greeted by an old friend.

"Gilbird!" The yellow bird chirped and flew circles infront of Prussia. Russia noticed the smile on the albino's face, and how not once since he started living here, he hasn't smiled like he was now.

"Have you really been that unhappy being here?"

"What do you think?" Prussia ask, neither yelling nor whispering. Gilbird decided to take a nap on Prussia's head. Russia started walking closer to Prussia. "Um... Thank you... So uh... Where was he?"

"Austria. Austria was taking care of him. If I knew about him sooner, I would've allowed him."

"How did you find out?"

"I found out by talking to France the day after your talk with Germany."

"Oh you poor bastard."

Russia ignored the insult towards him. "Apparently he's been listening to Germany the whole time, though he doesn't know it. He said that you two were talking about a plan to get you away from me and back with him?"

"He what? Oh! No, that wasn't it. I asked him if he would do the whole thing over again, and he said "if it will bring you back, I'll do anything."

"So you were talking about leaving me."

Prussia sighed. "N-No... Not really... I... Don't want him to start another genocide..."

"Then why did you ask?

"...I was just... Wondering if he would... If he... Didn't learn from all of this... I'm ah... Going to introduce Gilbird to everyone else."

"Not when I'm holding the other end of this leash~!"

Prussia stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine." He muttered, not wanting to wake his pet bird up. He walked over to the bed, grabbing his notebook from the night-stand to write in it. Russia went to his desk to catch up on work.


	33. Chapter 33

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Are you awake?" Prussia looked over Lithuania, who groaned and looked up at him. "I wanna introduce you to someone. Say hello to Lithuania!" Gilbird jumped off of his head and onto Lithuania's chest. "This is the most awesome bird ever, Gilbird!"

Gilbird chirped and took little hops forward so Lithuania could see him. The brunet couldn't lift his head up, but he could still see him in the corners of his eyes. Prussia was pretty sure he saw him smile a little through the cloth.

"Um... Don't die..." Lithuania looked up at him. "If you were to die, well..." Prussia started to shake a little. "Du idiot! You fucking scared me! I don't think I can survive here if you're not here as well... And neither can your brothers." He took a deep breath.

Lithuania looked shocked, to say the least. 'What does he mean by that?'

"Speaking of which, how could you possibly think about abandoning your brothers like that! You've been with Russia for much longer than any of us. You know how to handle him better than anyone else in this house..."

'Oh, so that's it...' Lithuania thought to himself.

"I never dealt with suicide before... Gott, I didn't know what to think... I still don't! You have to live for your people and the people who care about you... And... What would Poland think if he could see you right now, knowing what led you to this position?"

Lithuania closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Everyone would be so depressed to hear that you just gave up and killed yourself..."

Lihuania screamed, making both Prussia and Gilbird jump in surprise. Tears started streaming down his face. Russia, who's been listening the entire time, walked in.

"I think that's enough." He placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Why don't you wait for me in my room?"

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. Just wait in my room."

Prussia left, but instead of going where he was told to go, he went downstairs to look for Estonia.

"I don't want my Lithuania to die. I love you too much for that!" Russia cautiously removed the cloth from Lithuania's mouth.

Lithuania cleared his throat. "If you think that you love me..." He cleared it some more. He hasn't been talking for a few days, after all. "Then what about China?" He pretty much knew that Russia wouldn't kill him now, but it was worth a try, he thought.

Russia did catch it right away and shoved the cloth back around the brunet's head. Lithuania closed his eyes in defeat. "I'll be back later to feed you." Of course, he meant from a tube.

Russia went to his room, to find that it was empty. He didn't let his frustration show, though, as he walked down the stairs just in time to see Prussia hang up the phone. "Who were you trying to call, Пруссия?"*

Prussia turned to the large Russian. "Your sister." He said simply.

"That's a pretty bad lie. How would you even know her area code?"

"Estonia helped me."

"Почему?"*

It took a minute for Prussia to figure out what he said. "Because... Well, when I talked to Germany recently, he said that-"

"Oh, so it's some sort of plot to get away from me, and back to your beloved brother, then?"

Prussia continued. "-America saved Belarus."

Russia froze. His mouth was opened and his jaw was moving as though he wanted to say something but just can't spit it out. "My room... Now!" He ran his fingers through the holes to dial some numbers when he saw Prussia walking up the stairs.

Prussia was playing with Gilbird with his hands when Russia came into the room and hugged- practically squeezed, Prussia. "I just talked to your brother. He said that he saw her in America, like you said. I'm still waiting for Ukraine to get done talking to whoever, but... Damn, he better be right, or else I'll fucking kill him... Спасибо."*

Prussia struggled to breath. "Um... Y-You're welcome?"

"Я люблю тебя..."* Russia hid his face against Prussia's back.

Prussia didn't understand what he just said. He wasn't even sure why he did what he did, but it made him feel like he did at least _something_ in this house.

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

"Пруссия" - "Prussia"

"Почему" - "Why"

"Спасибо" - "Thank you"

"Я люблю тебя" - "I love you"


	34. Latvia's Eyes

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Latvia, your eyes!" Estonia screamed. "I-I thought they were a violet color... I mean, weren't they?"(1)

He's been so careful, not looking at his brothers faces when they were within a fairly close distance for almost twenty years, but today, he instinctively looked at Estonia in the face. He looked down again. "They... "Were..." You see..."

About two decades ago, Latvia was being dragged behind Germany into some clean, white room, where he had helped several doctors force him on a cold, metal table. One of the doctors taped his eyes opened.

"Violet eyes are rare, and are usually just lacking pigment for blue eyes. We can possibly change the color of them to blue by adding the missing color pigment, making him an aryan."

'Adding pigments to my eyes? Is that even possible?' Latvia started struggling, but to no avail. The leather straps were too strong, giving very little to no resistance. He desperately tried closing his eyes, but the tape had too strong of an adhesive holding them open.

"I'll be waiting outside, so just get me when your done." Germany left the room before the doctors could even take out their equipment.

"So, Lettisch,* shall we get started?" One doctor held up a fairly large needle.

"Warten!* Nein!"

Germany covered his ears throughout Latvia's pained screams. They never told him that they wouldn't drug Latvia at all to help with the pain. When they were done, they sent Latvia out with a blindfold on.

"Keep this on him for the next say, twenty-four hours? Then bring him back at around this time the day after tomorrow.

"Dank. I'm sure his eyes will be beautiful when they get used to their new color."

"...And basically I was sent back every other day until I did get used to the blue coloring... It still hurt sometimes to cry..."

Russia walked into the room. "So you still cry?"

Both Latvia and Estonia jumped from the Russian's voice. "Uh, no... I mean, sometimes, when I wake up from a bad dream, and... And Lithuania, right now..."

"I understand. Nightmares about what, exactly?"

Latvia's cobalt eyes widen. "A-About... Sometimes, about G-Germany... And more recently..." Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. "Ak Dievs...* I don't want him to die..."

"No one wants Liet to die, and that's not going to happen. He's gonna live with us, forever. I'll make sure of it. Infact, I found something nice that would supposedly make him a bit... Happier."

"That's great." Latvia said with fake enthusiasm. He didn't completely trust the Russian. He was sure that he never would. Still, he knew better than to argue with Russia.

APHAPHAPH

(1) In the (colored pages of) the comics, Lativa's eyes are violet. However, in the anime, they're a cobalt blue... Or, well... Maybe a little lighter. I can't really remember.

(German) "Lettisch" - "Latvian"

"Warten" - "Wait"

(Latvian) "Ak Dievs" - "Oh my God"


	35. Chapter 35

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It's been a few days until Russia could trust Lithuania out of the room, but with a few cautions still. Lithuania's wrists were bound tightly together infront of him, with one chain link in an average size. Four feet between him and the Russian. He nails were cut deep so the ends of his fingers were like nubs.

He was dragged everywhere with Russia, and Russia would never let go of the leash. Even when he would work, he would wrap the leather strap at the end around his wrist while Lithuania sat on the floor.

He would have to suffer the embarrassment of letting Russia know whenever he needed to go to the bathroom, and being stared at by the said Russian while using it. He even had to let Russia mess with his pants so he could go without making a mess.

Prussia, on the other hand, was free to roam around the large house again without any restraints weighing him down. It was a "reward," as Russia put it, for being the cause of Lithuania's sudden want to keep living. He was the one who told Lithuania what Germany told him the day previous, and to his surprise, Lithuania had a little crush on her.(1)

He was down stairs, writing a letter to Germany for Gilbird to send.

'Hey, W-' He erased the "W" and instead put in "Bruder."

'How are you doing? Oh, you can tell me in the summer time. 'Don't want my Gilbird to be cold, after all. Lithuania is doing a bit better, I guess, and um... Latvia's birthday's next week. I'm still eating well, well clothed and bathed daily... I'm just bored, mostly. Yeah... Nothing's been going on that I know of, really... But, I know that Gilbird will need to go some place warm soon, so I thought that I might as well send you a letter saying that I'm okay.

From your awesome bruder.'

Then he tore off a scratch piece of paper to write a note for Austria.-

'Hey, aristocrat!

Thanks for taking care of Gilbird for me! Do you think that you can take care of him again? Just for the winter in Russia? If not, then could you ask someone else to do it? Like Italy! And also, could you give the big letter to Germany for me?

From, Awesomeness.'

Prussia folded the pieces of paper up multiple times before giving them to Gilbird. "Go to Austria for the winter, okay? And be sure to steal his sweets when he isn't looking, okay?" He told his bird jokingly before opening a window, letting Gilbird fly outside and towards Austria.

"Where did your little bird go?" Russia asked the albino at the dining table.

"He's mostly wild, so I sent him back to Austria for the winter, who will probably send him to Italy, or Spain, where it's probably going to be warmer."

"I see." Russia held up a spoon with two pills in it. Lithuania stared at it for a minute. "Take your pills, Liet." Russia growled. Lithuania hesistantly took the pills in his mouth, and let Russia slowly pour some water to help the pills flow to his throat.

Then Russia held a fork up to Lithuania's mouth, who took it eagerly, just to inhale and choke on it. Russia immediately balled his hands together to push the food out of Lithuania's trachea almost instinctively.

Prussia stood up from his seat at the table, ready to do whatever he could to help Lithuania. However, the brunet spat out a chunk of meat, making Latvia's appetite shrink away and hide in a corner, and Lithuania take heavy breaths. Prussia sat back down in relief.

"I really hoped that I didn't have to shove a tube down your nose again..." Lithuania didn't reply. He just took deep breaths until his lungs had enough oxygen to keep his breathing steady again.

Russia carried the Lithuanian back upstairs where he strapped him down on the bed and slid a feeding tube down his throat from his nose. Russia sat down by him to make sure he doesn't bite his tongue off.

"How long has it been..." Russia muttered under his breath, asking no one in particular. "Дерьмо."*

Prussia noticed Latvia's disgust and stood back up and moved his and Russia's plate out of the way. "Lift your plates up." He got rid of the table cloth that Lithuania spat the food up on and folded it up multiple times. Prussia ran his hand through Latvia's hair when he walked back to the table.

"Th-Thank you?" Latvia said.

"No problem. I doubt that anyone could eat if one of us were to throw up anyway."

"Um... R-Right..." Latvia agreed, though it didn't help much to hear "throw up."

They all continued eating after Estonia sent Russia's food upstairs in silence.

APHAPHAPH

(1) This is canon.

Translations*

"Дерьмо" - "Shit"


	36. Chapter 36

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia walked across the Baltic's rooms, noticing something while going across. He checked the cracked-opened door, seeing Latvia's bare back and pratically choked in surprise. He couldn't hold his food in, so he vomited on the floor right infront of him.

Latvia had the swastika symbol marking from multiple whips to the back. It could barely be made out by now, but he saw it.

"A-Ak Dievs! A-Are you okay?"

"O-O-Oh my G-God... A-Are you?"

"Yes... But, you're the one who got sick."

"I d-did... I can take c-care of it..."

"Don't worry. G-Go... L-Lay down..." Latvia left to get a mop and a bucket to clean the mess up. Prussia tried getting up and walked into the room to lay on the bed. He noticed that their weren't any windows in the Baltic's room.

He was dizzy, to say the very least, but not tired. He looked around the room, not seeing anything in particular that stands out. He figured that Russia would come looking for him in the room sooner or later, and he would have to explain what he saw on Latvia's back.

Sure enough, Russia came in. Prussia could see Latvia cleaning his mess behind the largest nation. Russia had Lithuania with him, as well. "What happened? Did you catch something?" He asked, concerned.

Prussia shook his head. 'Crap.' He thought. 'If I were to tell him what I saw on Latvia's back, then Lithuania would hear it, too. Not good right now.'

"If not, then why did you throw up, hm?" Russia tilted his head to the side.

"Um... I..." He looked passed the Russian to see Latvia again. "Um... He... I mean... I... I saw L-Latvia's back..." He said in a whisper.

"Liet, did you hear what he just said?" Lithuania shook his head. "Me neither. Oh, you look so tired! Do you want to take a nap right now?" Lithuania shrugged and nodded slowly. "Latvia~! Can you bring and watch your brother in my room and wait for me, Пожалуйста?"*

"O-Of course!" Latvia took Lithuania by the hand, while holding the end of the leash with the other hand.

"What about his back, exactly?" Russia asked once he was sure they were in the other room.

"I saw the swastika symbol over and over. They looked like they've been marked with a whip."

"Really? I didn't see it."

"I did. That symbol is forever burned into my brain..." Prussia looked away.

"Estonia!" Russia yelled down the hall way. Quick foot steps could be heard shortly after, getting louder and louder the closer they were.

"You called for me, Russia?"

"Да~! Go to my room, tell Latvia to come in here, and watch Liet for me, kay~?"

Prussia sighed and stared at the ceiling while waiting for Latvia. He had one leg resting against the other knee while kicking the air.

"Oh, there you are~! Will you take your shirt off, Latvia~?"

Latvia complied without saying a single word.

"Show me, Gilbert."

Prussia hesitantly turnedd Latvia around and trace the welts, making the infamous symbol over and over again. Eventually he had to step back to heave dryly.

"N-No! G-Germany didn't make those! Not really..." Latvia half lied. "Other people did, from orders from... His boss at the time. While my people fought with him, I did not... I think that was what it was, anyway. I never got a straight answer."

"Oh..." Was all Prussia could manage saying before laying back down on the bed. "I'm sorry that happened..."

Latvia put his shirt back on. "You didn't know..." Latvia whispered.

"Yeah, but... I'm... He's mein bruder... Um..."

"What's wrong? Can... Can I get you something to drink...?"

"Where's Russia?"

Latvia looked behind him. "Oh... Probably with Lithuania."

"Oh... Um... Do you have any soda, or maybe some juice, that isn't ninety percent syrup?" He figured the carbonation from the soda would help his stomach, and if not, he at least doesn't have to worry about washing his throat down with water.

"I-I'll go check!" Latvia ran downstairs, leaving Prussia waiting in their room. Latvia came back with an orange-yellow colored liquid. "Is orange okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks." Prussia took the glass and chug half of it down before curling up on the bed.

aphaphaph

Lithuania and Prussia traded sleeping spaces while Lithuania's mentally ill. Russia would hold onto Lithuania in bed, as a precaution. "What would you think about being sent to a hospital for a while?" Lithuania couldn't answer. Russia gagged the Lithuanian to prevent him from biting his tongue off.

"I found a good place to leave you in for a while. Though it wouldn't be that different from what you're going through now. Maybe they would talk to you, but they wouldn't believe you if you were to tell them that you're a nation. You could probably move around more, but they wouldn't keep their eyes off of you for even a second. I know it's not really different, except the people would be strangers."

Lithuania didn't gesture anything. He just struggled around in Russia's grasp until he was comfortable enough to fall asleep. "If you don't answer, I'll make the choice myself. I love you, Liet."

APHAPHAPH

"Пожалуйста?" - "Please"


	37. Chapter 37

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CON(?) AND/OR DUB-CON,(?) AND DRUG USE!**

APHAPHAPH

Russia strapped Lithuania down on the bed again so he could "spend time" with the others. He was looking for Latvia, but found Estonia instead. "Estonia~!"

Estonia turned around. "Y-Yes, Russia, sir?" He panted.

"Have you seen... Are you okay?"

Estonia looked hot and was panting heavily. "Yeah... I'm okay... Have I seen who?"

He paused, before smiling. "Nevermind. Come with me, please?" 'I wanted Latvia, but Estonia is just fine!'

"You drugged me, didn't you?"

Russia smiled again. "Дa~!" Russia picked the Estonian up and carried him upstairs into the large bedroom.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Would you rather I take Latvia?" Estonia stayed quiet. "That's what I thought~!"

Once Russia got Estonia set up the way he wanted him, he then went looking for Prussia. "Gilbert~? Where are you~?"

Prussia ignored the Russian and continued reading a book Russia got for him when he was bedridden from getting his tonsils taken out.

"Are you so into that book that you can't even hear me~?" All books Russia has gotten for Prussia were all Russian, translated to German. "I'm glad! But I need you to stop what you're doing for now."

Prussia sighed and folded the corner of the page he was on. "What do you want?"

"Come with me! I need you for a moment." Russia dragged the albino upstairs into his room, where Estonia was tied to his bed, blindfolded, gagged, and of course, naked, with a cock-ring around his penis.

"Wh..." Prussia stared at the panting figure on the bed. "What the hell is this?"

"Basically you have two choices." Russia smiled. "Either you have sex with him while I watch, or I will, while you're forced to watch. Of course, you will get release either way." Prussia just stood there, thinking of something to say. "If you don't answer, I'll choose for you."

"I..." He hesistated. "I... I-I'll do it..."

"Good. Take your clothes off, Gilbert."

Prussia relunctantly stripped until he was bare and hesistantly walked over to the bed. He leaned in close to Estonia's ear, whispering a quick "sorry" before nibbling on the lobe, making the Estonian moan.

Russia sat down at his work chair, positioning it to get a view of everything.

Prussia took a shaking hand under Estonia, but didn't get anywhere before Russia interrupted.

"Already? Come on, give me a show! Or you know what I'll do." To make a point, he cracked a whip in the air, startling both Estonia and Prussia, and laughed at their reaction.

Prussia growled but said nothing. He brought his hand to rub along Estonia's waist, bringing it up to one of the blond's nipples while sucking on his collarbone, making the Estonian scream in pleasure. Prussia went down to his other nipple, lapping and sucking it while pinching the other.

Then he went up a bit to bring his "vitals" to Estonia's. Prussia was only getting a little hard from it. Being forced to take a drugged man while being watched didn't exactly excite him, after all.

Prussia took his free hand to finally slip one finger in Estonia. Another finger joined with the first, then another, stretching him until Prussia was sure he was ready.

"A... Are you ready?" He asked. Estonia nodded frantically. 'Well, at least I wouldn't really be raping him... Would I...?' Prussia lifted the Estonian's legs over his shoulders. Both men moaned, one louder than the other.

Russia twirled the whip around it's handle again and again while watching with a fairly large, _malicious _smile. An unbroken pet was always fun, but seeing an unbroken in pet become slightly more tamed by a simple threat or two gave him a great feeling.

"Remember to release inside of him, Gilbert." He ordered.

Prussia finished in a matter of minutes, and pulled off the cockring, making Estonia make a mess of both of them.

"Ah!" He screamed when he felt the whip make a new welt on his back.

"I never told you to make him get release."

Gilbert gave the Russian man a cocky smile. "You never told me not to, either."

Russia giggled. "That is true, but for the future, don't do anything without me telling you to." Prussia scoffed and turned away.

Russia undid the bounds, releasing Estonia. "Go get dressed." He slapped Estonia's ass before said Estonian left. Russia then forced Prussia's wrists behind his back to cuff them together.

"What the hell is this?" Russia only chuckled quietly, pushing against Prussia's back so the albino could feel his arousal. "N-No... No way."

"Дa, way. I'm gonna make you moan, scream, and beg all in one night, my precious Gilbert~!"


	38. Chapter 38

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: THIS IS... HARD-CORE NON-CON! EVEN WHEN CUT!**

APHAPHAPH

Russia grabbed a handful of the white-silver hair and forced it down so the face meets the bed under them.

"Don't scream too loudly now..." Russia pulled down his pants to his hips. "'Else Lithuania'll wake up and hear you!" With that, he forced his way into the former German in one swift motion.

Prussia, not wanting to give Lithuania more reasons to be depressed, screamed into the bed. After a few seconds, he was able to keep his screams down to grunts. He was biting his lips until they bled on the bed.

"I know I told you to keep the volume of your voice down, but I never said stop altogether." 'Oh well...' He thought. 'All the more fun to break.'

Then Russia stopped, wanting a different position instead. He sat on the side of the bed, and lifted Prussia up.

"Aah..." Prussia's back arched.

"So that's where it is..." He forced Prussia's bound arms around his back before continuing to lift and drop Prussia's body down right where he gets the most pleasure when being penetrated.

Then he took his hands to rub and pinch Prussia's nipples, while sucking on his neck at the same time. Prussia's breath hitched, and got heavier, but nothing above a grunt again. That wasn't good enough for Russia, so he took one hand down to Prussia's "vitals," Finally getting some real moans from the boy.

"Funny, how all of your life... You've been talking about and taking other's vital regions... Look where you are now... Ironic, really."

"Ah... Aah...! Ah!"

"What a mess... Gilbert..." Russia took his hands up to Gilbert's mouth.

Prussia opened his mouth and bit Russia's hand, _hard._

"You fucking-" Russia threw Prussia off of him and onto the floor, finishing all over his body. He cleaned his hand before going to his desk to grab a polaroid camera, and a couple of cuffs.

Russia cuffed Prussia's limbs, while he was facing down, to the legs of the front of his bed. Then Russia stepped back and started taking pictures of the dirty man in front of him. Prussia was too tired to hear anything but his breath, until a picture fell in front of him.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?" He started struggling.

"I'm taking photos to send to your brother, of course!" Russia walked up to the other man, lifting his hand up by the platinum hair. "Smile!" He took another picture of Prussia's surprised face.

Russia moved so the camera could see the abuse he had done to Prussia, taking a picture of his ass, stomach, the welts from a whip, the Soviet hammer and sickle forever burned into the flesh, and even the marks he made on the boy's neck. He made sure to take double of everything- just for him.

When he decided that he had enough pictures, he gathered them all up on his desk, seperated them, took a piece of paper and an envelope, and started writing-

'Уважаемые Германии,*

He shouldn't have bitten my finger.'

The thing that surprised Russia, is that Prussia didn't cry, not even once.

APHAPHAPH

Holey crap me.

I wrote this in one sitting. Yay me!

"Уважаемые Германии" - "Dear Germany"


	39. Chapter 39

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: Um... Fingering, a little.**

APHAPHAPH

"Don't you fucking _dare _send that letter!" Prussia hissed.

"Why not? I think Germany has the right to know how his _bruder _is doing, after all."

"If you fucking send that letter, then-"

"Then what? I don't know if you'd noticed, but you're chained to the bed, on the floor, with your hands behind your back." He set the envelope down on his desk. "However, I suppose we can come up with some sort of deal..."

"What?"

"You will be a good boy for now on now, да? You will submit and be my perfect little_pet_!"

"Fuck you!"

Russia chuckled and grabbed the envelope again. "Is that your answer? Oh well, I guess." He walked towards the door.

"No!" Prussia struggled.

He stopped. "No?"

"Um... I uh..." Prussia blushed and looked away. "Wh-What the hell do you want...?"

Russia grinned wildly at this. "Let's start with you calling me "мастер."*

"...That better not mean-"

"In your language, it's "meister."

"Go to hell!" Prussia snapped.

"Really? That's your answer?" Russia walked out of the room, waiting by the door.

"Nein! No!" He curled up, arching his back. "Meister..."

Russia walked back in. "What was that?"

"I... Um... I-I'll say it... J-Just, get rid of that..."

He turned around, shutting the door about half-way. "Estonia~! I need you again~!"

Prussia could hear fast foot steps running up the stairs.

"Hide this someplace where you'll remember it, and don't tell anyone where it is until I ask you to grab it for me." Russia handed the envelope to Estonia.

"Y-Yes sir..." Estonia ran back down the stairs.

Russia walked back in the room. "There. If you disobey, I'll ask Estonia where the letter is. Now, what were you telling me again?"

"I... I randomly said "meister..."

"Just randomly? It's not hard. Mастер. Say it!"

Prussia turned his face away. "M... M-Mастер..." He whispered.

"What was that? Speak up!"

"Mmm... M... M-M-Mастер... Damn! There! I said it!"

Russia giggled like a child. He walked until his legs in between Prussia's legs, sitting down on them to grope the albino's ass, making said albino gasp.

"S-Stop!" Prussia struggled under the large Russian.

Russia continued. "Stop... What? What's that Russian word again...?"

Prussia paused to think. "Пожа... По... Damn it... Stop... I can't think when you do that!"

"Пожалуйста,* remember? Say it."

"Пожалуйста..." Prussia said each syllable slowly.

Russia got off of Prussia and layed down on his bed, making relaxing sounds to mock Prussia's current situation. Prussia, to mock back, hummed a German tune.

"I don't think that's Russian."

"Well, I don't know any Russian songs."

"Maybe I should teach you some, then, да?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Russia chuckled. "I don't like this new game of yours."

"What game? I don't know what you're talking ab-ow!" The end of Russia's pipe connected to Prussia's back.

"I suppose I shouldn't let you out of this room, ever. Too bad, too. Tomorrow's Latvia's birthday. Even Lithuania is going to be allowed out all of his restraints." Of course, Russia would have to keep a very close eye on him at all times.

"It's... What?"

"And in a couple weeks, there's going to be a world conference. I want to take everyone, but if you can't behave, then I guess you'll just waste your one chance to see your beloved brother."

Prussia's heart stung. "Wh... What...? You... I mean... Um... L-Let me go..."

"Why should I?"

"Why? I kinda need to take a shower, first of all."

Russia's smile became more malicious as he walked into the bathroom to run water in the tub and waited for it to fill up a bit. Then he removed the cuffs keeping Prussia bounded to the bed and picked him up.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"If you insist." Russia dropped Prussia in the tub, making the water splash on the bathroom floor.

"Should I join you? You very well can't wash your hair with hands behind your back."

"You don't have to get naked and join me, you know. Or better yet, you could just take these cuffs off of me."

Russia just laughed and started lathering the platinum hair. "Just like washing a pet dog."

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Prussia snapped at the Russian.

"Actually, you remind me more of a cute little bunny~."

"Don't compare me to a fucking animal!"

"Why not? People do it all the time, rather they realize it for not."

"Does that even make...? Besides, Latvia is more like a rabbit than anyone here."

"Exactly." Russia pushed on Prussia's back slightly. He stuck his finger deep inside of Prussia.

He gasped. "Wh-What the hell are you doing? St-Stop it!" He struggled to get away.

"But Gilbert, the point of a bath is to get clean."

"I'm oka-ay! St-OP!"

Russia giggled, but removed his hand. "Suit yourself. Just keep a part of me inside of you. I don't mind at all~!" He unplugged the tub. "I suppose we're done, then." Russia yawned.

Russia got Prussia dry and in bed so he could take his own clothes off to join the albino.

"Um, are you a dumbass? I can't sleep with these fucking hand-cuffs on!"

"If you were able to sleep strapped in a gurney, you can sleep with your hands behind your back."

"No I wasn't. Remember? You drugged me!"

Russia got out of the bed and dug around his desk. "What at good idea!" Russia stabbed Prussia in the arm with a needle. "Спокойной ночи."*

"Damn you... Bastard..." Prussia's eyes got heavy and his body became relaxed before the drugs completely took over him.

APHAPHAPH

"Mастер" - "Master"

"Пожалуйста" - "Please"

"Спокойной ночи" - "Good night"


	40. Chapter 40

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: CANDLE USE!**

I had to cut out a big, but it's not really important to the story...

Whatever it's leading up to. XD

APHAPHAPH

Prussia was outside, trying to carefully gather the roots of his sunflower without killing it. Estonia helped him find an empty vase to put the flower in. It grew big, and he was hoping that it was at least an inch shorter than Latvia.

"Wha-"

"Wait!" Prussia turned around quickly. "Oh... It's just you..."

"It's just you?" That's not a very nice thing to say, Gilbert~!"

"I'm digging up my sunflower for Latvia, so if you were him... Well, the surprise would die for him." Gilbert placed some dirt in the vase before carefully placing the flower in with it. "Where is he, anyway?"

Russia shrugged. "I've been looking for you ever since I finished my shower. So, this is what you were doing, instead of staying like I told you to? That's a naughty thing to do, Gilbert. And even when I was nice enough to uncuff you."

"Fuck you."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm planning on doing that do the birthday boy tonight, instead."

Prussia clenched his hands into fists. "If you dare lay a finger on him, I swear to God, I will-"

"Even if he would be giving himself up willingly?"

"Who the Hell in the righ- no, not even in the right mind- would give his or her body up to you?"

"Only his, and Latvia's been very cooperative lately, and he would give himself up happily.

Prussia looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I think it's his teenage hormones."

"He's not a teenager."

"No, but his body thinks he is one. Huh... I think I know why he's so small, now... Oh, but he gets so hot and needy whenever he has a little vodka~!"

"He... Drinks?" Prussia seemed surprised by that.

"Да, sometimes. Now, about your punishment..."

"What?"

"You're intention is sweet, but you disobeyed me- again. The first time you ran off when I told you to stay was... Okay, because of... Well, Belarus... Um... Just place it by a window somewhere... I'll deal with you... Later..." Russia walked back into the house.

"That was... Strange..." Prussia shrugged it off and went back inside at well, placing the sunflower by a window in the living room, and took out a sheet of paper and a pen that he kept with him just for this, before righting down "happy birthday, Latvia."

Mean while, Russia was downstairs, lighting some candles, though he wasn't sure if he would use them for more than just light or not yet. He grabbed a whip, stashing it in his jacket, just in case. He also found a ball-gag just under the whip he just grabbed. Russia smiled, storing that away in his jacket, as well.

He found Prussia, writing in his notebook in the living room. He was always writing into that thing. Russia snuck up on him, before forcing the ball into Prussia's mouth and locking it behind his head.

Prussia struggled against the Russian as he was being dragged into the basement. Russia was almost tempted to just toss the albino down the stairs, but then he wouldn't struggle as much if one of his limbs broke.

"Would you rather I send those pictures to your brother? I don't think this punishment is going to be bad compared to that." Prussia tried saying something around the gag, but it served it's purpose in preventing him from forming words.

He was roughly forced on a table, face-down. Russia locked his wrists to the other edge of said table while Prussia was still trying to register what just happened. Then his ankles were locked to the legs off the table, spreading out his body for Russia to do whatever he pleased.

Finally deciding on the wax, seeing how it would be cleaner, Russia rolled Prussia's dark shirt up until he could barely see the edge of the burned symbol. He took out his whip, placing it in front of Prussia, who's imidiate reaction was to struggle.

Russia chuckled, grabbing a dark blue candle- dark blue to match Prussia's usual uniform, before coming to this place forecfully- and tilted it, making the wax burn on Prussia's back, who gasped in surprise.

He kept on going for a while, sometimes trying to make designs of flowers or hearts. Anything he could think of making with the wax.

Then he noticed that Prussia wasn't struggling much anymore. Russia, after taking a glove off with his teeth, reached down to touch the hardened wax- it was about body temperature. The waxed cooled in the basement too quickly.

Russia released the albino boy completely. "You must be hungry by now, right? Get up so we can eat with the others."

"You bastard..." Prussia said weakly.

"What was that?" The tone in Russia voice gave Prussia a warning. A warning that he ignored.

"I called you a bastard!"

Russia grabbed his shoulders roughly. "You just got out of punishment. Do you want to get back in? There are plenty more candles."

Prussia shrugged the hands off of him and stormed off back up the stairs. "Whatever... Just... Whatever. God damn it! It's all his fucking fault..."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it is..."

"Look for Latvia. Tell him that we'll be going in a few hours."

"Whatever..." Prussia was planning on looking for the little nation anyway.


	41. For real this time! I swear!

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Warning?: **It's gonna kinda be cute with mild "shota"!molestation...

APHAPHAPH

"Thank you, Gilbert!" Latvia almost hugged the former German for giving away his sunflower, which was slightly shorter then Latvia, as long as he had his boots on. Every other sunflower Russia would grow, they were always taller than the little nation, so he was happy to own one that was shorter than him.

"You're welcome. I'm uh... I'm really glad you like it so much!" Gilbert didn't think he would get this big of a "thanks" for something that someone else did most of the work on, but it didn't mean that it didn't make him happy.

"I think Russia's planning on going out to eat later tonight or something..."

"H-He told me that it would be for lunch..."

"Well, maybe... I dunno. I was just... Letting you know."

"Well, thank you, Gilbert."

"No problem." Prussia was tempted to reach his hand out to pet Latvia's hair, but remembered what happened the last time he tried. Then an idea struck him suddenly, and he ran upstairs to grab a piece of paper... Kinda.

"Do you happen to have any paper without any watermarks or lines?"

"Да, I do."

"Great, 'cause I need one!"

"Почему?"*

"I wanna draw something for Latvia!"

"What do you wanna draw?"

"Just... Something. I dunno. Probably something cute. Um... What does he like that's cute?"

The room was silent while Russia was thinking. "Well, um... His face is cute..."

"You have no idea, do you?" Prussia wasn't surprised, but he wouldn't let this chance to make Russia feel bad, or pissed, or whatever, slip by.

"Maybe you should see his face when I take him tonight, if you doubt me."

"I'm well aware of his cute face, jack-ass, but is he?"

"Maybe I should take another picture of your bare body, so you could use the reference to draw that."

"Nevermind, I'll just ask his brothers..." He growled in response.

"Are you sure they would know?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask, does it?"

"I suppose not, just don't get your hopes up."

"Whatever."'

"Something that Latvia likes, and is cute? Well, um... He mentioned sugar gliders before... I think it was sugar gliders, at least..."

"Awesome! Um... What do they look like?"

"Um..." Lithuania looked up at the ceiling, as though the answer was up there. "Kinda like small flying squirrels, but with big eyes, and they're normally white with a stripe or some kind of marking on their head, back, sometimes their and tail."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"You're welcome... I guess?" 'Where is he gonna get a sugar glider?' Lithuania wondered.

Latvia took a long sip of his margarita. "Of course not..." He sighed.

"They think that you're a minor... Да?"

"Да..."

Russia took his (special brand) bottle of vodka and poured a little in Latvia's glass.

"Top of Form 1

Cпасибо, благодарю спасибо..."* Latvia knew why Russia gave him some of his vodka, but he honestly didn't really care right now.Bottom of Form 1

Russia giggled. "Пожалуйста."*

Prussia stared at Latvia's drink while the tiny nation was stirring the alcohol in, remembering what Russia said.

"Are you okay, Gilbert?" Latvia asked.

"Wha- Yeah. I uh... I drew you something before we left... I don't have it with me right now, though, because I didn't want to fold it or crush it up. I'm sorry that I can't do anything else for you..."

"No, don't worry about it! Thank you for trying so hard..." Latvia groaned slightly when he felt Russia run a hand over his leg, going up until just before reaching his groin, before going back down.

"No problem... Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just fi-ine..." Latvia tried not to gasp while talking.

"I want Eduard and Toris to go into town to grab some groceries after lunch. That'll be alright with you, right, Raivis?"(1)

"Да... We need food, after all..."

"You're such a good, smart boy~!" Russia cupped his hand over Latvia's clothed groin, making the small nation struggle in trying not to gasp or moan. Then he looked over at Lithuania. "...Gilbert can go, as well."

"Wow, I'm surprised." Prussia said sarcastically.

"Well, it would get the job done faster, and easier, I'm sure. Plus, both Estonia and Lithuania will be watching you, to make sure that you don't get away, and you can watch them, but I doubt they would even try, right?"

"N-No, of course not!" Estonia answered for the both of them.

Prussia caught the meaning of the Russian's words. "Whatever. 'Works for me." He was basically told to keep a close eye on Lithuania, not that he minds.

(1) Raivis is Latvia, Toris is Lithuania, and Eduard is Estonia.

"Почему" - "Why"

"Top of Form 1

Cпасибо, благодарю спасибо" - "Thank you" (Used babylon for this one) "Пожалуйста" - "You're welcome"


	42. Chapter 42

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Also, old people are getting beaten up in Lithuania.

APHAPHAPH

Russia arrived home with a hazy-minded Latvia. He loved it whenever his little Latvian nation drinks just the right amount. He placed one hand on Latvia's shoulder, and the other gently rubbing his ass.

"They won't be back for a while..." Russia dragged his tongue up the shell of Latvia's ear, making the small nation shiver and groan in pleasure. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending much... "Quality" time with you, lately..." He kissed the back of the nation's neck. "Let me make up the time for the lack of it before..." His hand traveled under Latvia's undergarments, groping roughly, making Latvia gasp.

"N-Not here... In front of the front door... Couldn't we go to your room...?"

"I was just about to suggest that." Russia giggled. He lifted Latvia up, carrying him into his fairly large bedroom and setting the little nation on the large, red bed. He hovered over Latvia's body, letting his eyes roam from Latvia's-_ unnatural_- blue eyes, down to the buldge in his pants.

"You're so cute." He whispered.

"Сп-Cпасибо..."* Latvia panted.

Russia leaned down, sucking on his Latvia's neckroughly, making the tiny nation squirm around and pant in a pleasure-filled need.

"Russia!" He clawed at the back of Russia's jacket, grabbing the material, as though the action would relieve the_ pleasurable pain _he was experiencing.

Russia pulled back suddenly. "Are you okay, Латвии?"* Russia smiled a soft smile.

Latvia groaned in frustration when Russia left his body. "Yes... No... I'm not sure! No! Just..." His hands raced down to the buttons of his pants, swifty unbuttoning and unzipping them for Russia.

"Oh~? So you want me to touch..." Russia palmed Latvia's erection through his boxers teasingly. "Here?"

Latvia grinded against Russia's hand unconciously. "ДА!"

Russia giggled some more, finally pulling down Latvia's boxers. His face went down enough to get into eye-leveled with Latvia's vital regions. His fingertips lightly touched the shaft, making Latvia gasp.

"My, you're hard!"

"Russia! I-"

He sat back up. "Patience. The longer you wait, the better it will feel when it comes. I promise." Russia took a hand, placing it under Latvia's hips.

"Ah-ha! Russia..." He moaned loudly when Russia's finger brush against his prostate.

"I said- patience." Russia repeated in a low tone, making Latvia's squirming stop for a moment. Russia smiled again. "I'm so glad to see that you want me inside of you so badly."

"Д-Дa..." Latvia replied meakly. He was breathing so heavily, just wanting to get release, and nothing more at the moment.

Russia forced a second finger inside, spreading them apart to make room for his vitals. He smirked at Latvia's whimpers, and smiled even wider when he heard Latvia groan from the loss of the fairly large fingers.

He freed himself of his pants and underwear, and pulled Latvia's garments the rest of the way off. Russia lined himself up, whispering a soft "Днем pождения"* before making his way in.

Latvia's moan's pitch grew higher and higher, as his voice got louder and louder. He started bleeding slightly, but he didn't realize it. Latvia knew that it would hurt a little, after not having such skin-to-skin contact for a long while.

"Russia..." He groaned. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He gripped on the large comforter under him, to try to keep from moving with Russia instead of creating actual friction. Latvia moaned in a high pitched voice as he came over their stomachs.

Latvia breath hitched every time Russia pushed in, just waiting for the large Russian to finish. His lower half of his body became numb after his ejaculation. It didn't take long until Russia finished up, pulling out.

"How about... We take a shower? We have time for that before your brothers- and Gilbert- comes back." Latvia nodded, agreeing, and stood up to take his shirt off and walked into the bathroom, starting a shower for the both of them.

He walked in, taking a deep breath. Russia stepped into the shower with him, sitting down to get into eye-level with Latvia- jokingly, of course. Latvia wasn't quite that short.

"Do you want anything from me, while we're in here, s-sir?"

"Дa. I would like a... Поцелуй.* That should be good enough, for now."

Latvia blushed a little, and pressed his soft lips against Russia's. Russia placed a hand against the back of Latvia's head, slipping his tongue inside of the Latvian's mouth. Latvia shut his eyes tightly, whimpering at the mix of pleasure, and the roughness of the kiss.

Russia broke the kiss to give Latvia some air. "W-We should hurry and get cleaned up before they come back..." Latvia suggested.

Russia nodded. "Дa. Do you mind if I invite someone over?"

"Wh-Who?"

"Hungary, of course.(1) She hasn't gotten a chance to spend much time with our family lately."

"I think it would be... Nice, having her around."

"Дa. I agree."

"Is this the right kind of fish?" Prussia showed Lithuania a sealed package with what looks like fish in it and said "окунь"* on the label.

"Taip.* It'll do."

"What do you mean, "it'll do?" Is it not right?"

"No, it's right, so it'll do."

"What? Actually, nevermind. Whatever."

"Добро пожаловать,* Hungary! Make yourself at home! Everyone else should be here soon."

Hungary let her hair loose. She had small bags under her eyes from over-working. "Thank you for inviting me... I'm sorry I couldn't get much for Latvia, but I got some caraway seeds on the way over here. If you have water and some sugar, we could make some tea..."

"That sounds nice. I'll have Liet prepare it with dinner."

"That's strange. The gate is opened? But he should know that I know the combination to the gate..."

"Unless he changed the padlocks." Estonia guessed.

"That's possible... Oh well. Let's not worry about it."

When they went into the large house, they were greeted by Russia.

"Welcome back! I hope you don't mind us having another person joining us!"

"We should have enough food, so that should be just fine. Who's joining us?"

"Wait a fucking minute..." Prussia studied the girl for about a minute. "What the hell are you doing here?"

APHAPHAPH

(1) Russia took over Hungary for 45 years, ending in 1991.

"Cпасибо" - "Thank you"

"Латвии" - "Latvia"

"Днем pождения" - "Happy birthday"

"Поцелуй" - "Kiss"

"Oкунь" - "Perch"

(Lithuanian) "Taip" - "Yes"

"Добро пожаловать" - "Welcome"


	43. Chapter 43

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

The two of them stared at each other for a while. "What the hell do you mean, what am I doing here? What are** you **doing here?"

"What? You haven't heard of Germany's unawesomeness yet?"

"Oh..." Hungary looked away.

"Oh, good, you two already know each other!"

"Hell yeah we do. She," Prussia pointed to Hungary. "Hired me to beat him," His finger moved to Lithuania. "Up when we were younger!"

"Don't put it like that! It makes me sound like the bad guy!"

"Well, it did until you found out that you're a girl."

Hungary's face flushed red. "Y-You little bastard! I'll kill you!"

"That would make you a bad girl, Hungary. You don't want that, now do you?"

The obvious comment made Prussia laugh uncontrollably.

"Do you know by now that you're immature?"

"Do **you **know by now that you're a girl?"

Both Lithuania and Estonia slipped away and into the kitchen. Latvia followed them to watch them cook, trying to avoid the childish fight going on in the living room.

"You two made the birthday boy run away."

"What?" Both Prussia and Hungary said at the same time. They ran into the kitchen at the same speed.

"I'm sorry, Latvia, if we scared you..." Hungary said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if her face scared you."

Hungary gritted her teeth. "You immature bastard..." He hissed.

"I liked you a lot more when you were a "guy."

"I liked you a lot more when you were more of a gentleman."

"What?" Estonia blurted out.

"One time he gave me his jacket to cover up. Of course, he had... "Other" intentions before ripping my shirt open by-"

"That was an accident!"

"If you'd let me finish my sentence... I was getting to that."

The others were ignoring them by now. Eventually Hungary and Prussia left the kitchen area, bickering about some thing, until Lithuania called them back in to eat.

"I haven't seen you so... Lively, before, Gilbert."

"I haven't seen a single human friend in a few months. Don't seem so surprised."

"Um, is the tea good, Latvia?" Hungary asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Did you see the drawing that I made for you?"

Latvia shook his head. "Not yet."

"I slipped it under the door to your rooms, so don't step on it, okay?"

Latvia nodded to show that he understood. "Thank you."

"No problem."

The rest of the night was about Latvia, for the most part. Prussia could easily say that this was the most fun he had in this place for a while.

"It's late already. It's pretty dark out. Are you going to be okay walking home alone?" Russia asked, seeming concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Prussia admitted.

"But it's because she's a she that I worry about Hungary."

Prussia snorted. "If you're so "worried" about her, then I can walk her home."

"And risk losing you forever?"

"To go where?"

"Then, I'll give you an hour and a half. If you're not back by then, then I'll have to punish you once the dogs tracks you down."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Prussia got his jacket on before leaving with Hungary.

"It was great seeing a familiar face, for once."

Hungary sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Um... Good luck."

"You too." They waved to each other before Hungary went into her home, and Prussia started walking back.

The two were talking the whole time, so Prussia wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he walked into a street with a dead end.

"What the hell?" He walked back, took a different path, and ran into a neighborhood that he couldn't recognize, with another dead end. "Um... Wait a second..." Prussia ran through an alley way between close together buildings. After a while, he stopped by the side of the building to rest his body and think.

"I remember seeing... A park? And I remember seeing a big pile of snow... Like that one... But... Wait... Damn it!"

The break was short-lived, though, before he was pushed into the wall of the building. He could hear malicious chuckling. "What the hell did you do that for?" Prussia turned his head to see the person behind him. "Wait a minute... Who the hell are you?"

The person had Prussia's wrists together, behind his back. With him were four other people, speaking fluent Russian to each other. Prussia started struggling against the first person, before his shoulders were held to the wall and his feet were forced spread apart.

One of the men handed the first guy a belt, which was used to wrap around Prussia's wrists multiple times. He tried pulling on them, hoping they would break. "Get the hell off of me, damn Russkies!" One of the guys stuffed a cloth in his mouth, tying it in with another cloth.

Prussia continued to struggle, but to no avail. His belt was loosened, and his pants slipped down to his ankles. He screamed through the gag in his mouth, eyes wide, as the first man to attack him pulled his own pants down just far enough.

Then he heard barking, and prayed that they would find him. But he could already feel something poke against one of his cheeks, going in between them slightly. He shut his eyes and screamed into the gag for the dogs to hear him.

Then the next thing he knew, his head was hurting like hell, and a heavy weight was on him. He could barely hear Russia's voice, giving commands to the dogs, before the weight was lifted off of him, and his head was being lifted up by a large, gloved hand.

"Gilbert, you're bleeding!" Prussia felt something soft against the side of his head. "I'll be right back."

Prussia was left there alone with Russia's scarf, while said Russian was following his dogs. He heard him say "good" in Russian a bit. He guessed he was talking to the dogs.

After a few minutes, his pants were up, his wrists were free, and the cloth were removed from his mouth. He was picked up by strong arms and carried home.

Russia started filling the tub with hot water, knowing that Prussia's legs has been exposed to the snowy air for at least fifteen minutes, becoming numb.

"You know, you weren't even close to home." Russia said, while taking Prussia's clothes off one article at a time.

"Huh? Oh... Um... The building changed and confused me..."

"So you got lost." Russia concluded.

"No, you're nation's just unawesome... I was thinking about just staying where I was if I didn't recognize anything soon, though, and wait for your dogs to find me..."

"Mmhmm..." Russia half-listened before placing Prussia's cold body into the hot water, positioning him so he had his back towards the Russian. He took a wet cloth to run it over the minor cut on Prussia's head, cleaning it from dirt and such.

Russia stood up to look for something from behind the mirror. He got another cloth, not sure if he should mix water with rubbing alcohol, and soaked it with the substance.

"This is going to hurt a bit..." He warned.

"What is- Ah!" He screamed when the alcohol met the cut on his head.

"I don't want your head to get infected." He put the cloth off to the side. "Don't get out of the tub until I get back."

"Okay." Prussia said lazily, moving so most of his body was in the water, the surface was just below his nose.

He was stuck there for about a half an hour before Russia returned with some clothes for him and a towel. "You can get out now. I have a towel so you can dry off."

"'Kay." Prussia lethargically crawled out of the tub to dry himself up. Once his clothes were on, he was dragged to bed.

"Um... Vielen dank,* I guess..."

"Приглашаем Вас."*

"...Why the hell couldn't I break that belt?"

"What?" Russia yawned. "Oh, that. Um... You won't believe me if I were to tell you right now."

"Probably not."

"You're dying."

"I'm... What?"

"You're dying. I dunno how it works exactly, but you'll die if that wall breaks and you return to Germany. You would have to agree to be Kalingrad, or something. I'm tired. I'll explain more tomorrow."

Once Prussia registered what Russia told him over and over a few times, he cracked up, laughing. "I haven't been working out lately. That's all."

"You'll see when you start losing more than just strength in muscle."

"Whatever, Russki."

"Cпокойной ночи,* Gilbert."

APHAPHAPH

(German) "Vielen dank" - "Thank you"

(Russian) "Приглашаем bас" - "You're welcome"

"Cпокойной ночи" - "Good night"


	44. Chapter 44

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It was early in the morning. Everyone in the large house were sleeping soundly, until Russia's fairly large window shattered, waking both Russia and Prussia up instantly.

"Was zur Hölle?"* Prussia yelled instinctively. In front of the shattered windows was a figure of an old man.

Russia's eyes widen. "Написать в этом доме!"*

The figure moved toward Prussia, caressing his cheeks in his own winter snow hands.

"Не трогайте его!"* Russia quickly wrapped Prussia up with the large comforter and carried him out of the room. He removed the blanket to stuff it under the door, and carried the now immobile Prussia downstairs, into the basement.

Russia dugged around for some duct tape. Once he found it, he left Prussia for a moment to tape the cracks on the door shut, including the bottom one. He sighed in relief when the general of winter didn't make it through the small cracks when he abandoned the door for a moment.

He went back down stairs, cold comforter in hand. Prussia was shivering. 'That's not a good sign...'

Russia started up the fire place in the room. He punched a gently wall, making a bed fall from it, took the matress from it, and moved it close enough to the fire where it was still safe to sleep. He placed Prussia on the bed before leaving him again to get a warmer blanket and some pillows from a closet.

"He came early this year. It must be because of you." He lifted Prussia's head to put the soft cusion under it. "I won't let anyone take you away from me." He got completely naked, got under the covers, and stripped Prussia completely. "The best way to warm up a body, is with another one."

Russia hugged Prussia's back, knowing that he couldn't protest at the moment. That didn't stop Prussia's shivering though, which worried the Russian even further. "How deep did he freeze you?" He asked in a whisper.

Then an idea came to him. He grabbed Prussia's hips, pulling on them and pushing himself forward so he was completely sheathed inside. All Prussia could manage was a pain-filled moan.

'Not good...' He started thrusting, hoping to build up heat in Prussia's body. He grabbed Prussia's "regions." He earned some gasps and hitching breath from that action. He continued, and eventually Prussia's gasps turned into moans of pleasure.

"D-Damn... R-Russki..." Prussia managed to say in a broken voice. Russia's breath at the back of his neck warmed it up, and he almost wished that he was breathing into his mouth- almost. Soon, heat coursed through his body. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but a little part of him was greatful that he wouldn't have hypothermia because of this.

Russia grunted as he finished inside of Prussia, and pulled out. He kept on jacking Prussia off before he moaned loudly and came as well.

"This room... I use this room for whenever General Winter comes in uninvited..."

"R-Russia..."

"Да?"

"...I just wanted to see if I can talk normally again..." Prussia drifted off to sleep, letting Russia hold him in their sleep for the warmth.

Prussia woke up, sneezing his eyes out.

"Good morning." Russia called out from behind him. "Or maybe it's not so good for you. It seems that you couldn't escape illness.

"Just a cold..." Prussia muttered.

"Да, but you're sick, nonetheless. Just... Wait here for me."

Russia ran into the room he likes using for when his nations gets sick. He closed the little window with a steel shade, locking it to the other side, so nothing could come through the window and into the room.

He returned to the basement, picking Prussia up with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, before walking up the stairs and placing him on the bed in the other room.

"He won't get you in here, I promise." He told Prussia reassuringly, though the albino boy didn't listen, too busy focusing his sick body to care for words. "Lithuania will make you a nice, soft breakfast."

"Mmhmm..." Prussia hummed once he was sure Russia was done talking.

APHAPHAPH

So Prussia's sick again.

(German) "Was zur Hölle" - "What the Hell"

(Russian) "Написать в этом доме" - "Get out of this home"

"Не трогайте его" - "Don't touch him"


	45. Chapter 45

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia is nervous, if you could call it that. There wasn't a word for how nervous he is right now. They were going to Iceland for the world meeting, which wasn't normal. When he asked why, all he could understand was that it's in between the eastern and western nations, and that Russia wouldn't allow America in his nation, and vice versa because of the Cold War.

That, and America was kind of related to England, Canada, and France, who was part of Europe, thus, the Italies, which were related to Austria and Spain, both, he can relate to, but Russia could not so much. Actually, Prussia was pretty surprised that he can relate to his sisters. Speaking of which-

"Is Belarus going to be there?" He asked Russia with a whisper, not wanting Lithuania, who was sitting in front of him, to hear.

"I'm not sure. When Ukraine talked to her, she said that she sounded very tired, and very much in pain." He whispered back.

"Alright, whatever. I don't want her to push herself if she's not feeling okay, anyway."

Russia nodded. "Me neither..."

"Is... He going to be there?"

"If he is, he's probably going to be there in chains."

"Alright. Is there anyone behind me?"

Russia checked. "No. There isn't."

"Alright. I'm going to have a nap or something." Prussia put his seat back.

"Really? How are you feeling?"

"Better. I've been feeling better since two or so days after being sick. I'm just tired right now..."

Prussia was woken up by the large nation shaking him awake.

"We're here, мой белых птиц."*

"Wha?" Prussia asked lethargically, yawning.

"We're in Iceland. The plane just landed."

"Okay..." Prussia stood up, stretched, and took a few steps to get feeling in his legs again before walking normally. He followed Russia to the room he had to share with him for "safety reasons."

Just about everyone brought just one suitcase. "Just about" didn't include Russia. Prussia soon learned what the second suitcase was for when he sat on the bed, just for his wrists to get cuffed together.

"What the Hell are you doing?" He turned to see the Russian.

"Are you saying that you'll cooperate without force?"

Prussia spotted the contents in the suitcase Russia was digging around in. His eyes grew wide. "Nein..."

"Да~!" Russia replied cheerfully. Before Prussia could protest further, Russia shoved a ball into Prussia's mouth and locked it behind his head.

"That thing lacks holes. No one's going to hear you with it on, no matter how much you scream."

He took out a needle, filling Prussia's blood with half of it's content. While waiting for the drug to take effect, he pulled his pipe and some rope out, setting the items to the side for the moment while Prussia's struggling got weaker and weaker. When Prussia wasn't strong enough to hurt anyone anymore, Russia stripped the boy out of his pants and underwear.

He then took his pipe and a coil of rope, quickly tying one of Prussia's ankles to one side of the metal pipe, before tying the other one to the other side of it. He unzipped Prussia's jacket and rolled his shirt up to press his lips against the pale skin.

Prussia shivered from the man's lips. He guessed that whatever kind of sadative Russia forced into his system also had a small amout of aphrodisiac in it. He wanted to believe that, and that he wasn't enjoying this of free will, at least.

But when the man's lips made it under his "regions," tongue teasing him. He stopped thinking about how the pleasure was forced or not. Then he moaned in surprise.

He started struggling the best he could. He would think that it was to get away later, but at the moment, his mind was hazy with this new experience. He shook his head and screamed through the gag, as though he was denying the pleasure the man he hates was giving him.

"I think it's about time for my pleasure... Да?" He sat up on his knees to unzip his pants and release himself.

He flipped Prussia over on his stomach to get better excess. He pushed in, not too quicky, but not slowly, either. Prussia only grunted, so Russia layed on top of him to grab under the other's hips.

Prussia gasped then moaned lowly as the hand was slowly jerking him off. He managed to make gasping noises whenever his prostate was hit, instead of moaning loudly. He was more focused on doing anything to give Russia less pleasure, than getting his own pleasure.

The speed of Russia's thrusts sped up with time, making Prussia's grunts slightly louder and higher pitched. Then Prussia started struggling again, this time, with breathing. Russia could only tell when Prussia was obviously focusing more on breathing through his nose then anything.

He unlocked the gag, pulling it out gently. Prussia gasped for air greedily until his lungs had enough air to, almost, make his breathing normal. Almost, being it hard to breath evenly with Russia's hand back around his "regions."

Russia smiled weakly when he felt Prussia harden again. That smile grew when Prussia moaned loudly and came into his fist. Russia kept on going, though the muscle got tighter around his own "regions." It didn't last long before he finished as well.

Russia pulled out, lying next to Prussia, who was catching his breath before making it even again, normally even this time. Russia covered Prussia's back with the blanket and stroked the platinum-white hair before a knock was heard in the other side of the room.

Prussia's muscles stiffened, before he forced himself to calm down and feign sleep when he felt Russia leave the bed to go to the door.

"Oh, Germany!" Prussia's heart skipped a beat. "It's good to see you again." Russia lied to the German.

"Not to be rude, but I just came to see mein bruder." Now his heart seemingly stopped, hearing that voice.

"This late at night?"

"J-Ja..."

"Well, as you can see..." He stepped aside. "He's asleep right now..." Prussia sighed slightly in relief. "But I suppose you can see the damage he could've avoided if only you did something about your crazy ex-boss."

Now Prussia's heart stopped. But he still faked his sleep, even when Russia removed the blanket. He tried to lazily curl into him self, as though he was cold.

"Du basta-" Russia quickly shushed him.

"He's trying to sleep." He whispered, while tracing some of the marks he made on Prussia's back with a whip.

"H-How... I mean, I know that you're... B-But still... H-How could you even-"

"No, Germany. How could_ you_? How could you let your boss kill over ten _million_ innocent people in a span of only a few years? How could you even let _yourself _kill some of them? And especially, how the _Hell _could you force your only_ bruder _into capturing and killing some of those people? I would never,_ ever _even _think _of doing such things to my sisters!"

"Lügner"* Germany hissed.

"Do you have any proof that I am? **I** have proof that you did all of what I just mentioned. Now run along, before someone notices that you're gone and force you to pay for roaming."

"Not without-"

"I don't think Gilbert even wants to go back with you, after all you did."

Germany, remembering the phone call from months before, hesistantly walked back to his room. Prussia could hear chains rattling against the floor getting quieter and quieter. Once he was sure Germany was gone, he let his silent tears loose.

"Do you want to go back with him?" Russia cupped Prussia's cheek gently in his palm.

"I... I don't know..." More tears started streaming from his face. "I just... Don't know..."

"Well, I think after this, he learned his lesson."

"J-Ja... I g-guess..."

APHAPHAPH

Wow, the things said in this chapter...

Yep. I have Konami's Silent Hill on my mind. XD (If you have played the game before, you'd understand my train of thought... Or... Actually, I don't think you will, anyway. XD

When is Downpour coming out to the U.S, dammit?)

(Russian) "Mой белых птиц" - "My little bird"

(German) "Lügner" - "Liar"


	46. Chapter 46

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia almost felt like he was going to puke. He didn't know how all of his old friends would react to seeing him at the meeting.

'Awesome people shouldn't be so nervous about stupid things like that!' He thought. When they entered the room, only about half of the nations were in there. 'That's weird...' He looked around for a clock. 'We're early.'

Lithuania and Estonia sat down by Poland, where Russia walked away to sit next to Ukraine. Latvia sat next to him, even more nervous then Prussia was. 'Is that why we're here early? How sweet... Russia must be sick.'

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

Prussia turned to the voice. "Spain...?"

"Didn't you read the sign? No awesome people aloud!"

Prussia smiled. "No, no. You misread it. The sign says "No male mothers aloud."

"M-Mother? I am not a-"

"Would it be better if I it said "no pedophiles aloud?" He heard laughter behind him and turned around. "Hey! It also says no perverts aloud!"

"There's not much of a difference, between a pedophile and a pervert, cher."

"Is Gilbert okay?" Ukraine quietly asked her brother.

"I think so... Um... Maybe he's... Relieved?"

"Relieved of what?"

"I think he was afraid that his friends... Wouldn't be his friends anymore, since the war..."

"Oh, right... I would be afraid of that, too, if I were to go through what he did."

"That, and I gave him a little caf-"

He was interrupted by the sound of chains and looked up. Prussia looked towards the door as well. Germany walked in with America closely behind him. The German's wrists and ankles were cuffed together, giving him limited movement. Even so, Latvia still instinctively squeezed Russia's arm in fear.

Prussia's red eyes met with Germany's blue for a while. They weren't blinking, just staring for a good minute before Russia spoke up.

"Доброе утро, Germany,_ American_."

"Good morning, commie. I see you're torturing your older sister with words this morning."

"Was?"* Prussia spat out without thinking.

Russia ignored Prussia. "Yes, just like how you "torture" your brother?"

"At least I didn't abandon him and considered him to be dead."

Russia stood up and dug his hand into his coat. Ukraine grabbed onto his jacket. "Russia, don't..."

Prussia swallowed hard and bit his lip a little. He wanted to say something, but not in front of Germany.

"By the way, she's okay. She became one with me." America smirked.

"Сволочь!"* Russia pulled his pipe out, and almost ran to the American, if Ukraine didn't stop him.

"Russia! It wasn't by force! She told me this! She seems happy in America!"

"She's still our sister! I won't let any body hurt her!"

"Just like you did? Her heart was broken because of you, but at least I was there to fix it. Now she's over you, and out of your hair. She won't bother you to get married with her anymore. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I'll kill you..." Russia hissed.

Prussia spoke up. "Calm down. She seems to be happy, and, in the end, if she isn't happy, then at least she can go back to living with you, right?" Then he remembered what Russia told him about Lithuania. "Lith- uh..."

Lithuania was staring at America with wide, sad eyes. He wasn't crying, but he still looked heart broken and betrayed. "Du verdammter idiot, Amerika..." Prussia hissed.

"I'll kill you even more painfully for upsetting my Liet." Russia said with a dangerous smile.

"Are you okay, Lithuania?" Ukraine asked. She knew about Lithuania's crush on her little sister.

"Um... Yeah... Sure... I... Guess."

"Hey, there's other girls out there... Like..." Prussia looked around him for girls who wasn't in the room. "Belgium, or Liechtenstein... Well, maybe not her, unless you want to get shot to death. Um... I think Spain's still single."

"Hey!" Spain cried out from behind Prussia.

"And you always have the girliest person in the world, sitting right next to you."

"What? Who?" Poland looked at the empty seat next to Lithuania, making the brunet chuckle a bit.

Russia relaxed slightly, sitting down again. He liked how hard Prussia tried for Lithuania. Just the more fun to break for the both of them. Though he still forced Latvia on his lap so he could hug someone small and try to relax further. Hearing Prussia try to help kind of surprised him.

More people came in as time passed. Instead of a greeting, however, Iceland just sat at the end of the desk. Prussia was sitting by Spain, until a certain Italian walked in.

"Ita-chan~!" He stood up and ran up to him, hugging the Italian boy. "How are you~!"

"Ve~, Prussia... I'm fine... I can't... Breath..."

Prussia let go of the boy. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help my self. You are just too cute~..."

Russia stared at the pair with an angry glint in his eyes. "Gilbert, please take your seat."

Prussia grabbed Italy's wrist. "Come on, sit with me! I missed you so much~! Unless you'd rather sit by your brother...?"

"No, I missed you, too. You look good." Italy took the other seat next to Prussia.

"Yep. I'm too awesome to not look good! And you're cute as always!"

"I meant that you're eating well and getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, I am, but I'm feeling a hundred percent now because you're here!"

It still took awhile before the meeting started. Everyone was waiting on Greece, who woke up late, again.

"Alright, is everyone who's going to be here, here?" Iceland asked, speaking up slightly. A few nations said "yes" in their own language. "Then let's start the meeting..."

The meeting mostly consisted of either England and France, or, which seemed to be the main thing, Russia and America fighting about the Cold War. Prussia got pretty bored very quickly. About a couple hours into the meeting later, everyone had a half an hour break.

Prussia took the time to use the bathroom. He could hear someone changing in one of the stalls, but he didn't think much about it. He did wonder what it was, but quickly thought it was just France or something.

Then a thought came to him, making him shudder. He was alone, otherwise. At least, until he saw a woman covering his mouth and nose with a cloth soaked in chloroform, making him black out.

aphaphaph

"I can't find Gilbert any where!" Russia screamed, worried about his former Prussian nation.

"Germany's lost, as well. I already checked the bathroom, because he said that he needed to go, but he isn't there!"

"Alone?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to watch him take a piss."

"You dumb ass! That's where Gilbert went before he disappeared!"

aphaphaph

Prussia groaned awake, holding his head as he sat up. "Was zur Hölle..."* He looked around the room he was in, seeing a lady with long, blond hair, wearing a long dress with big, shawl that went down to her knees. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your mute foreign girlfriend. You fell asleep on the ride over here, so I carried you with my shawl covering my arms. No one asked any questions, after reading the note of my disability."

Prussia recognized the voice almost right away. "West, what the Hell? Wha- H-Have you been staying with France most of the time, or something?"

"Almost all of the time, but that's not the point. I'll get one of my people to pick-lock the chains once we go home. By that, I mean Germany. We're going home to Germany by boat, bruder."

APHAPHAPH

THEY'RE ON A BOAT MUTHER FOCKER!~ Lonely Islands... Kinda.

(German)"Was" - "What"

(Russian)"Сволочь" - "Bastard"

(German again) "Was zur Hölle" - "What the Hell"


	47. Chapter 47

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Why is this fucking up every time I upload it?  
APHAPHAPH "We're going to... Are you fucking crazy?" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs. "They're probably on their way to Germany because this! And be-besides... What about the dangling noises your chains will make?"

"What do you think these are for?" Germany lifted a bunch of necklaces with his thumbs.

"You planned out everyone BUT the most important details- They know where you live, they know what you look like, and they're going to notice our sudden disappearance sooner or later, if not right this second!"

"I bought a second home hidden in some woods. I doubt anyone knows where it is."

"Look... It's not like I don't want to go home, I really do. The only good thing I'm getting over there is a chance to see Latvia's face daily. It's just... Russia has my scent- I mean, from my clothes, and he has blood-hounds."

"We can burn your clothes-"

"He has my jacket locked away in a closet. I'm pretty sure your scent made it on there as well..." Prussia sighed. "Bruder, I understand, but... I don't want anyone to get hurt... I don't want people to die because of this..."

"What? Why would peo-"

"It's Russia."

Germany sighed. "...Are you hungry?"

"A little. Why? Are you?"

Germany nodded. "Just a little. Remember though, I'm mute."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." Prussia picked up a menu. "By the way, what are those?"

"What are what, bruder?"

Prussia pointed to Germany's chest. "Those."

"Um... Oranges." He said, looking away. Prussia started laughing uncontrollably.  
aphaphaph "God damn it... I had too much to eat, I think..." Prussia said, laying on a couch. "It's been hours since we were on the boat, and I'm still full."

"You only said that you were a little hungry..."

"I lied."

"Uhuh... Well, do you want to take a shower first?"

"Nah. Go ahead. I just want to... Rest peacefully for the first time in months..."

"You know where I am if you need me."

Once Germany was gone and in the shower, Prussia immediately picked up the phone. He was kind of surprised that they even had electricity there. Putting that thought aside, he dialed a number.

"Ukraine? It's... Gilbert. Mein Gott, how do I remember your phone number?" He asked to himself. "Anyway, what's Russia's phone number? I want to try catching him before he leaves to go on a killing rampage. I uh... Also need the area code."

"Oh, it's..."

Prussia copied the numbers down in a scrap piece of paper with a pen. "Thank you." He hung up and quickly dialed Russia's number.

"Lithuania? Where is he? Where's Russia?"

"Gilbert? One second..." A thumping-like sound told him that Lithuania placed the phone down.

Prussia started writing a note while waiting, until he heard the Russian's voice.

"Gilbert? Where are you? I was just about to leave for Germany, when Liet screamed from the window saying that you were on the phone!"

'I caught him just in time...' "I'm in the woods somewhere. I think I saw... And... Before the car drove into the woods. Um, I'll take Germany's punishment, and I have to go!" Prussia slammed the phone in place when he heard the water stopping. He took the note and stuffed it in his pants.

"I'm tired. I'm sorry that we can't spend much time together today, but tomorrow's another day... I'm going to bed. How about you?"

"I'll go to bed in a little bit. I think I'm gonna breath some fresh, Germany air, first."

"Okay. Your room is next to mine, if you want to sleep alone. Gute nacht, Preu en."*

"Awesome. Gute nacht, West."

Once Germany left for his room, Prussia darted out for his room, packing up his clothes and some bird food for Gilbird's return in the summer. He uncrumpled the note, placing the chain from his necklace by it. Then he waited outside with about three bags full of his things.

It took a few hours, and Prussia was shivering, even in his three layers of clothes, but he was eventually pinned down by a dog. "? ?. ? ? ? ?."*

The dog got off of Prussia, who sat up. "'About time!"

"Did you wait for me outside the whole time? Poor Gilbert! Youo must be freezing!" Russia picked the albino boy up into his arms.

"I can walk, you know!"

"I want to carry you. Did you say your goodbyes to Germany?"

"I... Wrote him a letter. He doesn't know that I called you, or that I've been waiting outside for you. I um... I don't want him to get hurt, even if it is his fault."

"?, I understand. I cannot do anything about America, or England, or... Well, everyone else, but I'll leave him alone, and have you take his punishment, like offered."

"Where the helicopter? I'm freezing my ass off..."

"I should help warm it up then, ?" Russia held Prussia up by his ass, groping it in the process.

"Nein! Stop touching me!" Prussia thrashed in Russia's arms, making the dog bark at him and growl.

Russia chuckled. "If you even try getting out of my arms, she'll pin you down and bite you, probably multiple times."

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Not yet. I can't just yet."

"Fuck you."

"Not here. Let's go home for that."

"Nein! Fuck you with something sharp so you can die!"

"That's not a nice thing to say..."

"No shit! Oh, thank Gott..." Prussia said in relief when he saw the helicopter.

"Gilbert won't be difficult during the trip, ?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're not going to change your mind and try jumping out of the helicopter?"

Prussia huddled in a spot in the corner of the helicopter, trying to get warm. "What kind of stupid question is that? I just want get warm."

"Let me help you." Russia walked towards the huddling man.

"Nein. Drive the damn thing already."

"Eager to get home, are we?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just... Leave me alone already."  
aphaphaph

'I'm sorry, but did you honestly think that this would work? I told you before, Russia has blood-hounds. In fact, I'm pretty sure once you read this, I will be long gone because of the hounds.

Ich liebe dich,* west. Thank you for trying. I'll see ya'.'  
APHAPHAPH

*  
(Ukrainian) (1) - "Hello"  
(German) "Gute nacht, Preu en" - "Good night, Prussia"  
(Russian) (3) - "Good girl. Get off of him"  
(German again) "Ich liebe dich" - "I love you" 


	48. Chapter 48

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia was pushed inside of the underground room. "What the Hell are you being so damn rough for?"

"Hm? I'll be right back." Russia said happily, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"What the Hell?" Prussia tried the door, only to find it locked. "Gott damn it..." He took off most of his clothes still, turning off the dim light and burying himself under the covers on the bed. When Russia came back, he could barely hear anything besides the door closing.

"Where's my Gilbert?" Russia asked, turning on the dying light. He saw Prussia trying to sleep on the bed. He got all of his clothes off and slipped in bed with the albino man. "There he is..." He whispered, running his hand over Prussia's thigh.

Prussia groaned and moved slightly, hoping to get the hand off of him.

"What was that?" Russia asked, while groping Prussia at the same time.

He jumped. "Stop it! I'm trying to sleep..."

"I wonder... Do you invision "Itachan" in my place whenever I claim your ass?" Russia squeezed, hard. "Do you imagine him whenever it's me in between your thighs?" He pushed in between the still-clothed cheeks, making Prussia jump. "I love my new pet so much..."

Prussia chuckled. "She was pretty cute, even if she did knock me down."

"She?" Who? Hungary?"

"No. That dog. Does she have a name?"

"You know who I was talking about." Russia slipped off Prussia's underwear with his thumbs.

"Stop, damn it!"

"You seemed pretty happy with Italy..." Russia grabbed both of Prussia's wrists. "Maybe I should invade him so you two can be together all the time?" He lifted the albino's hips upwards.

"Keep your** damn **unawesomeness away from Italy!" Russia thusted forward, making Prussia scream.

"Don't worry. If I were to see your expression around him all the time, I'd get pretty damn jelous. Perhaps I would bomb northern Italy if that were to happen."

_ "I'll kill you if you even try!"_

"Oh, is it because I'm the one dominating you right now?" Russia thrusted his hips forward hard, making Prussia gasp. "You know... Lithuania was a lot like you when he first came here..."

"You're not going to break me,_ ever!"_

"That's exactly what Liet told me!" He giggled. "Estonia was easier because I already had his brother, and Latvia was just straight out scared... But you're special, да?" He reached under Prussia's hips.

Prussia gasped. "Y-You're Gott damn right I am!"

"Да... You're special, because, unlike everyone else... I." Thrust. "OWN." Thrust. "YOU." Thrust. "COMPLETELY!" Russia moaned as he finished. "In case you forgot..." He whispered in the albino's ear. "Since you went with Germany..."

"Y-Yeah, 'cause I can really control my body when suffocated with chloroform..." Prussia bit his tongue to hold back a moan.

"You're brother drugged you?"

"Ja..."

"Perhaps I should stay quiet... Maybe you'll come for me easier that way... But, would you think of Italy if I were to shut up?" Prussia's breath hitched. "I don't think that should happen..." Russia licked the back of Prussia's ear, making the albino groan before coming in Russia's hand. "See? You don't need your imagination..."

Russia hugged Prussia's back tightly, so he wouldn't get away. "I'll punish you for your brother's actions... After my birthday." He yawned. "It's coming up..."

Prussia was already practically passed out.


	49. Special Comment Chapter

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.

And also, I don't own "The Lonely Islands."

APHAPHAPH

So, for some reason, I felt like doing something like this where the characters comment on comments!

From the prolouge in Y!Gallery by TehCrazedBunneh-

"Gotta' love Russia and prussia.

(My fav pairing! XD)"

"Of course you love me! I'm too awesome not to be loved!" Prussia laughed like an idiot.

"That's not what the person meant... TehCrazedBunneh meant you and Russia as a couple... Like, in love, couple."

"That makes sense- I love him, after all!"

"What? WHAT? I HATE him! I hate you, you Russki freak!"

"You called?"

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm the author."

...

"Next comment, plzkthx."

From JoyHeart on for chapter 7-

"Huh. There's... no reviews on this? At... at all? That's sort of strange... I mean, it's pretty standard Russia torturing Prussia fare I guess,"

"HEY! NO ONE tortures the AWESOME ME!"

"Heehee~!"

"...But that would make me think there... there would have to be SOME reviews for 19 chapters, its not like it sucks so terribly..."

"What does that mean, "sucks so terribly?"

"I mean no, it isn't particularly amazing or anything, but it certainly should have... SOME reviews. Holy crap."

"I get a lot of reviews on other sites..." Freak sniffed jokingly.

"I mean, I certainly dont have any serious problems with it thus far,"

"Thank you."

"but I guess if I hadn't noticed the lack of reviews I wouldnt have added one either soooo...

Geez though. No reviews on 19 chapters. I feel a little bad for you. *shakes head in pity*"

From the same person, on , for the Germany special chapters... Things.-

"Huh. Well... I liked the little Latvia taken over by Germany backstory..."

"I didn't!" Latvia squeaked.

"I mean sure the story is dark and all but... damn, I still don't understand why no one has reviewed this!"

"I think if I weren't updating this fic on two others site, I... No, I can't leave a fan fiction un-finished..."

"Son of a..."

"But kudos putting out 20 chapters with no reviews, I mean, I wouldn't have the will power. Go you!"

"GO ME!"

From Dieingcity on Y!Gallery, in the second part of "Under Germany"

"That's what she said!"

*BBC's The Office reference!*-

"*Squealz* OMG I love this ahh! poor lative- hooray for Russia-"

"Hooray for meeee~~! You agree, right, Latvia?"

"Y-Yes..."

"dang i can hardly wait for more - your awesome!"

"Of course I am!"

"She's talking about me."

"No she's not! She's talking about the awesomeness that is meeeee!"

"Ah-huh."

JoyHeart, Chapter 18 on -

"You described something disturbing and cut it... what he did after catching him... not rape, you weould have described rape..."

"Who? Me? Noooo."

"no cutting off body parts... hmm... oh. Oh god no. YOU DID NOT HAVE HIM MAKE HIS DOGS RAPE LATVIA DID YOU? 0o0"

"It's against the Y!Gallery rules, actually. Though I did think about it for a quick second... I don't really want to have to do dog/human for anything, though..."

Meex from for chapter 9-

"I must say this is now one of my favorite fanfictions!

All my favorite pairings are included XD"

"Yay~!"

Meex again for chapter 11-

"I love how you are making Russia and Lativa's relationship!~ Kyaaa! I cant get over it 3"

"Neither can I, and Latvia too. Right, Latvia?" Russia smiled.

"Uh... Um..."

Chapter 12-

"Poor Latvia! D:

Russia, save him!"

"I'm not just gonna let Germany have him!"

13-

"Aw, Russia saved him! Okay, now this is my fav fanfiction XD"

"Yay~!" Freak does a random dance.

15-

"So cute! Gah, I love LatviaXIvan so much 3"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"*

Meex again, 25-

"Oh jeez

I need to know what happens next!"

"What happened in that chapter again?" *Checks*

26-

"Another very well written chapter! I love your style of writing"

Freak rolls around on the floor, happy.

Freak talks in the third person in this, even though she's the author, thus, narrator.

28-

"Yay, update!"

"Yay!"

"Poor Lithuania D:

I'm glad he's alright"

"I'm not gonna let my Liet die!"

"My awesomeness helped!"

Chapter 16 on Y!Gallery by Maruul-

"Alcoholic!Latvia is totally canon. *nod*"

"Indeed."

"This story is saaad, but it's goood... *sits and waits*"

"Yay~!"

"Were you about to put down "sexteen?" Estonia asked.

"What the Hell are you doing over my shoulder!"

Let's skip a few chapters, seeing how Freak would explode in happiness if we didn't...

Chapter 30, by JoyHeart on Fan Fiction dot net-

"*sigh* I love it when Russia makes Prussia have a bath with him..."

"I don't. I hate it! Now, if it were Italy on the other hand."

"You don't like baths with mother Russia, Gilbert?"

"Mother Russia?"

"it just feels so invasive,"

"No shit."

"and yet strangely relaxing. And intimate. Anyway, huzzah for updates!"

"Yay updates!"

JoyHeart, chapter 34-

"OH GOD LATIVIA!"

"What? I'm sorry!"

"Is there no end to the suffering fanfic authors put you through? T_T"

Latvia sniffled. "N-No... Why?"

"Because you're just so cute!"

"That's not a good reason..."

Meex on chapter 34-

"Another awesome chapter! :D"

"Because it has the awesome me in it!"

"And poor Latvia XD The poor boy always has something bad happening to him lol"

"Why are you making fun of meeee?"

Freak barely contained a chuckle.

JoyHeart, chapter 35-

"Woo, things are starting to settle down for Prussia."

"I guess he's ran out of caffeine in his blood, finally."

"..."

"Dot dot dot"

"No offense to him,"

"Oh great..."

"but I really hope things stir up again soon. It's more fun when he's squirming ^^"

"I hate you all... ESPECIALLY THE AUTHOR!"

"As always... YOUR STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS ON HERE OMG"

"Yes, I know..."

Locowriter25 from Y!Gallery on chapter 36-

"o-o =3 hehehe Russia is a sexy bastard..."

"Yes, yes he is..."

"i give this story a million out of 10"

"Yay!" \'v'/

Same, 37-

"yay but i kinda fee sorry for Prussia"

"You feel sorry for me NOW?"

"i'd hug him but i fear the wrath of russia _'"

"Kol, kol, kol..."

Kit572 on , same chapter-

"Will you show Ludwig`s reaction to this?"

"She better not..."

"Hee~! Who knows~?"

"Please update soon!

I like this story ^^"

8D

Locowriter on 38-

"oh Russia your so naughty ^_^"

"What did I do that was- Oh, that."

"Bastard."

JoyHeart, same chapter-

"So upon learning this was cut I immediately ran to find out what the original version was, I've been doing that lately..."

/ "And Russia's supposed to be the naughty one!" /

Locowriter, Chapter 39-

"oh poor Prussia well as they say you cant spell Prussia with out Russia! lol I doubt that was funny X3"

"Fuck you. And for the record, he's called the SOVIET UNION in this terrible fan fiction!"

"I like this story!"

"Of course you do, you Russian freak."

"Someone called for me?"

"No you, damn it..."

"I'm still called "Russia" in this fan-made story."

"Yep. I'm just too lazy to change it to Soviet Union."

JoyHeart, April fools joke-

"*snort* I figured out this was an april fools day joke the second I saw 'epilogue' and then 'I'm pregant'. Appreciated the crack! Thank you!"

"All for the sake of the holiday!"

Locowriter25 on Y!Gallery, same chapter.

" when i first saw it in my mail i was like what its ending then when I started reading it. I was like oh shit o_O."

"See! I fool some body!"

"and in the end i was like aww poor girl -pats your head- do whatever you want your awesome no matter what you write -defends you from other fans- away daemons!"

"The awesome me is not a demon!"

"and then April fools and i just went oh =o"

"Heehee~!"

Buttgutt on Y!Gallery, same chapter-

"...Please tell me this is just a bad dream and if I slap myself hard enough I'll wake up. TT A TT"

Prussia snorted. "Buttgutt?" Freak slapped him upside the head.

"Don't make fun of my viewer's silly usernames!"

The Famous Fire Lady M from on the seperate part of the April Fools special-

"Lmao, my god.. This.. Idek what's going on but it's hilarious.

Also, france and Walter are totally brothers!"

"Well, duh!"

"Rome/302 forever. XDD"

"CANON! That is SO canon!"

"...Romano also looks like Henry.."

"Or maybe Spain, if he were, you know, almost emotionless."

"And baby America looks like little!Walter.."

"Yes. Yes he does... America and James must have the same brain-wave, as well... And um... Give Heather a head-band in her "thunder God" suit, and she'll look like Ukraine! And... And she has a sexy beam, and so does France!"

Valitiel from , chapter 16-

"2) The Russian German non-aggression Pact. + Appeasement on the lines of the Allies."

"THANK Y-... Your username... It looks like "valtiel..." XD

Locowriter, 40-

"oh and Prussia soo cute in this I want to lock him in a cage and stare at his awesome cuteness"

"I want that, too!"

"Don't you even fucking dare..."

Maruul, chapter 41-

"When I told my friends I'm reading chapter 41 of my favorite fic they were like "Whaaat? Who writes that much?"

"I do~!"

Locowriter, same chapter and website-

"As always I'm loving it and i wants to hug Lithuania right now =o i don't know why"

"Please don't hug me..."

"I wonder if I can get paid in cash so people could hug Liet..."

"NO!" D=

42-

"hah this was funny at first, sad then funny again in a way I'm going to hug you -hug-"

"FREE HUGS FOR MEEEE~!"

43-

"that is a great way to getwarm"

"Fuck. You."

"Fuck you?" Well, if you really want that..."

"Get away from me!"

44-

"D= this was so sad i almost cried = *sniffles*"

"Wow..."

Meex, chapter 44-

"Another fantastic chapter!"

"Thank you!"

"And poor Germany :("

"Poor Germany? Poor GERMANY?" I'M the one who was taking it in the ass!"

Locowriter, chapter 45

"D= Ludwig leave Gilbert alone!"

"I agree!" Russia agreed. XD

"Well excuse me for wanting my brother back!"

"This made me laugh, cry, and want to beat up my own country -smack America-"

"OW! What did I do?"

"You made Germany get away~ you dumb ass~."

JoyHeart, 45-

"Woo! Boats!"

"They're on a boat! They're on a boat! Everybody look at them 'cause they're sailing on a boat!"

Locowriter, 46-

"again so sad = poor Ludwig"

"At least he's not... Actually... If he's been with France most of the time..."

Meaningless Name on , Chapter 4-

"This is being hard to read. Not because of the writing style but because I have a habit of skipping violent or rude , all those words but so few reviewers. I feel indebted. ;P"

"Geez... And this is the cut version we're talking about!"

JoyHeart, chapter 48-

"Poor Prussia. Russia's plaything."

"I AM NOT-"

"Yes, you are~!"

"Lucky for us fangirls though."

"I'll kill all you with my awesome!"

"Then it will be a death worth dying for... Wait a second..."

Lyrina25 from AdultFanFiction... I'm sure Lyrina was just talking abou the fic in general-

"I absolutely love it! Two of my favorite pairings, Russia?Latvia and Russia/Prussia ~ keep up the great work!"

"Yay~!"


	50. Chapter 50

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"IF YOU SEE MY PENIS, CATCH IT WITH SOME CHEESE!"~ South Park XD

APHAPHAPH

The window in the master bedroom was fixed a while ago, so Russia would work in there, but no one else was aloud.

"Hey, why can he work in his room, but no one else is allowed in it?" Prussia asked Estonia, curious.

Estonia looked up from a book he was reading. "It's because of General Winter. Russia can handle him, on the rare occasions that he visits just for Russia, but he likes dropping in for any other nation."

"Well that kind of sucks... Why is he working on his birthday, anyway? I never worked on the week of my birthday."

"...When is your birthday, anyway?"

"It's... Um... It's..." Prussia grunted. "Um..."

"Did you... I'm not trying to upset you, but... Did you, maybe..."

"No, no... I didn't forget... I just... The date I'm thinking of... It can't be right..."

"You mean August thirteen?"

"Anyway! I already gave him a gift, so no one can bug me about it."

"Really? What did you give him?"

Prussia smirked. "I revived the dead."

"Oh, right..." Estonia looked back at his book for a moment. "Wait, what?"

"Belarus..."

"Oh..." He went back to reading his book. Prussia walked out of the room, looking for something to do.

He sat in the dining room, watching Lithuania cook. He stared at the brunet until the Lithuanian felt his gaze.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"I'm fucking bored!" Prussia sprawled out on the table in front of him.

"Do you want to help?"

"I don't know... Sure, why not." Prussia stood up to help.

"He already knows that I'm visiting for his birthday, right?"

"Yes, I told him." Ukraine knocked on the door. Estonia answered the door.

"Ukraine, Belarus! Welcome! You two look good, especially you, Belarus."

"Oh... Thank you. It's been a while. Um... Where's big brother?"

"He should be down here any second now. Come in, it's cold outside!"

"Thank you." They both sat down on a couch while waiting.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water's just fine with me."

"Same."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Estonia left to the kitchen, where he found Lithuania and Prussia.

"Belarus is here..."

"She is? I-I should say something, or get them something to drink, or..."

"I was just going to get water for them, but if you want to do it instead..."

"N-No, I don't want to seem desperate..."

"I will." Prussia spoke up. "I can introduce my self to Belarus that way."

"If you want..."

Prussia filled two glasses full of water. "Thanks." He walked into the living room with the two girls waiting.

"Oh- Hi, Gilbert!"

"Gilbert?" Belarus turned towards the kitchen.

"Russia isn't down here yet?" Prussia sat the glasses down on a near-by desk. "I take it you're Belarus?"

"Yes. I heard about how you found me. Um... Thank you... I guess."

"No problem. Mein Gott... I know what... Germany did, is... Unforgivable, but I'm glad you're okay."

"Bela!" Belarus turned around towards the stairs.

"Big brother!"

Russia ran to Belarus, who hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too..."

"How is it, in America...?"

"Brother... I know you hate him, but... It's nice- He saved me... He helped me so much..."

"He hasn't bothered or hurt you at all, has he?"

"No, his people were great. A... Apparently... Germany, he shot me in the head... I was... So confused, at first. He told me things so I could regain some memory..."

"I am so sorry, sister... I didn't know until it was too late... I'm so, so sorry..."

"Things were getting sappy in the living room. I mean, sure, Belarus returned after how long, but still..." Prussia started chopping up a carrot neatly. "Where's Lativa?"

"He was getting Russia out of his room, and now he's probably setting up either the guest room or the room downstairs to hold three people."

"Oh... If he doesn't want us to sleep with windows, then where would I sleep?"

"Latvia's working on that, as well. There's a guest room without any windows in it. There would be two beds, just in case of... Something, like both of them wants to sleep in a room together without boys, or something, though that's very unlikely."

"Oh... Okay. Where should I put these?" Prussia pointed to the chopped-up carrots.

"Over here's fine." Lithuania pointed to an empty spot next to the oven.

"Okay."

"W-Welcome back, Belarus..."

"Thank you, Lat- Oh..."

"S-Something wrong?"

"No... I just remember your eyes looking more like big brother's..."

"Wow, you remember such detail? I don't think I could've remembered anything like that, no matter what circumstance I find my self in."

"I remember everything about big brother! I'm just... I'm sorry, big brother... I wanted to become one with you- get married to you, but my boss signed something, so now I'm completely dependant on America..."

"I can fight for you so that you can become dependant on me again, if you're not happy..."

"No! I mean, I'm very happy in America! I mean... I'm sorry, big brother..."

"For what? If you're happy, then I don't need to worry as much about you when you're over there. I want my sisters to be happy."

"But are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I'm okay if you like it... But you're welcome to come back any time."

"Thank you... I'll remember that..."

"There's a lot of birthdays here... I'm honestly surprised that he cares about anyone's birthday besides his own and his sister's... I mean, we haven't celebrated Hungary's birthday when it came up."

"Hungary usually goes to Austria for her birthday. She's mainly here in Russia for work, I think...(1) But now there's a wall in her way... I think she might want to join us for her birthday though, now that she knows that you're here."

"Somehow I doubt that... I'm not sure... So, including her, that's eight birthdays in one year..."

"Dinner's ready. Will you get Russia and his sisters?"

"Sure..." Prussia walked out of the kitchen.


	51. Chapter 51

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"I think it's about time for bed, да, Gilbert?"

Prussia turned his head so he was looking at Russia. "Hm?" He giggled.

"Have you not had vodka before today?"

"I had beer."

"I know, but vodka is stronger." Gilbert giggled again.

"Is he okay?" Ukraine asked in a whisper.

"Да, he's just drunk. That's all."

"Drunk? Who's drunk? I'm just a little... Tipsy..."

"Really?"

"Jaaa~!" Prussia started laughing.

"Then you'll have no trouble going to bed without help?"

"Of course not..."

"Then do it."

Prussia stood up and walked- well, more like _stumbled, _forward into the area between the wall and the kitchen. "Where the Hell did this unawsome wall come from?" Lithuania, also slightly intoxicated, chuckled. "Tha's not fucking funny!"

"Okay, I'll carry you downstairs."

"I don' nee' your help! I can... Is it even midnigh' ye'?" Prussia looked at his wrist. "Hey! Someone stole my watch!"

"How many glasses did he have?" Latvia asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, four bottles worth, maybe three and a half?" Estonia counted all of the empty bottles. "Ten empty bottles for seven people... Maybe just two bottles and a half?"

"About two bottles and a half too many..."

"Hey! I can hold my liquor better than... Than... Than England!" He screamed while Russia picked him up.

"Everyone can hold their liquor better than England..." Belarus said. "Well, any nation, at least. I've seen him drunk once before when he was over."

"I'm no' going to bed! It's not the new year yet!"

"It will be in less than ten minutes. Just stay concious until then."

"Fuck you, Russki!"

Russia chuckled. "You don't **have **to stay up, you know."

"Like Hell!" Russia chuckled again, sitting down with Prussia still in his arms.

"He's such a noisy drunk." Belarus noticed.

"He's always noisy, no matter how sober he is." Edward pointed out.

"True..."

"Do you want a refill, Belarus?" Lithuania asked.

"No... I don't want to end up like... Well..."

"Let go of me... Your damn body heat is making me sweat..." Prussia tried struggling in his drunken state.

"I doubt that. Your body may feel hot, but your insides are more... Sensitive, to the cold. Why else do you think most of the people who froze to death were drunk before hand?"

"Because they're dumbasses." Prussia stared at the grandfather clock. "Just one more minute..." He reached for a bottle to refill his glass, but Estonia snatched the bottle away, and Russia grabbed his wrist.

"You had enough."

"Fuck you..." He kept on staring, counting down in his language when it reached ten seconds. Everyone else joined him for the last five, but in Russian.

"Frohes neues Jahr!"* Prussia yelled, laughing a bit.

"So then, you'll go to bed without a fuss now, да?"

"Ja, whatever." Prussia tried standing back up, before his weight went down back onto Russia's lap again. "I can get up on my own..."

Russia stood up with Prussia in his arms. "I know, Gilbert." He turned to his sisters. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs. I think I'm going to... Go to "sleep," as well."

"Спакойнай ночы, Расіі."*

"На добраніч."*

"I'll see all of you tomorrow."

aphaphaph

"You were complaining how you were feeling hot before. Are you still feeling hot?"

"Ja. Even in this basement, I'm hot." Russia set Prussia down on the matress.

"Well, let me help you out..." Russia started to unbutton Prussia's pants.

"H-Hey! Wha' the Hell- Stop!"

"You said you were hot..." Russia slipped the pants off.

"It doesn't mean that I need your help to take my own clothes off!" Prussia took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor somewhere, as well as his socks.

"You forgot something."

"I'm not stripping for you!"

"Why not? You already did most of the stripping anyway... Why not finish?" Russia snatched Prussia's underwear, forcing them off.

"Hey! Stop, you bastard!"

Russia chuckled, spreading Prussia's legs out to get a good look. Prussia unconciously blocked himself with his hands, making Russia chuckle more. "Don't worry, I won't bite..." He licked the side of Prussia's leg. "Much."

Russia started unbuttoning his own pants, pulling them off, as well as his boxers. His coat went next, then his shirt, before he was completely naked.

"If you're good, I'll reward you~!" He slid a finger down Prussia's length gently. It was already mostly erect from the heat Prussia has been feeling.

"Keep your unawesomeness away from my five meters!" Prussia hissed.

"Five meters?" Russia rubbed Prussia's regions to get it the rest of the way up. "Hardly..." Though it was pretty long. He brought his own length against Prussia's to compare. "If it is five meters, then I would be... About four and a half meters? Well, it's just a guess."

Yes, Prussia was about an inch and a half longer than Russia was, but he was thicker, and his testicals were larger, as well.

"That still means that I'm bigger than you!"

"Yes, you are... Well, you're longer, at least." He put his hand under Prussia's hips, pushing in.

"St-Stop! Fucking pervert!" Prussia moved so the finger was out of him. Russia took Prussia's wrists together with one hand above his silver head. His finger returned to the smaller boy's hole. "Stop!"

"I wouldn't resist so much. Don't forget about those pictures that I have yet to send to Germany..." Russia ran his hand over Prussia's "vital regions."

"No..." Prussia's breath hitched. "St-op!" He gasped.

Russia pulled his fingers out, replacing them with something much, much larger and thicker. He forced Prussia's legs over his shoulders and forced himself fully inside of the boy.

"Scream for me, Gilbert~..."

"Fuck you!"

"Almost... It's not quite what I'm looking for, though... What can I do to make you scream just the way I want?" Russia grabbed Prussia's member again, making Prussia's face as though he's screaming, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Still, it pleased Russia enough to make him grin at himself. "Perhaps I should deny your body of release? Maybe I would get you to beg, then."

"No! I. Will. Not!"

"You won't?"

"No! I'll- Ah!" Prussia's eyes went wide in pleasure.

"Much better..." Russia leaned down so their chests were touching. "Maybe I won't need to touch you after all."

"Get off! Your body heat is making my insides burn!" Prussia hissed. Russia ignored him and started sucking on Prussia's pale neck. "Stop!" He came as he screamed that.

"At least I know you like this."

"No..."

"Yes, I think you do. Or at least did until you came." Russia growled lowly in between Prussia's neck and shoulder before finishing up. Both he and Prussia were gasping for breath right next to each other.

"I know I said that I would punish you after my birthday, but it's so close to new years. Sure, it's close to Christmas on the seventh,(1) but Christmas isn't nearly as big as new years, normally." He hugged Prussia's back. "But for now, I'll see you in my dreams." He kissed the back of the other's neck. "Спокойной ночи,* Gilbert."

"Fuck. You."

"Да, I plan on doing some more of that sometime in the future. Right now, I'm just tired, and I'm sure you are as well."

"... Whatever..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) In Russia, Christmas doesn't come until the seventh of January.

(German) "Frohes neues Jahr" - "Happy new year"

(Belarusian) "Спакойнай ночы, Расіі" - "Good night, Russia"

(Ukrainian) "На добраніч" - "Good night"

(Russian) "Спокойной ночи" - "Good Night"


	52. Chapter 52

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

pokezejello- 1. Because he knows that Russia would find him sooner or later, and if not him, then one of the other allies would. Russia wuold ask around and use his dogs to find them.

2. No. Russia's sisters has no idea what Russia does with the people living there. 8B

**WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!**

APHAPHAPH

"Fuck..." Prussia moaned when he woke up. "Fuuuck... Why is my head hurting so fucking much..." He looked around the room- he was on a dusty bed in the basement he was locked inside months ago. "What the Hell did I do last night..?" He stood up to open the door, but it was locked. "Fuck... Fucking Russki... Right? I can't remember..."

Prussia curled up on the bed to try to get back to sleep. He had no idea why he was in here, nor did he really care at the moment. He figured that sleep would help his hangover.

aphaphaph

"Where's Gilbert?" Ukraine asked.

"I just left him, I think he's going to be down there for most of the day. I don't have anything to help with his hangover that I'm sure he has." Russia smiled like a child.

aphaphaph

After his who knows how long nap, his headache was still there, but not as badly as before. Then he noticed that someone left him a plate of "food." More like scraps.

"What the Hell is this?" There were pieces of meat in a sauce that turned cold in the basement air and a small cup of water. He stared at the food for a while, not really believing what he was seeing. "Wait a minute..." He thought out loud. "Is this Germany's punishment?"

Even if it wasn't a punishment, Prussia was still hungry. He stabbed a piece of meat with the fork provided for him, and forced it into his mouth. He could barely taste a hint of vodka on the fork, making him throw it in disgust.

"I swear that bastard would have died by now if he wasn't a nation... Then again... But I'm too awesome to die anyway." He picked up the other three cold pieces by two fingers this time. "I'm never drinking another shot of vodka, ever again."

He looked over by the door. He noticed the bottom of the door had a slit to it now, with some kind of rubber blocking his view under it, like a door for dogs. He quietly thanked whoever for the dimming lights connected to the ceiling, providing him with sight.

Now all he could do was wait for Russia to barge in and have his way with the former German.

aphaphaph

Three plates and still no Russian. Prussia was guessing that he was getting about a meal a day, seeing how he would get deadly hungry in between meals. They were all just table scraps, and seeing how no body was coming in to grab the plates, he's been keeping them to keep track of the days.

aphaphaph

After the seventh plate, he's been thinking things like- 'This isn't a punishment- I love being alone, really!' constantly through out the days. No body has been visiting him. He noticed that the plates would only be moved into the room about a third of the way.

The next day, he got the nineth plate. He lost track of the numbers of plates after the fifth one. After this plate, he stacked it up with the others and went to bed. The next, he got the tenth, and then the thirteenth.

After a few days he got plate number twenty. When he went to bed in the middle of the night, Russia snucked in and added all three of the baltic's plates with them this time, instead of just one of them. The next day, it was plate number twenty four, Prussia counted. It still felt longer. Still, he ate and added the plate to the second stack.

After plate thirty, he refused to eat, hoping that someone would notice and do SOMETHING to help him at least. Three days later, instead of Russia adding plates, he would "forget" to feed Prussia. He added two plates after Prussia passed out from the lack of food and water.

He started getting food again after the plates were added, but he still refused to eat them. After five dirty plates later, he counted them again, getting thirty-seven.

He snapped the next day, at plate number thirty-nine.

He took a plate, smashed it against the wall, and took a shard that was big and sharp enough. He ran the pointed edge over his pale arm, making sure to get enough blood on the shard before pushing it back under to the other side of the room.

'What's the point of being so awesome if no body's going to see me...' He thought. No, he wasn't trying to kill himself yet. He was just trying to get attention.

Plate forty, he cut both of his arms, his legs, and even carved "Ich bin Preußen!"* on his stomach. He counted forty-two plates the next day. He didn't do anything but stared at the ceiling that day.

The next day, he didn't even get a plate of food. The lights went out hours ago. He blindly looked around for a wall to bash his head against it, and again, and again, before passing out from blood loss.

The next day, he heard a "clank" of a glass plate hitting glass. He ignored it and banged his head against the wall some more. The next day, he waited by the door until his food came. He bashed his head against the door, but it hasn't opened.

forty-something plates, or maybe fifty, he gave up. He spent all of his time on the bed, waiting for a death that- 'Apparently' -still wouldn't happen. 'Why am I alive?' He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He thought of scratching his eyes out, but after the scream, he didn't have any energy left in him.

aphaphaph

The next day, when Prussia woke up, there was a bright light. 'Finally...' He thought, before darkness returned, then light again. 'What is going on?' He thought, groaning.

"Are you awake?"

"Huh?"

"Good morning. Please don't talk..." Prussia felt something cold against his chest.

"...Why?"

"I have to count your heart beats for a minute."

"Where am I..?"

"Up stairs. Your population was dropping dramatically." Estonia placed the cold metal against Prussia's chest again, counting the beats while looking at the grandfather clock placed in the room just for this.

"Why?"

"I'm guessing it was because you were trying to kill yourself."

"Nein... Why can't I move?"

"You tried killing yourself." He repeated. "Your arms are strapped down to the bed, as well as your ankles." Now Prussia's blood pressure was being measured into numbers. Estonia checked the bags connected to Prussia. The bag feeding him through his nose will be gone soon.

"Where's Russia...?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Estonia disconnected the bag from the tube.

"...What's that?"

"You weren't eating, so we decided to put a feeding tube in you. I'll replace it for you."

"Then... What's in my hand?"

"A needle giving you lost nutrients." Estonia replaced the bag with a new one and sat on one knee by Prussia's bed. He took out a small flash light. "Open your mouth." Prussia obeyed.

"You're dehydrated like Hell. Didn't Russia include something to drink?"

"Yeah..."

"You just refused to drink it."

"...After a while..."

"I'm going to leave soon. I have to tell Russia that you're concious..."

"...Don't go... I don't like Lithuania, I hate Russia, and Latvia's afraid of me..."

"That's not true. He's just afraid of getting too close to anyone because-"

"-Russia?" Prussia interrupted. "And that bastard calls himself a communist..."

"I think how he thinks, because he's a communist, if the people who he lives with has friends, then it's only fair for them to be friends with everyone in the home... But when they refuse, he gets kinda... I mean, he hasn't had the best... Childhood."

"That monster had a childhood?"

"Well... He tried. Ukraine tried giving him one... That's all I can tell you. Don't tell Russia that I told you this much. I'm sure in time he will explain."

"Explain about... Mongolia?"

"Oh, of course you would know... Um, I'll see you later." Estonia stood up and walked out of the room.

aphaphaph

The first thing Prussia asked the second he saw the giant Russian was- "Why did you ignore me?"

"You're so "awesome," I figured that if you weren't getting the attention you "deserve," then that would probably be the worse punishment for you. At least it was less than a month."

"What? It was **more **than _a _month!"

"I added plates. I didn't want you to be in there for too long, so to make you think that it was long, I added plates to your collection when you fell asleep almost every night. You snapped, and I waited some more before bringing you out."

"Why did you wait?"

"It was a punishment. I honestly think that I would've done worse to Germany, but for Germany. For you, I decided to do something... Different."

Prussia looked away. "...Whatever..."

"Would you like me to read you a book?"

"Well... It beats just being bored out of my mind all day."

Russia smiled a soft smile, less fake than his usual ones, but Prussia wasn't sure how true it was anyway. 'Who cares...' He thought, once he heard Russia reading a book he was reading out loud in German.

APHAPHAPH

Wow, fifty chapters.

"Ich bin Preußen" - "I am Prussia"


	53. Chapter 53

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I remembered! You'll have no idea what I mean unless you also read "Cecil."

APHAPHAPH

Lithuania was reading while waiting for Prussia to wake up. He's been switching places with his brothers every hour while waiting for Prussia to wake up. After the night he was taken out, he was being put on pain killers, making him sleep for most of the day.

He sighed when Estonia came into the room and closed his book. He shook Prussia's shoulders, muttering. "It's time to wake up to eat, Gilbert." Prussia moaned, eyes fluttering open. Lithuania left Prussia for Estonia to deal with.

"Still tired. Let me sleep."

"It's time for lunch." Estonia stabbed a piece of fish, getting some pickled cabbage with it and held it out to Prussia's face.

"I can feed my self, you know. Just let me out of these fucking restraints."

"We're not allowed to do that quite yet."

"Why not? It's not like I'll hurt my self."

"That's exactly why we're not allowed to release your arms. Now eat or we'll both get into trouble."

"Damn it... I won't..." Tears gently fell down his face. "Damn it! How un-awesome!"

"Please calm down, Gilbert. You're still sick, and we can't let you go until you get better..."

"Yeah, of course I'm sick! I'm sick of this fucking bed!"

"You banged your head against the wall and refused to eat or drink. Your very mentally sick right now, so I can't let you out!" Estonia took a deep breath, calming himself down. "I can't allow you to run loose at least until you can stay off of the pain killers..."

"Bull shit. I'm not even hungry."

"That's because your stomach has shrunk so much." He sighed. "Tell you what, if you eat everything, I will go get Russia and you can talk to him about maybe letting you out and being able to move."

"...Okay..." Estonia smiled gently, returning the fork to Prussia's lips, who ate it. He was completely full after only the salad, seeing how there wasn't any cabbage to expand his stomach slightly. That was good enough for Estonia, for now.

"Um... Thanks. I mean, for getting Russia."

"You're welcome..."

Prussia started humming a random tune, waiting for the giant to walk into the room.

"Is that song German?" Russia asked once he got into the room.

"If it isn't, it is now. I was just humming randomly, because, you know, I can't do anything else right now."

"Yes, Estonia was talking about that... He said that you want out?"

"Yes, damn it! I want out of this fucking bed, and out of this fucking room!"

"As tempted as your offer sounds-"

"-What offer?"

"-I'm going to have to turn it down. I don't think it would help you at all."

"Get. Me. The Hell. OUT, of here!"

Russia chuckled as Prussia struggled against his restraints, before undoing them so Prussia could stand, though he was still weak from the drugs he was put on. "I'll have to keep a close eye on you, just to make sure you don't do anything that would hurt anyone or thing. You'll be locked in my room with me."

"Um... It's still winter, isn't it?"

"It is... Черт..."*

"I'm not going back on the bed."

"You're going to have to..."

"Nein! I will not!"

Russia simply sighed and pulled Prussia into a hug. "Fine." He carried the still lethargic Prussia out of the room, setting him down in the hallway by the wall. "But if you get sick, I'm leaving you in the room for the whole winter."

"Fuck you!"

"Your temper is one of the reasons to why I let you go, but if you're going to continue such bad behavior, then perhaps I should put you back."

"Nein..." He growled as a warning to the Russian, almost daring him to even try.

"I was thinking of trying something different tonight. Something with... What do you call it... Wurst?"

"Don't you dare try to flatter me."

"How is that a form of flattery?"

"Fuck. You."

"At least you're getting plenty of attention now." Russia helped the former nation to the large bed, where he curled up under the covers to protect himself from General Winter, just in case.

"Don't hide! Not until you open your Christmas presents!"

"Christmas presents?"

"Да! It was Christmas while you were in the basement! Of course, we didn't forget about you." Russia grabbed three wrapped gifts, putting two of them on the bed for Prussia to open. "Go ahead!"

Prussia opened the one that said "Baltics" first. The wrapping paper held five books from famous authors, all in German. Then he went to the other present. Inside, there were three books and a pen with little birds on it.

"Oh..." He flipped through one of the books, but it was completely empty. "Oh! Um... Thanks, I guess." He was actually a lot more excited about the new thick journals then he sounded, but, seeing as it was a gift from Russia, he didn't want to make it obvious.

"Gilbert likes them, right?"

"Yeah... I do... Thank you."

"I knew it! You're always writing in notebooks, so I knew you would like them! I have one more for you." Russia almost handed Prussia the other present, but pulled it back hesistantly. "Well, maybe not right now..."

"What? Why? What is it?"

"Not right now. When you're feeling a bit better."

Prussia shrugged. "Whatever." He tested out his new pen and journal, writing about half of the pages in the book within minutes.

"Wow. Would you like to do my work for me?" Russia asked jokingly.

"Do your own damn work."

Russia's smile grew slightly. "Will do."

APHAPHAPH

There's a carnival in town.

I spent a couple of hours riding on rides and winning stuffed animals.

Damn I'm tired.

"Черт" - "Damn"


	54. Chapter 54

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Get off of me!" Prussia struggled under the large nation.

"Now, why would I want to do that right now?" Russia had the other man's wrists together and above his head while licking Prussia's cheek. "I own you, legally. I can do whatever I want with you."

Prussia closed his eyes tightly, letting the tears fall down his face. "Mein gott... What is fucking wrong with me?"

"You should be happy that I'm giving you the attention you were practically begging for in the basement."

"Fuck you! Fuck... Fuck everyone! Just... I don't know! I just... Don't know anymore..."

"You're getting weaker." Russia muttered, kissing Prussia's forehead. "I'm tired anyway. I just wanted to do something to help me sleep."

"I'm so sick of all of this... I don't... I don't know what I want... I don't know... Damn it! I do know! I want you dead! I want... I want... That wall to die as well... But I don't want to die... I wouldn't die! I don't wanna die, Russia! I want to live... I'm cold..."

"Do you want me to start a fire?"

"Fuck no, dumb ass! I don't want everything to burn!"

Russia chuckled. "No, I mean from the fireplace."

"Don't laugh at me! You **would **set a fire to this house!"

"Do you want a fire or not?"

"...Sure, why not."

Russia got out of bed to start working on the promised fire. He locked some kind of grill in front of it for safety reasons. Although the floor was made of cement, Prussia's skin was not.

"I was hoping you would be better today. At first, I thought you were just lying to get out of sex, but then..."

"...What day is it?"

"February tenth."

"Any major holidays?"

"Well, there's the Holiday of Lovers on the fourteenth, The Army Day on the twenty-third, and on the twenty-seventh, pancake day!"

"Pancake day?"

"Yes! It's a fast that goes until the beginning of March."

"...I'll pass on the fasting part of it."

"We mainly do in this house. Not me, of course, because I'm the nation, but everyone else will still eat daily."

"It hurts..."

"What does?"

"My..." Prussia held his chest and started crying again. "Help me..." He muttered. "I don't wanna be alone..."

"You aren't alone..."

"No... I want... I want contact..." Prussia felt Russia's finger-tips brushing against his back. He took a deep breath. "Did you really want me? Or were you forced to take me?"

"Of course I wanted you!" Russia hugged Prussia's back tightly. "...And even if I didn't, I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world!"

"Not even if your sisters lives depended on you letting me go?" Prussia asked, just curiously.

"I would find some other way to save them. Why do you ask such a thing?"

Prussia chuckled. "I was just curious. I should've know that you woud've said something like that, though."

"Of course I want all three of you... All six of you. They're my sisters, and you're my Gilbert!"

"I am owned by no body but my self!"

"That's not what the legal documents says. The documents says that I can do whatever I want with you and your people... In fact, you should be locked away, like suggested, but no... Like said many times before, you didn't commit the crime by choice. I am being fair, да?"

"Just... Damn it..." Prussia shifted around so he was facing the Russian. Russia lifted Prussia's chin so his face was facing the Russian's. Prussia's red eyes were mostly clouded over with tears. Russia leaned over to kiss his lips gently.

He grabbed Prussia by his hip, pushing him closer. Russia nipped on the pale neck. He slipped his hand inside of Prussia's pants, who didn't protest this time. He gasped when Russia's finger made it's way inside of him.

"You're not pushing me away this time?"

"Do you want my fine body or not?" Russia chuckled, holding Prussia close by his back. He licked Prussia's lips, demanding entrance. Prussia hesitated, but eventually he opened his mouth slightly, allowing Russia to fight his tongue against his own.

Prussia pushed the larger nation away slightly to get some air. "I would rather be doing this with anyone else. It doesn't matter who, just as long as it's not you."

"I will not allow that."

"You did one time."

Russia smirked. "That was just to see if you would do it, and now I know." Russia slipped in another finger at the last word. Prussia pressed his forehead against Russia's chest, breathing heavily as Russia worked his own fingers inside of him.

"Ah-Hah!" Prussia snapped his head backwards from the pleasure of getting his prostate touched. He moaned lowly when Russia brushed against it again. Then he whimpered when those fingers were taken out.

"Do you want more?"

"F-Fuck you..."

"I'll take that as a "ja." Russia pulled his own pants down and flipped Prussia around so he could get inside of said albino. He pulled Prussia's pajama pants down past his hips, lifted his leg up slightly, and slowly slid inside of him.

'Wait a minute..." Russia whispered, pullling back. "Not yet. This would be a good time to give you your other present." Russia left the basement room.

"Now? Fucking cock-tease..."

Russia came back down with a box wrapped in a special dark purple paper. "Open it!"

Prussia grumbled, trying not to let his arousal show as he ripped off the paper and opened the box. He lifted one of the items. It was a black, rubber phallus-shaped object. "What the Hell?" He tossed the item and the box across the room.

"That's not very nice! After all the trouble I went through just to get these items for you!" Russia picked the box up to grab one of the other items. If Prussia didn't know any better, he'd say that it was a bottle of soap or lotion.

"You're fucking worse than France!"

Russia shuddered. "I find that very offensive..."

"Good! You should, jack ass!"

"Just because I wanted to held make it hurt less, I'm a bad guy?" Russia took some of the contents in between his fingers before pushing them back inside of Prussia.

"I got the dildo in case you get lonely when no body's around." Russia chuckled before pulling back once Prussia's insides were thoroughly coated. He positioned himself again, pushing in again. Prussia let out a long groan that could've been either from pain or pleasure.

"I wouldn't use the damn thing even if m-ah..." Prussia gasped when his prostate was hit.

"What was that?" Russia aimed for the same spot again and again. Prussia tried holding back the moans as much as he could, so Russia reached over to touch him. He conntinued touching until Prussia finished.

"Oh,~ you made a mess~! Well, you were a good boy, for the most part..." Russia grunted, finishing inside of Prussia. "...So I won't make you clean it up, not yet, anyway."

"F-... Bastard..."

Russia kissed the back of the albino's neck. "Я люблю тебя."*

Prussia shrugged, not knowing what he said. "Whatever..."

APHAPHAPH

"Я люблю тебя" - "I love you"


	55. Chapter 55

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Russia has his arm around Prussia in their sleep. Prussia had his back to the other man. Then they both jump awake to a big noise. "Was zur Hölle?"* He heard groaning coming from the door. "Latvia?"

"What happened to my Latvia?"

"My leg hurts..." Latvia groaned some more while trying to stand up. "It hurts so much..."

Prussia ran over to him. Thankfully, he was still fully dressed. He lifted the tiny nation up, being careful of his leg. He walked up the stairs and into the living room with Russia following them. "Lithuania!" He screamed.

"Taip?* What's wrong?"

"I think Latvia broke his leg or something."

"What?"

"Carry him to my car. I'll take him there."

"Alone? I want to make sure he's okay as soon as possible."

"You can live with not knowing a few minutes earlier than I."

"I want to make sure he's **okay, **Russki!"

"I'll be fine... This isn't the first time I broke a limb... All the other times, Russia took me to see a doctor..."

"Okay, so who's going to be towering over me, watching my every move until Russia gets back?"

"I can do that." Estonia spoke up.

"Damn it..." Prussia growled frustratingly.

"We really should get going." Russia took Latvia from Prussia's arms. Lithuania got the door for him. "Спасибо,* Liet."

Prussia plopped down on the couch. "Damn it... Is protecting someone from a monster too much to ask for?"

"Latvia doesn't seem to mind Russia, anymore. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Hey, Estonia... Do you like me?"

"Do I like you? Um, sure. I mean, I don't really have the time to get to know anyone new anymore, but I like you so far."

Prussia smirked. "Have you had any sexual contact without Russia involved in the past whatever years?"

"What are you going with-!" He was cut off by Prussia dominating his mouth. He straddled the Estonian's hips, rubbing his crotch against Estonia's.

Estonia managed to break free. "Wh-What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Do you not want this?"

"I... No... I mean... Oh God..."

Prussia got off and sighed. "'Sorry..." He muttered. "I don't know why I did that..."

"It's um... That's... It's alright..."

Prussia sat back down on the chair and stared up at the ceiling, bored.

"Well... I mean... I guess... As long as Lithuania is in the kitchen, and we keep a very good ear out... No, wait... We could get too aroused by the time either one of them is back..."

"Wait, so you're actually considering?"

"I haven't been kissed like that in a long time, okay...? Besides... It should be okay if we only... Make out... But for only about ten minutes..."

Prussia smirked. "The personal Library has a door, doesn't it? Lithuania would knock before coming in, right?"

"He normally does..." Prussia's grin grew wider.

aphaphaph

"Raivis Galante... It's nice to meet you. So, this is the fourth time being here because of a broken limb, according to your health records?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sure you heard this before, but you really shouldn't rush up and down stairs."

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Okay, now let's get to work on that cast..."

aphaphaph

Prussia pulled on Estonia's tie to attack his mouth again. Estonia may have been the one physically on top, but that was just so Prussia could grope him in the process. No sex, no molestation aside from their clothed asses, and no marks. That's what they agreed on.

aphaphaph

"Thank you for taking care of my Raivis, господин* Bukin."

"It's no problem at all. Just come back after six weeks so we can check on it, ладно?"*

"I guess we'll see you in about six weeks, then!"

aphaphaph

They both stopped before they could give anyone a chance to catch them. They both had to straighten up before they sat down on opposite sides of the room, reading.

'Oh yeah... I'm going to have to thank them once we're all at the table for those books.'

Russia walked while pushing Latvia in a wheel-chair. "Breakfast is ready~!"

"Prussia folded the corner of his book. "Would you rather I or Estonia push Latvia around?" He asked, all because he wanted to be around the cute nation.

"Нет, I'm fine for now, though when I have to work, I'll let you help me with getting him upstairs..."

"...Maybe it would just be a better idea to have him stay in one of the few guest rooms on this floor instead? It's not like we can catch a broken leg from breathing the same air."

"But we got him up there just fine the other times he broke a leg!"

"Oh... Uh... And how did you accomplish this?"

"We used a gurney~." He said cheerfully.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, we're always careful with him when it happens." Estonia said.

"...How many times did this happen?"

"The doctor said four!" Russia smiled fakely.

"Uh... Huh... Well, I'm going to go eat." Prussia walked into the kitchen with Russia and Estonia following him. "Oh, right! I wanted to thank you three for the books!"

"Um... You're welcome. I-Is it alright that some of them are Russian stories translated in German?" Latvia asked.

"Yeah... I already heard all of the most famous tales from Germany anyway. It gives me... Variety. Still, thank you." He sat down and waited for everyone to eat before starting.

APHAPHAPH

I just realized that I made quite a few mistakes on the last two chapters...

Microsoft's Fable III SO didn't have anything to do with it!

Or BBC's The Office.

Nope. Not at all.

I got married to my boyfriend and adopted two girls on the game...

I think I need to move to have a baby with him...

Even though he wants to use the "Legendary Condom."

And Jan is here.

I came up with the Latvia thing last night.

And I came up with the Prus/Est thing while writing.

(German) "Was zur Hölle" - "What the Hell"

(Lithuanian) "Taip" - "Yes"

(Russian) "Спасибо" - "Thank you"

"господин" - "Mister

"ладно" - "Okay"


	56. Chapter 56

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

How in the Hell did I FORGET TO PUT THIS CHAPTER ON ?

APHAPHAPH

"Happy Valentines day, Latvia." Prussia was sitting by the bed Latvia was laying on with a book in his hand.

"G-Good morning, Prussia... Happy Valentines day..."

Prussia smiled softly. "Do you need anything that I can help with? Perhaps a book, or to be read a book while you listen, or something?"

"Actually, could you get me a book? The one called..."

"No problem. The awesome me will return!" Prussia left the room for the library, looking for the book Latvia asked for. When he found it, he returned to give the book to Latvia.

"Is this it?"

"Yes! Th-Thank you..."

"No problem." Prussia wanted to run his fingers in Latvia's hair, but he didn't want to frighten the kid either. He left the boy alone so he could read without distractions. Prussia walked into the living room where Estonia was. "Hey."

Estonia looked up from the book he was reading. "Hi, Gilbert." Prussia took a seat next to the Estonian.

"Happy Valentines day..." He placed a hand on Estonia's leg.

"Happy Lovers day to you, too."

"Hey, Estonia..." Prussia took his hand off of Estonia the second he heard that voice. "I don't have enough ingredients for different types of candies. Could you pick some up, and while you're there, could you pick up some things for this week as well?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks. Here's a list..." Lithuania handed a sheet of paper over to Estonia.

"I should probably go with him. You know, because Russia's busy with managing the holiday and alll..." Estonia was kind of given the job of "babysitter" as long as Prussia would say crazy things, for his safety, of course, because Russia was always busy.

"Okay... Have fun, I guess."

'Oh, we will.' Prussia thought to himself. He got up and followed Estonia out the door. "That couldn't have gone better."

When they were far enough from "home," Prussia reached over to grope Estonia.

"Not outside!" Estonia panicked slightly. Prussia just laughed his signature laugh.

Ever since the day Prussia talked Estonia into making out with him, they've been kind of going out together. Though it's a secret to everyone. It was wrong, it was secret, and that's what made it hot.

Prussia helped Estonia grab some groceries, until he got close enough to whisper in his ear. "I need to go to the, um, "bathroom." Do you want to come with?" The bathroom in this place didn't have stalls. There were multiple bathrooms, but they were all just one room, making this perfect for the couple.

They started making out against the wall the second the bathroom door was locked. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, their hands were touching everything, and their groins were grinding against each other.

"I want you right now." Prussia growled, groping the other man with both hands.

"Then take me..." Estonia whispered. Prussia smirked, undoing Estonia's belt buckle and fiddling with his pants. He slipped a hand inside of the other's underwear, rubbing against Estonia's 'regions.'

Then he started working on his own jeans, pulling them down just enough to see his obvious erection. Estonia pulled his own pants off, and Prussia picked him off of the ground by his thighs.

"Are you ready for my five meters?" He asked in a whisper.

Estonia smirked. "What are you waiting for?"

Prussia pushed in slowly, seeing how they weren't using anything to ease the pain. Estonia gasped, trying not to moan too loudly when Prussia was fully inside. He lifted Estonia's thighs before dropping them back down on his "five meters" again, hitting the spot that made Estonia have trouble holding back a moan.

Prussia reached down to rub Estonia's shaft while he was moving his own inside of the other. He picked up the pace, feeling that he will finish soon. "Mgh..." He grunted. "Eesti..." He had to pull away.

He leaned over to finish Estonia by taking him in his mouth. He swallowed everything once the Estonian finished. "We should get going..." He whispered.

They cleaned up and left. Once they got home, they were greeted by a waiting Lithuanian on the couch.

"Where the Hell were you two?"

"'Sorry... We got caught up from other people doing last-minute Lovers day shopping." Estonia lied. Actually, the shops were emptier than usual, making it perfect for them.

Lithuania sighed. "Well, I'm glad you got out okay..."

"Us, too... Well, here's your stuff." Prussia set a bag on the couch. "All of that last-minute shopping and grabbing from people made me tired..." He sighed. "Though I do want to help with the candy making..."

"As long as Estonia's with us as well..."

"Sure, I'll help." Both Estonia and Prussia smiled slightly.

APHAPHAPH

I kind of like this Prussia/Estonia thing...

I mean, it gives me ideas for future chapters, which I was afraid that I was going to get stuck on.


	57. Chapter 57

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

To **The Sleepy**- I KNEW I was going to get at least one complaint about this! XD

Anyway... I was just thinking of what one might do while going through recovery of severe damage...

So I thought about the time I had a stroke. Long story. I'm not going to explain all of it.

I was emotional, afraid to be by my self, angry, and when I was angry, I would bite my self and/or hit my head against something like a wall...

The results- More anger, depression, more fear of being by my self, and a strange-ass case of horniness...

That was about a year and a half ago. I'm better mentally, for the most part...

Plus the awesome Prussia was bottoming for a while, and Estonia's the only person who seems to be okay with Prussia. Plus secret relationships are fucking** hot!**

Besides, I'm not planning on doing a whole lot of Prussia/Estonia, and it probably won't last long. I'm just trying new ideas, for future chapters, because writing is a drug for me... Just another drug to add to what I can practically call a "collection" for living... And I need ideas...

AND I can't do Prussia/Hungary, for this fic "originated" in the _Yaoi _Gallery.

Jesus... Half of the reply was about my stroke! .

On to the story! Assuming that the story above IS NOT _THE_ story itself.

APHAPHAPH

"Happy Lover's day, Gilbert..." Russia blew hot air on his neck.

"I'm very tired... I was fighting against people for ingredients and such, and making different type of candy."

"Oh~? Then maybe I'll take someone else, like... I haven't been paying attention to Est-"

"No!" Prussia snapped right away. He looked away. "...I'm not supposed to be alone, right? I don't know... I don't... Want to be alone... I don't really like Lithuania, and I'm pretty sure Latvia's asleep... And I don't know about Estonia..."

"Liet will watch you anyway if I tell him to."

"Damn it! Just... Don't leave me, damn it!"

"I thought you hated me?"

"Do _you _hate _me_?"

"Of course not! I love my Gilbert~!"

"Then why would you leave me to be watched by some guy that hates me, that I don't even really like anyway?"

"Why _don't _you like each other?"

"We kind of got into a fight back when I was a teutonic knight..."

"Oh... So before I brought Liet over here."

Prussia shrugged. "I guess."

"It would be okay for Estonia to watch you though, right?"

"I don't mind Estonia... But Lithuania has been doing most of the work today. He's probably dead asleep by now."

"Well if he is, then I'll just have to wake him up!"

"Damn it, Russki! D-Don't bother him..." Just in case Russia suspects anything, he decided to throw the giant off.

"Then what should I do?"

"T..." He looked away. "T... T-Take me... I guess..."

Russia smiled, knowing that this was what Prussia wanted, but he wanted to hear it himself. He pushed the albino down gently on the bed. "You need attention, don't you?"

Prussia closed his eyes, whispering a "Ja..." That was mainly the reason to why he was having a secret relationship with Estonia. That, and he likes the Estonian. He also likes Latvia, but he doesn't want to sleep with someone who's afraid of him.

Russia nipped at his neck as he closed his eyes and was gone into his own little world. When Russia's fingers found it's way inside of him, he gasped. Two fingers, then three, stretching him out for Russia's vital regions.

"Eesti!" He screamed out once his prostate was found.

Then the fingers were pulled back. "What did you say?"

Prussia's snapped his eyes opened. "What do you want? Why did you stop?" His face started heating up. 'Damn it... Not awesome... Not awesome at all...'

"You said something... "East?" Are you imagining that you're getting pleasure from your self?" Russia asked, confused.

Prussia looked away. "N-N-Nein..." It wasn't lying, but the now chuckling Russia didn't know that.

"You're so red!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I thoughrt you didn't like that name?"

"W-Well, it's better than calling out my own name... I mean, you would do it too if you were as awesome as me!"

Russia nodded, still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me! It isn't funny!" He was almost sure that a beating would have been better at this point. "And don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Uh-huh..." Russia was starting to calm down a little. He plopped down next to Prussia.

"What? You're not gonna fuck the awesome me?"

"I dunno... I'm pretty tired now..."

Prussia groaned frustratingly. "Fuck you! It's not funny!"

"It is, though! It's just so... Silly!"

"No, it is not!"

Russia pulled Prussia close to him so his back was touching the Russian's chest. "Good night, "East."

"Fuck you!" Prussia kicked behind him.

Russia chuckled again. "Just let me rest a little, then I will probably oblige."

"I just remembered, there's room for me now in their bed..." Prussia started getting up, but Russia snatched him back down.

"I won't tease you any more tonight, okay? It's just, of all of the names the nations would scream when their in bed with me, their **own **name would be the _last _one I would expect to come out of their mouths!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Jesus..."

"Good night, Gilbert~!"

Prussia muttered a "'Night" back.

aphaphaph

Estonia turned the light for the basement on, making Prussia groan and hide his face against the pillow. "Too early... Eyes hurt..."

"It's time for breakfast, Gilbert..."

"Not hungry..." Russia smiled and picked him up. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Нет. You would not get up, so I'm making you get up."

"...Bastard." He yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's only about eight." Prussia groaned again.

He was put down when they got up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Доброе утро,* Liet~." They sat down at the table.

"Доброе утро, Russia."

"Thank you for the food, as always!"

"N-No problem. Gilbert, would you bring Latvia his food?"

"Sure... Should I eat with him? You know, for company..."

Russia smiled softly. "I think he would like that."

Prussia also smiled. "Okay." He yawned.

"Would you like some tea to wake you up?" Estonia asked.

"Sure. Do you happen to have fruit tea? If not, then black tea?"

"I made green tea today."

"Sure, that's fine with me. Do you think Latvia would want any?"

"Probably not. I mean, he can't move much anyway, so if he gets tired, he will just sleep."

"I'll just bring the tea up later, okay?" Estonia offered.

"Alright..." Prussia grabbed the two plates and left.

APHAPHAPH

Just cute today. I'm kind of tired.

Damn you Microsoft with your Fable III...

"Доброе утро" - "Good morning"


	58. Chapter 58

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Russia slumped over his desk, tapping his pen on it while thinking. "Lithuania!" He screamed. He heard some shuffling of feet and stomping before the Lithuanian walked in the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Pull down your pants and underwear, Пожалуйста."*

"Wh-?"

"America asked me to make a twenty-five centimeter condom for him."

"Wha... I don't think I would be able to help much."

"Well, Prussia has "five meters," and you're older than Latvia and Estonia."

"Five... Meters?"

"Are you going to help me?"

"Um, s-sure..." Lithuania pulled down his pants and underwear for the Russian. Russia stood up with a tape-measure, measuring the brunet's length.

"Oh, you're not big enough right now! I can help with that." Russia started rubbing Lithuania's length.

"Uh-Um... R-Russia..."

"You said that you would help..." He kept on going until the other was completely hard to measure it again.

"I'm sorry, but... Don't you think you could just pull the tape measure out to twenty-five inches?"

"But that's no fun... Besides, he didn't tell me how thick he wanted them..."

"So y-you're using me?"

"Yes, why not?" He wrapped the tape measure around the base of Lithuania's shaft. "You can wait on the bed now~!"

Lithuania crawled on the bed obediantly, rubbing his cheek against the bed while waiting for Russia to finish his work. He was still painfully hard, though, and he couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

"Could you mail this letter for me, please? I still have other work to do, so it would really help me out a lot if you could."

Lithuania zipped his pants back up. "I'll do that right away, s-sir."

"Oh my, are you still hard? Well I can't let you go like that! Come here..."

"But, um... Wh-What about your work?"

"The condoms can wait fifteen minutes. Besides, I think I need a small break from work. I've been doing more than enough of it as it is, almost for days straight..."

"A-Are you sure?"

Russia smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Frankly, I think this whole cold war thing is kind of stupid. I mean, can't America just leave us to be communists?"

"I-I agree, sir..."

"So come here."

Lithuania stripped his pants down and walked over to Russia, who grabbed him by his hips. He took his glove off by his teeth so he could stick his finger inside of Lithuania.

"It should be right... Here." Russia pushed down, making Lithuania moan. "I love the noises you make, Liet... I'm sorry that I've just been too busy with work to pay any attention to you..."

"Then... Gilbert..." He let out a loud moan.

"He sleeps with me... I own him more than I own anyone else... He can't leave, even if his, um, former boss, came up with the idea of putting up that wall..." He unzipped his pants and pulled him down enough before replacing his finger with his shaft.

Lithuania gasped. "R-Russia..." Once he got Lithuania down completely, Lithuania started doing most of the work, lifting his hips and sitting back down, making sure to go up enough so he could sit back on his prostate constantly.

"Someone's awfully horny..." Russia reached under Lithuania's shirt and over his chest to tweak his nipples.

"I-Ivan!" He moaned without thinking. Russia licked the back of his neck.

"Just remember to clean up after you're done..."

"Of course, R-Russia..."

aphaphaph

"Will you promise not to laugh at me if I tell you something that happened last night?"

Estonia looked up from his book. "What is it...?"

"Last night, I-I convinced Russia not to fuck you, because if he did, we were both be in deep shit because of what I did before... And I convinced him not to bother Lithuania because he was probably practically dead already."

"Okay..."

"Well, I uh... And this is why I think I won't be doing any sexual activities for a while... Because I um... During foreplay, I moaned out "Eesti," but he heard "East..." So, now he thinks that I was imagining that he was me all this time."

Estonia couldn't help himself but to chuckle at hearing that.

"Hey! I told you not to laugh!"

"But it's just so silly!"

"No, it's not! It's not fucking silly, or funny, or whatever! And to make matters worse, Russia was too tired out from laughing at something that ISN'T FUNNY and fell asleep without sex, where he was planning on fucking someone to get tired."

Estonia just nodded, still smirking.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" Lithuania asked from behind the couch.

"Gilbert sai-"

"Shut up! Don't tell him, damn it!"

"Okay... Well, I have to go send this letter anyway, so..."

"Stop smiling at me like that!" Estonia started chuckling slightly again.

APHAPHAPH

I had to, for everything.

The condom thing was supposed to have taken place during the cold war, right?

"Пожалуйста" - "Please"


	59. Chapter 59

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Russia stared with wide eyes as the Mongolians grabbed and forced his older sister on her knees. He had his younger sister in his arms. Her face was pressed to his chest. When Ukraine looked up, all she could see was her little brother.

"Don't look!" She screamed, and Russia shut his eyes tightly. He could hear everything, but couldn't do anything about it.

A group of people were trying to seperate him from his little sister, who was being eyed like a piece of meat. "Don't! Not her!" He screamed, fighting against the hands. "Leave her alone. Please!"

Suddenly, he was forced on his knees as his clothes were ripped off. The people around him were pulling down their pants while his younger sister watched...

"Ah!" Russia shot up, breathing heavily. He heard a groan next to him.

"What? It's not already morning, is it?"

"Oh... Gilbert..." Russia hugged Prussia in a tight grip. "It's just a bad dream... A bad... Memory."

"Hmmhm." Prussia was already mostly asleep.

"I had a dream, recalling the time with M-Mongolia's people..."

"Wha?" Prussia turned slightly as if to look at Russia in the almost pitch darkness.

"Do you think I'm... "Messed up?"

"Nein. Everyone **knows **that you're fucked up. Very much so."

"No... I mean... Mongolia... His people... They..." He took a deep breath. "They raped me and Ukraine. Not only did I had to hear it, I was part of it, as well. The thing is, that event made me homosexual."

"You're gay?"

"That's a stupid question to ask your "sex partner."

"...I just thought that you were either bi or didn't really have a sexuality, as long as it has a hole."

"Aren't you gay as well?"

"Nein... I'm bisexual. kind of. I did have a small crush on Hungary when we were young, kind of, sort of, before I found out that he's a she. Well, before anyone found out that, actually. Even she didn't know."

Russia chuckled. "Really?" Prussia nodded, though Russia could barely see it, with the help of the moon from the very small window in the room just above ground.

Prussia took a deep breath. "I dunno... I think I would be straight if I had to watch my brother get raped..." He yawned.

"...How did you find Gilbird?" Russia asked, wanting to take his mind off of that memory.

"...Tomorrow..." Prussia mumbled. "Sleep now..."

Russia sighed, letting go of Prussia and carefully going up stairs. There, he turned on the radio that was very rarely used at all and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

Prussia got up in the middle of the night, feeling the empty bed, and walked up stairs were Russia was- strangely comfortably- sleeping on the couch with the radio playing some song in Russian and eight empty bottles of vodka lined up in front of the couch.

He sighed, grabbing the bottles to throw them in with the other recyclables. He turned off the radio, sighing again as he crawled into Russia's arms, yawning.

Lithuania went down the flight of stairs to go get Russia and Prussia, but instead found them sleeping on the couch, hugging each other. He shook Prussia's shoulder.

"Wake up..."

Prussia groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "...I didn't get much sleep... Neither did he..." He hid his face in between Russia's chin and neck, trying to get back to sleep.

"I'll just get you when I finish making breakfast, I guess." Prussia groaned again. Lithuania took that as an "Okay" and left for the kitchen.

He tried again once the food was done and on the table, shaking Russia this time instead.

"R-Russia...? It's time for breakfast..." He moved his hand on Prussia. "Gilbert, Latvia's waiting for you to bring him his food..."

They both groaned awake. Russia squeezed Prussia, not realizing that he was there right away. "Ah- Gilbert? What are you... What am I doing on the couch?"

"You went up here in the middle of the night..." Prussia yawned and got off of Russia. "I was cold, so I walked up here and found that you already occupied the couch, so I decided to join you, since it was warmer than being downstairs alone, and less work than going up another flight of stairs." He stretched and walked into the kitchen to grab his and Latvia's food.

"What day is it, Liet?"

"It's the seventeenth, sir..."

"Huh..." He put his hand to his forehead. "Do we have any headache medicine?" He didn't get hangovers so easily, but he still had a headache.

"I can go check. We should still have some."

"If not, then maybe I'm just hungry..."

"Maybe... Food is on the table."

"Thanks..." He couldn't help but to feel like there was something he forgot about last night that made him come up stairs and sleep on the couch while holding Prussia.


	60. Chapter 60

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Sayo- **I use Google translate. If you can recommend a better translator, then great. I'm not going to take classes to learn another language. I am writing a fic with France in it, but you can only see that either on Y!Gallery or AdultFanFiction.

Two languages are good enough for my brain. Kthx. x-x

APHAPHAPH

"You shouldn't go into his room with this storm. In fact, we should go to some place without windows, Gilbert! Are you listening?" Lithuania yelled after Prussia, who by that point, barged into Russia's room. Estonia went to visit Finland a few hours ago before the storm started, so Lithuania was watching Prussia instead.

"Gilbert? What the Hell are you doing? Get ou-"

"I remember, back then, when I-"

"Can't this wait until la-"

"-I fought you and Mongolia."

Russia's jaw moved but no words came out right away. "Uh- B-Basement. Wait for me in the basement! Liet, go with him."

"Y-Yes sir!" Lithuania dragged Prussia down into the basement, who didn't fight against him.

"Damn it..." Russia covered his face with his hands. "Was that why I was sleeping on the couch?"

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Lithuania yelled the second they got in the basement.

"He had a nightmare about Mongolia last night, or this morning. Whatever. I found him sleeping on the couch with like, ten empty bottles of vodka or something. I couldn't get this morning out of my mind..."

Prussia picked up some fire-wood from a dry corner, but Lithuania snatched them away and started a fire himself, seeing how Prussia wasn't allowed to handle anything dangerous. Though Prussia was more afraid of Lithuania handling the fire then himself. Though he sighed in relief when Lithuania locked the grill in place.

"Do you know where the key is for that thing?" He asked.

"Russia has it."

"Ah..."

"I know what you're thinking. You find it strange that I'm allowed to make a fire when my case of depression is more serious than yours." Lithuania sat on the bed. "I've been taking anti-depressants ever since that day. I've been forced to, for a while."

"Oh... Hey wait, I knew that!"

"Hmhmm..." Lithuania hummed, barely paying attention.

"...What about Latvia?"

"He's not depressed, just scared."

"No, I mean, he's still up there, alone and probably bored."

"He will be safe in the room he's in. Trust me, Russia tested that steel gate thing many times before in the past. Plus, he has a radio that he's able to turn on and off whenever he wants."

"Would the radio have a good signal in this weather?" Prussia asked sarcastically.

"...Well, at least he has a book with him..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Prussia sat down on Lithuania. "I'm a lot stronger than I was back then! Plus, you were getting help from Poland, you basta-ah!" Lithuania got Prussia under him and pinned his hands above his head.

"No, you are not. I'm sure Russia told you before- you're dying, and you will keep getting weaker and weaker until you either become Kaliningrad or die. I'd give you about a year from today." Prussia struggled under him, swearing in German.

"Liet!" Lithuania jumped at the sound of that voice. "It's not like I don't have enough on my mind! Take this plate and go! Go keep Latvia occupied or something! I'll deal with you later. I have to talk to Gilbert at the moment." Russia shoved a plate in Lithuania's hand. Lithuania ran off like he was told to.

"Damn it... I didn't need your help. I didn't... I would've..." Russia handed him a plate of pierogies. "Ah..."

"I made them. Did he touch you?"

"What? No! No, he didn't..." Prussia cut a piece in half before bringing it to his mouth. "This is really good." He said, surprised.

"Thank you~!"

"I uh... I smacked you with a fucking book!"(1)

"It was a bible."

"You were so... Small and, dare I actually say this, innocent-looking back then! What happened?"

"Have you ever actually met Mongolia?"

"Um... Once, briefly."

"You never had to live with him..."

"Right... Are you okay...?"

"I'm... Fine... I mean, it's because of Mongolia that I became almost as strong as I am now!"

"Are you okay?" Prussia repeated. "Aren't you mad at me for reminding you? Because apparently you don't remember having such a dream last night."

"Are you telling me to punish you?"

"Nein. I'm just... I dunno." He started breathing kind of heavily. 'Great... That bastard...'

"I dunno. I don't think I should go easy on you, now." Russia said in a teasing voice.

"Whatever." Prussia finished his plate with a shaking arm and watched Russia finish. Russia pushed Prussia on his back.

"Get off of me..."

"You're not fighting~!" Russia pinned Prussia's arms down.

"You drugged my food. I can't move... I can't even... Raise my voice..."

"Yes, you can. You let your self get drugged." Russia bit Prussia's neck hard, drawing blood, and making the albino scream.

"What the Hell?"

"See? I told you that you can scream!" He palmed Prussia's crotch through his jeans. "Why did you finish your food, even after you realized that I drugged it?"

"I, uh... I didn't..."

"Yes, you did." He kissed the bite mark. "You feel sorry for me?" He lapped at the mark while unbuttoning and unzipping Prussia's jeans.

"Something like... I mean... Um..." His breath hitched when Russia slipped a bare hand in his pants and grabbed his regions.

"It's nice to know that you petty me. It just gives me a reason to do more." He hissed. He pulled back to pull down his own pants.

Prussia smirked weakly. "Go ahead."

Russia smirked back as he flipped Prussia over on his stomach so he could position himself at his entrance before pushing in. Prussia moaned softly as his prostate was brushed against. Russia leaned down so he was completely on top of Prussia's back while thrusting in and out.

"Why have you been so cooperative lately? Is it just because you feel pity for me? Or is there something more?" In the back of his mind, he was wondering if Prussia was imagining that he was doing himself.

"No... Well... Other then... Feeling lonely... Shortly after I was out of that basement. Other than that, it's just pity..." He groaned lowly in pleasure when his regions were being touched again.

Russia stayed where he was when he came inside of Prussia. He still played with the albino boy until he came as well.

"Hey..." Prussia said, trying to roll over on his side. "What's Estonia going to do?"

"I called Finland before the storm got too vicious. I'll be calling them back when it's okay to come home."

"Okay." Prussia yawned the best he could with the drug still in effect. Russia pulled the covers up to Prussia's shoulder. He knows that he used a little more of the drugs than last time, and apparently that was effecting his energy, making Prussia very tired.

Russia hugged Prussia's back. "Спасибо."* He whispered. Prussia only grunted in reply.

APHAPHAPH

(1) Himayura actually drew this... I can't give you the link, though. ^w^;; Unless you're on Y!Gallery, of course.

"Спасибо" - "Thank you"


	61. Chapter 61

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Lithuania~!" Lithuania looked around, but didn't see anyone. He continued sweeping, though, knowing that Russia was watching at least. Then he was suddenly trapped between a wall and a Russian. "What were you doing on top of Gilbert the other day?" He slipped his hand inside of Lithuania's pants.

"I-I... I mean... Gilbert... H-He just got mad a-and tried pinning me down, saying that he was stronger than he was back then when I b-beat him with Poland... S-So I was showing him that that was no the case..."

"What did you do to him? He seemed kind of shaken up..." Russia pushed a finger inside of the brunet boy, who yelped at the intrusion.

"I-I just told him th-that he needs to become K-K..." He groaned. "Ka-Kaliningrad... T-T-To not... Die!" He yelped when Russia slipped in another two fingers.

"He already knows that... Continue..."

"Th-That's all... I swear!"

Russia pulled his fingers out. "I don't believe you..." He pulled down Lithuania's pants before his own. He shoved into Lithuania.

"N-No! N-Not in the m-middle of... Wh-What if Gil-Gilbert see us..."

"Then he'll see us. Besides, last I saw him, he was asleep."

"B-But..." Russia lifted one of his legs to get deeper. "Ah!"

"This doesn't seem much of a punishment... You're probably used to this... What haven't I done to you...? It's been centuries since I branded you..."

"N-No, sir! Please!"

"Then what do you propose?"

"A... Um..."

"Something like a... Bullet in your brain?" Lithuania bowed his head. "I won't hurt you to the point where I would kill you..." Lithuania whimpered when he felt Russia release into him. "Now for that brand..."

"No..." Lithuania sank to his knees and ran his hands through his hair.

"Lithu-"

"Kill me..." Russia picked him up to his feet.

"I already told you I won't." He dragged Lithuania into a room with a bed that has straps attached to it.

"Y-You made me want to die... Wh-When you reminded me..."

"Get in bed, Liet." Russia dragged a struggling Lithuanian to the bed.

"No! Let go! Let go!" Though Russia was much strongere than the brunet, so he was forced on the bed and strapped down to it. Lithuania darted his tongue out and opened his mouth as much as he could. Russia forced a finger into his mouth so Lithuania bit Russia's glove instead of his own tongue.

Russia kept his finger there while digging for a cloth in one of his pockets. He originally intended to use it to knock someone out with chloroform, but he would rather still have his Lithuania alive and with him. He removed his finger and quickly tied the cloth around Lithuania's mouth, making sure that he got the tongue with it.

Russia left and came back with a nail file and started rubbing away on Lithuania's nails so he couldn't scratch himself to the point where he would bleed. An IV was set up with anti-depressants inside to help Lithuania's mental state before he left him alone, like he was sure Lithuania wanted at the moment.


	62. Chapter 62

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Nina- **Really? 'Cause when I was caught attempting suicide, all I got was a bottle of anti-depressants and a therepist.

**WARNING: **Sadism and "improper" riding crop use!

APHAPHAPH

Germany was chained down to France's bed, face-down. He was gagged, and naked. Anyone who's first thought didn't have anything to do with sex would be a child. France ran a riding crop down the obviously visible crack.

"Italy said that you are into this sort of thing. C'est vrait? Ou faux?* You know... I wonder what your brother would think if he could see you now, tied down to my bed, just waiting to be taken. I heard that he called Russia, telling him where you were hiding him. He also took Russia's side of your punishment just for you."

Germany grunted when the crop entered him. "You don't even deserve this." He hissed mockingly. "Be greatful."

_"Ah! Germany!" France screamed when a riding crop was shoved inside of him._

_ "Quiet, frosch.* You should be enjoying this, you perverted aryan. You barely deserve this. If it weren't for your hair and eyes, I wouldn't do this for you."_

_ "Don't waste your time on me, then, herr Germany..."_

_ "Deutschland!" Germany corrected, pulling the crop out so he could smack France's thigh with it._

_ "Herr Deutschland!" He screamed._

_ Germany smirked, unzipping his pants. "Now, let us put that mouth to good use."_

_ "Hypocrite!" That gained him another lash._

_ "Would you rather me take one of your women? Now open up."_

France unzipped his pants and positioned himself by Germany's hole. "You caused me a lot of pain, _herr Deutschland_." He pushed in at the two last words. Germany managed not to make any noise this time, seeing that his body is getting used to this. Though he did tense up a little.

"How does it feel, knowing that I'm in charge of you now? Does my vitals feel good, deep inside of you?"

_"How does it taste? Good? And to think that you got me making clocks in this very nation of yours." Germany had a good grip on France's hair._

"Oh right. I almost forgot to tell you... America isn't going to watch you anymore... Now that Belarus is walking around and traveling... He doesn't want you any where near her, ever again..."

_"Wait... Don't you have a sister? Monaco? Isn't she also an aryan? I'll have to go pay her a visit some time then..."_

_ France bit down on Germany until the member left his mouth. "Don't you dare go near mon soeur!"_

_ Germany turned France on his back with his boot and stomped on his vitals, making France scream in agony. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Italy already occupied her. I plan on visiting her next, after I'm done with you."_

_ Germany lifted France's legs before forcing his bitten- no bleeding, but still bitten- vitals inside of him._

"You almost killed Belarus, just like how you almost killed my sister, you bastard!" France went back in hard, ramming into Germany's prostate, thus, making Germany groan in pleasure. "See, you like it..."

_"Hure." Germany spat while straightening up. "Your body doesn't lie. You liked it." France was on his own bed, used and dirty. "I hope to see your sister soon."_

_ "Non! You will never, EVER get- ah!" He screamed when Germany stomped on his head._

_ "Be quiet! No one will stop me from getting to Monaco! In fact, tomorrow, your people will help me, or else they will get killed."_

France pulled back and left Germany there, dirty from both his own and France's ejaculation.

"At least I can still see my sister whenever I please. Oh, and by the way. I don't know if you knew this, but Prussia's boss got together with Russia's boss and they built the wall together. The wall was all east Germany's former bosses idea."

Germany shook his head in denial, but then hid his face against the bed, holding back tears, because he knew that it was possibly true.

APHAPHAPH

(French) "C'est vrait? Ou faux" - Literally "It's true? Or false?"

(German) "Frosch" - "Frog"


	63. Chapter 63

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

When Estonia came back, he came back with this wooden box on a trolley.

"Welcome back, Estonia~!" Russia said cheerfully. "And what the Hell is this?"

"It's a television! Swedan couldn't believe that we didn't have one in this house, so he went and got one! Though he wouldn't tell me how much he bought it for, and when I tried giving him money, he wouldn't take it..."

"Ah- That's perfect for Lithuania right now!"

"Wait a second... What? What's wrong with Lithuania?"

"He didn't attempt anything this time, but he still begged me for death."

"Oh... D-Does Latvia know?"

"No, unless Gilbert told him, but I think he knows better."

"I think he would try preventing Latvia knowing at all, actually."

"Probably. Anyway, let's get this thing up stairs~!"

aphaphaph

Lithuania's attention was at the box right when the two entered the room with it. Russia forced the box open with his bare hands and pulled the television out.

"There. You won't have to be so bored now~!"

Russia helped Estonia set it up and got it working. Lithuania turned his head so he could see it.

"Well, that's good. I was almost afraid that it would be in Swedish, or Finnish. I'm gonna have to send a thank-you letter to them or something once I find the time..." He muttered to himself.

"Enjoy. I'll be back in about an hour to "feed" you." Russia left with Estonia following him. Estonia looked for Prussia, who was keeping Latvia company.

"Hey Latvia. How's your leg doing?"

Latvia shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Welcome back, Estonia." Prussia interrupted.

"Thank you, Gilbert."

"No proble-ah..." Prussia sneezed into his arm.

"Bless you." Both Latvia and Estonia said.

"Thanks..."

"Someone must be talking about you." Estonia said jokingly.

"That Japanese phrase or whatever isn't true. If it was, then I would be sneezing all the time because everyone would be talking about my awesomeness! It must be dust or something..."

Estonia ran a finger on the wooden bed frame. "...Nope. This room's pretty clean."

"That because I cleaned it with my awesome!"

"And a feather-duster." Latvia added.

"Well, j-... You know what I mean!" Estonia chuckled. "I probably should get going though, to work on... Cleaning."

"I should probably get to work, as well..."

"I'll see you once dinner is ready." Prussia promised Latvia.

With Lithuania in bed, Estonia took over the cooking, and Prussia helped sometimes.

Then after dinner with Latvia, Prussia started cleaning out closets. He opened one, and a head of a black and white bear rolled out. He screamed, holding the head. Russia rushed into the room with Estonia following him.

"Y-Y-You monster... I-I mean, I knew you were already one, b-b-but to kill an innocent panda?"

Russia stared at the shocked albino man, and then the panda head. He chuckled. "It's a costume."

"Wh... What?"

"It's a costume I used during the opium wars to make sure China was okay."

"S-So you were stalking him with this?"

"It was used to protect him!"

"Right..." Prussia turned the head so he could see it's face. He found it cute, until he looked at the holes in the middle of it to help the person wearing the costume see, before tossing it to the side. "I'm done for the day..." He said, still in a little bit of shock. "I did a little more than enough for two people anyway." That was because he had the energy after sitting with Latvia for most of the day.

He went into Russia's library to read on a red chair by the fire place filled only with ash. He was bored, to say the very least. He needed something exciting but dangerous or stupid in a sense to do.

Right now, he felt that he needed Estonia. Or anyone that wasn't Russia, or Lithuania. He heard foot steps walking into the room and looked up from his book. Then he smiled.

"You must have sensed my awesomeness."

Estonia sighed. "I've just came back a few hours ago. I'm really tired."

"But I'm BORED!"

"And I'm tired. You could do more cleaning up or something."

"No thank you. It doesn't have to be anything sexual. Isn't there a game or something? Or some playing cards?"

"We have chess."

"...Sure."

Once they got the chess board set up and started playing, Prussia started thinking out loud.

"You know, it would mess everything up if one person could only move in a certain direction on the battle field. I mean, I understand tactics and all, but if you were limited to something as important as movement during war..."

"Yes, but when you're playing a game, there has to be some restrictions to it, otherwise the entire game wouldn't, well... It wouldn't be a game."

"Yeah... That's true... Checkmate."

"What?"


	64. Chapter 64

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"He creeps me out... But I think he might be a genius..." ~ Jim from BBC's (NBC?) "The Office." That quote kind of sort of reminds me of a certain Russian~!

APHAPHAPH

Russia was gone for Red Day in the Soviet union, leavng the Baltics- and Prussia- at home. Prussia knew that for a day like this, he would be gone all day. He took that to his advantage once his and Estonia finished cleaning.

"Estonia~!" He sang out. "I'm really bored!"

"We could play chess again..." Estonia suggested.

"So I can kick your chess-piece's ass with my awesome again? Nein, I was thinking of doing something else. Russia's gone, Lithuania's strapped down to a bed and Latvia's leg is broken, and... Well... I'm bored!"

"Boredom sex isn't really-" Prussia sat on his lap. "Can you please get off of me?"

"Of course I can, but will I?" Prussia chuckled.

"Are you... Are you okay?"

"You didn't ask me that before. What went on when you were gone?"

"I had **fun**."

Prussia paused for a minute. "I can help you have more fun~!"

"Are you okay?" Estonia asked again, concerned.

"Well gee. I spent new years day in a basement for almost a month, tried killing my self, got... I convinced Russia to take me instead of you on Valentines. He told me about Mongolia, and I found him passed out on the couch a few hours later with vodka bottles and the radio on. Oh, and did you know that Latvia broke his leg and Lithuania begged Russia to end his life? I need **some **escape from reality!"

"Well, I'm not really in the mood, and we still need to make dinner..."

"Whatever. It will only take, like, I dunno... Fifteen minutes?"

"Without foreplay?"

"We'll just keep the foreplay to a minimum. Come on~!" Prussia bit Estonia's ear. "You're the only one here that allows me to penetrate yourself..."

"I'm not really in the mood..." 

"Will you let me get you in the mood?" Prussia asked, not really expecting an answer as he palmed Estonia through his jeans.

"G-Gilbert!"

"I don't want to force you, if you really don't want it... But, until I get an answer, I'm going to continue." He placed his forehead on Estonia's.

"Y-Your breath smells like tea." Well, that would at least explain a little to why he was so feisty.

"Anything to keep me awake." He dominated the blond's mouth. He almost smiled when he felt Estonia's tongue fight against his own. Though they had to breath some time. Pulling back, Prussia had to ask- "You did that 'cause you wanted to, and not just to submit, right?"

Estonia nodded, his hands running up the back of Prussia's shirt. "Wouldn't this be easier to do on the carpet?" He asked in a whisper. Prussia nodded and got off of Estonia, sitting on the floor.

Prussia undid the button and zipper from his pants, and reached out to take care of Estonia's before towering over him. Their tongues started fighting against in a war only for winners, it seemed.

Prussia pulled down Estonia's pants past his knees and teased his vitals a little, before moving his hand under Estonia's hips to push in a finger. Then another, stretching them out. He pulled back once the Estonian was opened enough to pull his own garments down. He removed Estonia's pants and boxers completely before lifting his legs over his own shoulders to enter slightly easier.

Prussia tried aiming for his prostate, and smiled when he found it after the second thrust. "I am just that awesome." He whispered to him self, ramming into that one spot, listening to Estonia's cries of pleasure.

"Estonia? Gilbert!"

They both jumped at that voice and immediately Prussia slipped out and stared at the large Russian with wide eyes...


	65. Chapter 65

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: **Sadistic, bloody violent torture and non-con, even if it is cut! This chapter can be skipped without getting confused!

APHAPHAPH

"Russia! Y-You're home e-early. I... I mean..." Prussia ran a hand through his white hair. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I just got angry... You... You were just trying to pr-protect me... And I just snapped! A-A-And you were the only one-"

"Don't lie to protect Estonia! It didn't look like rape to me, nor did it sound like it." Estonia struggled getting his clothes back together. "Don't bother. In fact, you might as well remove all of your clothes."

"Don't bother him. He just... I dunno. He didn't fight... I mean, you must be fucked up if Estonia just gave up-"

"The more you lie, the more I'll just punish you. Now, just what..." Russia looked at the wall, thinking, before smiling again. "Latvia gave me an... "Idea," that, I admit, isn't original to me. Actually, you're little "bruder" did it to him, Gilbert."

Prussia's eyes widen a little at the mention of his brother. He knew some of the things Germany did. Hell, some of those things Germany _forced _**him **to do to prisoners! "D-Don't talk about such things..."

Russia ignored Prussia. "I wonder how exactly I will do this without... Ah- I will be right back~. Estonia, come with me." Estonia stumbled, fixing his pants back up again and followed Russia out of the room, who locked it from the outside. All rooms like that had a lock outside of the room. Estonia was pushed into a different room and was locked inside of it, which he wasn't really expecting.

"Now I only have to think of what to do with Estonia. Maybe something similar to what I plan on doing to Prussia..." Russia thought vocally to his self while driving into town.

He came back, going to the basement right away to work on the preparations needed for the two. Once he finished, he went to get Estonia first. Estonia followed him into the basement without a word, head bowed as he stared at the floor.

"Take your clothes off. You don't have a choice this time."

Estonia muttered a "Да, сэр" while stripping, not really caring if his clothes got dirty. Dirty clothes at this point were the least of his worries.

Russia took his wrists and tied them with only a chain and a pad-lock, instead of cuffs to properly support his weight. Russia made sure his feet were at least five inches off the ground. A gag with many holes was forced into his mouth and locked around his head, and a cock-ring was around the base of his vitals.

Then Russia went to grab an IV from a corner- filled with aphrodisiacs, and pricked Estonia's neck with the needle. It was too dark to look for veins in his arm, anyway. Then he left Estonia there, alone for the moment to get Prussia.

"Gilbert~!" He sang, entering the room. Prussia looked up at him.

"You better not hurt Estonia." Prussia warned with a growl.

"I can hardly call what I plan to do, "hurting." He said "hurt," as in, in the future. It doesn't matter if he already "hurt" Estonia then, according to Prussia's words.

Russia had to drag Prussia down into the basement, where he saw Estonia, chained and dangling from the ceiling. Prussia was dragged over to the giant wooden board that was newly bolted into the floor, with a big hole in the lower-middle of it.

"What the Hell is this?" Prussia asked, trying hard to ignore what exactly was going on with Estonia. He could already guess, seeing loose shackles bolted into the large wooden piece.

Russia answered by ripping his clothes off and taking a wrist to lock it in place with the shackle, and again, until all of his limbs were uncomfortably locked to the wood. Then, Russia took out four large, long nails and a hammer, smiling at Prussia.

"Did you know that your little brother did something like..." He positioned one nail to one of Prussia's open palms... "...That..." He repeated with the other palm. "...That..." Then his foot. "...That..." And finally, his last foot. "...And that, to Latvia?"

To add a little salt to the wounds, Russia let the shackles loose again, making him bleed more, thus, making the cement floor red around the albino. Then he turned to Estonia, who looked shocked, to say the very least. He walked over to the blond man, taking off one of his gloves, tossing it to the ground.

"Since you seem to be more of the slut I thought you were, I think I'm going to make you beg for a release that will not come until your balls turns purple." He brushed his naked fingers against the sweating skin, making Estonia shiver. "But that's all I'll do, to you."

Estonia nodded in understandment, but wondered how he was going to beg with this metal ball in his mouth. Russia's fingers ghosted over Estonia to the tip of his regions. Already, Estonia was panting from the pleasurable heat.

"Leave him alone, Russki!"

"Do you want me to gag you, as well? Besides, he obviously wants this."

His finger went it's way into Estonia, who was still loose from his previous actions with Prussia. He grinded his finger against Estonia's prostate, enjoying the cries of pleasure from the younger man. All of these noises made him want relief himself, so he took out something he was sure he would need from his jacket. He forced the dildo in as far as it would go.

Then he walked to Prussia. Russia decided that, for this atleast, he would allow the support of the shackles again, before walking behind Prussia and pulling his pants down. He might as well do this to the albino boy, seeing as he went to the trouble of chain-sawing a hole just for this type of thing.

Prussia was reliefed that he wasn't sliding down anymore. He didn't need his hands split in half, nor his feet and legs. Then, without any warning, Russia shoved all the way inside of Prussia, who screamed in gritted teeth. He was being raped without any mercy, and in front of his "lover," as well.

Russia could only grip Prussia's hips for steadiness if he wanted the sound of flesh smacking against flesh to happen. He was only aiming for his own pleasure, and seeing blood act as lubrication made him go faster with need.

Then Prussia moaned suddenly. Russia found his prostate by accident. Though, that one moan helped him finish, pushing deep inside of the former German when he did, before pulling out.

"Well, I should really check on Lithuania and Latvia..." He unshackled the cuffs bolted to the wood again. "I will be back soon~!" And with that, he left the two alone in their current states.

"I am so, so sorry... I shouldn't have convinced you... I understand if you never forgive me... Ever..." Prussia said weakly, tired from the previous action done to his body, and the bleeding while hungry. Though he knew that he wouldn't die. He knew all too well.

Prussia had to hear every moan come out of Estonia whenever the toy would hit his prostate. Mean while, Russia turned the television off and replaced Lithuania's feeding bag while he was asleep, gave food to Latvia, then ate with the small boy, before finally returning to the basement.

Deciding that it was enough torture for Prussia for the day- and by that, he meant he wanted Prussia to still have his hands. So he removed the nails, and Prussia fell on the floor, borderlining concious and unconciousness from the blood loss and pain.

Russia stomped on his ass. "Get up." Prussia got on his knees and weakly stood up. "Go upstairs and take care of your self." Prussia growled, but he knew he had to, for his own sake.

Once Prussia was gone, Russia turned to Estonia. "Do you think you learned your lesson?" Estonia nodded his head uncontrollably. "Do you want release?" He nodded some more. "Then beg for it."

Estonia tried his best talking around the gag, almost crying at that point. Russia laughed at him, took the needle and gag out, before he finally removed the cock-ring as well. Estonia cried loudly when he got his release.

Russia unlocked the lock, and Estonia dropped to the floor. The chains made nasty bruises, but he would handle them without complaining, out loud, at least. "The rest of your punishment can be you cleaning yours and Gilbert's mess." Because you could find Prussia by following the trail of blood.

Estonia nodded, taking out the door with a wince and going up stairs weakly to grab some clothes and something to clean the mess up with, while Russia smiled in hopes that they learned from this.

APHAPHAPH

And that's why I started the Prussia/Estonia thing.


	66. Chapter 66

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH "If you're not going to eat, then why the Hell are you sitting here, watching me eat? And why aren't I eating with Latvia?"

"I think you know why."

"I wouldn't force my self on people at random!"

"Really? Then Estonia..."

"He wanted it! Who doesn't want the awesome me, anyway?"

Russia tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? God..." Prussia ran his hands through his hair, knees on the desk. "What is this... This... Ngh!" Prussia fisted his hand, going for Russia, but his fist was easily caught.

"I think you should stay in the basement."

Prussia kicked the table over, knocking everything to the ground. "Fuck you! You're the one who gets me so pissed off! They can't kill me with guns!"

"They can chop your limbs off so you can never try punching or kicking ever again. Besides, your boss is the one who wanted that-"

"My EX-boss! I already know that fucking wimp couldn't handle another second with Germany! He was so fucking afraid, so he build that fucking wall."

"For your people's protection."

"So of ALL of the nations in the world, he asked the boss of the... Most psychotic.. Just... There isn't a word to describe you! Or at least there aren't enough of them! In the fucking world!"

Russia took out his pipe from his jacket. "Estonia!"

Prussia picked up a chair, but instead of Russia, he threw it at a window. He left the house through the window, grabbing the chair to help him get over the fence.

"Y-Yes sir? Oh my God!"

"...Set out some vodka on the table for my return." Russia ran outside, starting up the helicopter. Though Prussia was just crouched by the fence, waiting for the helicopter to leave before coming back inside.

"Wh-What the Hell Gilbert?"

Prussia grabbed Estonia by the collar of his shirt, forcing a rough kiss before walking into the kitchen. He snatched a paper bag and raided the kitchen before getting properly dressed and leaving, actually running this time.

Prussia was easily able to hitch-hike a ride, hiding from sky view. "?."*

About six hours later, Russia went back to get blood-hounds. About that time, Prussia made it to Moscow.

He went around asking people if they spoke english or german, before he finally found someone.

"Change for phone?"

The stranger nodded and handed Prussia a few coins.

"Thank you." Prussia ran to the nearest pay-phone. "Ivan?" He asked as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Gilbert? Where are you?"

'Lithuania...' He thought. "Where's Ivan?"

"Hold on, I'll go get him..." Prussia heard the phone being set down on a solid surface and waited...

A cloth was suddenly covered over his nose and mouth until he was unconcious.

When he woke up, he found that his clothes were taken off his limbs were chained to the corners of a bed. He struggled against them weakly. "Wh-What the Hell...?" A stranger loomed over his body. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Pretty albino... I make you feel good..." A finger probed Prussia, finding his prostate right away. Prussia squirmed and moaned, not able to hold them back. "See. You like it." Another finger joined the first one.

"S-Stop... Stop!" There was a knock on the door, and a demanding-sounding shouts in Russian screamed through the wooden door. "HEL-" The rest of his words were muffled out by a hand covering his mouth.

The door was kicked down and many people came in with guns pointing at the strange man. They helped Prussia out of the chains and out of the room. "Thank God... ? But... How did you find me?" A large jacket was wrapped around his shoulders. "How did you find me?" He asked again, but they didn't understand him.

The stranger was arrested. It turned out that he was an infamous rapist. Prussia was able to call Russia back.

"Gilbert?" The Russian asked right away.

"How did you know..?"

"I heard moaning and some loud noise through the phone... I asked the operator to call the emergency number for where ever you were."

"What?"

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Gilbert~! I'll be there in a few hours, okay?"

"Um... Fine... I just want to go... Home..." He mumbled the last word.

"You said it! You said "home!" Russia giggled like a child.

"Come get me, damn it!"

"I'll see you in a little bit, love~!"

"Wha- I don't-!" Russia hung up before he could finish his sentence. He sighed as he waited in the police station. He leaned back, trying not to cry.

He was almost asleep when there was another large jacket dropped on his head. "Come on." Prussia looked up at the Russian. He stood up to take off the jacket the police gave him to put the other one on.

"I'm... ? ? ?."* He hid his face in one of the sleeves, which was quickly soaked with tears. "Help..."

"Don't think that you're not going to get punished."

"I know! I know... Damn it! God! I don't deserve any of this! I didn't want to kill innocent people! I never... That's just... Unawesome..." He looked outside in front of him. "Hey... I'm gonna open some kind of... Like a show for talents, in the future. Will you promise not to kill me if I ask your sisters to do a duet?"

Russia chuckled slightly. "If they're okay with it."

"Great!" He leaned back. "I like your sisters, ya' know?"

"Let's just hope that Belarus... No, I shouldn't wish such things..." Russia shivered.

"Huh?"

"No... Nevermind..."

'What is this aura...?' Prussia wondered, never feeling such a thing.

"So um, yeah... It's a good thing that you are basically naked already."

"Fuck you..."

"Yes, I plan on doing plenty of that at home."

"Barstard..." He leaned the chair back. "I'll take a nap then."

"Go ahead." Russia looked at Prussia quickly, smiling when he saw the albino breathing heavily while trying to hold back his tears. 


	67. Chapter 67

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Originally, I was just gonna have Gilbert run off at night in the last chapter... But he had to have a good enough reason, I guess... Or something. I dunno why I changed it, exactly. For word count or something? Y!Gallery has a strict word count rule...

Babababababababa...

APHAPHAPH

One last thrust, and Russia was finished. Prussia had his hands cuffed behind his back, so he would have to let time make him softer instead of his hands, in case he got aroused. Of course, the boy was expecting everything that happened, and more.

"Because of your out-burst this morning, I'm going to leave you in a different room until you agree to sign that thing I told you about, making you more one with me than anyone else ever had, ever! If you wait too long, I'll have to chain you to the bed or something, so you can't hurt anyone."

Prussia huffed. "Aren't I supposed to be getting weaker?"

"Yes, and your going to be more irritated with everything, and it will get worse and worse until you can't function your body properly."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I don't care... I don't care anymore... I was obviously getting weaker anyway. In ten years, there won't be a Prussia in any of anyone's memories. Just east and west Germany. Go ahead and take the future traitors..."

"You won't hurt so much if you just agree. You will recover, and the people will be as strong as you make them."

"But they're still your people."

"But Gilbert-"

"I would rather die! So just let me!"

"I won't!"

"Why won't you? Why make me suffer any more?"

"You're starting to sound like Lithuania..." Russia hissed between teeth.

"At least I have a good reason. At least HE'S still a nation!" Russia stood up and started leaving. "Wait a second- where are you going?"

"Up stairs. You haven't had any dinner yet, right?"

"Dinner past midnight?"

"Да. You still need to eat." And with that, Russia left.

Prussia rolled over onto his side. '...Don't leave me alone...' He thought quietly to himself. 'I don't wanna be alone... Notice me... Notice my awesomeness...'

Russia helped him sit up by his armpit. Prussia opened his mouth right away, hungry from the fact that he only had one meal that day. He ate the pre-heated food eagerly, despite Russia's _stupid _smile throughout the feeding.

"C...Could you tell Estonia that I'm sorry for n-not being there to help..?"

"Have I not tell you yet? Lithuania's out of the bedroom. I guess that television thing helped, or something..."

"Th... That's great!"

"Да... Hopefully it will stay like this."

"Russia... Um... D-Don't leave me alone... I don't want to be alone... It's not going to help anything if I'm alone."

"Become Kaliningrad before I force you, then."

"That's not going to help. I'm going to go crazy rather I have power or not, eventually."

"So you would rather die? I'm not going to let you."

"Then force it on me already! Mein Gott! You keep on talking about it, but I don't see anything happening! I don't care what anyone does anymore! I don't care..."

"And yet, you're afraid of being alone."

Prussia took a deep breath. "Why aren't you killing my people off like flies?"

"What's the point? They're all going to become one with me rather you die or not."

"So then, Kaliningrad..."

"Will basically make your people Russian anyway, but at least they will still be part of your people. Plus, if your people were to die out, you'll still be safe from death, unless all of my people die out as well."

"...Have your actions influenced your people? How many rapists are there?"

Russia shrugged. "I'm not sure, exactly."

"Would my people become rapist Russkis as well, if I were to become Kaliningrad?"

Again, his answer was another shrug. "Maybe, or maybe not. It might depend on your actions as Kaliningrad, for the people in Kaliningrad."

Prussia squirmed as best as he could with his hands behind his back to press his face against Russia's chest. "I won't die. Just... Don't leave me alone."

"You don't want to die."

"I do if these thoughts of what I did to get to this point keeps haunting me."

"If you're truly suicidal, than you shouldn't be left unwatched."

Prussia smiled weakly. "No. I shouldn't be..."


	68. Chapter 68

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Russia has been doing something similar to Povlov's experiment,(1) only to Prussia. The idea came to him before dreams took over his mind the night before after Prussia begged for complete attention. Of course he didn't want Prussia to change his mind about having attention twenty-four seven, like he was getting before he discovered him inside of Estonia, so he would try this.

A knock on the door meant it was feeding time. Opening the door without added noise meant that Russia was tired, so be quiet. And of course, his favorite-

"Gilbert~!" He sang as he walked in. Prussia sat up the best he could with his hands behind his back. His vital regions were already twitching at the sound of that voice, the way his name was sung out... Russia's hand made it under the covers, and soon Prussia was panting.

"This room will be ready soon. Aren't you glad for that?" He moved his hand under Prussia's hips, pushing a finger inside.

"Yes!" Prussia gasped out. "Then you won't leave me anymore, r-right?"

"I haven't been leaving you for more than five minutes... But yes, I will have someone watch after you at all times, at least until I can get a camera installed. You will have plenty to do to occupy your mind until somebody returns."

There were four doors in the basement. Behind one door were a bunch of torture devices. Russia rarely had to force anyone in that room to use anything bigger than the door frame anymore. Another room had some chains connected to the wall, a dirty bed, and a doggy-door to slip food inside. Russia was thinking about changing that into a window-like thing. The third was this room, used to avoid General Winter. The last was just a storage closet for out-dated weapons, uniforms, games, and the such. A lot of history would be placed in there.

The room they were staying in for the winter was being refurnished. Before it only had a bed, a small bathroom, and a fireplace. Russia planned on having a desk, more lights, books, a camera to watch Prussia's moves, a radio some clothes, maybe a television... No one could live in there with nothing, after all.

Besides, it would be a perfect place to hide from Belarus, if she ever does get completely better, that is. At least, he could hide for ten minutes... Maybe. He would just have to hope that she would learn to love America more than him... Even though America is his enemy.

"A-Are you okay?" Prussia panted out.

"Huh?"

"You just kind of... Stopped."

"Oh, um... Would you ever have sex with your brother?"

"What? What kind of... I dunno what to say to that! Just... What... The Hell...?"

"Nothing... Nevermind... Sorry for the... Question."

"I'm not in the mood to do... Anything, anymore... Ever again..."

"Are you so sure about that, Gilbert~?" Prussia shivered oh so slightly. He was flipped over carefully, and his hips were lifted up, so he could be touched again. "Your body says otherwise, Gilbert~." Russia felt it twitch in his hand after saying that.

"Let go..." Instead of complying, Russia moved his hands slowly up and down the length.

"Oh yeah..." That meanted _listen up. _"I don't know if I told you yet..." That was a lie, though Prussia didn't know it. "But I sent those pictures over to Germany when you ran off a couple weeks ago."

Prussia had trouble thinking with that hand on him. Germany... Pictures... "You what?" He finally snapped.

"You ran away, so I asked Estonia to grab that envelope for me to send to Germany. I plan on sending him videos next, if that behavior continues."

"Bastard! A-Ah!" He gasped when Russia finally entered the boy.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He wrapped his hand around to pinch Prussia's right nipple. "Moan my name..."

"R-Russia..." He moaned almost instinctively. Another trick in progress. He was rewarded with getting Russia's vitals ramming against his prostate. Prussia moaned wordlessly.

The next day when he heard his own named being sung out again, he sighed, spreading his legs for Russia.

The action was good enough for the Russian for the day. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I, uh... I mean..." Prussia turned around in embarassment, trying to hide his growing problem. "Wh-What do you want, then?"

"Just to talk." Which was normally _"Hello, Gilbert."_

"About what?"

"About Kaliningrad."

"I've been doing okay lately."

"Lately," because you haven't been left alone for more than five minutes still." Russia silently wondered if the variation of Pavlov's experiment had an effect on Prussia as well. "There are still world conferences that you can't go to because of your... Condition..."

"What "condition?"

Russia shrugged. "I don't know a better word to describe it."

"Is there going to be a world conference?"

"Not anytime soon, but by the time it will come, you will be unable to function your own body, unless you were to become Kaliningrad. People are already starting to forget about Prussia. Not very many, but still, there are people out there forgetting."

Prussia groaned, annoyed. "Fuck..." He hissed. "Shut up... Just... Shut, the Hell up! I already had enough name changes in my life..."

"Then I'll just keep on calling you "Gilbert."

"That's fine. I don't care..."

"...You know what? I think I know what will convince you to make your decision faster- for everytime you refuse, I'll make a tape. For every month you refuse, I'll send those tapes to your brother."

"Wh... What? I didn't do anything wrong! Why in the fuck-"

"The longer you wait, the more destructive you'll get."

"Wh-What sense does that make? If I don't have a choice in my actions, th-then I'll always..."

"You should do it soon, signing the thing, I mean."

"I would rather have it forced upon me."

"I would rather have you do it instead. Signatures changes sometimes, you know, so forgery would probably just be a useless idea, unless you'll sign something real quick."

"That's exactly like signing the thing my self!"

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am."

Russia sat down on the bed to brush his fingers against Prussia's hair. "Think about it long and hard, okay?"

Prussia snorted at Russia's comment.

APHAPHAPH

That's what she said, Russia...

...

They better have Ricky at the new replacement... Ed Helms would be acceptable, as well...

(1) This guy named Pavlov did this experiment on dogs. He would feed them a treat after ringing a bell, and after a while, they would salivate at the sound of the bell.

It happens to people all the time, even if you don't realize it.

Oh crap, I have to restart my computer...

Breath mint, anyone?

I will be upset if I'm the only one who gets that reference...


	69. Chapter 69

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Gilbert! Calm the fuck down! I have to use this to calm your muscles!"

"I don't need a seditive! I need a fucking pain kill- Ah!"

Lithuania finally got the needle in Prussia's neck, releasing the contents. He's been waiting for too long, so now he's chained down on the bed. Russia's been sleeping in his room instead, after he was sure Prussia was asleep every night.

"Finally..."

"Where's that fucking Russki? Where the fuck is he? He said he would be here!"

"He's out right now. He said that he would be for a few days still. Would you... Like to see Estonia? I can only let you for a few minutes, but if it will help..."

"Wh-Why the Hell would I want to see Estonia?"

Lithuania sighed. "I know that you were together with him for a while in secret. That, and Russia told me not to let you see Estonia, so I could've pretty much guessed, but no one has to know."

"...Nah. I don't want three innocent people to be "punished" by a fucking sadistic psychopathic Russki freak like him! And no, I will not sign anything! Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm not sure where he is, to be honest. Would you like me to read you a book? Or maybe, tell you a story?" The television was removed from the room, as well as anything else Prussia could see his reflection in. Even the cuffs were painted black so he couldn't see himself in them.

"What kind of interesting story could you POSSIBLY have?"

"Well, um... One time, shortly after coming back from America, I fell asleep on the couch. The first time I woke up, I was on Russia. He didn't seem to mind, I guess. The second time, though, he was gone... Instead there was a... What are they called in english again? A black and white bear from China..."

"A panda?"

"Possibly... Yeah, I think it was a... "Panda."

"Damn those things... I was told that they would make me happy. I didn't believe them, but those stuffed animals must have possessed me or something, because I went home with a few...(1) W-Wait a second... A fucking PANDA was there when you woke up!"

"At first I just thought it was Russia, but my screams made him run into the room... I think I fainted after that. When I asked Russia if that was just a dream, he said that he remembered it happening..."

"Wow... So if I were to sleep on the couch, a panda would be there when I wake up?" Lithuania shrugged. 'I kinda want to try that...' He thought to himself.

"Well, are you hungry?"

Prussia's eyes snapped wide open. "Don't go! I think bad thoughts when I'm alone!" He couldn't simply read a book in his condition anymore, after all.

"How about... Listening to the radio while I'm gone?"

"I can't understand half of what they're saying, ever..."

"It will only be for a few minutes... Thirty at the most. You can try detecting words that you do know... I'll even... No, actually I'll ask if Estonia could make the food... I don't really want to put more chores on him, but you're worried about Russia..." Lithuania turned the radio on. "I'll be right back."

"D-Don't leave... No..." Prussia closed his eyes to hear the radio better. He was able to understand very few words. Lithuania came back after a few minutes, like he promised he would.

"What book were you reading? I'm sure we have it in Russian, so I could translate it to english."

"I was reading..."

Lithuania searched for the book. He could have just sounded out the German words, but he would have rather avoided any German. He would also like to be able to avoid any cryllic, but living with Russia, that would be almost very impossible. He kept on reading until Estonia came down with two plates of food.

"Uh- Estonia- I-I'm sorry..."

Estonia turned to Prussia. "I forgive you. Thank you. I have to go eat with Latvia now..."

"Thank you, and I understand..."

Estonia smiled. "I knew you would."

Lithuania sat on the bed with Prussia's paper covered plate, and plastic utensils. To be fair, Lithuania had to eat with the same things, for Prussia's sake. He stabbed a piece of food, bringing it to Prussia's mouth, who ate it quietly.

Russia came back a few days later, like promised. Lithuania was reading out loud to Prussia at the time. The blankets were pulled down just above his hips. "Are you hot, Gilbert?"

They both turned their faces towards the voice. "W-Welcome back, Russia..."

"Where the Hell were you?" Prussia snapped.

"He hasn't signed anything yet."

"Don't ignore me! Where the fuck were you?" His eyes widen when he heard chain links clinking together.

"Bruder...?"

"Um... Uh... I'll catch up on my chores..." Lithuania bowed and ran up stairs.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Prussia screamed.

"Bruder, you look..."

"I picked Germany up from England to try to talk you into becoming Kaliningrad. If that doesn't work, he does have an old copy of your signature, which I can always forge if I have to."

"I don't want you to die, bruder!"

"Why not? You let plenty of other people die, including Belarus! Good thing you at least failed at killing her!"

"You're my bruder..."

"And France was my friend, you knew that, and yet you..."

"France is not dead, and neither will you be."

"You know that if I become Kaliningrad, I would officially be... Russian... You know that, right?"

"I know, but at least we can see each other. Once that wall is gone, we can see each other as much as we want... If you don't die."

"You have no idea... The things he's done to me... Bruder..."

"I understand..."

"You don't... My back... And... And everything..."

"Alright. I'll just forge it."

"From what? What do you have that has my signature on it?"

"I'm not so sure... What do I have, Germany?"

"Our... Unification letter."

"Let me see." Russia held the paper out in front of Prussia. "This is pretty old... Let me see the form." Russia smiled, going to his new desk to grab the promised form and held it out. "...It's all in cryllic!"

"Да. It is all about Russia, after all~!"

"Wait a minute... Wouldn't I have to be fluent in Russian before becoming, I dunno, Russian?"

Russia paused to think for a little. "Well, I guess, not really... I mean, Kaliningrad was German at one point, and you do know enough Russian to get around simple tasks."

"Was?" Germany turned to his brother.

"What could I have done? Everyone was speaking in a language I couldn't understand!" Prussia looked back at the paper to see if he could recognize any cryllic. "I, line, will... Kaliningrad... Become Kaliningrad?"

"Дa. Nice guess."

"Can't you just translate the rest?"

"There's barely is a rest, as you can tell. You have to put your initials here..." Russia pointed on the paper. "And your finger print, in blood, here..." He pointed to another spot on the paper.

"...I can't sign anything if my hands are cuffed to the bed."

"Thank you, bruder..."

"When was the last time you got a shot?"

"What shot?"

"Calm down, West. It's just like a sedative to calm down my muscles... I can't exactly keep track of time... It was before I ate breakfast."

"So... A few hours ago, I'm guessing. Well, you look like you're suffering from a fever, but you're still talking just fine..."

"I'm not feeling very hot anymore... So just get my hand free and I'll sign the damn thing already, before I change my mind!"

Russia smiled, grabbing a book to write on and a pen to write with before uncuffing Prussia's wrists. "Here you go~!"

"I'm doing this for mein bruder, not for me or anyone else!" Prussia quickly signed the paper. "There."

"You forgot the print."

He looked at his finger, before lifting it up to bite into it, breaking the skin and pressed down on the paper for a second.

"Great~! You will start feeling better around the time I come back home from France! I'll see you in a few days, if the flight goes well, Kaliningrad~!"

Prussia felt his heart sink a little. 'Oh, Gott... What have I done...?'

APHAPHAPH

(1) That happened in the comics.

It was so cute, I squealed "PANDA~!" 333

"And as you plant your seed in the ground... I am going to plant my seed, into you."


	70. Chapter 70

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Warning!: **Contains dubcon.

APHAPHAPH

Russia was right. Prussia, now known as _Kaliningrad_, felt a lot better after just one day of becoming Kaliningrad. He didn't want to, for every time he would see that huge Russian, the temptation of death grew. Though he was feeling better, he was still kept chained to the bed until Russia returned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I was feeling good, until you walked in."

"So you still need another day locked to the bed..."

"What? No! Dumbass! I need to get out of bed! I haven't stood up, let alone walk, in like... What is it now... Two months?"

"Almost. About a month and a half."

"Still! It was too fucking long to stay chained down to a bed! Ah!" He gasped when Russia palmed him through the blanket. He hands clawed at Russia's to pry them off.

"I should cuff your wrists down to the bed as well, shouldn't I? Just until I'm done, of course."

"Noooo... Get your dirty hands off of me! Come on! I wanna walk around!"

Russia smirked and unlocked the cuffs around Prussia's ankles. "Walk over to the wall, then." Prussia moved the blanket out of the way to show Russia he other "little problem." "Oh... I'll be right back..." Russia locked the door behind him, but Prussia still took the time to walk around the room, at least. Russia came back with a kit. "Sit back down on the bed."

Prussia oblidged, letting Russia remove the catheter. Then Russia leaned down and took Prussia into his mouth. "Russia! Stop! Ah..." He thrusted up into Russia's mouth, but Russia just pulled back.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"If you know the answer, then why did you!"

Russia smirked. "Go over to the wall, hands flat against it."

"F... Bastard."

"'Dont wanna walk, then? That's okay with me..." Russia gently pushed Prussia against the bed to suck on his pale neck.

"You didn't-ah! Y-You didn't give me a chance to... Get off of me..."

Russia sat up, though he would've rather stayed ontop of Prussia. "Against the wall." Prussia stood up and walked around a bit. Russia grabbed him by the back of the neck. "I'm not going to tell you for a fourth time." He pushed Prussia against a wall and pinned him against it.

Prussia looked straight ahead at the wall. He heard a zipper being unzipped, and pressed his fore head against the wall. He felt something push against him. No lubrication, no opening up to hold the entire girth. He hasn't been stretched out ever since he was chained to the bed. He tried holding the screams in, even after his blood was used to help Russia go faster.

"After today... We'll go out on a daily walk... Just to get your muscles used to moving around again... Wouldn't you like that?"

"Mgh... Mmhmm..." Prussia nodded slightly. "Ah-AH!" He yelped when Russia grabbed his shaft and started stroking it back to full of life. Prussia started thrusting his hips against the hand and the man inside of him.

"I'm uh... I'm going to... A-About to..." He ejaculated in Russia's hand. His eye sight turned fuzzy from the aftershock.

"Were you always a slut...?"

"Huh...?" Russia chuckled against his ear. He grunted and pulled out. Prussia's legs gave in and he fell down to his knees.

"You still need to get more used to walking again. I'll leave the door unlocked for you, but first..." Russia carried Prussia back to the bed. "I think that's a bit more comfortable, don't you?" He kissed Prussia's fore head and left.

"I... Hate... Him..." Prussia said to himself. "I do... I hate him... I... I hate him..."


	71. Chapter 71

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Warning: **Dub-con again.

APHAPHAPH

Russia planted kisses on Prussia's neck, who groaned and moved furthur away from the Russian, and closer to the edge of the twin-sized bed. "'Tired... 'Worked all day..."

Because he was now officially Kaliningrad, he had some paper work to do. Most of the work Russia would do, because Kaliningrad is a part of Russia, after all, but, to shorten his paper work, he got Prussia to do some of the things for Kaliningrad.

"I did too. I worked more than you did."

"You didn't have to run around the house..."

"Oh! Speaking of which! I forgot to take you out on a walk! I'm sorry, Gilbert. Tomorrow, okay? I promise!"

"Whatever..." Prussia yawned. Russia grabbed him, flipped him around and shoved his head under the covers. The first thing Prussia noticed was that Russia didn't have any underwear on. 'When did he...?' The second thing he noticed was how hard Russia was.

"Get to work."

Prussia removed the blanket from the bed so he could breath. "If you even put that thing near my mouth, I'll bite it off!"

"Then perhaps I should tie you down, force something in your mouth to make it spread, and just take you like that? Or maybe... You awnt some as well?" Russia forced Prussia's boxers off.

"No! I don't wa-ah!" Russia took him in his own mouth and started sucking. He kept this up until Prussia was hard, and he pulled back, crawling over Prussia until his own regions were touching Prussia's sealed lips.

"Open up, любовь."* Russia leaned over and took the silver-haired boy into his mouth again. When he heard a moan in shock, he lowered himself into Prussia's mouth. Then he pulled back for a minute. "If you bite, I'll just take Latvia instead, understand?"

Prussia nodded slowly. He didn't actually do any work in giving Russia pleasure. He just let the Russian do most of the work. Though when he felt himself getting close, he actually sucked, and used his tongue to get Russia to finish faster. He moaned with Russia in his mouth when he came. The vibrations of his voice made Russia finish not too long after himself. He coughed, getting most of it on the floor.

"That's not very nice, Gilbert. Go get a rag and clean up your mess."

"Actually it's your mess." Prussia smirked. "Go get a rag and clean it up yourself." Russia chuckled to that response.

"Really? I didn't spit it on the floor."

"It came from you, though. Plus, doing this was your idea."

Russia pulled Prussia into his lap. "Would you rather go for round two? I'll clean anything up if you would..."

"Nevermind. Jesus, I was just fucking joking around!" Prussia got off of the bed to put some shorts on.

"Aw, how boring~..."

"If you want more so bad, then go bug Lithuania. Are there anything I can use to clean anything up in this basement?"

Russia nodded and pointed to the newly added bathroom. "In there. I think Liet is asleep by now, don't you?"

Prussia shrugged. "I just want to get some damn sleep, which apparently is too much to ask for- at midnight."

"Well, then clean the floor up and join me in bed!"

Prussia grumbled but he still cleaned the mess he- "helped"- make.

"Come up here. I promise I won't molest you- much."

Prussia huffed. "Whatever." He lazily plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Russia held him by his chest, nuzzling his nose in the silver colored hair. "You know, Lithuania's going to wonder why you're naked, but I'm not."

"I'm not exactly sure about that, and by the time we remember that you said that, we'll probably forget his reaction."

"Unless he asks, of course."

"Good night, любовь."

Prussia yawned. "Gute nacht..."*

APHAPHAPH

How 'bout some 69 for chapter sixty-nine?

I know. I'm just that clever.

(Russian) "любовь" - "Love"

(German) "Gute nacht" - "Good night"


	72. Chapter 72

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"...Awesome. I'll meet you there in about an hour!" He hung up. Prussia was glad that he was so close to the wall, for once. He grab a large, sharp knife and a custom "pass" thing proving that he was living with Ivan Braginsky. He left the house, jumping the fence, and ran towards the wall.

Once there, he cried out. "West?" He waited a few minutes before a voice replied-

"Bruder?"

"Hang on!" Prussia placed the knife- blade-side out, of course- in his teeth as he started climbing the wall. 'Well, at least I can do this now that I'm...' Once he made it to the top, he cut away at the barb wire. He was wearing two layers of leather gloves because of this. "Hey!" He smiled down at the blond.

"Is this what you wanted?" Germany held out a book.

"Yes! Exactly! Just toss it over here!"

Germany hesitated. "You... You know... You're on top of the wall now..."

'That's right! But... Last time...' He simply stared down at his brother with a sad, sorry expression. "My people are still stuck here, plus, last time we were easily caught, and um... Well, my people would die out if they can't migrate to where ever I am... And uh... Bring explosives next time."

Germany smirked sadly, making the older brother smirk as well. He finally tossed the book up. Prussia was barely able to snatch it, having to lean over dangerously. He carefully hid the book in his jacket before cautiously going back up and over to Russia.

"Ah!" He screamed in surprise when he was shot in the shoulder. The sudden blow made him lose his balance and he fell, face grinding against the wall a few times before hitting the ground, hard.

"Bruder! Bruder!" He could barely hear Germany's screams, meaning that he was still in the Russian side of the wall. "Bruder!"

"W-West..." He groaned, trying to catch his breath. Guards started surrounding him. One of them noticed the pass thing around his neck and someone left.

"You lucky snow on ground. Broke fall a little." One of them told him in broken english. "You return to Braginski soon."

Apparently, this lamenated card around his neck meant that he got extra care, no matter what he did. One of the Russian guards carefully took out the bullet with some large tweezers. Prussia kind of doubted that that was the best way to do it, but it removed the bullet, nonetheless. It hurt like Hell though.

"Braginski on his way. He take you soon."

"Your friend okay! Go home now or die!" He heard a guard screaming over the wall.

"He's my brother! I think I have the right to see if he's okay or not!"

"Go!" Prussia screamed, heaving a little as it was forced out.

"Gilbert? What is going on?" He heard some talking in Russian, but he didn't pay any attention to what they said. He groaned in pain when he was lifted up by the large nation. He was carefully set on the back seat of Russia's car.

Russia started the car. "What the Hell were you thinking? You should know better than to climb that wall when your people are here, anyway!"

"I... Um..." 'What WAS I doing there?' He wondered. "I-I... Can't..." Russia sighed.

"They did say that you hit your head pretty hard... But that doesn't mean that you won't be punished for this!"

"I... They... I mean... Took the bullet out... A-And... Um... The book..."

"Calm down, for now. I can't really understand what you're trying to tell me." A scary thought came across him. 'Shit...'

Once home, Prussia was carried upstairs and into the room Lithuania was recently taken out of. He was set down on the bed so Russia could strap him down in the bed.

"What...?" A cloth was tied around his mouth, trapping his tongue at the back of his mouth for safety.

"Rest, любовь.* I will talk to you once you are up." Russia kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

aphaphaph

"Gilbert~... Wake up~!"

"Hmm...?" Prussia woke up to Russia's face.

"Good morning, любовь!" He untied the cloth so Prussia could talk.

"Why am I here...? Damn it, my head hurts..."

"You fell from the wall. Why were you there anyway? I was afraid that you were trying to kill yourself..."

"Why would I...? Damn it... Give me something..."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Thanks..." Prussia moaned in pain. His wrists were free so he could take the pill.

"Why were you at the wall?"

"Um... Oh- you were moaning in your sleep again. You woke me up, and then I had this idea..." He dug around in his jacket for the book. "I don't know if it would piss you off more, or make you laugh, but I figured you'd laugh from it."

"What's this?" Russia took the book from Prussia.

"The, um... The bible I smacked you in the face with when we were younger..."

Russia flipped through the pages and chuckled. Prussia smiled softly. He leaned over to free his ankles from the bed. "Thank you." He kissed Prussia and gently pushed him on the bed again.

"S-Shouldn't we eat?"

"Um... Да. Let's go." Russia took the albino by his hand, just in case, and led him downstairs.

APHAPHAPH

"любовь" - "Love"


	73. Chapter 73

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Warning: **OOC Prussia... Well, more like "brain damaged."

APHAPHAPH

"Are you alright, Gilbert? You're just picking at your food with your fork..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm not as hungry as I thought I was, I guess..."

"He saw his brother between late last night and early this morning."

"Oh- WHAT?"

"He climbed the wall to meet his brother, but his intentions were good. I woke him up last night, so he met up with his brother to get the bible he smacked me with when I was... Well, anyway, it made me happy~!"

"He gave you the bible he hit you with...?" Russia nodded. 'That's very... Weird. Though it IS Russia, after all.'

"Yes~! Though because he climbed the wall, he got shot and he fell. He's not exactly in his right mind right now now because of that, though..."

"I'm okay... I'm just not... Hungry. Not right now, anyway..."

"You may wait for me downstairs, if you want. You can just eat lunch."

"Um... Alright. It's not like I don't like it, I'm just really not hungry right now... Thanks."

He went downstairs into the basement to lie down on the bed with his hands cushioning his head.

"Are you sure you're okay? You probably should have ate more after taking those pills."

"At least I ate..."

"Barely."

"...I uh... I..."

"Yes?"

"Um... I want... For once..."

"You want... What, for once?"

"I want... I dunno what I want. I could've asked him to just bring bombs, but..."

"You know better."

"...You were being gentle earlier. I didn't think you were capable of such things."

"I can prove that I am..."

"I don't want to get fucked right now..."

"Well, that's what foreplay is for."

"Then you better get me horny, or else you're not getting my awesome body tonight."

"I could just force it on you, but I don't feel like doing that right now..." Russia got in bed to hug Prussia. "We still have to have our walk."

Prussia sighed and got out of bed. "Okay, let's go..." He walked back up stairs with Russia following closely behind him for his safety. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Where should we go...?" Prussia shrugged.

"I don't really feel like going any where..."

"Then how are you going to exercise?"

"Wh-Why did you start kissing me all gentle like that upstairs earlier if you knew that it was about time to eat?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I know you plan on raping someone later today anyway! Why not just get it over with now?"

"Why can't you just ask me to fuck you if that's what you want? Too much pride?"

"Because I don't want to be fucked!"

"Well, you're not going to be the one fucking!"

Angry now, Prussia stomped towards Russia, grabbing him roughly through the long coat he always wore. "I knew it, sick bastard..."

"You're the one who grabbed me there."

Prussia growled almost frustratingly and unzipped Russia's pants to make room for his hand. "I know he didn't want to kill all of those people at first... But what was he supposed to do? What would happened if a nation killed his or her boss? Has anyone ever tried before?"

He understood what Prussia was trying to do. Russia smirked slightly, deciding to play along, for now. "Should I take off my clothes, Gilbert~?"

Prussia shuddered at how his name was said. "You probably would rather I say something or not, Russki bastard."

"Actually..." Russia smirked. "I plan on practically ripping your own clothes off and just taking you right here."

"You're a fucking creep, you know that?" Prussia was pushed to the wall and attacked by Russia's mouth. "Get off!" He kicked in between Russia's legs. He was dragged across the underground room and forced on the bed.

"**You're **the one who started molesting **me**!" Russia pulled down Prussia's pants to grabbed his length. "So you're the one who wanted this!"

"I don't want this!" Prussia struggled under the Russian. "I want to be the one on top!"

"...Oh... Well, I don't mind if you're physically on top~!" Russia got off of Prussia, and instead, pulled the albino on top of him. "You are so pretty... I love your eyes, and your hair..." He groped Prussia's ass roughly. "I love your entire body."

"Watch where you're touching!"

"I am. I know exactly where I'm touching. Like, down here, for example..." He slipped his hand between Prussia's cheeks to circle a finger around his hole. "And..." He pushed in the finger, making Prussia yelp in surprise.

"Russia... Stop it... Ah~!" Russia did, to pull his own pants down before pulling Prussia's down to his hips. "Wh-Who said that I'd ride you?"

"You wanted to be on top. Besides, this way, you can be in control of everything."

"Everything but penetrat-Ah!" Russia forced Prussia's hips down on his shaft.

"It's better than nothing, да? If you don't move, I'll just take you like I normally do~. Maybe even harder."

"How 'bout not at all?" Prussia started getting up, but Russia grabbed his hips and shoved back in.

"Get moving."

"I hate you..."

"I do not care. Get moving!" Russia grabbed Prussia's hips again to force them up and down a few times to get Prussia going.

Once the hands were removed, Prussia started moving on his own. He focused on his own pleasure, with Russia's help, his moans encouraging the larger man to reach over.

Prussia's screams of pleasure brought Russia over the edge as well. Prussia got off and started stumbling away from the other man. "Where are you going?" Russia asked.

"Away from you so I don't have to look at your stupid face."

Russia smiled. "You now, ever since you became Kaliningrad, you become stronger, and I became a little bit weaker. Stronger than you, and everyone else still, but weaker."

"...And?"

"Certain feelings are going to be expected."

"Certain feelings?"

"Like, feeling love."

"I already love someone- me!"

"That's not who I meant, and you know it."

"Fuck off! I hate you!"

"Still?"

"How could I not?"

"You're not much different, you know. You torture nations before as well."

"I never raped anyone!"

"The holocaust?"

Prussia's eyes widen. "I... I was forced to... For the sake of my people! It was like rape both ways!" Russia walked up to the other man to slip his tongue in the alblino's mouth. The kiss was a little long-lasting but gentle. When he pulled out, Prussia sank to his knees with wide, teary eyes in disbelief.

"I think lunch will be stated soon. Come up stairs whenever you feel hungry."

"I..." Prussia heard the door being shut. He brought his hands above his eyes, balled in fists. "I HATE YOU!"

APHAPHAPH

Sorry this took longer than usual to get out, but a friend came back from Iraq, (National Guard) so I've been hanging out with him lately.

I haven't seen him since a week before Christmas!


	74. Chapter 74

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia rubbed his cheek against Russia's naked chest. "I don't like you, but I can't think of a reason to hate you... I mean, not any more, anyway..."

Russia chuckled childishly. "Do you really feel that way?" Of course, he knew that it was. He has been slipping a different type of anti-depressants than he would use for Lithuania into Prussia's food, effecting him almost like alcohol, without the slurring or brain damage.

"Yeah, I guess. You know, without that creepy ass... Everything, of yours, your face would be so cute~!" Prussia giggled. "Oh, mein Gott... I feel great... Why do I feel more awesome than usual?"

"It might be because you're finally trying to accept that you're living here."

"I don't think I'm "trying" anything so much... Though I am bored..."

"You're being so cute~!"

Prussia laughed his signature laugh. "Of course I am~!"

"Anyway, what do you do for fun?"

"I steal vital regions, of course!"

"Oh, really~?"

"Duh! That's just a small part of what makes me as awesome as I am! Oh, by the way, how many weeks ago did Latvia broke his leg?"

"It's... Uh... I guess it's been about six weeks now... Oh well. He can wait until after you uh- "seize my vital regions." If you attack anyone else, I'll just defend them."

"Why would I want to attack you?"

"Who else can you attack? Oh, and I'm not going to let you fuck me."

"There are other ways to claim vitals!"

"Oh? And how would that be? Show me, Gilbert."

"...I don't really feel like it any more... I keep on thinking about how bored and weak Latvia would be, the longer he has to wait... Can't you wait until after you come back from the doctor?"

'It's wearing off a little...' Russia sighed, but nodded. "If I'm going to go anywhere, though, you will have to get off of me."

"Yeah, yeah..." Prussia rolled off of Russia so he could get up.

"You should come with me, for the exercise."

Prussia hopped off the bed. "You should get dressed before leaving." He grabbed a random shirt and his black jacket. He still preferred his uniform, but he didn't want to get shot to the point where nobody could recognize him anymore.

Prussia couldn't understand most of the Russian between Russia, Latvia, and the doctor, not that he was paying attention anyway. Russia was a too close for comfort. In fact, he was so much so, that Prussia could barely feel his arousal pressing up against his covered ass. Good thing for Russia that he had that long scarf to cover it up when they left.

They both helped Latvia regain balance and energy in his body by supporting him. "Th-Thank you..." He said once they both got into the car.

"No problem!" Prussia said before the Russian could say the same thing in his own language. "If you need any help, just call me! I will gladly help you out with whatever you need!"

"If he's not busy, but there's always Lithuania, Estonia, and of course, me."

"Thank you again..."

"It's my pleasure..." Prussia brushed his hand through Latvia's hair and smiled softly, kind of surprised that he allowed Prussia to touch him like that.

Russia also smiled, but for another reason. Seeing them being friendly together gave him an idea...

APHAPHAPH

My boyfriend just got two baby rats!

We just found out that they're male, and they've already started fighting...

I don't want him to get rid of one of them! D=


	75. Chapter 75

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING!: I used some ideas from locowriter... So there's some... Sadisticness in here... But not too much, because it's possible for kiddies to read this at and AFF.**

**And I mentions fangirls kind-of-sort-of, like locowriter! XD**

"It's a guys afternoon in! A G.A.I.- A gay! No... Not a gay... An hour long shower with guys..." ~ Michael from "The Office."

"Who wants some man meat?"

"I do! I want some man meat!" ~ Michael and Dwight from the same episode of "The Office."

APHAPHAPH

"I know a great way to get both of you active..." Russia smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"Will you two go up to my bedroom yourselves, or will I have to force you?"

Latvia gasped through his nose, but looked to the floor, shaking a little. "Y-Ye-"

"Don't bring him into this!"

"Oh~! Are you saying that you'll give yourself up to me~?"

"Y... Yes..."

"But I want both of you..." He pouted.

"I-It's okay... G-Gilbert... I can handle-"

"Nein. You just got out of bed after a little more than six weeks..."

"I just been so busy! I almost forgot you broke your leg!"

"Look... I'll do... Anything, just as long as you leave Latvia alone..."

Russia's Chesire cat smile returned. "Anything" sounds good..." He brought his arm around Prussia's shoulders. "You're off the hook, this time, Latvia..."

"Wha- but I can... I'm... I'm willing t-to..."

"Don't worry about me..."

"If you really want, I'll take you later tonight. I can't pass up a completely willing to do _anything _I want..." Of course, with enough sedatives, he could control anyone anyway, but it wouldn't be as embarassing for Prussia and Germany when he sends the tape over to the blond.

Once they were in Russia's room, he dug in his closet for an outfit he bought shortly after bringing Prussia to the house. "Wear this..." He threw a french maid outfit in Prussia's direction.

Prussia stared at the outfit with wide eyes. He forgot about that outfit a long time ago. "Why would you want me to wear a dress if you're-"

"Don't worry about me. Just don't wear your underwear..."

"I think I'd rather just be-"

"You said you'd do _anything, _right?" Prussia sighed and took his jacket off. "Wait! Not yet!" Russia set up a camera so it was pointing right at Prussia. "There! Now continue~!"

"What's with the fucking camera?"

Russia stopped recording. "For blackmail. I'm waiting~!" He turned it back on. Prussia sighed and strip all of his clothes off. He relunctantly picked the maid costume up and unzipped the zipper so he could put his arms in the holes.

"I can't get the zipper on my own..."

"I can help with that~!" Russia practically skipped over to Prussia to zip up the back of the outfit. "There!" He turned the albino around to look at him. "You are so pretty! I wonder how you would look with longer hair..."

"I think I would look the same, but with longer hair."

"I think you wouldn't look... I don't know. It works on Lithuania because his hair is kind of thin and his face is soft, matching the long hair, but... Anyway, you still have some clothes left." Prussia put the stockings on, and Russia helped him with the frilly headband. "On the bed. Be... On all fours."

Prussia stared at the camera with fire in his eyes, and sighed again. Russia moved the camera so it was following Prussia onto the bed and got on the position he was told to be in. Russia took out two long chains from a box that was locked in the closet.

Prussia's ankles were chained to the bed with a little slack. Russia used rope on his wrists so he could tie them to the bed as well with the little slack for Prussia's legs there. "Get on your knees as much as you can."

Prussia slid his knees up awkwardly. They were still forced spread so it took him a minute to get comfortable with them like that. Russia shoved and tied a gag around his head, then shoved the black dildo he got for Prussia inside of him as well about half-way.

"Do you like Latvia?" Prussia nodded. "Do you want to take him in bed with you?" He shook his head without hesitation. "What if he wanted it from you? Would you?"

He paused at that question. If he were to take him consensually, he would be afraid that he would moan out Italy's name instead. He settled on a shrug.

"Yes, or no?" He paused again, before nodding quickly once. He was hit by a riding crop, making him scream out in both pain and shock. "How about Estonia? Though I really don't need to ask that, do I?" Prussia nodded again, but he didn't scream, just grunted, when he was hit again. "How about Lithuania?" He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows together. Russia chuckled.

"Well, what about Italy? Do you like him?" Prussia nodded. "Do you want to go out with him?" He paused, but nodded again. "Would you have consensual sex with him?" Another nod. "Would you rape him?" This time, Prussia shook his head.

Russia set down the crop to grab both of Prussia's hips. "Would you let him do this..." He grinded his hips against Prussia's exposed ones, making the albino moan. "...To you?" He nodded and pushed up against the clothed erection slightly.

"Do you want me to do it?" Prussia's eyes snapped open. Russia started playing with the toy. "If there is no one to do this... And this... Would you want me inside you?"

Prussia nodded with a whine as the toy was taken completely out of him. "Do you want me right now?" He nodded again and pushed back against the air, whining again when he didn't feel anything.

Russia chuckled, setting the toy down so he could take his pants off. Prussia just wanted him to hurry, the earlier actions with the toy making him hard and needy. So when Russia finally entered him, he scream more in pleasure than in pain.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Prussia nodded again. He started grunting with each thrust. He was hard, but his prostate was barely even touched and Russia's hands stayed at his hips. "Do you want me to touch you?" He nodded frantically, and moaned loudly into the pillows when Russia's hand finally went to his regions.

He started thrusted up against Russia for more friction between the two. "You are being a very good boy right now..." That stung him in the heart. He stopped moving, making Russia do all of the work again. "Aw~! Did I say something that's sensitive to you~?"

Prussia growled, which quickly turned into a moan when Russia found his prostate. Instead of pushing back against Russia again, he started thrusting into his hand, making him slip out a little more each time instead of in.

Prussia screamed when he came on Russia's hand and the bed. It only took him a few more thrusts until he finished deep inside of Prussia as well.

Russia freed Prussia of the ropes, gags, and chains quickly before finally lying down to catch his breath. He grabbed Prussia so he was lying on his chest. Prussia took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'll... I'll do anything... As long as you leave the others alone..."

"Even Lithuania?"

"Um... I guess."

"What if they want me?"

"I still don't believe that anyone would "want you."

"Actually... My sister, Belarus... If they ever get all of those pieces out of her brain... Plus, I have a feeling that she's not the only one... And I don't even know "the other one..."

"Okay... That's a bit... Creepy..."

"Actually... I'm sure there's a lot a people who... I need a drink..." Russia carefully set Prussia to the side so he could get out of bed.

Prussia stood up to take the maid dress off, but paused once he remembered the camera was still on. "Damn it, Russki! You forgot to turn off the camera!" Prussia turned the camera off, and grabbed the tape from it.

"I'll send the others that I haven't sent yet to Germany if you break that tape!"

Prussia growled, but slipped it under the large bed. "...And I never knew that you were as crazy as England!" Russia just chuckled at the comment. He walked back in with a bottle of vodka.

"He actually summoned me once."

"Summoned you?" What the Hell does that mean?"

"He used some sort of... "Dark magic..." Is that the correct english word for it?"

"Uh... Sure. Whatever." Prussia took the dress off so he could put on his clothes, not caring so much that Russia was staring at him anymore.


	76. Chapter 76

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Latvia~! Can you come here for a minute~?"

Latvia came from the other room. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"Can you tell me what this is~?"

"Wh-What's "this," s-s-sir?" Russia handed him a photo. Latvia grabbed it relunctantly. "Wha...?" He took a few seconds looking at the picture before screaming "No" and crumbling it up.

"What was that? It looked like France and... That annoying friend of yours... And this letter says that he just "dug through some old stuff and found this, love France?"

"It was during Christmas, a few years ago! I was visiting Sealand, when, for some reason, France came by a-and..."(1)

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"I'm sorry! I t-tried... I-I-I wanted to, but... I... I mean..."

"Why the Hell are you naked in this picture?"

"I wasn't! I was wearing my b-boxers... A-And I-I had a few drinks... And he... I'm not even sure!"

"Did he molest you in any places that no one bersides me are allowed to touch you?"

"N-No... Just what you see there..."

"Oh... Doesn't Sealand live with England?"

"Yes... But he still has the helicopter... Things."

"What year was that, exactly?"

"It's the... It was when he was selling candy apples for the price of seeing nude bodies..."

"Oh right... I remember..." He shuddered at the memories of France molesting him. "Could you grab me a bottle of vodka? Or maybe... Ten of them? I understand if you want some so you could forget that night..."

"I-It would be my pleasure, s-sir..." He threw the picture in the fireplace before leaving.

In a span of an hour, they both have shared five bottles worth of shots. Russia felt more relaxed with his buzzed mind, where Latvia was piss drunk.

"R-Russia.." He started grinding against the Russian. "I haven't... In so long..."

"I made a deal with Gilbert, though..."

"P-Please! I-I-I... I need this..." Latvia hissed out desperately. He slid off to get in between Russia's legs and started padding around with his hands.

Russia tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm... Um... Uh- found it!" Latvia unzipped Russia's pants. He stroked Russia's shaft into hardness.

Russia moaned but moved back. "You know... If Gilbert finds us, then the deal will be broken and he won't be willing to do anything in front of a camera any- Latvia!" Russia shouted in surprise when Latvia took him into his mouth. "Что вы делаете?"* He hissed.

"I don't want France..."

"I think you're too drunk, моя маленькая Латвия."*

"You've been spending too much time with Gilbert for the past... Uh... Whatever long..."

"Aw~! Is little Latvia's jealous of Kaliningrad~?"

"Gilbert..."

"That's what I said~!"

"You said Kaliningrad."

"Gilbert IS Kaliningrad. If you want anything done by me, than I would suggest coming up here~."

Latvia stood up- after falling down a few times- to climb on Russia's lap to guide the large Russian inside of him.

Prussia was asked to look for them to tell them that dinner was ready, so when he found them, he was beyond pissed. He didn't need to open the door to know what they were doing- in the library, nonetheless.

"Damn it..." He hissed, punching the brick wall. "He fucking promised..."

APHAPHAPH

Some Latvia was requested...

So I came up with this.

Plus it gives me an idea for the next chapter.

(1) I know, it was 2007 christmas, but it gives me SOMETHING to continue this by!

"Что вы делаете" - "What are you doing"

"моя маленькая Латвия" - "My little Latvia"


	77. Chapter 77

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia was waiting in the bedroom he shares with Russia while writing in one of his thick journals. So when he heard the door open, his eyes shot up and glared at the person who opened it.

"About fucking time!"

"Gilbert~! Just the person I wanted to see~!"

"Fuck you!"

"...Excuse me?"

"I heard you with Latvia earlier."

"He was begging for me. We were sharing vodka when he got drunk, and jealous of you."

"Jealous of... Me? You've been fucking me for the past month, doing whatever the Hell you want, and you claim that someone was jealous of me?"

"I saved him from..."

"Saved him from, who? Go ahead, say it! I already know the answer..."

"...Maybe you're just jealous of me, because I got Latvia's ass first, and last."

"It's not you that I'm jealous of! It's not him that I want!"

"...Really? I already know of your crush on Italy."

"It's not him, either..."

"Then it's Eston-"

"No! Why are we talking about this, anyway?"

"You're the one who started talking about people who you don't really, really like."

"That's... Damn it... You are so fucking... Talking to you is just fucking frustrating!"

Russia ignored him, trying to figure out what Prussia was talking about. "...I was almost positive that you hated Lith-"

"It's you!" Russia stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what he was just told. "...I enjoyed it when you were being gentle for the past whatever... And you... You saved me, twice... And-"

"No!"

"... No?"

"I'll hurt you! I-I already did! B-B-But I'll... I'll hurt you not only physically, but... Emotionally..."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Ch-China... I loved him so much, but... When the Soviet Union came to be, I started getting more and more violent..."

"You're talking like he's dead."

"No, but... I-I punched him when he was just trying to help me... H-He became af-fraid of me... A-Avoiding me... I apologized... I still apologize, even when Stalin's been dead for-"

"Wait, what? You told me he was still alive!"

"Really? When?"

"When all of this bull shit started! You said that your boss is a crazy, paranoid son of a bitch who-"

"Oh right.. I just told you that so you'd come with me."

"...What? Why did you- that's not the point! I don't really like you! I don't! You're a psychotic, sadistic, strong nation! You're messed up because of Mongolia, and all of your commie bosses, but you try! You don't know any other ways to get nations to stay with you if they're not related to you..."

Russia placed his palm on Prussia's forehead. "Are you okay? Or maybe just druink? Latvia was acting all weird when he got drunk earlier."

Prussia chuckled nervously. "W-Well... I must be sick or something... I-I would love it if you would stop talking about everyone else, though... And hurting them, raping them, killing their people..."

"Like you did before you got reduced down to part of the Russian map?"

"Like every nation did at one point... Or if they haven't, at least they will."

"Then why did you mention it?"

"Because I don't **want **to fall in love with you! I don't even want to like you! Yes, I feel better physically after Kaliningrad, but being a part of you... Mentally it's... Well..."

"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

"Does Gilbird or mein bruder count?"

"Are you into incest or beastiality?"

"Um... Nein, you sick freak."

"Then no, it doesn't count."

"Does a crush on mein bruder's boyfriend count?"

"Hет."

"Then no, I never have fallen in love before..."

Russia sat on the bed with Prussia. "Well, how do you feel? What are you feeling?"

"Confusion... Like... I don't want you to be with anyone else... Er, I meant that as in, hurting anyone else. I don't want you to hurt anyone... I wanted you to keep your fucking promise for a reason! I don't fucking care if Latvia wanted it!"

"You felt jealousy, then."

"If that's what you want to fucking call it..."

"So I was right, then!"

"Nein, you weren't right. You said that I was jealous of you, not Latvia, or anyone else who consensually slept with you..."

Russia placed a hand on Prussia's leg, running it upwards to his groin area. Prussia snatched it instinctively. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted my attention."

Prussia stared at him, surprised, before grinning a little and sliding the hand down his jeans. Russia smirked and went down to catch Prussia's mouth while stroking him. "Russia..."

"How about we make this more... "Romantic." Russia stopped stroking Prussia and got out of bed.

"Fuck romance! Actually, better yet, come back here and continue what you were do- why are you digging around in the closet?"

Russia took out a stack of tapes. "...Fire wood."

Prussia stared at the tapes a little before figuring out what they were and smirked. "A fire? Really? Well, you better hurry it up before my five meters gets too impatient and go soft."

"I'll try to make this fire as quickly as I can~."

Prussia got out of bed to take all of his clothes off for easier access to his body. "You didn't record me that much, did you?"

"Hет. Some of these tapes are of Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia too, for blackmail, though I think they forgot about these a while ago..."

Prussia gasped in pleasure when Russia rejoined him by grabbing his regions again.

"Do you really love me, or are you just saying that?"

"Why would I just say something like that? For the Hell of it?" Prussia grabbed the back of Russia's head to attack his tonuge with his own while moaning at the contact with Russia's hand and his vital regions.

APHAPHAPH

It took him seventy-five chapters...

I don't really like how it finally came out, either, but... All of the big ideas I had before are done with, so I figured that it was about fucking time, Prussia!

Also, I've been watching "Nostalgia Critic" videos lately, so...

I think I may make something silly before the next chapter... Or maybe not.

Though I AM listening to "Fuck Her Gently" by Tenacious D right now...

WHYSOSERIOUS,YOUMAYASK?

I dunno why. Just because.


	78. Chapter 78

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Hey... Could I just... I dunno... Say something? I don't know how to deal with this... This... Possible problem I created."

Estonia looked up from his book. "What type of problem?"

"I... Uh... Damn..." Prussia ran his fingers through his white-silver hair. "I um... Um..."

"What was that?"

"I uh... I told Russia that... I-I love him."

"Oh... You uh... What?"

"I told him that I love him, and I don't even know how true that is!"

"Um... Uh..."

"He burned all of the recordings of everyone that he was going to use as blackmail after I told him about my mixed feelings..."

"Well... I... I'd tell him that you're not sure exactly... But he might not... Well, I don't know what his reaction would be, exactly..."

"As long as he doesn't hurt anyone, I'll be fine with whatever reaction..."

aphaphaph

"Hey... Are you too busy?"

Russia looked up and smiled. "No, never for you~!"

"Crap... Um... Are you sure?"

"I'm not working right now. In fact, I was thinking about going to bed soon."

"Great, because... Um... What I said earlier... I didn't mean that I love you, exactly... But I do... I do like you... I like you a lot... I hate it whenever you hurt the other nations, without a good reason behind it, but I love a lot of things about you... You saved me from two perverted men, suffocating to death, um... Getting hypothermia..."

"I found Gilbird for you."

"Yes, that too..."

"So that just means that I have to try a little bit harder. I don't mind- I like this game of you being hard to get~!"

"I hated a lot of things you did to me, too... My back, and you..." He gritted his teeth.

"And...?"

"...I think that's it... That you've done to me... Besides making me take Estonia, drugging me, nailing my hands and feet to a wooden board... Damn, why did I say that I love you again?"

"Two rapists, sick, suffocation, Gilbird..."

"...Right... I remember... Still, the bad weigh out the good."

"Even saving you from two rapists? Plus, did I do anything really bad to anyone over the past month?"

"Um... You made me do humiliating things in front of a camera..."

"I burned all of the tapes."

"You still made me do humiliating things."

"'Cause you said you would."

"You took Latvia when you said that you wouldn't!"

"He was drunk, he started it. So obviously he wanted it."

"Well, that was all in the past month- you've done some really fucked up things in, well, as long as I've known you, at least."

"Everything changes. Everything. So, are you going to bed with me or what?"

"...Yeah. Just give me a moment." Prussia started talking his clothes off to get more comfortable in his sleep.

APHAPHAPH

I remember one big idea that I have left before the big end...

And I don't think people are going to like it so much, emotionally...


	79. Chapter 79

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: **I was shedding tears just THINKING about how to write this chapter...

APHAPHAPH

Prussia woke up by chirping and scratching noises from the window. He groaned and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains so see what woke him up. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Gilbird!" He opened the window for the bird so he could fly in and fly in circles around Prussia's head.

Russia woke up with a groan as well. He felt around for the albino that wan't there, and sat up when he finally gave up looking for him. "What's with all the noise...?"

"Look! Gilbird came back!" Gilbird chirped at the sound of his name.

"I can see that..." Russia yawned and got out of bed. "Welcome back, Gilbird..." He started taking off his night clothes, giving the clock a quick glance. "Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Alright... It's a good thing I grabbed some food for you when I was at Germany's!" Gilbird chirped again before landing on his head to hitch a ride.

The entire day was pretty uneventful. The Baltics were pleasantly surprised to see Gilbird, even though he spent most of the day resting.

The next morning, however, Gilbird was stuck on his side. Prussia woke up first, petting the bird, chuckling.

"I haven't seen you sleep like this, ever." He started poking Gilbird's head when he wasn't getting a reaction from the little bird. "Hey... Wake up... It's time to wake up, Gilbird~!" He picked the bird up- he was stiff and cold. "G-Gilbird...? Oh... Oh God..."

Prussia ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking the door behind him. The slamming woke Russia up with a jump. He heard choking sobs from the attached bath room. "Gilbert?"

"No... No..." He heard Prussia whispering to himself.

Russia tapped on the door with his knuckles. "Are you okay?" He went to his desk to get a paper clip and unbent it to shove it in the door knob, unlocking the door. "Are you okay?" He repeated as he was opening the door.

Prussia was crouched down with Gilbird in his hands and to his face. His tears were soaking the feathers. He was picked up by Russia and was carried down stairs and out of the house. He was set down for a minute so Russia could grab a gardening shovel, before he was picked up again.

He was set down in Russia's car, still clutching Gilbird in his hands. Russia started driving towards the wall. They were both quiet the entire time, besides Prussia's sniffling. Russia tried calming him down by rubbing circles on Prussia's back.

"...Ukraine would rub us like this to calm us down... I know it's not much, but..." Prussia closed his eyes, letting his body relax a little in Russia's hand. Russia got them through the wall after some talking to the guards.

"I hope the Baltics will be alright without us for a couple days..."

Russia spent almost twenty-four hours driving before finally stopping. "We are lucky that we could go a-hundred and sixty kilometers per hour(1) most of the time, да?" Russia, after realizing that no body heard him, shook the sleeping Prussia awake. "We are here."

Prussia groaned. "Where's... "Here?"

Russia smiled softly. "We're in Kaliningrad."

"...For what?"

"I assumed that you would have rather have the burial here, than at Russia, нет?"

"Oh..." He stared down at the bird he was clutching with his right hand. "...Gilbird..." He started tearing up again.

"Come on..." Russia got out of the car and went around to open the door for Prussia, who slumped out and took a few steps to regain his balance. Russia picked a spot under a tree and started digging with the gardening tool. "Say your partings words, okay?"

Prussia whispered a few words in German before finally setting the bird down in the hole. The hole was covered up again. Russia held onto Prussia's back, waiting for him to calm down again before carrying him to the car.

"...Thank you... It's because you have this side... This side of you, that I love..." Prussia pressed his face against the glass before falling asleep again.

APHAPHAPH

I'm an evil monster. I know.

(1) When I looked it up, (or tried to, anyway,) I got that the speed limit in Russia was an average of 99 mph. O-o...


	80. Chapter 80

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It was August thirteenth now, and Russia has been gone all day, leaving Prussia at home to pout about it. He was told to stay in the bedroom with Estonia blocking him from getting out while waiting.

"I'm bored!" Prussia spreaded his body out as though he was making a snow-angel. "Maybe we should do what we used to do before Russia caught us."

"Wouldn't that mean cheating on Russia for you?"

"Yes."

"That's _really _not a good idea, Gilber-" Estonia was cut-off by laughter.

"I was just kidding!"

"...I can move the television in here, if you'd like."

"Sure..."

They watched whatever was on, even though Prussia barely understood any of it, until Russia finally came home, having to gently kick every door and scream- "Can someone get the door? I have my hands full~!"

"Finally!" Prussia jumped off of the bed to open the door. Russia had his hands cupped. "What the Hell took you so long? And what's in your hands?"

"I have part of the reason why I took so long in my hands... Unless you're not ready to move on, yet?"

"Move on with what?" His eyes widen a little when he heard a chirping noise coming from the smiling Russian. Russia finally lifted one hand, revealing a tiny, yellow bird with a brown beak. "...What...?"

"Do you not like him?"

"...No... I mean, yes? I do like him. He's very cute..." Prussia put his finger close to the bird so it could hop on it. "Hi there. Are you a little Gilbird?" The bird peeped and hopped on Prussia's shoulder. "Yes, you are a little Gilbird! I'm glad~!"

"I hope Lithuania and Latvia are doing okay with the wurst down there... Estonia, you should help them." Estonia said a quick "yes sir" before leaving.

"...The what?"

"They're trying to make some wurst and potatoes for you~!"

"Awesome! Though... Wouldn't my birthday be the day I signed up to be Kaliningrad?"

"We're celebrating the one year anniversary of you coming here~!"

"But... Wouldn't that be tomorrow?"

"Nope. I grabbed you before midnight, in the rain... Not much before, but it was still before midnight."

"Oh..."

"There's another gift..." Russia groped Prussia, making the albino smirk.

"I wonder what it is..."


	81. Chapter 81

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: **Belarus is back to "normal" again! And, what's this? Mature Prussia? D=

Also, fairly cute filler just because.

APHAPHAPH

As the years went, "little Gilbird" grew, and so did Prussia's feelings for Russia. Russia would leave the Baltics sexually alone more and more as his relationship grew better and better with Prussia. As the years went, "little Gilbird" grew, and so did Prussia's feelings for Russia. Russia would leave the Baltics sexually alone more and more as his relationship grew better and better with Prussia.

But then one day, Russia sent them all away for the day to "save their asses."

It all began with a phone call. Both Prussia and little Gilbird noticed something wrong the second the other person talked. "You feel this... Aura thing, too, little Gilbird?" He whispered to his bird, who chirped back.

Russia gathered up the Baltics with Prussia and gave Lithuania a stack of ruble(1) and lamenated passes to go anywhere in Russia. "Go... Get some food or something... Not frozen, and um... Call me in... Six hours."

"What's the occasion?" Prussia asked.

"The occasion is to save your fine, tight ass."

"From... What?"

"Belarus has all of her memory back, meaning that she's crazy again..."

"But you never cared when she was over here before, crazy or not..." Latvia pointed out. Both of his brothers were worried for him if the reaction from Russia was a violent one.

Fortunately for him, it wasn't. "I'm just... Worried, about my nations, and Gilbert, of course~! Plus, this works out because we need groceries anyway, да?"

"Да, we do. Okay, we'll just all go, then."

"Have fu-" He was interrupted by the knocking on the door. "None of you have seen me all day!" Russia ran into the basement.

Prussia decided to be the brave soul to open the door. "Hello? Oh, hello, Belarus! Nice seeing you looking so well!"

She marched in. "Where's brother..."

"No, no... Make your self at home, I insist..." Prussia told her sarcastically.

"Where's big brother?"

"Oh~! Belarus! I was just about to go out to do some shopping, but first, would you like some tea befo-"

"Fuck off!" Estonia and Latfsvia flinched.

"I haven't seen Russia all day... I'm sorry."

"But how am I supposed to marry him if I can't find hiiiiim?"

"Marry?" You want to marry your brother?"

"Of course! I want to become one with the best man ever!"

"But what about America?"

"What about big brother's enemy?"

"You still like him, right?"

"Not as much as big brother."

"Well, think about this- America is probably very hurt, and worried about you, right now... Wait, are you saying that you haven't had sex with him?"

"No! I'm saving my body for Russia only!"

"Wasn't there even a small moment where you wanted America, though?"

"...Yes, when I was still almost completely bedridden. He said that he wanted me to be completely better first, but now that I am, I only want my big brother."

"Even after all America has done for you? He saved you and nursed you back to health!" Prussia barely dodged the vase that was thrown at him. "I became an awesome pro of dodging things." He was, of course, thinking about Hungary.

"Don't make me choose! It's too difficult!"

"Look... Um... He told me about... Mongolia..." Belarus gasped in surprise. "He told me that, after watching Ukraine... He became... Kind of, sort of..."

"No! He is not gay! H-He even called me pretty!"

"That's because you are, but you don't have to be straight to think that girls are pretty, or cute."

"But... We're supposed to become one..."

"You're siblings! How much more "one" can you get?"

"He could take my virginity."

"You're his sister! Even if he wasn't gay, he would still not be interested in incest! You wanted America to take it first for a reason, right?"

"...Are you dating Russia?"

"Um... Did you ever even kissed America?"

"...Yes, I have... Once..."

"I think America really likes you..."

"H... He did take care of me during my time in need... My brother just thought that I was dead... But... He's always busy..."

"Do you love America?"

"Of course I do, but just not as much as my brother!"

"Shouldn't your brother, stay as your brother? I mean... I do... I love him, as well..."

Belarus gritted her teeth. "Then shouldn't you know where he is?"

"Should I? If I were to guess, I think he would be upstairs, working..."

"Finally!" Belarus ran up the stairs, looking from room to room for Russia.

"Um... You guys should probably go shopping now... I'll stay here and deal with Belarus."

"Alone? Are you insane?" Estonia asked.

"I've dealt with Hungary decades before! Belarus shouldn't be that much harder to deal with!"

"I-I should stay here with him... Just in case..." Lithuania offered.

"...Well... Good luck..." They both left just before Belarus stomped back down the stairs.

"He's not in any of the rooms up stairs, you liar!"

"Hey, I said "probably!" So he's "probably" outside, or in the kitchen, or in this house, or somewhere in Russia!"

"Then I will have to search this whole house!"

"Did you forget already, that he's in a relationship with Gilber-" Lithuania was interrupted by a knife thrown at him but barely missing him. "Wh-What I mean to say was... America- he's a very nice guy... He's just... Um..."

"Stupid?" Prussia suggested.

"Well, if you want to put it so bluntly..."

"Wha- I thought you were into me..."

"Yes, but how could I win with competition like America? He could get any girl he wants, and almost any guy, as well, I'm sure..."

"...Did you do him?"

"Wha- no! The farthest I got was sleeping in the same bed with him after he watched a horror film!"

Belarus smiled a little at that. "Really... Well, I'm not surprised... But he's still brother's enemy!"

"I asked him "what if Belarus becomes one with America" once, and his only response was, "if it makes her happy, then so be it. I'm not going to tear my little sister away from the one she loves," or something similar to that..."

"He said that?" Prussia nodded.

"He just wants you to be happy..."

"Then why won't he marry me and become one with me!"

"Um, actually... It's illegal to marry your siblings in Russia, now..."

"What?"

"Besides, what if you became one with Russia... Then what? What about America? I don't want you to have a constant nagging of guilt because you chose Russia over America..."

"You did!"

"That's because I don't even know America. I've been here for... How many years, now? Seven?"

"It's not fair! How come I had to stay in Belarus and Ukraine had to stay in Ukraine, where the Baltic nations, and you, get to live with him?"

"Because he wants the best for his sisters, and the best isn't to be cooped up, serving every will he has all day, every day, for decades, or even centuries."

"But I wouldn't mind it if-"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let his sister live such a life?"

"...Just let me talk to my brother, to see if he really is okay with me becoming one with America..."

"I would love to... But I wasn't lying when I said that I have no idea where he is..."

"Fuck!" Belarus stormed off to someplace else, screaming- "Brother! I want to talk to you!"

"Don't break anything on your search!"

After looking in a few rooms, she decided to check the basement- the room where Russia took Prussia on New Years day. She knocked on one of the doors and she heard a yelp from behind a different one.

"Brother? Brother, I just want to talk..." Nothing. "Brother...?" Still nothing. She started banging on the steel door. "Big brother! Open this door! Big brother! I'm going to become one with America... Gilbert said that you're gay and going out with him, so I'm gonna let America take my virginity. I love you, and I love America... I'll see you later, I guess..."

Russia waited a few hours before Prussia finally came to get him out of the room and at the dinner table.

aphaphaph

I had this idea... I don't really like it, now that it's finished...

(1) Currency in the Soviet Union.


	82. Chapter 82

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Warning: **There's a LOT of time-skipping on here!

APHAPHAPH

August 23rd, 1989

The Baltic nations were outside, in their own nations, with their own people, demanding independence. Of course, the nations themselves were too afraid to face Russia and declare it in his face, despite how much he is changing from his people's demands, and his relationship with Prussia.

So Prussia had to deal with a very pissed off Russia all by himself. "I don't understand! Have I not been treating them well enough for the past few decades?"

"I think you treated them well, but, they're still nations. They will want to lead their own nations by themselves. All nations do. It's only normal for them."

"How did they get so disobediant all of a sudden?"

"Again, they want to be their own nations..."

"But why? I love them all so much! Why can't they see that?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I am... Be a dear, love, and get me more vodka?"

"I think you drank the last bottle already... Do you want me to go get you some?"

"Да... That is very nice of you to offer..."

aphaphaph

On his way home, he noticed some people- his people, mostly, gathered around one area by the wall. Curiosity got to him, and he walked over to see why people were there. He gasped and dropped the bag on the grass in surprise.

People were looking through the other side of the wall, _through a __**hole. **_"Finally..." He heard a man whisper before he took the chance and ran to the other side of the wall. The guards didn't seem to notice him, or if they did, they were too busy with the "Baltic Way."

Prussia picked the bag back up, making sure the bottles were okay, and ran home with tears at the corner of his eyes, wanting to come out... Finally, he was able to go back to his brother... But, no. Russia needed him right now, until the "Baltic Way" goes away.

'I never saw that...'

He made sure he looked okay enough for Russia before entering into the house. He ran up the stairs to hand Russia the vodka, who looked up at him when taking it.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... Um... I just felt like running, so I ran back over here, and now I'm kind of tired..." He walked to the bed to lie down on it. "And now I'm going to rest a little before doing anything else..."

"Five bottles of vodka... And look! Here's the change at the bottom of the bag!"

"Yep..."

aphaphaph

** Year 1990**

"So you're going to become completely undependant on me, starting today, Estonia?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, I am!"

Russia walks up to Estonia to slap him to the ground. "After all I done for you, you ungreatful bastard?" He started stomping on the blond, until Gilbert heard and knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright? Why is the door locked?" He heard a pain-filled grunt from Estonia. "Are you hurting him?"

"He's trying to leave me!"

"Stop! I explained all of this last year!"

"...I don't want to be alone."

"I'm Kaliningrad! I am apart of you now! You won't be alone!"

"If that wall falls, you'll be with your brother!"

"N-Not all the time... Yes, I will visit, and maybe stay over, but I'll come back for Kaliningrad, and you..."

"...Get up." Russia kicked Estonia again before the blond stood up. Russia walked over to the door to unlock it. "Run, and see if you get shot. If you do, you're going to stay here forever."

Estonia took that bet and ran through the door. Prussia stepped into the room, seeing Russia pinch in between his eyes. "Vodka?" He asked. Russia shook his head. "Okay..."

"...Come here..." Prussia walked over to the large nation. He let himself be pulled into a hug. "I love you..."

"Me too... Oh, and I also love you, of course!" Russia chuckled almost sadly.

"Who do you love more? You, or me?"

"Both, at the same level."

"'Doesn't count."

"Oh, come on! Don't make me choose!" Russia giggled.

aphaphaph

**Year 1991**

"Russia..."

"Yes, Liet?"

"...I'm leaving."

"You're not! Not after being here for several centuries!"

"I'm sorry, Russia, but I can't stand being ruled by someone else anymore."

"You didn't mind when you so willingly become one with Poland."

"That was for our own good! I'm a lot stronger now than I was back then!"

"Not as strong as me."

"The Soviet Union's dying! More and more of your people are protesting against communism!"

"That's enough, Lithuania!"

Lithuania darted out of the door and out of the house, running to his country as fast as he could. He understood what he just got himself into. He didn't care.

aphaphaph

**Year 1992**

Russia's people were still in Lithuania, fighting to keep the nation one with Russia.

Though right now, Lithuania were the least of Russia's worries...


	83. So Close Epilouge

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

**1992**

"THE WALL'S FINALLY FALLING!"

There was a big group of people outside by the wall, with some bull-dozers and wrecking balls. Prussia watched from the large window in the bedroom with a smirk.

"Aren't you going out there to join them..?"

"No. I don't want to get lost. Germany knows where you live, so I'll just wait here for him. It's been so long..."

"You are still mine!"

"And you're mine, but that doesn't mean I won't let you see your sisters..."

"He can't win you back!"

"Just give me a year with him... I miss all of my friends."

"No! I won't allow it!"

"I'm going rather you like it or not."

"I don't want to share you with anyone!"

Prussia chuckled. "Finally, you say it! You know, you ARE welcome to visit, and I WILL come back. I'm mother fucking Kaliningrad! I'm apart of you! So of course I'll come back!"

"I don't think Germany would allow that."

"I'M allowing it! And if he doesn't like it, I'll just go visit you instead! We don't have to stay in Germany or Russia, either! We could go to France, or Italy... Or any place but Switzerland. Speaking of, you **are **Russia again. The Soviet Union died a year ago, and that was Germany's enemy."

That night, they had their last sex wih each other for the year. The next afternoon, Latvia was told to hide in a room for the day. Prussia was outside with Russia, waiting. He was nervous. It has been three decades since he last saw his brother. Though, once the figure finally appeared, that nerviousness went away instantly.

"West!" Prussia practically jumped and squeezed his younger brother into a hug.

"Bruder..." Germany pulled Prussia away to examine him. "You look... Good!"

"Of course! I'm just that awesome!"

"...One year."

Prussia looked back. "...Huh?"

"One year, and you're coming back to live with me."

Prussia smiled. "I'm still going to visit Germany and my friends after one year."

"And I'm going to visit you until the year is over."

"Was?"

"I told him he could. Hell, I suggested it!"

"What? Why?"

"Um... Because, uh... Um..."

Russia snatched Prussia by the waist. "Because we're lovers. Right, Gilbert~?"

"Let go of mein bruder!"

"I love Russia... There's a lot that happened in the past few decades... I changed a lot, and so did he..."

"Was? E-Even after everything he has done to you?"

"Every damage done to me, by him, was done over thirty years ago... Thirty years is a long time for someone to change." Russia turned him around to give him a deep kiss.

"I'll visit soon..."

"...I look forward to it." Prussia smiled.

aphaphaph

**1993**

Prussia came back after a year, like promised, though he noticed an absense of someone...

"Where's Latvia?"

"Hm? Oh, um... He left. Everyone left... But now that you're back, I won't be alone any more! Oh, and um... Lithuania won't be coming back... I got a little too side-tracked early this year when I was visiting you, and eventually I just... Left Lithuania alone, I guess..."

"Wow! Big bad Russia is turning into a little sweety-weety!" Russia gently smacked him upside the head. "Hey! Don't hurt me!"

"That didn't hurt you..."

"You know what I meant! Don't smack m-!" He was cut-off by Russia's lips on his.

"I really did miss having you here..." He groped the albino roughly.

"H-Hey... Let me get settled in first!"

"You can wait until after..."

"I'll be too tired after."

"Than tomorrow, or whenever... I just want you right now... Of course... I won't force you..."

"...Dumb ass. I also want you. Right. Now." Prussia stood on his toes to give Russia a rough kiss. "...Because I love you... I want your body close to mine..."

"How close...?"

"I want to feel you inside of me! Right fucking now!"

Russia growled. "Yes, sir~!"

There's an expression- "You never know what you have until it's gone." After thirty years of losing everything, and suddenly having it all back in such a short time, made Prussia felt closer to what he loved than ever before.

So close... To everything.


	84. Extra

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

So anyway, I found this picture that Hidekaz drew. The translation was really bad, but anyway, it translated to... "**Austria and Prussia daughter daughter **was going to draw before the draw pretty daughter of Austrian Der Rosenkavalier..." He probably just meant to draw the nyotalia form of Prussia and Austria, but still, I was still thinking, "What if Russia found out...?"

So I wrote this. I thought the idea was cute... I hope it's big enough for Y!Gallery...

And I switched the eye colors around so they would both have some traits from both Austria and Prussia.

APHAPHAPH

"Oh, before we start anything, I should probably tell you... Um... You remember me telling you that I seized Austria's vital regions, right...?"

"That was a while ago, when you told me, but yes, I remember... Why? You weren't cheating on me, were you?"

"No! I just... Well... While I was gone... Austria... And he didn't tell me because he didn't even know until about a year after I was gone, but... I'm uh... Kind of a... With Austria..."

"So you WERE cheating on me!"

"Will you let me finish? I'm a daddy now!"

"...Nice joke, Gilbert~! But you can't delay child birth for... However long ago you took his regions..."

"Well, we ARE nations, after all..."

"But... Still! You have a kid?"

"Kids... They don't look anything a like, but... I guess, they're... Twins, maybe? And I also told them that they may visit whenever they like..." As if on cue, because that's the awesomeness of the author, the door bell rang!

"I don't remember ever having a door bell!"

Prussia opened the door, and two girls leapt out to hug him, screaming "Daddy!"

"Hello~! How are the most awesome daughters in the world~?"

"We're doing awesome, daddy!" A girl with long, silver hair and dark purple eyes replied.

"Though it took us forever to convince mom to let us go..."

"Mommy's just a worry-wart."

"They look like teenagers... Or older. Why are you talking to them like they're little kids?"

"I wasn't there for the first thirty years of their lives!"

"Is this Russia, daddy?"

"The same person who did all those things to your back...?"

"Uh! That was thirty years ago! It's different now~!" Prussia chuckled nervously.

"You told them about that?"

"Uh... Anyway... This is Adala..." He pointed to the girl with long, silver hair, and stitches on her face. "And this is Claramond..." He pointed to the girl with long, brown hair, glasses, and red eyes.

"Nice to meet you two~! Wow, Adala! You look just like your dad! And Claramond... You really resemble your mommy!"

"Thank you."

"I look like my dad because I'M mother fucking awesome! Of course, Claramond is, as well, but not as much..."

Russia grabbed Prussia's hips. "I wanna make a daughter with you, too~!"

"Not in front of my kids!"

"Aw~! Why not? They're old enough to understand~!"

"No! At least wait until they leave!"

"You're no fun~!"


	85. Announcement

There's gonna be a sequel!  
Prussia: Woo...

I got four votes for a sequel of "So Close," which means that this sequel won, on Y!Gallery...  
And because this fic was on here, so will the sequel...  
Named... Something like "It was Stolkholm" or something...  
I'm running out of ideas for titles, obviously...

It's gonna be another "Russia abuses Prussia" fic, but Russia's more love crazy than anything...

It's not going to be NEARLY as long as "So Close," though!

And um...

I remade chapter 66, so it's not as... "What the fuck did I write?"-ish...

So in case you are interested, I guess... It will mentioned "sequel to" blahblahblah in the description, once I write the prolouge... 


End file.
